


We're Bad At Life

by Samauke09



Series: Hook, Line and Sinker [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cars, Crying, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Secrets, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: The bet may be over and done with but the interesting parts weren't over just yet.This last year of high school is going to be crazy, with Sasuke wanting to keep their relationship a secret till the time is right to tell every one and Naruto wanting to tell everyone because he finally got the love of his life because he's so happy. Will they be able to over come the jealousy, irritation and allow their relationship to blossom or will they fall into disaster? (Not to mention that College is right around the corner.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ -THE BET- BEFORE GETTING INTO THIS STORY. ITS THE FIRST ONE!!!!!

“How was your trip?” Itachi asked as his mother sat the pot in the middle of the table. “I bet Paris was beautiful on New Year’s Eve.

“It was beautiful, your father kissed me under the fireworks at the top of the Eiffel tower" she sighed happily, “It was so romantic.”

“Oh come on Mikoto, I'm sure the boys do not what to hear about the mushy stuff.” Their father chuckled.

“Thank you for sparing us the details.” Sasuke agreed with his father. “I don’t think any of us want to know about your mushiness.”

“On another subject,” Fugaku began, “How was the party boys. I heard the neighbors were complaining to the police station about the music.”

“Uncle Obito is just jealous because I didn't ask him to attend.” Itachi shrugged, “Maybe next time.”

“Your uncle Obito is just a bit weird.” Mikoto shook her and when she sat down. “I don’t like him here unless your father is here to be honest.”

“Last Christmas he was here and he didn't do anything weird.” Sasuke spooned a bit of curry onto his rice and with his sentence he hushed the dining room. He looked up from his plate, glancing at his mother and father before landing on Itachi. “What?”

“It’s nothing.” His father shook away the memory but his eyes landed on Itachi. “I do have something to ask though. While we were gone your Uncle Madara asked why Itachi was strutting around in a French maids outfit New Year’s days.”

Sasuke covered his mouth, trying not to spit out the bite he had taken. He knew why Itachi was cleaning in a French maids outfit but he wasn't going to tell his father that. He looked across the table at his brother, trying to deicer what his expression was. He didn't know if he was going to tell their father the real reason behind the outfit or what happened between Sasuke and Naruto but he hoped his brother would choose his words carefully.

“Are you going to answer your father?” Mikoto asked.

“I didn't think anyone would see that.” Itachi looked down, “But I can explain.”

“Oh yes, please Itachi do explain.” Sasuke sat back in his chair after putting his chop sticks on the plate.

“Deidara dared me that I wouldn't slide down the stairs on a surf board while trying to drink a few shots and make it all the way to the bottom before I either fell or was unable to finish them.” Itachi explained the lie.

Sasuke lowered his eyes at his brother, thankful for him covering for him. He didn't know how his mother and father would react if they knew Sasuke had kissed the Namikaze kid from across the street. He didn't know how Narutos parents would take it either but there was one thing he was sure of. Narutos parents would take it better than his would.

“I'm guessing you lost?” Their father spoke after a moment of silence.

“I didn't even get halfway down the stairs before the first shot splattered on my face.” Itachi frowned, “So I am his servant for a month and I only had to wear the outfit once.”

“It was amusing to watch him clean the house in the maids outfit.” Sasuke chuckled. “I should have taken pictures of you to show mom, I'm sure she would have laughed.”

“Was it the outfit he wore last Halloween?” She asked and crossed her legs under the table.

Itachi nodded, “Yes the very same.”

“Hn.” Fugaku shook his head, “Don’t let it interfere with your studies. I want to make sure you and Sasuke get into a good college in a year or so.”

“I have it all under control.” Itachi nodded, finishing his plate and pushing it away. “I have decided that I want to go to Medical school.”

“Medical school,” Mikoto grinned, “In what field sweetheart?”

“Neurosurgeon.” Itachi answered. “I am already halfway done with my basics at the college and once I'm completely done I'm going to enroll in med school.”

“Are you going to go out of country or stay here in the city?” His father asked, “I hear that Mr. Sennin is teaching at the University in the medical department.”

“I was debating on either going to the University here or going to Oxford. As you know I have applied to both.” Itachi answered and waited for the yelling to begin. He knew how his father was when it came to medical schools. Only the best for his son now that he had agreed upon a career. He would still apply to both with the help of his school counselor and pray for the best but when his father didn't say anything he took a deep breath.

“Yes I do know. I'm just glad you know what you want to do.” He nodded and pushed his plate away. “What about you Sasuke?”

“Excuse me?” He looked up from his phone.

“Have you decided on what you want to do?” His father asked. “You are in your third year of High school, you should at least have some idea as to what you want to do and start applying to colleges in that field.”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know what I want to do really. I've been debating either on Architectural Design or graphic designer but then there is also the lawyer field that I have been interested in. There are just so many to choose from.”

“You have always been really great at drawing son, almost as good as Deidara.” Mikoto stood up and picked up the pot of curry that they were done with, “It would be a wonderful career.”.

“There are a few classes at the college in art design and graphic design you can take to better yourself and no one is better at drawing than Deidara, mom.” Itachi chuckled, “I can speak with Kakashi once we head back to school in a few days.”

“That would be nice thank you Itachi.” Sasuke smiled and stood up from his seat and helped clear the table while his father and Itachi spoke more about medical school. He never really had a desire to go to medical school or even join the police force like his father. He wanted to do something that everyone would see. The computer classes he was taking in high school could only get him so far and the classes Itachi were suggesting were something he was actually interested in. It was scary how much his older brother knew him. It was like he knew him better then himself.

“Earth to Sasuke.” Itachi waved his hand in front of his brother’s face, “Are you were or are you off in la-la land?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“You have been washing the same pan for like 20 minutes.” He chuckled, “Is there something on your mind?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No not really.”

Itachi poked in him the forehead, “Why are you lying?”

“I'm not lying.” Sasuke countered.

“You get this deep line between your eyebrows when you are thinking about something quite hard so I do know when you are lying.” Itachi stated as he took the pan and began to rinse it. “Or were you thinking about Naruto?”

Sasuke blushed, “I wasn't thinking about Naruto.”

“Uh huh.” He laughed. “You know you can talk to me about anything in that area you know. I know I may be quiet but I have experienced a few things in my time.”

“That makes you sound very old.”

“How old?”

“Dads age.” He smiled and handed him a plate.

“Well I know you don’t want to go and speak with dad about this stuff.” He frowned, “To be honest I don’t think dad would understand.”

“You're telling me, that's why I would rather just stay quiet about it.” He shrugged, “I will just brood over it till I understand.”

“I still can’t believe you let him kiss you.”

“Um...tach I kissed him not the other way around.”

“Are you sure?” Itachi raised an eyebrow, “Deidara said Naruto was the one to press you against the door and kiss you.”

“Deidara wasn't there how would he know.” He glared at him. “Unless you and him were pressed against the door and listening.”

Itachi touched his chest, “I am appalled that you would think that of your elder brother. I would never spy on you in such a manner.”

“Now who is the one who is lying?” He turned the water off.

“Is Naruto even back from his grandfathers?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “No he isn't, he texts me a few days ago saying he was supposed to be home today but their flight was booked or something like that.”

“You are taking it pretty well.” Itachi dried off the last dish and placed it in the overhead cabinet.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the longest you and him have been away from each other since the confession. Im surprised you have been able to keep your cool this long.”

“You act like I am addict.” Sasuke began to leave the room and Itachi followed him.

“Well you and him have been inseparable since new years so I just assumed.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe my older brother senses are failing me.”

“They must be because I am perfectly fine.” Sasuke stopped at his bedroom door. “Goodnight Itachi.” He closed his bedroom door on his brother.

“Goodnight Sasuke.” Itachi nodded to the closed door and continued to his room down the hallway.

////

Naruto bounced in his seat in front of the computer, the screen said that Sasuke has just come online and he was excited. So excited he began dancing in his chair. He hadn’t been able to see Sasuke since the day he left, he wasn't even able to see him before him and Deidara had left for Germany to visit their grandfather for a few days before they had to go back to school. He glanced at the flight ticket. They were supposed to leave tomorrow morning at ten am and be back in Konoha by 4pm. He just hoped there wasn't any layovers or something else that could go wrong.

It always seemed to be his luck, either the plane would blow up or they would get their late but right now he didn't care, he packed everything but his computer and even decided that the sleep pants and black shirt was what he was going to be wearing tomorrow on the plane. He was just ready to come home and see Sasuke again.

Naruto tapped his foot under the desk, waiting for the connection to link him and Sasuke's computer and when Sasukes pale smiling face appeared on the screen Narutos heart leaped into his throat.

“Good evening Sasuke.” Naruto beamed ear to ear. “How are you?”

_“I could be better if you were here.” He smiled at him, the only smile he let Naruto see was always for him. “I'm just waiting for you to come home to be honest. I miss you.”_

“You do.” Naruto leaned his head to the side. He had never heard Sasuke say he missed someone before and it made his heart swell.

_“Oh course I do Dobe, why wouldn't I?” He chuckled, “I tell you that I love you than you run off to Germany.” Sasuke leaned on his elbow, “If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to run away.”_

“No...No it’s not like that.” Naruto waved his hands in front of him in defense. “I didn't know we were going to my grandfather’s till the last minute. Deidara didn't tell me.”

“I told you a week before we were supposed to go Naruto.” Deidara protested from the other side of the room they were sharing. He rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

_“It’s because you don’t listen dobe.” Sasuke chuckled._

"See, Sasuke knows whats up." Deidara laughed.

“I do listen, just not very well.” Naruto shrugged.

_“When are you supposed to be home? I want us to spend at least a little bit of time before we have to go back to school.” Sasuke groaned at the thought of school._

“We should be home tomorrow around 4pm.” He picked up the ticket, “That’s what the ticket says anyway.”

_“So you are going to make me wait?”_

“Yes.” Naruto nodded. “Why don’t you just ride with my mom when she comes to pick us up?”

“ _Or better yet, why don’t I pick you and Deidara up from the airport?” Sasuke suggested, “I can call your mom in the morning and speak with her about it.”_

Narutos eyes lit up at the laptop camera and Sasuke held his breath. “I would love that.”

“I would rather walk.” Deidara commented from his bed.

“Deidara.” Naruto turned to glare at his brother.

“Do you really think I want to be in the same car as you and him, your love right now over Skype is making me sick and if you think I want to sit in a car with you and him for an hour you are Soooo wrong, I would rather throw myself from the moving car and hope I die from the impact.” Deidara groaned.

_“I’ll bring Itachi or Sasori.” Sasuke said loud enough for Deidara to hear._ _“Or I can have Itachi drive. Mom and dad just gave him a new Range Rover for Christmas and I'm sure he wants to test it out.”_

“Please anything would be better than having to be in the same car as you two with no one to talk too.” Deidara gave him a thumbs up from behind Naruto.

“It seems Deidara is pleased with that answer.” He laughed. “So remember our flight gets in at 4pm.”

_“I would never forget you Naruto. Me and Itachi will be there to pick you up. I’ll call your mom and tell her first thing in the morning and get my brother on board as well.” He nodded, “I will see you tomorrow”_

_“Okay.” Naruto danced in his chair, “I love you Sasuke.”_

_“I love you too Dobe.” Sasuke said before his screen went black._

Deidara waited till Naruto closed the lap top lid before making a barfing noise but Naruto ignored him and crawled into bed once he put his computer back in the case. He didn't want to sleep but he knew the faster he slept the closer it would be to getting to see Sasuke and have him in his arms. He didn't know it would feel this good about dating his best friend. When they entered high school, Naruto didn't know if Sasuke even wanted to be his friend anymore, because they never talked or even hung out.

Sasuke seemed more intrigued with his other friends that he had met than the ditsy blonde he knew from his childhood. Over the course of their freshman and sophomore year Sasuke seemed to grow more and more distant and Naruto blamed it on more people were around to entertain him but that wasn't the case at all. Sasuke had admitted that he didn't know how to react to the blonde anymore. Naruto made him nervous and that he would slip at any moment so he decided to distance himself just in case something did happen. What good that did him though? You can’t always hide your feeling...not forever anyway.

 

Naruto was the first to wake the next day, the clock reading a bright eight in the morning. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep or what he had been thinking of but he was readying for this day to get on the road. After brushing his teeth and putting shoes on, he woke up his elder brother, listening to him yawn and complain that it was too early to get up but he knew they were leaving. He didn't even remember eating the huge breakfast his grandmother had prepare or the old war storied his grandfather has begun to tell on the ride to the airport.

He was just excited to finally be going home. To be able to sleep in his own bed and to see Sasuke most of all.

“I swear to anything that is holy if I have to hear one more damn thing about Sasuke I am going to throat punch you.” Deidara warned in the seat next to his as the plane took off from the runway.

“I didn't say anything about Sasuke though.”

“No but I can tell you are thinking about him, you have been dancing in your damn seat since you sat down.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

“Well it’s not my fault that you don’t have anyone.” He huffed and sat back in his seat.

“Not everyone wants an Uchiha.” Deidara commented, “And besides I have already had one...was not impressed.”

Naruto knew that was a lie. “Uh huh, you know you go to hell for lying right.”

“Good thing I don’t believe in that bullshit huh.” He opened his book and began reading.

For the first thirty-five minutes of the flight Naruto had stayed silent and kept himself content till he seen the college application Deidara was currently filling out on his tablet.

“What is it?” Deidara asked, setting down the tablet he was working on.

“When did you decide to go to college? I thought you were going to be a freelance artist?”

“I changed my mind.” He answered. “I was looking at how much artist make and I don’t know if I want to live with mom and dad for the rest of my life.”

“Mom is alright, dad on the other hand, he’s a little clingy.”

“Well we are his only sons.” Deidara chuckled.

“Even though they gave you a girl name.” Naruto tried to keep from laughing.

“At least I wasn't named after a Ramen topping.” Deidara shot back and Naruto stopped laughing. “Yeah not so funny now is it.”

“I would be the best ramen topping ever.”

“Ewwwww.” Deidara commented, “But anyways. I decided to take a few business management classes.” He smirked, “I'm thinking about becoming a tattoo artist.”

“That would be so cool.” Naruto agreed, “If you do become one, I want to be your first customer as long as you don’t charge me out the ass for my first one.”

“Your first one would be free if I make it as one.” Deidara held out his pinky.

Naruto smiled and locked his pinky with his elder brothers. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“What about you?” Deidara asked and dropped his hand to his lap.

“I really don’t know yet.” He said crossing his feet under the seat in front of him, “I thought about becoming a music teacher and teaching at the elementary school or the music school in Suna.”

“Wow.”

Naruto looked at his brother with his brows knitted, “What.”

“I thought you would try and become the greatest ramen maker or something.” He smiled, “How wrong I was.”

_Flight 754 will be landing in Konoha in 10 minutes. Please turn off all electrical devices and turn your trays in the upward position we will be descending shorty._

“Now that's just mean.” Naruto huffed and Deidara placed the tray back up with a flick of the lock.

“How is it mean? All you ever eat is ramen unless mom makes you eat something else.” Deidara rolled his eyes, “You could be the greatest ramen chef in the world.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Dei.”

“Always here to support you little brother.”

////

Sasuke checked the flight details three times already, knew that Naruto was going to be appearing soon because gate 13 stated they were unboarding on the screen. He felt like he didn’t sleep a wink when in reality he had slept all night and most of the day because he was bored out his mind waiting for Naruto to message him. He dressed in a black pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with his black hoodie that had the Uchiha fan on the back he had received for Christmas from his mother but he didn’t care about cloths. He just wanted to see-

“SASUKE.” Naruto yelled as he exited the gate.

Itachi tapped his little brother on the shoulder, pointing him to the yell of his name to see the blonde running through the crowd towards him and he braced for the impact. When Narutos arms wrapped around his neck and his lips pressed firmly to his own he knew his blonde was home and he tightened his grip not wanting to let the other go. Naruto snaked his hands under the back of Sasukes hoodie and pressed his cold fingers to warm flesh, Sasuke gasped giving the blonde the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue into the raven’s mouth.

“Their love makes me sick.” Deidara frowned and he gave Itachi a friendly hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“You as well.” He nodded, “How was Germany.”

“Cold and snowy, not much different than here.” He shrugged, “But grandma make me this butter beer thing and OMG I am in love.”

“Butter Beer.” Itachi repeated.

“I’ll have her send me the recipe and make it for everyone.” He grinned, “With a few shots of vodka it will get you were you need to be.” He grabbed the back of Narutos jacket and pulled the sucker fishes apart. “Take a breath...damn.”

“Sorry.” Naruto blushed, but kept his fingers locked in Sasuke.

The boys kept their hands locked together while they grabbed their luggage and to the car, only breaking when they had to sit in the back seat but were close enough that they still were touching. Deidara examined the front end of the Rover in the underground parking garage before getting in and looking around. He really did hope his parent had gotten him a car for Christmas it’s been a dream for a while now and every year he hinted it to his father but who knows. He wouldn't tell the Uchihas but his father was always trying to one up the neighbors.

“What year is this one?” Deidara asked as Itachi merged onto the highway.

“It’s a 2017.” He grinned. “I didn’t know they were even getting one for me.”

“What did you do with the Audi?”

“I gave it to Sasuke.” He said. “The Audi is still in meant condition and I just had the engine rebuild so there was no point to sell it.”

“You got Itachi's Audi?” Naruto almost yelled from the backseat and Sasuke nodded. “You are so lucky.”

“I will give you a ride where ever you want.” Sasuke winked.

“No fucking in that car.” Itachi glared at them from the rear-view mirror.

“How can you say that when I have sucked you- Deidara was unable to finish because Itachi slammed on the breaks to shut him up, locking his seat belt. “What did you do that for?”

“Shut it Deidara.” Itachi warned.

Deidara laughed but remained silent and looked out the window for he knew what he had done in the car even if the two in the back would never figure it out...maybe. Halfway through the ride though, he felt Itachi touch his thigh teasingly and he glanced at him while the other two were busy talking about something else. They locked eyes for a moment before Itachi winked at him and mouthed a small sentence that made the blonde blush under his hair. His fingers locked with Itachi's on his thigh, his thumb running his knuckled lightly.

“Of course.” Deidara muttered and turned his head back to the window. Itachi didn’t take his hand away from Deidara's though till they were pulling onto the Uchiha driveway.

On the porch of the house behind them, Minato and Kushina were waiting. A grin on both of their faces to see their boys. Naruto and Sasuke were the first out, heading to the back to grab their bags but Itachi stayed in the car and quickly tugged Deidara over the center console by the back of his neck. A small gasp came from the blonde when Itachi pressed his fingers into his flesh teasingly and captures his lips in a small passionate kiss.

“I missed you.” Itachi muttered against Deidara’s lips.

“I missed you too.” Deidara touched Itachi’s hand and pulled his fingers from his neck as he exited the car, leaving Itachi alone.

Sasuke handed Deidara his bag when he appeared at the boot of the car. Naruto and Deidara both waved to the Uchihas, thanking them for the ride and crossed the street to their home. Naruto knew they didn’t get to spend much time with Sasuke but they still had one more day before they had to go to school so he planned to spend it with him as much as he could.

As for Deidara, Minato stopped him in the driveway and held out a black key ring to him. Confused he took it, looking down with a key ring.

“What is this?” Deidara asked.

“It’s an early graduation present from your grandparent and us.” He pulled Kushina closer to him as she pressed the garage opener.

Deidara dropped his duffle bag to the pavement, bending down in disbelief as the door opened all the way. A brand new 2018 (Talk about upping the neighbors) matte gray Chevy Camaro was sitting in the spot that had been empty since they bought the house. Deidara ran his fingers through his hair, moving his bangs so he could see because he was still in total shock.

“Man now I'm jealous.” Naruto frowned. “Why didn’t I get a car?”

“Next year when you graduate.” Kushina smiled at him and touched Deidara on the shoulders where he was still crouched. “Are you alright son?”

“I think we stunned him.” Minato chuckled. “I don’t think I have ever seen him this way.”

“Neither of us have.” Kushina helped Deidara up, pushing his towards the car. “It really is yours, go take it for a spin.”

Deidara nodded, the keys jingling in his hand as he approached the driver side. Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and went into the house towards his room. He really had to start thinking on a car he wanted for his graduation present even though it was more than a year away. He heard the purr of the engine when Deidara revved the engine and the sequel of tires on the pavement when his brother launched himself and the car from the spot. Naruto laughed as he shut his bedroom door, maybe his parents do not realize that Deidara liked to race cars, if they didn’t...they do now.

He quietly began unpacking his bag, throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper and placed the bag under his bed. He noticed that his room was clean as well as his bed was made and he smiled. His mom must have come in and cleaned it while he was gone. The room did seem to have a flowery smell to it instead of the orange he was use too.

“Naruto.” His mother said at his door.

“Yeah mom?” He asked, while putting up his clean clothing.

“How was your grandfathers?” She asked, taking a seat at his desk.

“It was fun, even though grandpa kept talking about the war.” He shivered. “You might want to get him checked.”

Kushina laughed. “Checked for what?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, “Old people diseases I guess.”

“Naruto he is just old.” She smiled, “But I will let grandma know.”

“She’s just as bad. She kept calling Dei a girl.” He smiled back at her. His mother always did know how to make him smile even when she wasn't trying.

“Maybe grandma needs to get her eyes checked.” She rubbed her eyes.

“Something like that.” He stood at the edge of his bed. “What’s for dinner? Im starving.”

“You are always starving.” She stood up and opened his door, “It’s your favorite.”

“Ramen?” He beamed.

She nodded, “I even ordered it from your favorite place too, and it was delivered five minutes before you got here so it’s nice and hot.”

Naruto shot down the stairs into the kitchen, taking his seat at the table as Deidara and Minato entered the kitchen from the garage door. The other two took their seats as Kushina handed out their bowls, laughing at Naruto as he danced in his seat when she sat the bowl down. They gave a small thanks before digging in.

“Im so glad you boys are back.” Kushina smiled, “The house was so quiet without you here.”

“Really?” Deidara looked between his parents.

“Yes, your mother was driving me up the wall with her empty nest syndrome.”

“I didn’t not have that.” She argued, “It was just quiet is all, I am not use to that.”

“Neither was I but I was starting to like it.” Minato joked. “You two should go away more often.”

“I only have four and a half months and it will be just Naruto here.” Deidara reminded them before slurping a noddle into his mouth.

“Please don’t remind her.” Minato looked up at his wife, she looked on the verge of tears. “Oh here we go again.”

Kushina kicked him under the table.

“Owwww.” He chuckled.

“That is what you get.” She chuckled, watching Naruto finish his bowl. “There is another in the kitchen Naruto.”

“Thank you mom.” He left the dining table and returning with another bowl.

“Did you enjoy your visit with your grandparents?” Minato asked Deidara.

“If your mother calls me a girl one more time, im going to put that old hag out of her misery.” Deidara warned aiming that at his mother.

“Oh come on it wasn't that bad.” Minato tried to reason with him.

Deidara turned to his father with an eyebrow raised, “Oh really.” He took out his phone and showed a picture from Facebook. The caption read, “Here with my favorite granddaughter.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah try me dad.” He groaned, “This is the last year im going to their house, next year you can send Naruto.”

“Nope,” Naruto shook his head, “Im opting out too. Im tired of hearing war stories. After you have heard them time after time, they get pretty old.” he looked up from his bowl to his parents, “If you want to see how grandma and grandpa are doing you guys can go.”

“Or you can put them in a home.” Deidara suggested while pushing his bowl away and he hoped his dad didn’t hear him, but he knew his mother did.

Kushina tried not laugh but a small chuckle escaped her lips and Minato shot her a glare from the other side of the table. “Oh come love, yours parents are as old as the hills, I think Dei is right. We should put them in a home, plus they will be closer to us and you can go see them every day or every week.”

“More like every other month.” Naruto whispered.

“Or never.” Deidara muttered as well.

Kushina couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she covered her mouth even though her husband glared at her from the other side of the table still. He didn't like his sons disrespecting his father and his wife but he would never admit that what they were saying was funny.

“Ahh it’s good to be home.” Naruto nodded.

“Yep.” Deidara agreed again.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes to his older brother for some advice and gets a lesson he will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who do not speak German or understand German. I have put what Deidara said at the bottom of the chapter.

Naruto kept his voice down as Sasuke latched onto his neck, his back was pressed against the wall behind the gym and his feet planted on either side of Sasuke as his knee rubbed against the growing bulge in Narutos gym shorts. They had been doing this for months now. Sasuke would give him a signal and head to the small equipment room behind the bleachers and a moment or two later Naruto would venture down the same path.

Naruto would feel Sasuke grab him by the collar of his shirt into the small room, kiss him with a fiery passion then slam him against the wall. The blonde would have to admit that he liked it when Sasuke was rough with him, the pure pleasure he got when Sasuke would touch him under his gym cloths and that it was only Sasuke who could do this to him but he wanted to take it farther than what they were now.

As far as Naruto knew, Sasuke hadn't told anyone they were together. The only person Naruto had told was Ino because she was his other best friend and she knew something was up when Naruto began disappearing from the last half of gym class. His parent knew that he was bi but Naruto started to believe that he was full on gay each time he and Sasuke met like this. He didn’t want to be touched by a female like this and when he thought about being touched by another or even someone who was female he would cringe at the thought.

He only wanted Sasuke.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto moaned, at the feeling of teeth biting down on his neck just below his earlobe. “Sasuke please touch me.” He begged.

Sasuke bit down harder, his hands playing with the hem of Narutos basket shorts before slipping inside and fingering the length of his cock. He licked over the bite he had just created to Narutos earlobe before nibbling. “You're dripping wet aren't you?” Sasuke whispered.

“Only for you Sasuke.” Naruto moaned as Sasuke grasped his cock through his boxers and he threw his head at the pleasure running through his body. “Fuu—cccckkk”

Sasuke smirked, skillfully unbuttoning the slit of the fabric and slipped his hand through. His fingers danced to the tip, his palm rubbing the tip to accumulate the precum that leaked before grasping the base and stroked upward only to stop when his pinky finger touched the underside of the head. He continued to stroke evening, listening to narutos increased moans and the pitch in his voice when he would grip the base tighter in his hand.

“Do you like it when I stroke you like this?” Sasuke whispered, against his lips and gripped him a tad bit tighter.

“Y—eesss.” Naruto panted while nodding to him. His grip on Sasukes shirt tightening each time and his hips bucked up into Sasukes hand, increasing.

“Are you close?” Sasuke attached himself to Narutos earlobe.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke increased his strokes, thumb pressing into the slid slightly and Naruto lowered his head into Sasuke shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure as he came with the last thrust of his hips.

“Aren't you my naughty boy?” Sasuke pulled back and kissed Naruto, his tongue running over his bottom lip till he opened his mouth. Something bitter touched Narutos tongue and the ravens tongue was replaced with cum covered fingers. “Lick them clean Naruto.” He ordered, the hint of lust in that deep voice.

“Yes Sir.” Naruto nodded, opening his mouth wider as Sasuke inserted two fingers. He heard the other moan when he dipped his tongue between the web of his index and middle before taking in another finger. Naruto imagined what it would feel like to have those same three fingers slipping deep inside him and rubbing that one spot that would make him go crazy, but just as he was getting into this, Sasuke took his fingers away and kissed him instead.

“You sure you don’t want me to do anything to you?” Naruto asked, looking down at the same tent in Sasukes pants he had earlier.

“Not right now.” Sasuke shook his head. “Do you think your parent would let you stay the night tonight?”

“When have they never let me stay?” Naruto said, pulling Sasuke into another kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I really want you in my bed.” Sasuke muttered.

“As do I Sasuke.” Naruto agreed.

Both boys looked up from one another as the bell rang and they let out an irritated sigh. Naruto gave him a chaste kiss before heading for the doors first. He glanced over his shoulder once more, admiring the flustered face of Sasuke before slipping through the doors to go change his clothing. Sasuke leaned his head against the cold surface of the wall, trying to cool his nerves and will down the tent in his pants. He thought of anything that would work, his father in a speedo or his brother in a speedo and with that he cringed, the boner instantly gone.

He checked the hallways before slipping out of the room, heading towards the locker rooms. He heard the chatter of the other boys a few rows away while he opened his locker and tuned in to Naruto speaking with Kiba, but for some reason he didn’t like that guy. Maybe it was because he always smelled like wet dog and not everyone liked that smell. He just really couldn't pinpoint it really.

“Naruto.” Kiba yelled from his locker.

“What dog breathe?” He answered and shoved his shirt into his locker.

“Are you coming over next weekend?” He asked, “We are going to be having a jam session on Saturday remember. My parents said we can practice in the basement.”

“Fuck yeah I am coming over.” Naruto nodded, “it’s been forever since we have jammed.” He turned to Shikamaru, “What about you?”

“What about me?” He asked and closed his locker.

“Are you meeting at Kiba’s next Saturday?” He asked and Shika nodded.

“I was the one who suggested it.” He smiled, taking a seat and slipping his shoes on. “I finished my drumming lessons with my cousin so I think I can keep up with Kiba on the guitar.”

“You might be able to keep up with me but noone can keep up with Naruto on the piano.” Kiba chuckled.

“Isn't that true.” Choji agreed and waved his fingers at everyone, “he has those magic fingers and I can foresee him making a girl really happy one day.”

“I don’t think my fingers are that talented guys.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You just wish your fingers were as good as mine.”

“I do...shit.” Choji nodded, “I would get all the ladies.”

“You may have talented fingers dobe.” Sasuke said as he rounded the corner, “But you can’t compete with the Uchiha looks.” He winked and left the locker room.

“I don’t need looks if the room is dark.” Naruto smarted off but Sasuke was already out the door.

“Fuck that guy.” Kiba yelled, “Fucking pretty boy, he’s just cocky because he got his brothers Audi. Really who gives their 17 year old kid an Audi?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.” Trying not to think of last week when Sasuke pulled into a deserted part of the city and jacked him off while they made out.

“Now Naruto you can’t say much, your brother just got a new Camaro. Your parents had that shipped here from the US.” Shika crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t get to drive it.” Naruto put on his backpack, “Deidara and my dad are the only two allowed to drive it. The most I have done it touched the wheel like Deidara putting his hair up in a ponytail.”

“That’s better than what most have done.” Kiba frowned, “I only walked by it. At least you get to ride in it.”

“The windows are weird though.” Naruto opened the doors to the locker room and stepping into the hallway.

“What do you mean?” Shika asked.

“The windows are really short.” He answered.

“That’s the point of a sports car Naruto.” Choji laughed.

“Well I don’t like it.” He shook his head, “Now Itachi's Range...now that's a sexy car.”

“You damn straight on that.” Kiba nodded, “I cream my pants every time I see it.”

“Ew.” They all cringed and moved a step away from Kiba.

“Oh come on guys, not like you have never gotten horny over a car.” He countered.

“No.” Naruto shook his head.

“Nada.” Shika said.

“Can’t say I have.” Choji stated.

“Oh fuck you guys.” Kiba walked off.

“Maybe next time dog boy.” Naruto waved him off.

////

“Deidara.” Naruto knocked on his door before opening it even though the rule was if it’s cracked you can come in but knock if closed.

“What is it?” Deidara said opening his mail at his desk.

Naruto entered the room and closed the door before leaning against it and Deidara put his mail down.

“It’s pretty serious if you closed the door to talk to me.” He crossed his legs under him in the chair and patted bench at the end of his bed. “Have a seat. Tell your big brother what the problem is.”

“It’s not really a problem,” He sat down, “it’s more of the advice type.”

Deidara lips were a thin line, silently praying this wasn’t advice in the sexual nature. The Namikaze and the Uzumaki blood lines were very well in tuned with their sexual desires it was like a second nature for them. Deidara found out quick but now that Naruto was coming to him he didn’t know how to handle it. How do you handle it?

“It’s about a bj?” Naruto finally blurted after a few moments of silence.

Deidara almost fell out of his chair. “A bj?” He repeated just in case he heard wrong.

Naruto nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“What about it?” Deidara dreaded asking but it needed to be done.

“I wouldn't be asking you about one if I had ever had one but I haven't and I want to know the basics.” He explained.

“The basics...um I don’t think I can give you the basics of a BJ.” Deidara said, “Why do you think I know the basics? Can’t you just watch a porn like all the others?”

“Oh come on Dei.”

“What makes you think I have ever given a bj before?” He questioned. “Or received one.” He quickly added.

“We all know about you and Itachi.” Naruto blurted, “So don’t act so innocent.”

Deidara glared at his brother with his mouth slightly open.

“Is that how it begins.” Naruto joked and leaned closer to inspect his brothers mouth. “Or do I have to open my mouth a little wider depending on their size?”

“Get out.” Deidara pushed him playfully.

“No...No im sorry.” Naruto laughed. “Im sorry, I’ll be serious this time.”

“Okay.” Deidara glared at him, “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“I said I was sorry.” He chuckled, “But it was funny.”

“Itachi and me never leaves this room.” Deidara warned, “If you ever tell anyone, I will cut of your dick and mail it to your boyfriend.”

“I said I was sorry damn.”

“And I was just giving you a threat, learn to accept them you little shit.” Deidara sat back in his chair. “But going back with your first question, there really isn't a set basic to giving. You just picture what you like and administrate it on them and listen to their moans and groans.”

“That’s it?” Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Well...yeah but I actually need to see something first.” Deidara said, turning to his desk and pulling out a large candy cane he received in his stocking from his mother. He hadn't opened but he needed to see if Naruto had a gag reflex or not. “I want you to open this candy cane, im never going to eat it and I want you to slide it down your throat until the curved end touches your lips or...” He thought Naruto would get the just of it.

“Or what?”

“You gag.” He answered and handed the candy to Naruto. “If you are anything like me and I know this may seem gross but mom as well, you won’t have a gag reflex either. To be honest I don’t see how you can have one with the way your ass slurps down noodles without taking a fucking breath.”

“You want me to put this candy cane all the way in till I either gag or the curved part touches my lips.” Naruto repeated.

“Well yeah that is what I said.” Deidara huffed. “Come on we don’t have all night, you want to deep throat your boyfriend or not.”

Naruto unwrapped the candy cane and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He never thought in a million years he would be showing his brother that he could deep throat a candy cane for one and for two when he felt the candy cane touch the back of his throat he prayed that the reflex would do something but when the feeling of wanting to bark never arose he mentally kicked himself. Deidara watched with amusement as he pulled the candy from his mouth and he nodded his head a few times with a smirk on his face.

“Congratulations little brother.” Deidara chuckled. “You don’t have a gag reflex either, boys are going to love you.”

“But I only want one to love me.” He tried handed the candy back to his brother.

“I don’t want that.” Deidara shook his head. “It’s a present from me to you okay. Also...” He turned back to be desk and opened the small draw. He rummaged around till his fingers landed on the small bottle that was pink. He handed the bottle to Naruto.

“What’s this?” He asked, taking the bottle.

“This is called edible lube.” Deidara answered, “You can put a few drops on your tongue or the tip of his cock before you descend and it will taste like strawberries.”

Narutos jaw dropped. “What the fuck.” He whispered.

“You have so much to learn little brother.” Deidara laughed and picked up his mail he had laid down. “But I am not teaching you the other stuff, you are going to have to learn the rest on your own. If you are one with your body you will know what feels right and what doesn’t.” He pulled the letter from the envelope. “You might want to start watching gay porn though because from what Itachi has told me he’s caught Sasuke watching it a few time. So Sasuke it already half way there.”

“I feel so behind.” He frowned, standing up from the bench and walking towards the door.

“Holy shit.” Deidara yelled, running past Naruto and out of the room. He took the steps two by two till he was infront of his parents who were watching TV. He wiggled the paper infront of his mother’s face till she grabbed it and read over the contents.

“HOLY SHIT!!!!” She screamed and jumped up and down.

“What is it?” Minato snatched the paper from them. He slowly read over the contents of the letter before hugging Deidara. “That’s my boy.”

“I can’t believe you got accepted to the University, I am so proud of you.” Kushina kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. “I need to go call your grandparents.” she dashed from the room.

“What are you going to be studying?” Minato asked.

“Business management.” Deidara smiled, “I’ve decided I want to be a tattoo shop owner.”

“Do whatever makes you happy Dei and I know you will be great at it.”

“Thank you dad.” Deidara looked down at the letter. “I only have two months of school left before I graduate and then I get to go to college.” He shivered, “I'm Soooo excited.”

“I met your mother at a college.” Minato grinned, “Maybe you will meet someone special there like I did.”

“We can only hope huh Dad.” He agreed but his thoughts were on Itachi as his parents celebrated infront of him.

////

“Itachi come down here.” Mikoto yelled from the stairs.

He appeared at the top, slowly taking each step. His mother had never asked him to come down stairs in that tone. If it was something she wanted to speak to him about in private she usually came to his room. He didn’t know what he had done but he began running through all the bad things he had done in the period of two months since school had started back.

“What is it mom?” He asked and followed her into the dining room.

His father was seated at the head of the table.

 _Oh fuck what have I done to get this glare?_ He thought when he stopped at the other side. His mother sat the letter she had been reading in front of Fugaku and took a step back, giving him a moment to read the contents. He prayed that it wasn’t that stupid parking ticket he had paid without his parent knowing.

“I'm proud of you son.” His father finally said.

“What.” Itachi looked up confused.

“It seems both of the Universities that you applied to have accepted you. You just need to pick which you would like to go too.” He nodded to him. “Why do you look so relieved, did you think you were in trouble?”

“For a moment yes, Mom has never asked for me in that tone before since I was a kid and stole a cookie from the kitchen.” He exhaled.

“Was I too harsh?” Mikoto asked she looked between the two.

Itachi shook his head, “No it just scared me is all.”

“I'm sorry sweetie.” She smiled, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“We should go out and celebrate.” Fugaku stood up.

“Where are we going?” Sasuke asked entering the dining room with a drink in his hand.

“Your brother was accepted into the two colleges he applied too. So I thought we should go and celebrate.” His father said.

“Oh...um Naruto is coming over to stay the night though” He reminded them and sat his drink down on the dining room table.

“That’s alright Sasuke, you and I can celebrate another time. I will take this night for just mom and dad.” Itachi smiled at his little brother...he knew what was up.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Mikoto clapped her hands together, “I will go change then we shall go.”

Sasuke looked at the front door as the doorbell rang. He already knew it was Naruto and he felt a surge of excitement run through him. When he opened the door, he fought the urge to pull him in for a kiss and instead he fist bumped him. Both of them knew they would have to put on a vail to blind their parents but they didn’t mind. Their parents already knew they were best friends so it shouldn’t be hard but both boys were just more than grateful that their brothers would cover for them if there was a need.

“Hey Itachi.” Naruto waved to him. “What’s with the excited faces?”

“Itachi was accepted into two universities today. We got the acceptance letters in the mail.” Sasuke explained.

“Funny, Deidara got his acceptance letter as well.” Naruto smiled. “My parent took him out to celebrate.”

“Where did they go?” Itachi asked.

“I think they were going to this steak place called Sakura's steakhouse or something. I don’t know I didn’t listen. I'm sure if you message Dei he will let you know or call my mom.” Naruto smiled.

“I will thank you.” Itachi smiled, “Where did he get accepted?”

“Konoha Uni.” He answered.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto, welcoming him to the house but quickly apologized that they had to leave. He didn’t mind though. Sasuke waited till his parents and Itachi were in the car and pulling out of the driveway before closing the door and pulling Naruto into a sweet kiss. The feeling of the lips touching sending small amount of electricity through them. Narutos hands ran from Sasukes hair to his face and cupped his cheeks.

“Did you miss me?” Naruto muttered against his lips and Sasuke nodded his head.

“Yes I missed you.” He answered and covered the others hand with his own before pulling back. “Am I not allowed to miss you?”

“I didn’t say that.” Naruto smiled.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Sasuke asked. “I have the new transformer movie.”

“I was thinking of something different actually.” Naruto said a little nervously, his thoughts on the small bottle he had stuffed in the bottom of his bag. He laced his fingers into Sasukes and pulled him up the stairs to his room. He made sure Sasuke pulled the door close and locking the knob before pulling him into another kiss, the same position they were on New Year’s. Where this all started if they were being completely honest.

“What are you planning Naruto.” Sasuke asked in a lusty tone as Naruto kissed down his jaw to his neck, moaning when lips touched his neck just below his collar bone. He felt his head hit the door as Naruto snaked his hands around and grasped Sasukes bottom, lifting him up before carrying him over to the bed. Sasuke fell to the bed, his hair cascading over his face and Naruto took in the view. He had never seen Sasuke in such dismay, the only way he ever wanted to see him.

“You will see.” Naruto answered, kneeling down between Sasukes legs. “You always seem to get me to cum with just a few words and strokes and I want to see the same.” He grabbed his bag and searched for the bottle and when his fingers touched it he pulled it out and sat it next to him on the floor. “But I want to taste you.”

“Oh da – aamn.” Sasuke groaned as he propped himself of his elbows, watching Naruto hook his fingers in the hem of his pants and slightly pulled them down his hips till his hardness popped free of its confinements.

Sasuke blushed at the intense stare that Naruto was currently supporting at his junk. He had never seen someone stare at it that long...than again noone has seen it but himself and the mirror. He wanted to smack Naruto to get him to stop but he wasn’t able to before Naruto leaned forward licking the base to the tip and his head fell back, elbows digging into the bed while his fingers gripped the sheets.

Naruto took his loss for words as a sign, his brother did tell him to listen for the sounds his partner made, the deeper the sound the more they want it and it seemed Sasuke wanted him to do it more and he was going to. He swished around the small amount of saliva he had in his cheek and spit it into his hand before grasping Sasukes base, fingers wrapped delicately around the plumped flesh. He heard Sasuke gasp at the sudden contact and with small movements he scooted himself closer to the bed till Sasukes raging tip was directly in his face.

He didn’t think he would need the lube, so with his knee he pushed it under Sasukes bed hoping that he would remember it later for when he left. The only focus he had right now was Sasuke, he wanted to know exactly what Sasuke tasted like. Was he sweet and salty or was he bitter and sour? Did the taste of ones cum really depend on the foods they ate? If it did Sasuke should taste like tomatoes.

Sasuke brought his head up to meet Narutos gaze, breathing in deep when the heat from narutos breath ghosted over the tip of his cock and a tongue playfully ran over the slit for a few laps till he took his lovers length into his mouth. Sasuke let out a strangled moan, the pure heat from Narutos mouth overtaking all of his senses. If he thought jacking off was amazing, this felt a hundred times better than anything he could have come up with.

He tried desperately hard not to buck up into Narutos mouth, not wanting to gag him on the first bj he ever received. He watched in pure lust as Narutos hand slid up the length of his cock with each head bobbed, his other hand cupping his balls in a rolling motion and he couldn't help but moan, his released burning at its core.

His fingers went into Narutos hair, gripping the blonde strands between his fingers as if to guide him on each stroke. Sweat beaded from his forehead and stomach, moans ringing through his silent room.

“Naru...im gonna...cum” Sasuke panted and Naruto took his hand away, relaxing his throat like he did on the candy cane and went all the way down till Sasukes cock touched the back of his throat, his nose being tickled by the small patch of hair Sasuke had. The sound that rose from the ravens throat sent his dick on high alert, the need to be touched mounting ever so closely and Naruto quickly released his own member, pumping in time with his deep head bobs.

On a downward spiral Sasuke threw his head back, cum shooting from his cock down the blondes throat and the sound of Sasukes moans sent Naruto over the edge. He felt his own release at the tip of his member and as Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto from his cock and shoved their mouths together in an attempt to taste himself on his lovers tongue, Naruto released on the side of Sasukes bed, coating his hand. His pants giving Sasuke full access to his mouth till his head fell forward and rested on Sasukes thigh.

“Whoa.” Sasuke said as he fell back on the bed, his hands rubbing over his face. The faint taste of himself dancing over his tongue. Naruto remained kneeling, his high slowly disappearing and once he regained his strength he stood up, lying next to Sasuke. Their lower halves still exposed to the cool air of Sasukes room.

“I don’t think I have ever cum so hard.” Naruto panted.

“This won’t be the only time.” Sasuke assured him. “Want to keep going.” Sasuke crawled on top of him, hand snaking between them till his fingers touched between Narutos butt cheeks and he quickly moved away. “Did I do something wrong.”

“No...” Naruto shook his head and his back pressed against the headboard. “...no you didn’t, I just don’t think I am ready for that yet Sasuke.”

“Oh” Sasuke sat back on his knees but he nodded. “I completely understand, we will go all the way when we are both ready.” He smiled, scooting closer to Naruto and cupping his face. “We don’t have to be in a rush, we can wait as long as we need too.”

“Thank you Sasuke.” Naruto smiled, moving his face to the side and kissed the inside of Sasuke palm.

“There is one thing I want to do though.”

“And what would that be.” Naruto asked in between kisses to Sasukes palm.

“I wonder what you would taste like with that flavored lube you brought.” He smirked when Naruto stopped suddenly.

////

Deidara slowly sipped the small sake’ cup his father had sat infront of him. He was surprised that he even sat it there knowing that Deidara wasn’t even of age yet but he made sure that restaurant staff didn’t notice him. He quietly laughed at a few jokes his mother was making before looking up at the door to see Itachi walk into the lobby with his parents behind him.

“What’s wrong Deidara?” Kushina asked, turning to see the view her son was looking at. When she spotted Mikoto she stood up and waved them over.

“Mikoto called your mother on the way here and we decided to celebrate with the Uchihas since you and Itachi both were accepted.” Minato smiled.

The parents said their hellos to one another, moving to the sides of the hibachi grill and leaving the two students in the middle directly infront of the hot surface. A series of congrats passed around from each of their mouths. A few more drinks here passed around the table as their cook brought out a basket of good and began putting on a show for them. Itachi had scooted his barstool closer to Deidara underneath the bar top and tangled his feet with the blondes just be close to him.

“So Itachi,” Minato pulled his attention from the low whispered he was doing in Deidaras ear, and he looked up at him.

“Yes Sir?” he answered,

“What schools accepted you? I'm curious to know what field you have decided to study?”

“I’ve already taken my basics through my junior and senior year on top of all the school work I have already done, so I will only have one semester to complete the remaining two classes before I will be able transfer my credits to the college of my choosing.” He smiled, “But I want to become a neurosurgeon.”

“Whoa,” Kushina’s eyes widened. “You have a very long road ahead of you.”

“Yes I do, I have to have four years of Pre-medical, than four years of medical school that will either give me a M.D or a D.O degree. I have to do a one year internship in general surgery as well as five to seven years on a neurosurgery residency program and I have already decided who I want study under.” He explained.

“You never told us about this.” Fugaku spoke, “Who were you planning on studying under?”

“She runs the medical department at Oxford actually but she is known worldwide and I am told she is reluctant to take on new students even on those who have perked her interest but she is the one who sent the acceptance letter and even signed it.” Itachi looked to Minato and noticed he has set his cup down as if he knew who he was speaking about.

“What was her name again son?” Mikoto asked.

“Tsunade Senju.” He answered and the three to Itachis right froze.

“She is going to eat you alive.” Deidara muttered as the chef stuck a few stuffed mushrooms on his plate.

“It seems you really know that name. If she really that much of a hardass?” Itachi asked.

“Tsunade Senju is my mother.” Minato replied with a slight smirk on his face, “When you said oxford I knew exactly who you were speaking about but I was hoping it would have been Kabuto Yakushi but my mother is very reluctant to take on students so for her to accept you into the medical program you really must be something special.”

“Who is Kabuto Yakushi?” Itachi asked.

“He is the other professor at the university, he teaches alongside her.”

Itachi and his father nodded, both of them taking notes on who they were going to be researching later when they made it home. The one beside Itachi had leaned his head on his elbow watching out of the corner of his eye at the raven haired man speak about what he was wanting to do as a career. If he calculated it correctly Itachi would be gone for at least ten years or so and the thought made him want to cry.

He wouldn’t say he was in love with this man but he was very close to him and the bond they seemed to have was unbreakable. Oxford was all the way in England and he never ventured to that part of the world because he and his grandmother were not that close. She had more of a relationship with Naruto than himself. Itachi had caught him staring at the side of his head and waved his hand in front of his face to bring him back.

“Sorry…” He blushed, “I was in thought, what were we speaking about.”

“Mikoto asked what your plans were after college.” Itachi repeated.

“Oh.” He beamed and pushed his hair over his shoulder, “It’s not as elaborate as Itachis studies but I am going to study Business management. I want to own my own business.”

“That is a wonderful move.” Fugaku commented, “What kind of business?”

“I want to own a tattoo parlor.” He stated matter of fact and watched in amusement as he almost choked on his piece of his steak. Itachi turned his head towards Minato and tried not to laugh.

“You want to be a tattooist.” Fugaku looked across the grill at his parents.

“Yes I want to be a tattooist.” Deidara nodded, “I already have all my classes’ lined up as well as a few art classes that specially deal in nothing but tattoo design and structure.” Deidara pushed Itachi back a little so his father would focus on him and not his parents. “My parents support me 100% actually and encouraged me to as long as I am happy with the outcome.”

“He is a wonderful artist.” Kushina nodded in agreement, “If I would have stayed with my art degree instead of marrying this crazy man,” She looped her arm in Minatos and pulled him closer to her to kiss him on the cheek, “I would have become an art teacher.”

“Good thing I snagged her.” Minato smiled, “She got her degree in political science instead.”

“Best thing in the world.” Kushina beamed, “We just want our children to be happy in the careers they decide to pursue. If Deidara wants to be a tattoo artist we are behind him all the way.”

“Very good support system.” Mikoto nodded, but she could see that her husband was fuming.

“Maybe once I get famous I can give you a tattoo Fugaku.” Deidara suggested, “Free of charge of course since you are an old family friend.”

“I don’t foresee that happening.” He stated, the frown cover his face drooping to his chin…almost.

“Das ist, weil du ein verdammtes Arschloch bist.” Deidara muttered in German.

Minato spit out his drink and kicked his son under the bar top as a warning.

“On another note.” Itachi turned his Deidara changing the subject quickly, praying his father wouldn’t ask what he had said, “What are you doing next Saturday?”

Deidara swallowed the bite of steak he had in his mouth, “I'm going to Sasori and Gaara’s for that party…aren’t you coming?”

“Yeah I was just making sure you were.” He nodded and continued to eat the rest of his dinner.

 

 

 

(Deidaras: That’s because you’re a fucking asshole.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know what everyone thinks of this. I have a few chapters prewritten ranging between 5K and 6K on words. They aren't as long as some of my other chapters but I will post one every few days till I am caught up with writing and posting. I know everyday life does sound boring but there will be conflict and other things that go on during the chapters as well.  
> Please Comment and kudo.  
> I love reading your comments and concerns.


	3. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video is going around of a certain someone and drawing unwanted attention.

“Are you two still not going to tell me what Deidara said to Fugaku?” Kushina pointed her chop sticks at them which in turn caused them to burst into laughter. “I don’t think this is a laughing matter, it’s been a whole week since you two have kept this little secret from me now what it is.”

Deidara could see the red hot ends of her hair slowly beginning to stand up and he leaned back in his chair waiting for blow and he knew it was going to be hard if they kept this up. Minato and Deidara were only able to keep so much from her. Last weekend at the grill, he had called Itachis father an asshole in his father’s native tongue and knowing his mother she didn’t know a lick of German so he had the upper hand until she began to bug him more and more as the week went along.

“Mom do you really want to know?” Deidara finally asked.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I called him a fucking asshole.” Deidara blurted. “It’s not like he knew what I was saying. Like the man ever studied German.”

Her jaw dropped.

“You did what.” She glared at him.

“Like you haven’t ever thought it mother.” Deidara argued, “We all know that Fugaku is an asshole, it’s a given. It pissed me off that he sat there and judged me because of what I want to do. It’s my life not his, if he wasn’t so busy shoving his values down Itachi and Sasukes throat i'm sure they would have chosen something similar.”

“What do you mean?” Minato asked.

“Itachi likes detailing cars, he rebuilt the engine on the Audi even going as far as putting in a turbo in it when the engine didn’t need one in the first place because of the horsepower from the factory. He works on them mostly when we are all at Hidans Garage. He has even made upgrades to the Rover in the four months since Christmas.” Deidara rolled his eyes. “I'm sure his father is the one who forced the medical bullshit on him since his uncles are in the same field.”

“I'm sure Itachi just doesn’t want to disappoint his father is all.” Kushina frowned. “It saddens me to think that he is only doing that for his father’s sake though.”

She didn’t like to think that the only reason Itachi was doing this was because his father was making him. When she thought of her own sons she would never force them into something they never wanted to do unless it was family pictures, which reminded her she needed to get those redone. The sad picture she had hanging over the mantel looked a little old.

“Anything they do is only for their father’s sake.” Deidara pushed his plate away, “I'm sure Sasuke it going to go into police work because Fugaku wants him to take over the Uchiha law enforcement.” He frowned as well, “I should have caused more trouble for that dick.”

“Thank you for not doing it.” Minato glared at his son, “If you caused trouble I would have to hear about it nonstop from your mother and everyone else.”

“Poppycock.” Deidara chuckled and stood from the table, taking his plate with him into the kitchen and began to wash off the dishes his mother used for that evening. He knew if he wanted to go to the party Sasori was having he would have to clean the kitchen and with Naruto already gone to his friend Kiba’s house the dishes were left for him.

His father cleaned off the table, handing Deidara the dishes that were left on the table to put into the dishwasher over the breakfast bar. The air was silent but comfortable. Deidara did see that his parents were trying to reason with him on the whole Uchiha standard but he didn’t agree. Why weigh your kid down with a dream that was once your own, it just puts more pressure on the child and leads to an all-out war or worse.

“Deidara.” His father’s voice made him look up.

“Yes dad.” He said and slid the last dish into the washer.

“I totally agree with you.” He smiled. “Your mother and I decided way before we thought about having you and your brother to not shove our values down your throats because we wanted you and Naru to have free spirits.”

“Is that why you joined the military.” Deidara closed the dishwasher and dried off his hands, “because you wanted to get away from grandma?” When he didn’t say anything Deidara smirked, “That’s exactly why you joined huh so you could have a free spirit to rebel against the power? Such a dark side you have ventured too father.”

“We aren’t going to talk about that tonight.” Minato shook his head as a warning.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes.

“Where has Itachi been?” Minato asked, “He usually comes over every other day to study with you but I haven’t been him all week. Are you mad at him?”

“I don’t know.” Deidara tried not to make it sound like he was irritated with the subject but his father knew better.

“I just want you to know that your mother and I do not care. We love you no matter what and if you choose that we support you all the way.” He stated.

Deidaras jaw dropped. “Really…”

Minato shrugged his shoulders, “Just letting you know.”

“No I am not mad at him.” Deidara lied and walked away. “I'm done with this conversation though.” He shook his head, “You already weirding me out with that last statement and i'm a little off put by it so i'm going to go upstairs and get ready.”

“Okay.” Minato chuckled. “I'm here if you need me.”

On the way up the stairs Deidara thought about his father’s statement. Was he mad at Itachi or was he mad at the idea of Itachi not going to the university with everyone else. At the beginning of the year their entire group had agreed if they were accepted to go to that school but now it seems Itachi was the only one leaving but what did he know? Itachi hadn’t even let anyone know he was accepted to both schools and he didn’t even tell Deidara which one he chose because he had been ignoring his phone calls all week and text messages.

He glanced at the clock and quickly took a shower. Konan and Pein were on their way to pick him up and he needed to be ready by eight. Looking at himself in the mirror, his eyeliner was on point and he didn’t know whether or not to wear his hair down but when he looked at himself in the mirror he opted for the leaving his hair down paired with a black pair of skinny jeans and black shirt. Black always did make his eyes pop.

“Are you ready yet?” Konan yelled from the stairs. “We don’t have all night waiting on you princess.”

Before leaving his room, he strayed himself with his best smelling cologne the one Itachi loved and took the stairs two by two till he was in front of both of them. Kushina at the last minute rounded the corner, pulling Deidara into a hug.

“You all be safe, drink responsibly and if you need a ride home do not hesitate to call.” She let go of him.

“Yes mom I know.” He opened the front door and waved.

“By mom.” Konan smiled and hugged Kushina (her second mom) before following behind the boys out to the car.

Minato wrapped his arms around Kushina from behind, watching Pein pull from their driveway and waited for Itachis Range to leave his driveway before they all sped off down the street.

“Minato…sweetheart.” Kushina began in her sweetest voice, her thoughts still on Konan. “Can we try for a girl?”

“No.”

////

Naruto focused on the cords Kiba was strumming, his fingers touching the same keys on the piano in the exact same order before Shika came in with the drums. The song they agreed on to practice with was one of their favorite bands and the cords were easy to learn for beginners but they were way past that. All three boys had taken band the last three years and have practiced more and more on their own.

“We should start a band.” Kiba stopped playing.

“A band.” Naruto repeated, his fingers still moving on the piano keys before fading to silence.

“I don’t see why not.” Kiba sat down on a barstool, “We have the Shika and you.” He smiled, “That’s all we need.”

“Um I think a band requires a singer.” Choji stated as he entered the basement with a few bags of chips. “When did Shika become The Shika?”

“I didn’t know I was a The at all.” Shika chuckled while playing with his drumsticks.

“Naruto can be our singer.” Kiba suggested and the blonde turned around to face him,

“I don’t think so, i'm not that good as a singer.”

“Dude when you sing, you sound like the Adam Gontier and Benjamin Burley mixed as one.” Shika said.

“I know bands not names.” Naruto frowned.

“Your voice is a mixture of Three days grace and Breaking Benjamin.” He answered before Naruto had a chance to ask.

Choji and Kiba nodded. “I would totally agree.”

“If you grew your hair out a little longer you would look like Addison from Lovex.” Kiba chuckled. “And i'm not gay but he’s pretty hot.” He sighed happily, “the things I would do to that man.”

“But no homo right.” Naruto laughed.

“Yeah no homo.” Kiba shrugged.

“Sing for us Naruto.” Shika encouraged, “I want to hear you.”

“You want to hear me.” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “That sounds kinky and I don’t know-

“Just sing a damn song Naruto.” Choji groaned, grabbing another bag of chips from behind him and popped them open. “The Shika is asking.”

Kiba laughed, “I'm never going to live that down am I?”

“Nope,” Shika shook his head, “I'm waiting Naruto.”

“God damn…fine…shit.” He whined and turned around back to his keyboard. He searched his phone for the lyrics to his favorite song from Breaking Benjamin and Red, pulled up the music from a random website on his laptop and put the mic close to his face. It was a mix-up song that he had stumbled upon YouTube one day while he was looking for the original song and decided that he liked this version better.

He had never actually sang in front of people, he wasn’t even brave enough to sing for Sasuke and he didn’t think he would ever have the courage to sing in front of him either. He was use to people staring at him from all angles but this was on a new level. Once Naruto started playing the intro, Kiba recognized the melody his fingers strumming the strings on his guitar in tune with Narutos piano strokes. Naruto leaned closer to the mic, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew the lyrics by heart so the closing of his eyes was more for his own comfort so he didn’t have to see the others in the room.

“He drew in a deep breath _Will the faithful be rewarded When we come to the end Will I miss the final warning From the lie that I have lived Is there anybody calling I can see the soul within And I not worthy I am not worthy of this.”_

Narutos body swayed with the music slowly, the wide eyed glares of the others behind was lost when he hit the courses, his voice going from the normal tone to the gravelly tone he liked to use. His fingers danced quickly among the keys and Kiba’s guitar silenced its self.

_“Are you with me after all Why can’t I hear you Are you with me through it all Then why can I feel you Stay with me, don’t let me go Because there is nothing left at all Stay with me, don’t let me go Until the Ashes of Eden fall”_

When Naruto didn’t hear Kiba’s guitar anymore, he let the notes fade out on the piano before stopping the sound track that was playing on the laptop. From the door, Kiba’s mother leaned against the wooden frame and slowly began to clap her hands.

“You sung so low a picture in the kitchen fell off the wall and the dogs began to howl.” She stopped clapping, “Bravo.”

“For my mother to hear you all the way in the kitchen and to clap for you, “Kiba grinned. “We are starting a band for sure.”

“Oh lord.” Naruto breathed.

“Oh lord is right.” Shika nodded, “We are going to start a band.”

“Hell yeah we are and Naruto is going to be the lead singer.” Choji agreed with the other two. “You gave me chills bro.”

“I'm not that good.” Naruto shook his head.

“No you are better than good Naruto yours fucking amazing.” Kiba bounced from one foot to the other as his mother left, closing the door to the basement. “We will have practice every two weeks here at my house so we can leave up our equipment.”

“Is this mandatory?” Naruto joked, “Do I need to clock in and out for this?”

“Fuck yeah it is.” He nodded and looked around at everyone, “We are going to start a band and we are going to be fucking amazing.”

From behind him, Naruto didn’t see the cellphone that was placed back on the drum set but he knew that he didn’t want anyone to hear his sing. If he was as good as they were telling him he didn’t believe them. He had heard his voice before but not tuning everyone out and focusing on the lyrics. He felt his voice vibrate his chest cavity when lowered his tone. He just didn’t know.

“You know what, we aren’t going to be fucking amazing.” Choji smiled. “We are going to be epic.”

“You just stroked his ego, “Shika shook his head, “How troublesome.”

////

 Deidara moved his hair over his shoulder while he bent over the table, a line of colorful shots on each side of the table and Konan glared at him from the other side. So far through the night it was going great, he was avoiding Itachi and was enjoying himself and when Konan challenged him to line shots he couldn’t pass of a chance of putting her to shame. He felt his hands being tied behind his back by a ribbon as well as his hair before he hovered over the first shot.

“You’re going down Konan.” Deidara antagonized her.

“Oh yeah Dei.” She grinned, “I would love for you to prove me wrong.”

“Try me hoe.” Deidara grinned.

Pein took the moment to smack Konan on the ass in a teasing manner since she was bent over before pulling his phone out and making a timer for ten seconds. “The one who finishes the most shots in ten seconds is the winner.” He held up his hand, “Annnnd go.”

Deidara wrapped his lips around the first plastic shot glass, leaning back and downing the liquid before heading to the next one. Each time they dropped a cup Pein would pick it up and stack with it the others for later use because everyone knew this wouldn’t be over till they passed out. Deidara could hear the chants of the others behind him.

“Three” he heard Pein yell and he picked up his pace. “Two.”

“Come on Dei!” Hidan shouted

“One.” Pein slapped the table, “Take a step back.”

While Pein counted the cups on both side, Hidan untied Deidaras loose bindings and patted him on the back holding him steady for a moment as she swayed, “I didn’t think you had it in you, most people gag on the sixth shot.”

“I guess I am just lucky.” Deidara grinned, but he knew the real reason.

Pein held up his right hand, the stack of cups high in the air. “Sorry babe but Deidara won.”

“What.” She frowned. “That’s bullshit. I want a recount.”

“He had fourteen and you only have twelve.” He shrugged his shoulder.

“This isn’t over Namikaze,” She pointed her drunken finger at him, “I will kick your ass one day.”

“Yeah but that day is not today.” Deidara did a victory dance till someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the living room to the small hallway away from everyone. He felt the cool fingers release his burning skin and he rubbed it with his free hand before looking up. “What the hell.”

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Itachi asked, his eyes flickering between the red and black that set Deidara on fire.

“I haven’t been ignoring you, I have just been answering you.” He drunkenly smirked, not wanting him to know the effect Itachi had on him with that gaze.

“That’s the same as ignoring Deidara. Literally the definition.” Itachi glared down at him. “So are you going to answer me?”

The hallway slightly spun a little bit causing Deidara to grab ahold of Itachis arm that was pinning him to the wall to regain his balance. His eyes watched the two people sneak past Itachi and up the stairs to an unknown location, anything to keep him from becoming caught in Itachis glare. He knew how irritated Itachi could become when no one paid attention when he was angry but that was mostly from the blonde.

“No.” Deidara finally said. “I don’t have to give you an explanation.”

“Why not?” He crunched his brows in frustration and Deidara laughed mentally.

“Because you didn’t even tell me that you applied to the other college. I thought you only applied to the University here.” He gritted his teeth.

“I didn’t think I would be accepted to the other and I only did it to make my father happy.” He explained.

“Of course you did, you have to make sure you are good in daddies book huh?” Deidara finally looked up at him, “You promised me and everyone else in our group that you would go to the university here so that we would all stay together.”

“I haven’t even decided on which school I want to go to though.”

“That’s a lie, I heard it loud and clear at dinner last week. I read between the lines Itachi.” Deidara rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on one foot. He was becoming tired of this conversation. “You’re going to go to Oxford in England because my grandmother accepted you that means she wants you to study under her. That’s how it works. You will be gone for ten years because she offers a residency program as well and I know you will.” He sighed, “I'm not stupid Itachi, I know you want to go, I could just see it in your face when we were talking about it. Your face lights up when you want something that bad. ” His voice cracked a bit.

“Deidara.” Itachi cupped his face

“Don’t try to sooth me with comforting words.” He said slapping Itachis hand away. “Are you going or not?”

Itachi hesitated, not wanting to give him an answer because he had already decided but he didn’t want to disclose it to anyone but he couldn’t take the look in his face, he leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips in a sweet kiss. He felt a few tears touch his cheeks as Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer and his chest heaving against his own. Itachi tangled his arms around Deidaras waist pulling him even closer till Deidara pushed him away slightly.

“You didn’t answer me this time.” Deidara whispered.

“I don’t know what I am going to do.” He answered, “I can get my pre-med here than go there or I can go there and get my pre-med and come back here for the rest. I haven’t decided yet.” He kissed him once more, “But seeing you so sad pains me.”

“Don’t stay for my sake.” Deidara frowned even though he wanted to say the exact opposite. “If may cause me pain but I’ll get over it. I always do.”

Itachi studied his face, the sad look in his eyes lingered but the smile never faded and it weighed on his heart, and he didn’t think he would be able to leave. Having four more years here would ease his pain and there was always a chance that they wouldn’t even continue this even though Itachi knew he was lying to himself. With the look, Itachi made up his mind right there but he would wait till they were closer to graduation before he would tell him.

“Deidara I didn’t know your brother could sing?” Ino almost tripped down the hallway.

Itachi took a step back as the girl approached. “What are you talking about?”

“Shika just uploaded this video of Naruto on Facebook singing a breaking Benjamin song while playing the piano.” She said

“DEIDARA!” Hidan yelled from the living room. “Come see this shit, your little brother has a set of lungs on him.”

“Damn” Sasori and Kisame said.

Itachi pulled Ino and Deidara into the living room where Sasori had the Facebook video pulled up on the flat screen. He waited till most of the party was inside the living room before touching the screen and playing the button. The entire group listened to Naruto play the piano and take the inhale before he began singing. Itachis eyes widened when Naruto hit the bridge in the song and lowered his voice, even deeper than the actual singer sending goosebumps up and down his arms and back. When Kiba’s guitar faded out and left only Naruto, Itachi could hear everyone suck in a breath even the blonde next to him.

“Wow.” Nagato commented once the song was over. “I didn’t know my cousin had a set of lungs on him either and I have known that little shit for seventeen years.”

“You’re a dumbass.” Konan shook her head.

“Who wants to make a bet?” Sasori yelled, his words a bit slurred an Itachi glanced at Deidara. Usually it was Deidara and himself that made bets but it Sasori was yelling it, it must mean he was really drunk.

Hidan stood up and threw up a few hundreds. “I’ll make a bet with you.”

“What the hell are they betting on?” Deidara whispered looking to Itachi who shrugged his shoulders.

“There is no telling.” Itachi shook his head and pulled out a few twenties. “I don’t know what we are betting for but im in.”

“We are betting to see if Naruto becomes a fucking rock star.” Kisame pelvic thrusted. “And i'm certainly going to be winning this one.”

“I don’t think so Sharkboy.” Nagato growled, “I'm his cousin, so I know best.”

“Well i'm his damn brother so I know that little shit best.” Deidara pulled out a few twenties. “I’ll bet too.”

“You all are so weird.” Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle from the table and headed towards the backdoor with Ino and Shino.

“Shut up Gaara.” Kankuro yelled as he did a shot, “Turn the music back on I want to fucking dance.”

Temari turned up the music from the wall mount, watching her brother make a drunken fool of himself while the others began to play battle shots. She was happy that her cousin was able to throw the best parties and that she would be the talk of school on Monday. Maybe it was her ego that enjoyed it. When they first moved to Konoha from Suna she didn’t know anybody and here she was, hanging with the seniors at a party with a shit tone of booze.

“Temari,” Sasori draped an arm around her shoulders. The stench of alcohol clouding her air.

“Yes.” She waved the air as he burped alcohol in her face.

“Will you take your pain in the ass brother upstairs, he’s being weird?”

“Have you seen your friends?” She smiled.

“We aren’t weird.” Yahiko leaned back to look at Temari upside down. “Well maybe a few of us are but not all.” He shrugged, “To be honest I think im the only normal one.”

“Nope you are just as fucking weird as the rest of us.” Hidan yelled before he downed a shot.

“What makes him weird though?” Sasori asked somewhat confused.

“Being Peins fucking twin is what makes his ass weird.” Hidan answered.

“Well they are twins.” Sasori shrugged.

“Hey if their twins, does that mean their dicks are the same size?” Sai asked, plopping down on the couch next to Hidan with a drink in his hand.

“I have no fucking desire to see anyone’s dicks Sai.” Hidan shivered through his drunkenness.

“Who wants to see my dick?” Pein yelled from the battle shots table and stood up.

“Sai said he wants to see your dick.” Sasori answered. “He wants to see if you and Yahikos dick are the same size?”

“Mines bigger but if you still want to see I can show you.” Pein smirked.

“Noone wants to see your dick.” Deidara shouted with a shake of his head.

“It’s bigger than your boyfriends.” He yelled back.

Deidara glanced at Itachi with his mouth slightly open at him.

“You’ll have to open your mouth wider than that Dei.” Pein teased and grabbed his junk, “Im much bigger.”

“How did we get on the subjects of dicks?” Kisame asked

“I don’t know.” Itachi shook his head, “Some of the subjects we get on amazes me.” He took a drink.

“Me too bro.” Kisame nodded. "Me too."

////

Sasukes eyes quickly skimmed over the screen as his player responded for the third time in the middle of the battle field. He quickly hid in a few bushes before reloading the gun and picking up extra ammo from a nearby dead body. He moved his player around the screen, aiming his scope on top of the building searching for the others till his body hit the ground again.

“What the fuck Juugo.” He yelled into his mic. “Quit hiding you pussy.”

_Bitch I'm not hiding you just suck at this game._

“He’s right Sasuke you do kinda such at this game.” Suigetsu agreed, and looked up at Sasuke from the end of his bed. “He’s been in the same spot since we started playing.”

_Get licked noob._

“Shut up Juugo.” Sasuke said and moved the mic from his mouth. “I'm done.”

On the floor, Suigetsu looked down as his phone buzzed across the wooden floor and he frowned. Karin’s name popped up on the screen from Facebook that she tagged him in a few things and he groaned as he opened it up to the video. He left the game, lingering in the game lobby while Sasuke did the same.

“Do you want something to drink?” Sasuke asked, getting the headset down on the bed.

“Yeah, water is fine if you have it.” He nodded, as Sasuke left the room. He opened the video listening to Naruto sing.

_What are you listening too? Juugo asked._

“It’s Naruto singing a Breaking Benjamin song.” He answered, “And damn he is good, want me to tag you in the comments so you and see it.”

_Sure._

Suigetsu tagged Sasuke and Juugo both in the comment section and chuckled when Sasukes phone buzzed cross the desk.

“What are you laughing at?” Sasuke asked, handing him the water bottle and sat down next to him and placed his headset back on his ears.

“Shikamaru uploaded a video of Naruto singing. I tagged you in the comments so you can go watch it if you wanted too.” He picked up the controller, “Are you wanting to play the next round.”

“Yeah log me in.” he nodded and picked up his phone and opened the messages. He listened to Naruto play the piano and begin singing the lyrics. A few shivers ran down his spine as goosebumps formed over his shoulders and arms when he high the course. He didn’t realize that Naruto could sing and for him to hid something like this made him sad. Naruto had never asked to sing for him, he’s played a few songs on the piano for him but he nodded to himself. He could listen to Naruto play forever and now with the singing on top of it. He wanted to hear it in person.

“Sasuke are you just going to keep dying for are you actually going to play?” Suigetsu waved his hand infront of Sasukes face. “Your slacking.”

“Oh sorry.” He threw down his phone and picked up the controller. He scouted through a few placed before sneaking up on Juugo in the same spot he always used as a sniper point and shot him in the back of his players head, “Gotcha bitch.”

_‘Fuck off Sasuke’ Juugo laughed through the headphones. ‘It’s about time you found me.’_

“It only took him three years.” Suigetsu joked.

“I was having nam flashbacks.” Sasuke smirked, turning his player and hitting Suigetsu in the chest.

“God Fucking damn it.” He groaned he playfully pushed Sasuke over, “Stop looking at my screen, asshole.”

“I wasn’t looking at your screen.” Sasuke laughed.

“Lie to me some more.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, scrolling through his message threads till narutos popped up. He didn’t know whether or not he wanted to message him. Did he miss him…yes he did? Did anyone know about them…no noone knew but their brothers? They both agreed that they didn’t want anyone to know about them till they were ready. Both knew their friends wouldn’t care if they were gay or bi but they just wanted to stay quiet for a while before they went public.

He sat down his controller to use both thumbs while the screen loading for the next round.

_Hey Dobe, why didn’t you ever tell me you could sing?_

A few seconds later his phone buzzed.

**What are you talking about?**

_Why didn’t you tell me what you had a set of lungs on you? -_ He sent back.

**‘I don’t know what you are talking about, I’ve always had lungs on me.’**

_Oh lord never mind, lol._

**Um…okay but I still don’t know what you are talking about.**

_Well I could always help you put those lungs to good use._

**Oh my….**

_It would be more like oh fuck but you can say oh my if you want. -_ Sasuke smiled at that message and was more than curious to see what Naruto would send back, if he sent anything at all.

**Is that what you want me to say or would you rather I moan it in your ear?**

_Moaning it underneath me would be better. -_ Sasuke grinned.

When Narutos reply didn’t come as fast as his other ones, he sat the phone down and continued his game with his two friends. They chatted a while about prom and if they were going or not. Juugo said he didn’t want to go unless Sasuke or Suigetsu was going because he didn’t want to look like a dork by himself, but Sasuke really hadn’t given it much thought. He knew prom was right around the corner and being a junior he was finally allowed to go on his own accord instead of being asked by someone older.

He heard Itachi and Kisame talking about it a few days ago while they were studying but he would only go if Naruto asked about going. He didn’t want to dress in a suit but he knew Naruto would look good in one. His mother said he should go because you are only in high school once and that’s an experience everyone should have.

“Yeah I would only go if you two go.” Sasuke said in his mic.

“I bet Karin and Sakura are going to be on your ass trying to get you to ask them to the dance.” Suigetsu looked over at him and Sasuke made a face.

“Now I don’t think I want to go.”

_Prom tickets go on sale Monday. –Juugo added._

“Yeah i'm skipping that day.” Sasuke chuckled as his phone buzzed beside him, he read the message that popped up before another came in after it with a small picture and a play button.

**‘Don’t watch this around anyone.’**

Getting up, Sasuke threw his headset down and grumbled something about going to the bathroom. Once inside the safety of the room, he opened Narutos text messaging thread and his eyes widened. He made sure the sound on his phone was lowered before sitting on the edge of the cabinet while his finger hovered over the play button. If the video was going to be anything like the thumbnail he should have brought his head phones instead. He touched the play button and waited.

He turned up his brightness just a hair, adjusting his glasses by pushing them up on the bridge of his nose as the video began. Naruto had his shirt tucked under his chin while he leaned against what appeared to be a wall in a room, his hand rubbing up and down his chest till the phone slipped lower and lower. Sasuke watched with hungry eyes as Naruto grasped his hardened member and began to stroke slowly. At seeing this his body began to heat up, each noise Naruto made touched his ears sending small tingles directly to the tip of Sasukes cock and he gripped the side of the cabinet in frustration.

**‘Oh fuck…Sasuke.’ He moaned, "I wish it was you touching me."**

“God damn.” Sasuke breathed, his fingers grasping the draw the next to his leg and opened it, feeling around for the small packets of lube they kept hidden in their bathroom. With his foot he popped the toilet seat down and moved from the cabinet. In one motion he pulled his shorts down, freeing his painful erection. Everyone moan he heard he would stop just under his tip, squeeze a little bit more before going over it.

He pumped himself vigorously during the almost five minute video and bit his lip when he heard Narutos moan just as low from his singing video while he came over his chest and stomach. His pants brought Sasuke to the edge and he bit his bit roughly as he came over his shirt, coating his hand in milky white.

**‘Is that what you wanted to hear Sasuke?’** **Naruto said in the video.**

“Yes” Sasuke answered after the video cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have liked and viewed. I know this story is starting out slow but I want you all to know that it will pick up soon. :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!!!  
> Sam


	4. First timers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is prom without a party!!  
> Naruto and Sasuke take a big step in their relationship after months of waiting and Itachi finally tells deidara his college plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW A WARNING:::: There is a lemon in this Chapter which means there will teenage sex going on and I don't want to hurt anyone feelers by not putting the warning here first. (Legal consent age in my state is 16) If you don't want to read it or feel uncomfortable, don't read the last quarter of the chapter. This will be the only warning im putting on here till

“Come on Naruto, it’s been almost a month since I posted that video and no one even remotely remembers.” Shikamaru nudged him during lunch trying to get his attention. “Kiba is pissed at me because I posted it and that you have missed two jam sessions. Come on stop ignoring me.”

“You really did piss him off.” Ino took a bite of her apple. “He’s not even looking in your direction.”

“I don’t think he is going to speak with you.” Shino shook his head, “He’s tuned you out completely.”

“If he won’t talk to me, Kiba is going to kick my ass.” Shikamaru groaned, “This is so troublesome.”

“Have you even apologized?” Neji asked. “If you apologized maybe he would spare you.”

“I have many times.” He argued.

“Apparently not good enough.” Tenten shook her head, “But this is funny to watch.”

“I told him the next best thing would be to grovel.” Choji shrugged his shoulders.

“Naruto please…I'm sorry.” Shikamaru leaned against his shoulder. “Come on man, no one was laughing at you. I got 145 comments saying they wanted to hear more from you.”

“No.” Naruto stated, picking up his drink and leaving the table towards the band room not noticing the eyes that lingered on his back down the hallway.

Naruto was grateful that most of the kids were in the cafeteria, it meant he had the entire room to himself. He took a seat at the piano and opened the lid. When he came back to school that Monday, all who had seen the video on Facebook for telling him how great of a voice he had and at first he didn’t know what they were talking about till he spoke with Ino and Sakura. They showed him the video and his mouth dropped.

No one was supposed to see or hear him sing. He only did it during the session because the others were pressuring him to do it. How idiotic it was and embarrassing. Everyone was proud that the loud mouth Namikaze could sing and now others were pressuring to hear it more and more. You would think after a month everyone would forget it and go along their day but at his high school it seems his wish wouldn’t come true. The one person who hadn’t asked for him to sing or even given a hint was Sasuke but his text messages he had made since after that day.

 His leaned forward, his head resting on his arm while is his fingers lazily fumbled with the beginning keys. The door behind him opened and closed just as silent. Footsteps slowly made their way across the carpet till the heat of the other person soaked into narutos thin t-shirt. He closed his eyes when the other person leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of his neck in a long kiss.

Naruto shivered, his finger hovering just above the black keys and a small moan escaped his lips.

“Sasuke.” He muttered.

“Yes Naruto.” Sasuke answered and opened his mouth, grazing his teeth along the back of his neck in a teasing manner before moving the collar of his shirt and bite down. Naruto inhaled sharply, his head coming up and hand tangling into Sasukes spiky hair.

Naruto rubbed his thighs together, trying to ignore the horniness. “Will you go to prom with me?” He asked between moans as Sasuke snaked his hands under his shirt and touched his sides. He had been wanting to ask Sasuke for a while now, to have him in his arms when they danced was something he dreamed about but it seemed they were still in hiding and Naruto was tired of hiding.

He was tired of seeing Sakura and Karin all over him during lunch. Tired of being ignored in the hallways when all he wanted was a kiss. Tired of watching the happy couples like Tenten and Neji whispered whatever to each other or how he would sneak kisses on her cheeks when she was eating. Naruto wanted the same thing. Was that so much to ask?

“Naruto I don’t know-

“Why not?” Naruto snapped, his head cocking to the side to look at him.

“Because no one knows about us.”

“And you don’t think I don’t know that.” Naruto shrugged Sasuke off of him and sat up straight. “I'm tired of hiding Sasuke.”

“Of hiding?”

“We are hiding.” Naruto stood up and faced him with his fist clenched at his side. “You may not see it but we are. You have no interaction with me unless we are in gym class and we meet in the equipment room or we are in the privacy of our bedrooms. But I don’t want to fucking hide Sasuke. I don’t care if people think I am gay at least im not in the closet.”

Sasuke took a step forward and gently touched his shoulders, “What brought this on Dobe?”

“I'm tired of seeing others hang all over you when it should be me. I'm tired of not being able to hold your hand or kiss you in the hallway or walk home with you. Are you ashamed to be with me?” Naruto asked, the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“No…I would never be ashamed of you Naruto.” Sasuke shook his head and dropped his hands to his sides. He didn’t know Naruto felt this way. At the beginning it was all so overwhelming and he didn’t think to stop and ask Naruto how he felt about all this. He felt bad that he was going to make an excuse about going to prom even though Naruto wanted to go with him.

“Are you sure, because the behavior you have displayed over these past four months have proven otherwise.” Naruto wiped a tear that ran down his cheek looking away from Sasuke. The lunch bell had already rang but they remained where they stood. Noone would be using the band room today and Naruto didn’t want to go back to class looking the way he did. “It would seem you are more interested in making me cum more than anything, I'm not complaining but I want something more than just secret meetings and kisses in dark corners.”

“I'm sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel that way.” Sasuke fiddled with his pant pockets. He didn’t know what to say. He thought they were doing great. How wrong he was?

“I'm tired of hiding Sasuke and if you don’t think you can be with me in the open than you don’t need to be with me in private either.” Naruto shook his head and began to walk off but Sasuke caught his wrist pulling him back to him.

Narutos back touched Sasukes chest as he wrapped his arms around him, he leaned his forehead against the back of the blonde neck and inhaled. He was taking this as a breakup but he didn’t want that. What did he have to hide? Was he going to hurt his reputation if he came out that he was dating Naruto, the only ones who would be disappointed would be Sakura, Karin and almost every other girl that had the hots for him but didn’t ever think about them. It was always Naruto that was on his mind and he knew he wasn’t being fair to him.

“Yes I will go to prom with you.” Sasuke kissed the back of his neck. “I am sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration when we first started this. I love you and I don’t want to see you sad. We don’t have to hide anymore.”

Naruto gasped, “Are you just telling me what I want to hear or do you actually mean it?”

Sasuke turned him around so he could see his face, “I actually mean it Naruto.” He leaned forward gave him a chaste kiss. “I promise, no more hiding from today on. Okay.”

“Okay.” Naruto slowly nodded his head.

After school Sasuke met Naruto in the parking lot with everyone else, even their brothers and their friends. If Naruto didn’t want to hide any more than he wouldn’t cause his dobe anymore turmoil and he would treat him as he should treat his boyfriend. Naruto was leaning against Deidaras Camaro beside his friend Kiba while his brother was on the other side speaking with Deidara and a few others, giving him the perfect chance to intervene.

“What do you want Uchiha?” Kiba asked, glaring at him rudely for interrupted his conversation with his friend.

Sasuke didn’t say anything and ignored him like he always did and wrapped an arm around narutos waist pulling him forward and pressing his lips to the blonde. On the other side of the car, Itachi grabbed Deidara attention and turned him around to see them. A small nod took ahold of Deidara head as if approving.

“Well it only took them four months to come out.” Itachi shrugged, “About fucking time.”

“Hey that’s my line.” Hidan frowned.

“Did it really take them four months?” Konan asked.

“Yep.” Sasori answered her and adjusted his backpack. “Kids these days.”

Sasuke released Narutos lips, his eyes opening to see blue staring up at him and when he smiled Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck, pulling him into another kiss. A few spaces away, Sakura and Karin halted their movements, glaring at the happy couple who were lip locked. They didn’t know what to do. Sasuke was gay and kissing the blonde loud mouth. Now who were they going to worship?

“I didn’t see that coming.” Choji said munching on chips.

“This place never ceases to surprise me.” Shikamaru huffed. “Who knew?”

“I think we should protect them.” Ino whispered to Hinata.

“Why?” She looked around and Ino nodded to behind them.

“I think two people are about to go on a rampage.” She commented and nodded her head to the girls that were at a dead stop while Sai joined them on their walk.

“I wonder which one is the top?” Sai asked as he passed them and Hinata walked faster to catch up with him. “Come to join in my escapade?”

“Hell yeah I am.” She smiled and leaned in closer trying to hide her underline yaoi fangirlness. “Sasuke is defiantly the top.”

“You think so?” He chuckled.

“Oh you can tell.” She nodded, the small crush she had on Naruto was completely gone now. She had a new obsession and a small blush crept on her face when she imagined both of them in a situation she had read about. "Oh my." She fanned herself with her hand.

Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke away, seeing as they were still in the schools parking lot and everyone from their grade was staring at them like they were dragons. More of their brother’s friends were crowding around them and the Camaro while Narutos friends were joining as well.

“When the fuck did this happen.” Kiba asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto beamed when Sasuke stood behind him, his backside leaning against the car and he pulled Naruto back by his shirt till he was leaning against him. He clasped their hands together at Naruto sides.

“It…um…happened at the party.” Naruto answered him and teasingly shifted his hips on Sasukes lap.

“The new year’s eve party?” Ino asked, playing dumb. She knew when it happened because Naruto had told her.

Naruto nodded. “That very one.” A blush covering his cheeks.

“And you didn’t feel the need to tell anyone till now. The school year is almost up.” Suigetsu glared at Sasuke.

“You don’t need to be in my business all the time.”

“Bitch I am your best friend. I know everything about you. I am the business.” He gritted his teeth. “I feel very hurt that you kept this information from me.”

“Oh suck it up Suigetsu.” Juugo rolled his eyes. “So I guess I have my prom answer.”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes, im going to prom with Naruto.”

“That is so unfair.” Sakuras high pitched voice rang over the crowd. “I was going to ask Sasuke-kun to go to prom with me.”

“To bad for you.” Sasuke leaned up and planted a small kiss on Narutos check causing him to shiver and a small smile to adore his lips.

“While we are all here, I wanted to speak about prom actually.” Naruto looked around. “Who all is going?”

“We are going.” Ino tugged at Kisames arm and he nodded. After two months he was finally able to convince her to go with him.

“Our brothers are going of course.” Sasuke muttered. “So we can ride with them.”

As Narutos eyes wondered from one person to the next they all nodded in agreement on the prom question. It seems that Itachi had asked all his friends as well because they were nodding to the same question too since prom was the next day.

“Are you just going to lean against my car all day or can we fucking go home?” Deidara glared at his brother.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, giving him a quick kiss before he moved from the door.

“Sasuke, if your belt scratched my car, you are going to be buffing it out with a tooth brush.” Deidara snapped and got into the driver seat and closed the door. Sasori and Kisame chuckled wanting to say something but Hidan beat them to it.

“Damn Itachi maybe you need to dick your boyfriend down some more and he won’t be so fucking pissy.” Hidan rolled his eyes and hoped into his Jeep.

“I'm trying.” Itachi laughed and opened the door to the Rover. “Come on Sasuke.”

////

“Your brother came home in a shitty mood yesterday but you looked to be on cloud nine,” Minato raised his eyebrow at his younger son. “So either you are really happy about prom and Deidara is really pissed about it or something happened.”

“I don’t know what is wrong with Deidara to be honest.” Naruto shook his head while he laid out the black suit for later that evening. “He snapped at me and Sasuke for leaning against the car after school yesterday.” He forgot who he was talking to for a moment, “I don’t know maybe he needs to get laid or something to cool his damn jets.”

“Excuse me?” Minato laughed.

Naruto popped his head from the closet, “Oh shit sorry dad, I forgot it was you I was talking too. My bad.”

“It’s alright I just haven’t ever heard you talk about your brother in manner before.” He smiled, “Took me by surprise is all.”

“Just I'm being honest dad.” He said bringing out a bright orange shirt that went with the black suit.

“Well thank you for your honesty.” He looked down at the shirt. “Damn that’s a bright shirt, please tell me that your dates dress isn’t as bright.”

“Huh?” He asked confused and then he realized that he didn’t tell his parents about him and Sasuke. He guessed now was a better time than any. “Oh yeah…my date no he’s not wearing a dress.”

“Did you say he?” His mother walked into his room and stopped next to Minato.

“No.” Naruto shook his head and headed into the bathroom with his towels.

Minato followed his wife from his son’s room, down the stairs and into the living room and sat on the couch next to Kushina. She had a book in her hands while he watched TV still a bit stunned at the sentence and it took a moment for it to dawn on him.

“Naruto did say he.” Minato looked at his wife.

“Yes dear.” She turned the page in her book.

“Are neither of children straight.” He asked

“It does appear that way dear.” She continued reading her book even though she wanted to laugh. She realized that both of her sons liked boys early on and it finally seeped into her husband’s brain. It only took him years to figure it out. “Took you long enough.”

“So it that girl suggestion still up for debate?” Minato looked at his wife.

“You told me no.” She shrugged.

“Well I'm changing my mind.” He stated, “I would like grandchildren before I am fifty.”

“But if we have a daughter now, you would sixty by the time she’s twenty.” She explained.

“I would be fifty-nine.” He pointed out. “Don’t make me older than I am.”

“You still told me no.” She smiled, not looking up and turned the page. “So that’s the answer.”

Minato groaned.

///

Sasuke watched his brother in the mirror show him how to tie the tie he had draped around his neck. They had been getting ready for prom since 4 that afternoon and the last piece was the needed to be fixed. He fumbled with the tie till he gave up in frustration and his brother stood behind him and showed him how.

“Did you pack a bag since we are going to Sasori’s after prom?” He asked in his ear.

Sasuke nodded, “Yes I did.”

“Good.” Itachi nodded and looped the last knot. “And now you’re done.”

“I'm never going to get that.” He frowned.

“Clip on ties work just as good.” Itachi reminded him and ties the ribbon in his hair. “Are you and Naruto going to go all the way tonight?”

Sasuke jerked his head at his brother a blush covering his cheeks. “What makes you think we haven’t already?”

Itachi ticked his tongue and smirked, “Oh I know you haven’t.” He stated matter of fact, “You would be craving it and be more irritable when you didn’t get it and Naruto would be walking funny till he was used to it.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything but his cheeks were flushed even more than before.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Sasuke.” Itachi shook his head before disappearing into his room and bringing back a small bag with a zipper. “I had been waiting to give this to you since you were fourteen.”

“What’s in it?” He asked and opened it.

“It has three condemns and a bottle of lube. Anal and edible just don’t get them mixed up.” He chuckled. “I’m sure you will fulfill your desire tonight right.”

“How do you know?”

“Everyone usually gets laid after prom.” He nodded. “Sometimes during if you’re sneaky enough.”

“I don’t want to know.” Sasuke shook his head and placed the small pouch into his duffle bag.

“Just remember Sasuke, slow and steady. Foreplay is key.” His brother winked and opened the door.

“Are you boys ready?” Their mother yelled, “All your friends are out in the driveway.”

“Is Deidara and Naruto out there?” Sasuke asked as he came down the stairs.

“Yes, they are walking across the street now.” Their father pointed out. “Your mother is out there arranging people for pictures.”

“Oh lord.” Sasuke groaned and picked up his bag before heading outside.

Once Sasuke and Itachi came from the house with their father following behind them, Deidara and Naruto had finally made it across the street with their parents behind them as well. Apparently pictures was going to be a big deal this year since it was the older teenagers last year of high school. With Prom this weekend and Graduation next weekend, the week was going to be busy for the Uchiha and the Namikaze household.

Mikoto made the taller boys stand in the back which included, Kisame, Pein, Yahiko, Itachi, Sasuke and Hidan in the back near the garage while the shorter ones were in the front. Naruto and Deidara stood infront of Itachi and Sasuke while Ino, Konan and Temari stood infront of Kisame, Pein and Hidan. Naruto was surprised at the Hidan had the courage to even ask someone but he didn’t say anything.

“Okay everyone smile.” Mikoto said from the back of her husband’s truck bed to make her tall enough to get everyone in the same picture along with Kushina. Naruto put his hand behind his back, feeling Sasuke lace his fingers into his as they all smiled. The flash caused their eyes to see stars for a minute or two till they began barking orders for just couples.

“Mikoto I have to go, there is an emergency at the station.” Fugaku stated and grabbed her keys since she was using his truck as a stand. “I’ll be back.”

From the back of the truck bed, Kushina took a step back watching Mikoto’s car turn the corner before she whistles at her sons.

“Itachi and Deidara, couple picture.” She ordered getting a surprise look from Mikoto. “Don’t act like you didn’t know.”

Mikoto chuckled and help up her camera.

Itachi stood behind Deidara with his arms wrapped around him. A few strands of blonde hair touching his face and he inhaled the scent. He was going to tell Deidara that he had finally chosen what he was going to do but he wanted it to be a surprise.

“You smell fucking delicious.” Itachi whispered into his ear and a blush formed on the blonde’s cheeks just as their mothers snapped the pictures.

Minato noticed Sasuke and Naruto were slowly creeping to Itachis Rover and he grabbed them by the back of their collars before they were able to make a run for it.

“Oh no, you two are next.” He ushered them to where Itachi and Deidara had been standing. They took the same pose, Sasukes nose in the blonde hair and inhaling the green apple shampoo he used but Naruto didn’t blush as his brother did. Their mothers snapped the photo of both of them with smiled.

“Come you fuckers it’s almost 8.” Hidan yelled from his jeep.

“We are coming jeeze keep your pants on.” Deidara rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag from the end of the driveway and threw it into the back of Itachis car. They waved goodbye to their parents, hoping to the car and followed Hidans Jeep and Peins Charger down the street and out of sight.

“How long have you known.” Mikoto asked Kushina once all the children were gone.

“About which ones?” Kushina asked her question with another question.

“Either one?” She answered.

“Deidara and Itachi since sophomore year.” She answered with a chuckle. “And Sasuke and Naruto about a month, but I feel it has been going on longer than the month I have known.”

“I see.” She nodded her head. “Are they happy?”

“We believe they are.” Minato looked at his wife.

“That’s all I need to know.” She looked down at the camera, “I will edit my pictures and send you them when I am done.”

“I will as well.” She gave Mikoto a hug. “This remains our secret.” She whispered in her ear.

“Of course.” She returned her friends hug.

/////

“Deidara.” Itachi looked down at the blonde in his arms while they danced to a slow song. He felt fingers grip his coat at the sound of his name and it worried Itachi that he was silent most of the night. “I decided.”

“Decided on what?” Deidara whispered.

“College.” He spoke.

“So you have decided to leave me.” Deidara mumbled not trying to soften the blow.

“The opposite actually.” Itachi said and the other jerked his head back to look at him. “I have decided to take my pre-med here and then go to Oxford. So I will have the next four to six years here at.”

A smile spread across Deidaras face before he tippy toed and pressed his lips to the other. “Do you mean it?” His fingers gripped his jacket tighter and his head cocked to the side the way it drove Itachi crazy.

Itachi nodded, his hand snaking up Deidara back to tangle in his hair and jerked his head back. He heard Deidara take in a deep breath as his other hand slid down his backside and grasped his ass. His eyes closed, the feeling of Itachi grinding his hips into his own made Deidara instantly hard but he kept his voice low try to focus on the music and not the growing bulge forming in his pants. Itachi gripped his hair harder, pulling his ear to his mouth and lightly nibbled on his earlobe. He heard Deidara moan when he took his entire lobe into his mouth and nipped roughly.

“I want to fuck you raw tonight.” Itachi groaned into Deidara ear and he gave slight nod. “I want to feel my cock rubbing against your insides hard. Is that what you want? For me to pin you to the bed and fuck you till you can’t breathe?” And with each word Itachi gripped his hair tighter getting low moans and pants.

“Yes please.” Deidara whined, a shiver running through him.

“Itachi.” Sasori grabbed his attention.

He turned his head, glaring at the redhead for interrupting him. “What do you want?”

“The alcohol is at my house if you are ready.” He said, “This place is fucking boring and Hidan it getting antsy.”

“We will be there shortly.” Itachi nodded, his eyes searching for Naruto and Sasuke. He spotted the blonde following behind Sasuke out the door with Hidan and Ino. He released the Deidaras hair, a smirk still spread over his lips while he tried to hide the problem in his pants. He knew exactly what the other needed when he was throwing out an attitude at him and believe him he would be keeping that promise. He liked it when Deidara was slightly tipsy when they fucked because he was more than submissive, sometimes he was downright freak.

Naruto and Sasuke both had stripped from their suits once they got into the back seat of the Rover. Sasuke watching Naruto slip on his black skinny jeans and a white shirt but his eyes lingered on the tan chest. He wanted to so bad lean over and down his stomach to the small happy trail that led into his pants but he stopped himself.

“Like what you see” Naruto asked as he slipped his shirt on and pulled it down.

“I love what I see.” Sasuke wiped the drool away.

“Maybe later you can see more.” Naruto teased and scooted closer to him before straddling his hips and leaning down to Sasuke neck. He hovered just above his weak spot, tongue darting out to lick his skin. Sasuke gripped his ass causing him to lean closer to him and Naruto moaned. “Sasuke?”

“Yes Naruto.” He looked up at him from kissing him as the blonde leaned back.

“I think I am ready.” He blurted.

Sasukes eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

Naruto nodded. “Yes I am sure.” He blushed.

“Alright.” He said as the driver door opened.

“If I find any white stains back there, there will be hell to pay.” Itachi warned and Naruto slid off Sasukes lap into the seat next to him.

“We weren’t doing anything.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“You better not have been.” Itachi glared at the two in the back seat but the smirk that was plastered on his lips was amusing.

////       

Naruto took a couple of shots with Sasuke, his friends sitting around the table playing Uno while everyone else was running around the house drinking and dancing. His brother and Itachi had disappeared long before the drinking games began but he was drinking for a different reason. He had finally told Sasuke that he was ready to go all the way even though he didn’t know when it would happen.

 Was he nervous…hell yeah he was nervous. Who wouldn’t be nervous about something like this? He did a couple of shots to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to be completely drunk for his first time so he stopped when his body felt warm. Across the table Sasukes eyes had seemed to change from the black to a crimson red and a shiver ran through his body. In a huff he threw his cards down.

“I fold.” Naruto stated, leaving the table and heading up the stairs towards one of the unoccupied rooms. The last sight he seen before heading up the stairs was Sasuke leaving the table and throwing his cards down as well. Sasori had given them one of the rooms at the back of house per Itachis and Deidaras request.

Naruto was the first in the room and if he lied saying that his stomach was in his throat he would be wrong. Even with the small amount of alcohol in his blood stream wasn’t clouding his mind like he wanted it too. He had watched enough gay porn and read up on how guys do it. Was he more than nervous? Fuck yeah he was, he had never bottomed before as they say but he was pretty sure Sasuke had never bottomed either. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open and close, the lock turning on the door knob or aware of the others presence till a hand reached out and ran down his back lightly.

He stayed with his back to the other person, the sound of his breathing ringing in his ear as the other took a step forward, his breath ghosting over the back of his neck and he shivered.

“Are you still sure?” Sasuke whispered not trusting his own voice, his fingers grasping the hem of Narutos shirt and when the blonde nodded he pulled the fabric upward till it was off of him completely leaving him exposed in the dimly lit room. He threw the shirt somewhere on the floor near their feet.

“Yes I'm sure Sasuke.” Naruto moaned, feeling the lightness of Sasukes kisses on his spine.

Sasuke kissed down narutos spine crouching as he went and enjoying the soft moans that escaped the lips while his fingers hooked in the fabric of his jeans and pulled them down. Narutos hands absentmindedly went to cover his groin even though no one was in front of him and tried to focus on the kissed and licks that Sasuke was administrating. He didn’t think his first time would feel like this he thought it was going to be rushed but Sasuke was taking his time.

It seems Sasuke wanted Naruto to feel everything and when Sasukes mouth attached to his neck, not realizing that he stood back up, his hands went above him, tangling in black locks at the feeling while his cock crept to half mass. Narutos back arched, pushing his ass into Sasukes pelvis while his moans increased when teeth clamped down on sensitive skin. Pale fingers touched Narutos erect nipples, thumbs rubbing over erect nubs, his breath hitching more before Sasuke turned him around and captured his lips in a passion filled kiss.

With his lips captured, Naruto pulled Sasuke back toward the bed. The back of his knees touching the side before he sat down breaking the kiss and he looked up at Sasuke. He still had his pants on from prom, the belt buckle catching the light when he inhaled and Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke as he began unbuckling his pants, hooking his fingers in Sasukes pants and boxers before pulling them down. Sasukes erect member bobbed infront of Narutos face, a few drops of precum pearling at the tip and the blonde leaned forward his mouth open till Sasuke stopped him by grasping his chin lightly.

“I don’t want that.” He shook his head, “Scoot back on the bed.”

Naruto did as he was told, scooting back on the bed while Sasuke grabbed a few things from his duffle bag and joined Naruto on the bed. Blue eyes, once Sasuke was back on the bed, gently spread his legs, the raven setting between them and leaning down to lick up Naruto stomach, taking an erect nipple into his mouth causing the blonde to arch his back. Naruto dug his toes into the bed while Sasukes warm tongue ran over his sensitive flesh from his nipples to his neck.

“Are you nervous?” Sasuke whispered in his ear before taking a lobe between his teeth and nibbling.

Naruto did have a chance to answer before Sasuke rubbed his hips into narutos, their hardened members rubbing against one another and Naruto gripped Sasukes arms that were pinning him to the bed.

“You smell so good.” Sasuke whispered between the kisses up his jaw. “Have you been thinking about me all night?” He licked narutos bottom lip and continued to rub their members together enjoying the sounds that emitted from him.

“Yes I thought you all night.” Naruto groaned, his legs spreading wider. “How sexy you look in a black suit, I wanted you to take off your tie and bound my hands while you make me cum over and over.” Naruto bucked his hips into Sasukes, receiving a hiss from the one above.

“I see.” He smirked, capturing narutos lips in a kiss while his hands opened the pouch he had on the bed with them. The lube bottle touched his fingers as well as a wrapper and he grabbed them both before sitting up and breaking the kiss. Underneath him Naruto looked beautiful. He had dreamed about this moment multiple times, the blonde submitting to him, practically begging him to take him over and over.

He checked the lube bottle, making sure it wasn’t the edible one before opening the lid and squirt a good amount of his fingers. Blue eyes watched him with curiosity while he rubbed the clear liquid over his index and middle finger, leaning down he captured Naruto into a furry of kisses, his tongue pushing past the blonde’s swollen lips and his hand disappearing between their bodies.

Narutos eyes shot open and a gasp opened his mouth wider giving Sasuke more advantage to shove his tongue deeper into his hot mouth at the incognizant feeling of a slick finger circling his entrance, coating his skin in the liquid. At first he didn’t know what to expect but as Sasuke massaged around his hole he became use to it…somewhat.

“I'm going to slip a finger in okay.” Sasuke breathed and nibbled on Narutos bottom lip to busy his brain.

“Okay.” Naruto muttered his eyes looking everywhere but Sasukes face while nodding his head slightly in an attempt to relax his body but when the same finger slipped inside his lower half tightened. He kept repeated that he needed to relax or it would be difficult for Sasuke to stretch him but the feeling was unfamiliar. “I'm sorry.” He looked up to the ceiling, adverting his eyes still.

“Just relax.” Sasuke comforted him with kissed across his scared cheeks and lips, his nose nuzzling the side of his face with each kiss.

Naruto breathed out at the same time Sasuke had slipped in another finger. Naruto tried to focus on anything but the two fingers that were currently slipping in and out of him slowly but his body was still tense till Sasuke fingers pushed in deeper, a small searing pain increasing when Sasukes fingers moved in a scissoring motion but when his middle finger brushed over something it had him arching his back and nails dug into Sasukes arm.

“What the fuck.” Naruto groaned, looking at the smirk that spread across Sasukes face in the dim light. “Was that?”

“What…” Sasuke continued to smirk, position his fingers in the same spot while continuing to stretch him and pushing against it once more, “…you mean this?”

Naruto threw his head back, a low moan escaping his lips and the sound went directly to the tip of Sasukes cock. “Sasuke….please...fuck---me.” He begged after the third push on his bundle of nerves. His cock at full attention between their bodies.

Just as he got use to the feeling, Sasuke took his fingers away, sitting on his knees between his legs and opened the wrapper. Naruto leaned up on his elbows, watching Sasuke unroll the condemn to the base and lube himself up more before looking at Naruto once more. He could tell the nervousness from earlier was completely gone replaced by lust and something else that Sasuke couldn’t put his finger on. Sasuke hooked his fingers at the back of Narutos knees, lifting him up slightly as he aligned himself with Narutos entrance.

Naruto took in a deep breath mentally preparing himself. He wanted to be completely connected with Sasuke, he was ready and he wanted this. He wanted his first to be with Sasuke. His head fell back, a few tears running down the sides of his face to his hair line while his fingers grasped the bed sheets as Sasuke pushed forward, stretching his entrance to fit the tip of Sasukes cock. He inhaled deeply, clenching around Sasukes tip a few times.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked, fighting the urge to push forward more in one thrust. He had felt Narutos legs tense and he stopped immediately as the tip of his member popped past the first ring of muscles.

“Im fine, just keep going.” Naruto said, clenching his muscles a few more times trying to get used to being invaded. “Im not going to break Sasuke.”

“Well in that case.” Sasuke said inching his way in till he was completely sheathed. Looking down, narutos elbows had given up on holding him up and he fell to the bed, his palms rubbing the tears away and Sasuke bent down, setting his lovers legs on the bed before kissing his chin to sooth him. The searing heat that wrapped around Sasuke cock begged him to thrust forward, to pull out and pound into that tight hole over and over till the blonde screamed his name but he didn’t. He knew Naruto would need time to adjust to Sasuke size so he stayed still till Naruto caught his breath.

“Mo—ve S’uke.” Naruto clenched around him.

Sasuke took it slow, pulling back slowly to the tip before thrusting back inside. He continued at the same pace, allowing Naruto to get used to his girth before speeding up. Sasuke memorized where the bundle of nerves were, adjusting his hips slightly to aim the tip of his cock directly at it. Naruto watched Sasukes face through hooded eyes, his mouth opened in moans and his hands went from the sheets to Sasuke chest to explore. He lightly ran his thumb over Sasukes nub on his way downward, his fingers gripping pale hips to guild him in long even strokes.

 “Har—der S’uke.” Naruto begged, his insides clenching around him in a force that Sasuke could never recreate with his hands and he didn’t think he would be able to masturbate normally after something like this. He felt Naruto wrap his legs around his waist, his back arching up into Sasukes chest with each thrust and the deep moans that leaked from his open mouth.

When Naruto began to match his thrust, Sasukes hands found Narutos and pinned them to the bed next to his head, the sound of their moans vibrating through their ears and Naruto turned his head and latched onto Sasukes neck. Tasting the saltiness from his sweat before biting down on the same spot and sucking. He wanted to leave a mark and the groan that Sasuke exhaled caused him to remember his cock that was smashed between them and how Sasuke had released one of his hands touch him.

He felt the heat coil, his release so close just like when Sasuke would stroke him at school and he released Sasukes neck, his moans growing louder and his eyes shut tight focusing on the hand that stroked him and pounded into that bundle of nerves at the same time.

“S’uke im gon-na cu-um.” He whined with a moan behind it. He didn’t give Sasuke a chance to say anything before he threw his head back, his cock pulsating in Sasukes hand while he came between their stomachs and over Sasuke hand, his inner muscles throbbed around his member.

“Oh fu-uck.” Sasuke groaned and bit down on Narutos shoulder, his hand squeezing Narutos hand with the same force as his body arched, cock buried deeper than before and his balls pressed against his ass as he came deeply inside from the heightened intensity of the orgasm. He stayed buried deep inside the blonde trying to catch his breath and he released his shoulder, leaning up a bit to view the bite mark that was turning purple.

Narutos chest still panted against Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around his neck, their lips locked in heated kisses and his legs popped as they settled on the mattress. He could still feel Sasukes cock throb inside him, his tongue exploring the insides of his mouth as he pulled out completely with a lewd pop nothing sweet about it and he realized that he had just lost his virginity to Sasuke causing a blush to overtake his face. He gave naruto a quick kiss before sitting up and pulling off the rubber that he noticed was on the verge of popping off with how full it was and tied it. Throwing it into the small trash can he could see near the desk. He wiped off his hand that had narutos cum on it before falling back down on top of the blonde.

 As soon as he was empty, Naruto wanted to be filled again. To have him and Sasuke as one was something he wanted to experience over and over again. He had never felt such an intense feeling before, it ripped through his body shaking him to his core and he couldn’t stop them before they began. He felt Sasuke slide his arms under his shoulders playing with his blonde hair while his hands shook to hold on.

The kisses Naruto had been giving him had stopped abruptly, feeling the chest below him shake slightly and he ran thumb over his lovers quivering lips to sooth him. “What’s wrong Naru?” He whispered and kissed his chin.

It took minute before he was able to speak, he didn’t want his voice to betray him and all he could do was shake his head. He didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want Sasuke to think he was crier after sex but it was too late. Sasuke wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, his thumb missing some and they seeped into his hairline.

“Naru…” Sasuke began to kiss his jaw line, “It’s okay naruto.” He continued to kiss him, slightly moving up to kiss the scars on his cheeks. “Im right here Naru.” He pecked his lips. “You will always have me.”

“Do you promise, Sasuke?” He was able to croak out and his hand slide down to cup Sasukes neck.

“I promise Naruto…always” He pressed his lips to his lover both of them ignoring the raging party down stairs.


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is finally here!

This was it. The forest green cap and gown that adored his head and body. In a day he was going to be graduating from the high school he had been at for the past four years and entering the college that had accepted him for his pre-med program. His instructor he had already met during the two years he was taking his basics and now he would be studying underneath him full time.

He didn’t know it he would be getting an apartment or would be sharing a dorm with an unknown person. He didn’t want to share a room with someone he didn’t know. He thought about asking everyone if he they wanted to get a house together and all room which would be easier. His mother had suggested the same as well a few days ago after school at let out officially but he had two months to decide on what to do.

School had been let out Wednesday but he was still required to attend the graduation ceremony that the school presented. He looked washed out with the green when he looked at himself in the mirror. The collar of the green grown barely covering the bite marks that were left from the previous weekend. He didn’t think he was bitten that had but apparently he was but he didn’t mind. Every mark from his love was something that he cherished. He was glad that he had decided to go to the University first.

He didn’t know if he would be able to leave Deidara and all his friends at first. He would miss Family gatherings as well as holidays and his brother’s graduation. He really didn’t want that and he was sure Sasuke didn’t want that either. The thought of him leaving in a few years made his fingers tingle. Even though it was a years away he just didn’t know. It wasn’t nervousness that was coursing through him, not it was something else he could place.

He sighed, he spoke with the woman Tsunade Senju via facetime explaining that even though he was very interested in taking up her offer, he would have to decline because he wanted to study his pre-med in his home state. She understood and told him that the offer in the paper was good for ten years and if he wanted to join her for the remainder of his studies he was more than welcome and she even offered him the residency program in the hospital she ran when she wasn’t teaching. He smiled at that thought, knowing he had another place to study once he was done with his pre-med.

Tsunade didn’t seem as bad as Deidara had first described her but that could be because he was her grandkid and they never got along in the first place. He would make it work no matter what though. A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

“Come in.” He hummed.

“Itachi,” Sasuke lingered in his doorway, “May I speak with you a moment.”

Itachi faced the door and nodded to his little brother. “I always have time for you, Otouto.”

Sasuke closed the door quietly as Itachi took his cap off and sat it on the desk before unzipping the gown, placing it near the cap. He took a seat at the desk with his leg crossed over the other waiting for Sasuke to speak. Dark eyes watched the curiously at the raven while he sat down on the floor infront of his bed.

“Must be something serious.” Itachi teased, “What are you going to do when I leave? Are you going to call me every time you need me?”

“No.”

“Oh,” Itachi frowned, “That hurts.”

“You will be fine.” Sasuke chuckled and drew his knees to his chest. “I will just call you or come see you. The dorms are only a thirty minute drive if it’s really bad, just kinda like now.”

“Hmm.” Itachi gestured for him to continue, “I know it’s serious because you closed the door.”

Sasukes cheeks became flushed.

“So what is it?” he asked.

“It’s hard a question really, I don’t know how to go about asking.” He stuttered.

“Nothing you can ask me will surprise me. After hanging out with the people I do.” He chuckled.

Itachi had a point and he took a deep breath, “Has Deidara ever cried after sex?”

Itachi did a double take at him. Of all the questions he could have been asked he asked that one which did take him by surprise. He sat back in his chair for a moment, thinking of all the times he and Deidara and not once had he ever cried that he knew of. Itachi shook his head, maybe he needed more information.

“Cried as in how?” He asked confusingly, “Like ashamed cried, devastated cry or like cried from happiness or that the pleasure was so intense he cried? Am I close?”

“I don’t think it was a devastated cry or even being ashamed.” He shook his head, “If was afterward. We were just lying there kissing, enjoying being in one another’s company and he just broke out in tears.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Are you worried that he was crying for an unknown reason.” Itachi said, “But it’s perfectly normal.”

“What?” Sasuke jerked his head up. “How it is normal?”

“Sasuke you took his virginity. Crying is about intensity, not valence. It doesn’t matter what you feel, it’s how much you feel. People weep with joy as well as sorrow. It’s simply the release of intense emotions. Naruto has always been a sensitive person. Orgasm too is the release of intense emotion, indeed, orgasm research is often characterized in the psychology literature but it’s a super opportunity to bond with one’s partner.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“To bond.” Sasuke repeated and Itachi nodded.

“Yes Sasuke to bond.” He said, “It all reality if you want to think of it this way, you fucked him so good he forgot all sense of reality.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Sasuke snapped.

“Why not.” Itachi questioned, “Does it embarrass you or something?”

“When you say stuff like that I feel like I"m talking with Hidan.” He frowned.

“Fine….fine, you and him made love. Whatever you want to call it.” Itachi rolled his eyes but smiled at him, “It won’t be the first time he cried and it won’t be the last, Otouto. Just take it as an ego boost.”

“An ego boost?” he lowered his eyes, “On my end or his because he hasn’t spoken with me since Saturday. He even avoided me at school which made me feel like shit.”

“Why?”

Now Itachi was really interested. He didn’t like when his brother felt down on himself or unsure of his actions.

“Because I feel like I have done something wrong.” He stood up and began to pace. His head down as if he was in deep thought. “I only did what he asked me to do. It was a mutual decision between us and I feel like I am the one being punished by him ignoring me.”

“Sasuke it’s nothing to worry about.” Itachi assured him, “It’s been a week…yes.”

Sasuke nodded.

“He isn’t punishing you, he’s embarrassed Sasuke.” He stated, “Sometimes sex is a vulnerable thing between two people. You have to open yourself up in ways that no one has ever seen you and sometimes yourself. You are trusting the other person to be able to please you and you have to trust yourself to be able to know if what you are doing is bringing your partner pleasure as well.”

“Trust.” Sasuke blurted.

“Excuse me?” Itachi looked at him confused.

“There was something that night that I couldn’t put my finger on.” He stopped pacing. “It was trust.”

“Sasuke I don’t understand?” Itachi raised an eyebrow. “You have me so confused.”

“Thank you Itachi.” Sasuke nodded to him and left his room, leaving behind a very confused older brother.

Downstairs Sasuke slipped on his converse and opened the door, ignoring the hot air he stepped out into. It was the end of May and June was around the corner. School was out so the kids around the neighborhood were already out in the street playing with their toys while others sat on their front lawns and played. He nodded to the kids playing hockey a few houses down in the middle of the street and crossed the road towards the house that looked opposite of his.

He cleared the tall green bushes that were installed a few years ago and ventured up the path till he was standing in front of the red door that contrasted with the dark gray stones. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell. Any other time he would have just entered the house but it didn’t feel right this time.

“Sasuke, what are you ringing my doorbell for?” Kushina smiled, “You usually just walk right in.”

“I didn’t think it right since I"m dating Naruto.” He answered and entered the house when she moved to the side.

“You can still walk in here whenever you want.” She closed the door, “You are welcomed all the time. Naruto is upstairs packing.”

“Packing?” He questioned.

“Didn’t he tell you, he’s going to my parents for three weeks?” She said pulling the dishrag from her shoulder. “I told him he should invite you since Deidara is refusing to leave.”

“He never told me that.” Sasuke shook his head a little sad.

Kushina knitted her brows together. “Why don’t you go on upstairs Sasuke? I"m just starting dinner. Shall you stay and eat with us?”

He never refused and invitation to eat at their table. His mother was a good cook but Kushina’s food always had his mouth drooling. “I would love to stay, thank you for the invitation.”

“Anytime Sasuke.” She patted his shoulder, urging him to the stairs.

With Kushina entering the kitchen, Sasuke waved a hello to Minato in the living room and headed upstairs towards Narutos room.

////

“Why aren’t you packing?” Naruto growled and threw a pair of shorts into his suitcase angrily.

“I was serious when I told mom and dad I wasn’t going to Germany anymore.” Deidara swiveled in Narutos desk chair. “I told them to give my ticket to Sasuke.”

“What? Did they go for it?” Naruto looked up quickly.

“Mom and dad both agreed that he should go.” Deidara smirked. “Can you imagine an Uchiha in Germany? He would stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Itachi knows German.” Naruto shrugged, “I"m sure Sasuke knows some too.”

Deidara rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you invite him and see.” Deidara glanced at Narutos cracked door. Seeing the quick view of black before it disappeared. “Speaking of Sasuke.” He stopped spinning knowing damn well the other was outside the door listening, “Why hasn’t he been over? School ended three days ago and I expected him over every day.”

Naruto didn’t say anything.

“Oh come on.” Deidara groaned. “You and Sasuke have always been inseparable since you have begun dating…even before that and don’t think I didn’t see the huge bite marks on your shoulders and neck from last Saturday. So come one spill it. Open that big ass mouth of yours” He glared at the back of Narutos head and noticed that he stiffened. “You have been ignoring him since Saturday. Why?”

“I haven’t been ignoring him.” Naruto huffed.

“Uh huh, lie to me some more.” Deidara warned.

“I cried.” Naruto blurted but didn’t face his brother.

The older blonde held up his hand to stop him, “Hold up.” He shook his head, “You cried.”

Naruto nodded his head, his back still turned from Deidara.

“You cried. Was this before, during or after?” He questioned and he heard the weight in the hallway shift because the floor creaked and he quickly looked to Naruto to see if he noticed. “Because if it was during im going to be kicking a mother fuckers ass.” He shot a glance at the door.

“It was afterward.” Naruto admitted and faced his brother. “I don’t know what happened, we were kissing and holding each other and it just happened.” His eyes cast themselves to the floor. He didn’t want to look his brother in the eye. “I couldn’t stop the tears, they just kept flowing.”

“And what did Sasuke do?” He asked, “Because I didn’t see either of you till the next day and you two seemed alright with one another.”

Naruto exhaled, “He wiped them away and kissed my cheeks till I stopped.” His fingers played with the hem of his shirt. “I feel so embarrassed. It was my first time and I cried like a fucking baby.”

Deidara cocked his head to the side while thinking. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He finally said, “It’s just a feeling of overwhelming emotion and crying is your outlet.”

“But I did it in front of him afterwards.” He frowned, “I bet he doesn’t even want to see me because of it. What if he thinks something is wrong with me? Like who cries after sex.”

“I highly doubt that he thinks there is something wrong with you.” Deidara rolled his eyes and left the chair. “Just talk to him Naruto.” He opened the door, grabbing Sasuke and jerking him into the room. “Here’s the perfect chance.” He grinned, “Have fun you two and remember there are condemns in your top dresser draw Naru. Just don’t be too loud, mom and dad are downstairs.” And with that he closed the door an evil laugh ringing through the hallway.

“What all did you hear?” Naruto kept his eyes to the floor.

“All of it.” He answered, his voice hiding the sadness that lingered.

“I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.” Naruto said and felt his chin being pushed up by a warm hand. His eyes met Sasukes deep black ones with the red tinging the outline and he was unable to look away.

“Why would you think that?” Sasuke asked, his thumb running over Naruto chin.

“Because I have been ignoring you for a week, not answering your calls and texts. I didn’t even come home with you on the last day of school.” He answered.

Sasuke knew there was no beating around the bush, “There is no reason for you to be embarrassed for what happened. I don’t think any less of you if that’s what you think. Im actually grateful.”

“Grateful?” Naruto puzzled.

Sasuke nodded his head, “Yes grateful because you were able to show me another side of you. It made me happy that you were able to be vulnerable infront of me in such a delicate time. I didn’t reject you…on the contrary I think I held you closer.”

Naruto felt Sasukes fingers leave his chin and him take a step back. Naruto would admit that he had never showed anyone this side of him but he didn’t want it to come back on him that he was a crybaby after sex but then again it only happened one time. There was a possibility that it might happen again or not, they wouldn’t know unless they ruffled the sheets again.

“Yes you did.” Naruto whispered, now he felt embarrassed and his cheeks flushed.

“Hn.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled naruto into a hug. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his waist, face pressed against his chest inhaling his scent. “You’re such dobe.”

“Teme.” Naruto pulled back looking up at Sasuke, giving the older male the perfect opportunity to lean down and captures lips. Sasuke walked them backwards till naruto came in contact with something hard, never breaking the kiss between them and Sasukes hand ran down narutos side, fingers sneaking their way under the white shirt he had on and pressed against his warm skin. Naruto gasped when fingers roughly grasped his hips, his mouth opening in a gasp and Sasuke shoved his tongue into the blonde’s mouth to explore.

“Why do you always tease me?” Naruto asked in a moan, the feeling of Sasuke kissing down his jaw to his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving for three weeks?” Sasuke muttered into his ear before licking the outer shell.

Naruto froze, he was going to tell Sasuke tomorrow at graduation ceremony but now that he knew he might as well tell. “I was going to, but I was going to wait till tomorrow.”

“Were you?” Sasukes tongue outlines his lobe.

“Yes,” He shuddered and moved his head to the side, allowing Sasuke more access to his neck. When he left teeth clamp down on the same mark from the previous weekend he moaned, trying to grasp Sasuke shirt but hands found his wrist and pinned them over his head. Sasuke pulled back, glaring down at narutos flushed face, panting breaths and swollen lips. With his free hand he traced pink lips before descending down his chin, over his chest and playing with an erect nipple through the fabric of his shirt before stopping at the hem of his pants. “How do I know you’re not telling me a lie Naru?” Sasuke asked.

“I wouldn’t lie to you S’uke.” He moaned when fingers slide down his stomach and into his shorts. A smirk appeared on Sasukes face.

“No underwear.” He asked.

“No.” Naruto shook his head, breath full of lust. “Laundry day.”

“Good it makes it easier for me.” He said releasing the blonde’s wrist and sinking to his knees. He pulled the shorts down till they pooled at Narutos feet before leaning in and kissing narutos hips, nipping at the skin.

Naruto covered his mouth to muffle the moan when Sasuke kissed his tip in a teasing manner before engulfing him fully. Sasuke had never been the one to give and naruto never complained but his mouth was heaven. The right amount of heat and how he would use just enough teeth. His tongue would circle the base till it touched the tip and dip into the slit. He buried his hands in dark locks as he rocked his hips into Sasukes mouth and when Sasukes fingers pushed on the spot just below his sac, he threw his head back. Moaning into the silence of his room as he came in Sasuke mouth without warning. His cheeks puckered slightly before be swallowed and narutos cock popped from his mouth with a lewd sound.

“I'm sorry.” Naruto panted, finally able to look down at him. “I didn’t mean too.”

“It’s alright.” Sasuke smirked, “You taste like apples.” He stood up and captured naruto in a kiss, allowing the other to taste himself on his lovers tongue. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck, pulling his closer to him not caring about his exposed lower region. “I hear there is a ticket waiting for me.”

“Yes.” Naruto said ignoring the apple comment.

“Are you going to ask me?” Sasuke muttered against his lips. “Or should I just assume I"m going with you?”

He didn’t know what to think, Sasuke was actually wanting to join him on the trip to Germany to meet his grandparents and he smiled and nodded.

“Sasuke would you like to go to Germany with me?”

“I would love too.” He smiled and kissed naruto once again.

“I hate to break up this love fest but mom is yelling that dinner is ready and you know how she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Deidara said at the door and neither boys realized that it had opened.

Naruto quickly bent down and pulled up his shorts before following Sasuke out of his room. Deidara leaned forward his mouth extremely close to narutos ear.

“What Dei?” Naruto asked before they hit the stairs.

“You two are nasty.” He teased him in a low tone.

Kushina smiled at all three boys as they entered the dining room. Deidara took his seat at the empty side, allowing the other two to sit next to one another. By the look on Narutos face he was still a little flushed and Deidara wanted to tease his little brother but decided not to because that shit always came back three times as bad when it was the other way around, instead he quietly laughed at the reaction Sasuke had on his face when his mother sat a plate infront of him.

“How was work dear?” Kushina asked picking up her fork.

“You know, same old same old. “ He frowned, “But Gai lost his index finger in an engine blade today after he said the power of youth would protect him.” He frowned, “The medic said he would fine and they would be able to sew it back on so I assigned him to desk work till its healed.”

“How long is the healing process going to take?” She said before taking a bite.

Minato shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea.”

Deidara listened to his parents discuss work but his eyes were glued to the raven across the table. With his fork he poked at the meal on his plate as if he didn’t know exactly what it was. Beside him Naruto was wiping his plate with the garlic bread, coating it in tomato sauce and took a bite.

“Are you okay Sasuke?” Deidara finally asked, trying to hold in the laugh that was bubbling to the surface.

“Yeah I"m fine,” He nodded his head, “Why?”

“Because you’re staring at your plate like it’s about to explode.” He raised an eyebrow and this gathered everyone’s attention.

“Oh no it’s just that…um I’ve never had this.” He said poking the noodle.

Kushina’s eyes widened. “I'm sorry I didn’t explain what it was, Sasuke.” She blushed. “I shouldn’t have assumed but this is called lasagna. This recipe is from my great grandmother. But there is tomatoes, meat, basil, noodles, ricotta cheese and mozzarella as well as a bunch of other things. If you don’t like it I can quickly make you sometime else.”

“No…no there is nothing wrong with it, I’ve just never had it before.” Sasuke explained.

Deidara noticed that his father smirked a bit but went back to his food while Naruto dug into the pan for seconds. Sasuke cut a small piece with his fork, slowing bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite. He swished the hot bite around is mouth, letting the flavors dance along his taste buds till he swallowed and smiled before taking another bite.

“Why are you watching him, you weirdo?” Naruto asked pulling his brothers attention to himself.

“It’s just interesting is all?” He stated, “How do you not know what lasagna is?”

Sasuke swallowed first, nodding his head as the flavors continued to dance on his taste buds. He loves tomatoes, so anything with tomatoes was alright in his book but he had never had something like this before. He started to crave it.

“My mother doesn’t really make anything out of what she was taught.” Sasuke answered Deidara question. “So it’s mostly traditional dishes.”

“Your mother did always make the best curry dishes.” Kushina pointed out. “But I completely understand what you are saying. I use to do the same thing till I married that one.” He pointed her fork across the table at Minato. “He made me learn other recipes.”

“Japanese food is good till you have it over and over.” Minato took a bite.

“It’s better than having sauerbraten all the time.” Kushina muttered.

“Hey…watch it.” Minato warned in a joking matter.

“Sasuke decided to go to Germany with me.” Naruto changed the subject. “I asked him earlier.”

“That’s good.” Kushina smiled, “I will call your grandpa and let him know.”

Deidara found this dinner all too amusing and laughed one more.

“What’s so funny blondie?” Sasuke asked causing Kushina to chuckle.

“Oh nothing.” Deidara shook his head, “It’s just you get to be the pretty girl this time.”

Naruto laughed.

////

“I see that dingus and doofus finally made up.” Sasori chuckled while adjusting his cap.

Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded, “I swear kids these days are hopeless.”

“At least they weren’t messy.” Sasori shrugged his shoulders, “I had to hire a cleaning crew to take care of the room I lent Hidan and Hana.”

“Ew.”

“Yeah I know.” Sasori answered.

Deidara took his spot in the N’s since they were told to line up by alphabetical order. He played with the inside of his sleeve, his hair covering his face while their old teachers were thanking them for cooperating. He felt a hand touching his chin bringing his head up to meet the other and the Deidara leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. A smile was brought to his face as the other passed.

“You two disgust me.” Hidan joked from behind Deidara.

“You’re just jealous because noone likes you that way Hidan.” Deidara smiled even though the other couldn’t see him. “Hana doesn’t count.”

“Shut up y’all” Kakashi yelled over the line of students. “I know you all want this to be done and over with so we are going to get this show on the road. I don’t want to be here just as much as the next person so we are going to go out there, sit down and when we call your names come get the folder your diploma will go in.”

“Damn you really don’t want to see us huh?” Nagato yelled.

“I have to deal you assholes for four years and these forty minutes is going to kill me.” Kakashi chuckled behind the small mask, “So the faster this is over, the faster I can go home.”

“I can’t believe yo ass is here on time.” Pein yelled from the back which caused a laugh through all the graduating students.

“I can’t believe you actually graduated.” Kakashi clapped back.

More laughter, till the doors opened to the gym they were using. Deidara could hear the yells and cheers from the proud parents in the stands and looked up to see his mother waving a sign next to Naruto. Beside them were the Uchihas, sitting brooding like they always did but there was a smile on Mikoto’s lips at the sight of her son.

He sat through the opening speeches from the head of the school, the principle and a few of the councilors before they decided to call the first row of names. He was thankful he had his dad’s last name and not his mothers or he would be at the back of the line but then again, his name is after Itachis so he would have been able to sit next to him. His row was standing, making their way up to the stage.

He shook the hands of the principle as well as his councilor who handed him the folder his diploma would be collecting dust in, took a picture all while hearing his mother and father yelling their praises through the gym. Looking down at the folder as he sat down, he knew this was it. He was graduated and was now considered a college student come the fall.

To be honest he impressed himself. He didn’t think he would have come this far or have friends. When he moved here from the Germany base, he had a heavy accent and most looked at him like he was from outer space. He had made many friends even though his first friend was Hidan. The weird white haired kid that like to cuss in every sentence was the first to approach him and say that he looked like a girl because of his long hair but he wasn’t wrong.

Sasori was his next friend, their taste in art clashing with one another till this day but Sasori is how he met the rest. He had seen Hidan hang out with the twins but they never spoke to Deidara. Itachi was the last one he spoke too, with Konan, Nagato and Kisame being before him. He only started speaking with Itachi because of Kisame. Yeah the boy lived across the street and Naruto went over there to play with Sasuke but he would drop him off and come back hours later.

“Parents, friends, family members and respected members of staff, I present to you the graduating class of 2017.” Their principle said into the microphone and the stands cheered as did all the students.

Deidara grabbed his cap from his head and threw it into the air, his vision blocked by falling confetti and multicolored balloons from the ceiling. He seen a flash of black and a strong pair of arms encircle him while red bore into his eyes. Itachi captured his lips into a passionate kiss, the surrounding events covering their actions and Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, tip toeing against him to press himself closer to the Uchiha.

“We made it.” Itachi muttered against his lips.

Deidara slightly nodded. “Yes we did.” He kissed him once more.

“Can you two stop sucking face for more than a minute?” Konan asked from behind them.

Deidara pulled away from Itachi, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Kakashi is going to get his ass kicked.” Pein glared at the man still on the stage.

“Did he piss you off that good?” Kisame chuckled, unzipping his gown and not caring where his cap had landed.

“You don’t have to worry about it really. This is probably be the last time you see him anyway.” Nagato rolled his eyes. “You are too sensitive about petty shit.”

“Amen to that.” Yahiko said, “It’s about time someone said it.”

“Fuck off Yah.” His brother glared at him.

“See the shit I have to deal with.” Konan joked as she laced her and Peins fingers together.

“I would say I envy you but I don’t.” Kisame smiled when her weak fist punched his chest. “Oh im so hurt.”

“Shut up.” She laughed. “Are we still all planning on getting a house for college?”

Everyone shrugged.

“Oh lord,” She shook her head, “Am I going to have to be the mother of our group still?”

They nodded.

“There is a six bedroom house three blocks from campus with four bathrooms. Three rooms are upstairs and three rooms below the main floor. Pein and I are going to share.” She glanced at Deidara and Itachi. “I didn’t know if you and Itachi would room together.”

Itachi looked to Deidara, the blush on his face readable. “Would you want to share?”

“I never thought about it really.” He whispers. “But if you are okay with sharing a room, im for it.”

“Deidara and I will share a room.” Itachi nodded to her.

“Nagato and I have decided to share.” Yahiko nodded to her.

“So it’s settled.” She grinned, “I will tell my uncle we will be moving in there at the end of august.”

“So the three weirdos get our own rooms.” Sasori raised an eyebrow, “Why doesn’t anyone want to share with me?”

“I don’t like sharing and besides who would want to have another in the room when your fucking someone.” Hidan said, “That would be awkward. Imagine having my ass in the air fucking the shit out of some--

“Enough Hidan we get it.” Kisame interrupted him.

“You didn’t let me finish.” He frowned.

“I stopped listening at the ‘ass in the air part’.” Nagato shivered, “That’s a scary image.”

“You’re telling me.” Sasori agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have viewed and liked   
> ^_^  
> Sam


	6. Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Grandpa Jiraiya!

“You sure you have everything.” Kushina repeated for the thousandth time. “Passport? Ticket? Luggage?”

“Mom calm down, we have everything.” Naruto stated pulling himself away from her. “Grandpa Jiraiya is going to pick us up from the airport at 6 when we arrive. Calm down.”

“Kushina, stop fussing over the boy. He’s seventeen I'm sure he knows how to get there calm down, Sasuke isn’t going to let him do anything stupid.”

Sasuke nodded, “Look your dad knows me so well.”

“Shut up Teme.” Naruto warned while shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

_Flight 987 is now boarding, please have your passports and boarding passes ready._

Naruto picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before his mother pulled him into another bone crushing hug.

“Mom I can’t breathe.” He wheeze.

Sasuke quickly took a step back, barely missing her clutches and Minato nodded to him as if to say good move. He adjusted his messenger bag while digging out his passport and boarding pass. He was somewhat nervous to be going with Naruto to his grandfathers. He had heard a few stories from naruto about him but it was mostly him talking about the war or old war stories.

“Remember your grandfather doesn’t know you two are together so sleep in separate beds and no fooling around.” Kushina warned.

“If they can’t fool around why did I throw a box of condemn in Naruto's luggage.” Deidara blurted

“You did what?” Naruto said as Sasuke dragged him off.

Minato looked at his oldest son. “You didn’t really did you?”

Deidara grinned and shrugged.

“Oh lord.” Kushina breathed.

////

Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke as the plane took off. The feeling of his stomach dropping as if he was on a roller coaster sent his nerves on end but when Sasuke squeezed his fingers it grounded him and he was able to look at him. He hated the feeling he got when the plane would take off. Deidara use to hold his hand when he was younger but once he got older he stopped and naruto had to resort in clutching the arm of the chair for dear life.

“Do you not like the feeling?” Sasuke asked.

“It makes my stomach drop is all?” He answered. He felt the bow of the plane dip, adjusting the cabin and he yawned, popping his ears so he could hear.

“I sort of like it.” He claimed, “If kind of feels like I am on a roller coaster and I have always enjoyed that felling.”

“It makes me nauseas.”

“Is that why you are gripping my hand for dear life?” Sasuke chuckled, bringing narutos hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Naruto felt the heat in his cheeks, “Yeah but you don’t mind.”

“No I don’t.”

Halfway through the flight, Naruto had finally calmed down enough to lean his head on Sasukes shoulder, listening to the music on his phone while Sasuke read a book that the blonde had no interest in. Switching the song, a stewardess came to their side, a blush creeping over her cheeks at the sight of Sasuke and naruto frowned.

“Would you care for a beverage?” She stuttered.

“No I'm fine.” Sasuke shook his head before kissing naruto on the top of his. He knew that the woman asked Sasuke because of his attractive looks and he hated that people ignored Naruto because of him. Kissing Naruto on the head was the only thing he could think of at the time, “Do you want something to drink love?”

Naruto blushed deeper than the woman, “Waa—ter.” He stuttered.

“Coming right up.” She smiled.

“Why did you stutter?” Sasuke asked after the woman left.

Naruto looked up at him, “I’ve never heard you say that before.”

“What,” he scrunched his eyebrows, “Love?”

“Makes you sound like a pirate.” The blonde chuckled, “Captain Sasuke Uchiha.”

“I can be that for Halloween as long as you dress like a wench.” Sasuke laughed.

“Why can’t I be like your right hand man or something? Why do I have to wench.” He pouted.

“Here is your water sir.” The woman appeared, handing naruto a bottle. He smiled, thanking her for the bottle before continuing his conversation with Sasuke.

“Why do you have to be a wench,” Sasuke repeated, “Well you have very nice legs for a boy, they are almost girly so why not.”

“My parents are going to think Deidara and I are crossdressers with how much we dress like girls.” Narutos pout turned into a frown.

“My father thinks your brother is.”

“It’s his long hair isn’t it?”

“I think that is what it is.” He chuckled, “Or it would be the maid’s outfit he wore for Halloween.”

“Oh lord.” Naruto glanced at the book, “What are you reading?”

“Building design & Construction Systems.” He answered, “Itachi got it for me since I'm going to be taking graphical and architecture classes after high school.”

“Have you decided on taking your basics while doing your senior year like Itachi did?” Naruto asked, sitting up all the way.

“I have thought about it and it would be easier to take my basics.” He sighed, “Itachi took his basics his junior and senior year and he’s already studying for his pre-med.”

“You don’t always have to compete with your brother.” Naruto muttered. “Have you even applied to colleges?”

Sasuke nodded ignoring the comment, “I have. I’ve already sent my transcript to Konoha University, Cornwall and California Polytechnic State University.”

“Cornwall makes me think of a restaurant.” He chuckled.

“After researching, it’s the only college with an undergraduate and graduate program that I am looking for, so I can stay when I'm going from my bachelor to my masters.”

“Seems you do have it all planned out.” Naruto took his hand back and opened the bottle of water.

“What about you?” Sasuke faced him, “Have you decided on what you want to do?”

Naruto shrugged, “I really don’t know.” He sat the water down, “I’ve debated on this topic a lot. I can either become a music teacher or go into the Airforce like my dad. Keep the tradition alive, Ya’know.”

“I always did like a man in a uniform.” Sasuke grinned, leaning forward and capturing Naruto in a kiss.

“I will keep that in mind.” Naruto whispered against his lips.

_Flight 987 will be landing shortly, please have all trays up in their rightful positions and electronic devices off till otherwise given. The time is now 5:35pm with cloudy skies and a warm temperature of 72 degrees. Willkommen in Deutschland._

Naruto listened to the pilot, setting his tray back up and noted on the weather. Last year he wasn’t able to attend because he had summer school to make up so he was happy he was able to come this year. A whole three weeks with his grandpa. Sasuke heard Naruto exhale, the plane touching down on the runway alerting them that they arrived but tan hand never left his. Above their heads the seatbelt dimmed, the warmth of the others hand gone and he grabbed his carryon bag from the overhead ben before treading down the aisle towards the exit.

////

“Naruto!” A tall man with a high white pony tail bellowed and opened his arms. Beside him was a woman with short black hair, a small pig in her arms and a smile on her face as big as the mans.

Naruto jumped into his grandfather’s arms, the older man twirling him around and gathering stared from the people around him. When Sasuke imagined Narutos grandfather who talks of nothing but war stories it didn’t look like this guy at all. He seen a wrinkly old man with a buzz cut and cane, complaining about how the Youth of this generation doesn’t know what respect is. Instead he was greeted with a man that looked more like a hippie.

His long white hair pulled into a high ponytail on the top of his head, his bangs framing his face and two tattoos going down his cheeks. He was dressed in a dark green shirt and pants with fishnets underneath and flip flops. The red vest adoring the Namikaze clan symbol on the ends. He raised an eyebrow when the man looked at him.

“And this must be Sasuke.” He smiled and sat naruto down on the floor, holding out his hand. “Naruto has told me a lot about you.”

Sasuke shook his hand. “Likewise.”

“I'm glad he could bring you along.” He smiled.

“Where is your sister?” Shizune asked after giving Naruto a hug.

“Deidara is hanging with friends.” Naruto sighed. “He said he was sorry for not coming.”

“Oh well, hopefully we will see Deidara next time.” Shizune said and pulling Sasuke into a hug instead of taking his hand.

“Im sure you boys would like to walk around for a while after such a long flight.” Jiraiya said, “Why don’t we get your luggage and then go get something to eat.”

“That sounds great.” Naruto beamed, nudging Sasuke with his shoulder before leading towards the rotating belts where their luggage would come. They stood around for a while, making small talk mostly Naruto and Jiraiya catching up on what they had missed during the months he went back. He informed the blonde that he had a present for Deidara for his graduation since he missed it.

While they were busy chatting, Sasuke had managed to grab both his and narutos bag, throwing the duffle bag at Naruto when he turned around.

They placed their bags in the back of Jiraiya’s SUV before sitting in the back and buckling up.

////

“I didn’t know there was a castle here.” Sasuke said looking up from his coffee up at the castle on the hill.

They were currently walking around the center of town after they had eaten at Narutos favorite little café. He had tried to get Sasuke to pronounce Gundel right but with Sasukes accent it seemed impossible. The irritation on his partners face had riled a laugh from his grandfather, telling Naruto that not everyone could pronounce it right.

“That is a huge cathedral” Sasuke interrupted Narutos rant to stare up at the building, taking in the beauty of the architecture. As they inched closed, Sasuke had the urge to shoot his hand out and touch the stones but he stopped himself when Naruto pulled his attention to a cholate shop across the small courtyard.

“I can book a tour for you Sasuke if you and Naruto want to go.” Jiraiya said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You seem to be really intrigued with the building.”

Sasuke nodded. “I am actually. I want to go into Architecture after high school.”

“When we return home I will book a tour, I'm sure Yagura isn’t doing anything.” He smiled, “it will give him something to do besides clean the rafters.”

Shizune laughed, pulling her phone from her pocket and flipping it open. She rattled off a few orders in German before closing the phone and kissing Jiraiya on the cheek.

“There is an emergency with a Patient, I will meet you at home.” She smiled, waving to the boys and hailing a taxi.

“Be safe.” He yelled as the taxi pulled away.

Naruto pulled Sasuke across the courtyard at the back of the cathedral towards the small chocolate shop mixed with a bunch of shops. Naruto stopped at the windows, eyeballing the new stock since Christmas and smiled at the green shelves and the frogs that were perched on the ends.

“The boy is obsessed with this shop.” Jiraiya stated behind Sasuke. “He comes every single time.”

“Lindt? Is like the company that doesn’t the truffles?” Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yes and they have so many more here than you can get at stores back home. I usually stock pile or have gpal send them to me in a package.”

“Only because they don’t fit in his duffle bag.” The old man rolled his eyes. “The shop is about to close so why don’t you go and take Sasuke to find a few things. I’ll be sitting here waiting for you when you are done.” He took a seat at one of the tables outside the shop and pulled out his phone.

Naruto beamed, grabbing Sasuke by the hand and pulled him into the shop. The woman behind the counter looked up from counting the till and smiled when she recognized the blonde. Closing the till, she rounded the counter and pulling him into a quick hug.

“Hello Meiya” Naruto squeaked at the force of her hug and looked to Sasuke for help but he shook his head. Clearly entertained.

“Willkommen zuruck Naruto.” She kissed his cheeks before glancing at Sasuke, “Wer ist dieser gutaussehende Mann?”

“This is Sasuke.” He said, watching her expression. He knew she didn’t quite understand so he switched, “Das ist Sasuke. Er ist mein freund.”

“Was für ein Hingucker er ist. Er scheint mehr als ein Freund zu sein” She winked at him.

“Ja ist er.” Naruto blushed.

“Ihr zwei seid zusammen liebenswert” Meiya nodded. “Ich werde den Laden noch eine Weile länger offen halten. Lass dir Zeit.”

“Thank you Meiya.” He smiled and grabbed a small brown bag to fill. Naruto knew exactly where he was going, to the left was glass containers filled with different color truffles, each one with a sign of what they were filled with. Sasuke was able to understand a few of them with the English translation underneath the German. He didn’t want to rely on Naruto for everything during this trip.

Halfway down the aisle, he stopped at the neon green wrapper and picked up one. Raising an eyebrow at the flavor while naruto continued to fill his bag with the teal colored ones.

“What is it Sasuke?” Naruto asked, joining him.

“Lime?” He questioned and sat the candy back down.

“They are okay. Not my fav though.” He answered, “Caramel is my favorite.” He looked down at the bag in his hand. “Ich bin bereit, Meiya.”

“Is it weird that you switching from English to German is a bit of a turn on?” Sasuke whispered to him and Naruto blushed.

Naruto nodded. “Pervert.”

Sasuke watched him walk to the counter, paying for his bag of candy and saying his goodbyes to his friend before being pulled from the shop. Jiraiya stood from his chair, saying goodbye to whoever was on the phone and smiled at both of them. Naruto showed him the bag of candy he had purchases before they began to walk towards the car.

“Don’t eat all of those in one sitting Dobe.” Sasuke opened the door to the SUV. “You will give yourself a stomach ache.”

“Im not going to eat them all.” Naruto protested. “Just half of them.”

“That’s not any better.” Jiraiya said from the driver seat.

////

Naruto and Sasuke were able to keep their hands from one another for the first week in front of his grandfather but alone, the need for touching and kissing arose a few times and Naruto would take Sasuke outside away from them or upstairs to the room they were sharing. They were sneaky with the chaste kisses and the brush of shoulders or hands as they passed each other when they were out looking at the sights. Naruto has seen these sites many times before but they always seemed to perk his interest once more with how often he visited. He was glad he was able to show Sasuke all of his favorite places.

To Sasukes dismay they visited the Lindt Chocolate Shop three more times after being there for an only a week and he thought the blonde was going to develop a cavity from the sweetness. He even warned him not to complain to him if he got a belly ache. Naruto had even joked about trying to get a chocolate covered tomato for Sasuke to see if he would like it but the more they thought about it the more disgusting it had become and the idea was thrown out the window.

“I was finally able to get ahold of Yagura.” Jiraiya stated over dinner in the middle of the second week. “He said that he would be available for a tour tomorrow at ten.”

“I wish I could join you boys, but I have a few meetings at the hospital.” Shizune frowned.

“Don’t worry grams, I will take a bunch of pictures for you.” Naruto beamed before he took a bite of the stew. “Did you change the recipe?”

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Does it taste funny?”

“No…no it’s not that, it taste amazing it just has a certain taste that I can’t put my finger on.” Naruto stirred his stew.

“I made it the same as I always do, unless your grandfather slipped something into it without my knowledge.” She glared from across the table.

“Why do you think I would do something like that?” Jiraiya said, “And for you to accuse me of something like that, hurts.”

“You did add something.” She lowered her eyes, “What was it?”

“You’re in trouble now aren’t you?” Naruto chuckled as did Sasuke.

Jiraiya shot a glare to Naruto, “I didn’t add anything woman.”

“Uh huh.” She rolled her eyes before landing on Naruto. “When you get home, will you give Deidara our apologies for not being able to attend the graduation ceremony? Your mother recorded it for us and I was so happy when I seen it.”

“I would be more than happy too.” He nodded.

“How was the castle?” She looked at Sasuke. “I heard that Naruto had you and Jiraiya going everywhere that you were able to get into too.”

“The castle was wonderful.” Sasuke nodded, “I enjoyed it very much. The scenery is nothing like in Konoha. I feel like they should build a park in the city with the garden design of the castle.”

“I always did love the gardens there. Jiraiya actually purposed to me in those gardens.” Shizune blushed.

“That was a good day wasn’t it.” He smiled at her.

“He was mostly focused on the architectural design of the Castle just like he will be tomorrow as well when we visit the cathedral.” Naruto chuckled. “I can’t believe he didn’t ask for the blue prints.”

“I don’t think they had blue prints back when it was built, Dobe.” Sasuke shook his head and pushed his bowl away.

“No but they had drawings which are the same as modern day blue prints.” Naruto shot back.

“You drive me nuts.” Sasuke blurted causing Jiraiya bust into a fit of laughter.

“Now you know how I feel.” He said.

Naruto frowned but stood from the table, gathering the bowls before taking them to the kitchen. Shizune noticed the glance from her husband and picked up the pot of stew, leaving the dining room and closing the kitchen door with her foot to give them privacy. Sasuke sat perfectly still in his chair, listening to Naruto and Shizune in the kitchen discuss random topics while the small pig oinked around their feet.

“Don’t think I don’t know Sasuke.” Jiraiya spoke, “I see the way you look at him and I want you to know that it’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“So you know that Naruto and I are together?” Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

“Yes I do, Minato texted me beforehand. That’s why I had Naruto invite you so I could meet you.” He looked at him, “I wanted to see the boy my grandson was so smitten with.”

“Are you impressed?” Sasuke smirked.

“No.” He shook his head as the kitchen door opened. “So we were released on the beach and I had my rifle-

“Is he boring you with war stories?” Naruto asked.

“Just a little.” He nodded, shooting a glance at Narutos grandfather.

////

“Was his really talking to you about war stories?” Naruto asked, wiping his mouth and exiting the bathroom. “Because the look on your faces didn’t show war.”

“Yes he was.” Sasuke lied, taking off his glasses and sat his book down on the nightstand. “I didn’t know your grandpa was in WWII.”

“He wasn’t.” Naruto knitted his brow, “He was in Nam.”

“That’s what I thought.” He chuckled and laid down after turning off the bed side lamp. Naruto pulled the blanket up his bare chest before leaning over him. “Why did you cover me up, too tempting?”

Naruto licked his lips and rolled his eyes, “No”

He watched the blonde turn off the light and crawl into bed, settling himself under the covers with his arm over his head. Sasuke turned, facing the window and stared at the cloudy sky. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus on the break in the clouds so he could see the stars but it was no use. His vision blurred just as the opening shrunk and he scrunched his face.

He heard light snoring from the bed beside him, the blonde chest rising and falling in a calming rhythm and he fought the urge to reach out and touch a lock of hair that had fallen into his face. He sighed heavily and turned over, facing the wall trying to hide the boner that had crept up without him noticing. The images of when he was with Naruto crept up into his frontal lobe, refusing to go away till he closed his eyes and pictured the blonde underneath him once more. The sounds he made that faithful night but when Naruto began to snore a little louder the images left him as did the problem. With a sigh, he rolled over on his stomach, pulling the blanket up to his chin and listened to the mix of the ceiling fan and narutos snores to drift him to sleep.

////

Naruto rolled, his foot dangling from the bed from under the covers. Rolling over he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. The time reading 3am and he silently groaned to himself, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands and sat up from the bed, the blanket pooling in his lap. Once the stars from the rubbing had dispersed he glanced over at Sasuke. He was lying on his back, arms above his head and feet parted at the end of the bed. His bare chest glistened in the moonlight that finally shown through the clouds and Naruto licked his lips unexpectedly.

He wondered how long Sasuke could stay asleep if he began to play with him. To touch him while he was passed out on the bed opposite of him. Quietly he left his own bed, closing the heavy door with a silent click and locked the handle beofre grabbing his duffle bag, looking for the box his brother had said he placed. When he found the box, he found a brotherly note on the package written in black marker but he was unable to read it in the dark. Popping the lid, he pulled one of the wrappers from the box and threw it back into bag before walking across the room to Sasukes bed.

Lightly he straddled Sasukes waist, hoping that his weight wouldn’t cause a dip in the mattress but when Sasuke moved slightly he froze all actions till he stopped moving. In one motion Naruto placed the wrapper on the bed side table, leaning over Sasukes chest nuzzling his cheek with his nose. He felt the breath from below him hitch slightly when he moved his hips, his cock sparking to life.

Naruto moved his lips down Sasukes sharp jaw line to the nap of his neck, light kisses planted over pale skin while his hands ran up his arms and fingers lacing with the other. He felt the other buck up, grinding into the weight that sat on his lap. When Narutos lips touched his lovers chin, black eyes opened locking with blue in the darkness of the room but he was able to see him clear as day.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke’s breath hitched when Naruto dipped his head, licking up his neck. Tongue pressing against his Adams apple in a teasing manner. Sasuke locked his fingers around Narutos.

“I want you.” Naruto whispered in a seductive tone.

“We have to be quiet.” Sasuke buried his face in the side of Narutos neck, inhaling before nibbling just below his earlobe.

Naruto bite his lip and nodded his head in agreement. He understood completely that he couldn’t be loud and with the pleasure that was already running through his body just from Sasukes touches he would have to bite his lip harder than ever before to stuff his face into the pillow. With their cloths discarded, Naruto continued to straddle Sasuke. Their bare cocks brushing against one another when naruto would roll his hips.

Two fingers pushed past swollen lips, a tongue coating them in heavy saliva before disappearing behind him. Sasuke watched as naruto bent over slightly, a finger disappearing inside him till he was used to the feeling and added another finger. The image of naruto stretching himself over Sasuke would forever be burned into his mind, the sensation ghosting over his over fingers when he remembers doing it to him a while back and he leaned up, licking one finger before adding it with narutos and capturing his mouth in a kiss to silence his moan of pleasure.

Sasuke knew exactly were to press to get the blonde hotter than he was and he guided Narutos index finger to the spot. Narutos mouth opened and Sasuke kissed him once again, pushing his tongue into the blondes mouth as he grabbed the wrapper he had seen before this started. With narutos hips raised, he was able to quickly roll the rubber down his neglected shaft, shuddering at the contact.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long and he never thought the blonde would ever wake him up in the middle of the night lust dripping from his words that he wanted Sasuke in any manner. Earlier that night he was thinking the same thing on how to wake up the blonde in the middle of the night for this exact thing but seems someone beat him to it.

“Im ready.” Naruto panted, his fingers hooked around Sasuke as he pulled them from his puckered hole.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the bed, his ass directly over Sasukes standing cock and he reached behind him. Pressing his member between his cheeks teasingly to draw out low moans from the one below him. He felt Sasuke grip his hips, thumbs digging into his bone as a warning and naruto understood. They didn’t have time to be teasing one another.

The blonde held his breath and pressed the tip of Sasukes cock at his entrance before guiding his hips down till the head popped past the ring of muscles drawing a gasp from both of them. Naruto took a minute, relaxing his muscles and moved his hips down till he was sitting on Sasukes lap, his lover’s member buried deep inside him. His head was pointed to the ceiling, fingers digging into his hips and his insides clenched around Sasuke pulsating cock.

“If you sit like this, I don’t think I can last lost.” Sasuke steadied his breath, fingers over lapping Narutos on his thighs. “May I move?”

Naruto nodded his head to him and leaned over Sasuke. “You can move.”

Sasuke controlled his thrust, allowing naruto to match his speed in long even strokes each time they connected and the only sound that was heard was the slapping of skin and panting. Naruto brought Sasukes fingers to his mouth, sucking on his digits when the thrust became rougher, the long drawn out movements became short and sporadic when hits adjusted themselves and Sasukes head pushed into his bundle of nerves.

Sasukes slender fingers wrapped around narutos weeping cock, his strokes synced with Naruto downward thrust that caused more pleasure when his member touched his spot and the heat from Sasukes hand mixed brought the blonde closer and closer. He captured Sasukes mouth in a hot kiss, hands tangled in his hair as his speed increased and he was panting into Sasukes mouth.

“Im gon-na cum.” Naruto moaned into the side of his neck once he pulled away.

“Cum for me Naru.” Sasuke demanded in a low voice right next to his ear and he did. Covering his mouth with one hand while the other grabbing Sasukes hand that was clawing into his thigh, Narutos body jerked up his muscles clenching around Sasuke tightly as he came over Sasukes hand and his chest.

Sasuke quickly pulled the blonde back down, smashing their lips together as he buried his cock deep inside the blonde, balls tightening while he came. The blonde’s muscles throbbing so intense that they seemed to milk his length through the rubber.

For a while they laid there allowing their bodied to cool down, wrapped up in each other’s arms and surrounded by each other’s scent. The last thing he remember was Sasuke whispering that he loved him in his ear before he fell asleep.

////

“So glad you are able to join us for breakfast.” Jiraiya sipped his coffee and glanced at Naruto from over his newspaper.

 Sasuke sat beside him, eating a piece of toast while scrolling through a few things on his tablet. Naruto slightly winced when he sat down on the hard chair, the sleep still heavy in his eyes and he yawned before grabbing a few pancaked from the table. He wanted to sleep for a bit longer, the late night activities still running through his body and he was somewhat disappointed when he woke up alone. He was still in Sasukes bed, the blanket pulled up to his chin and his face smashed into the softness of the pillow. The smell of Sasukes shampoo lingering in his nose.

“How did you sleep princess?” Sasuke teased him, his foot sliding up his leg.

“I slept fine.” He huffed as he poured the syrup.

His grandfather looked between the two boys, trying to figure out why Sasuke was the happy one this morning instead of the blonde. Whatever it was between the two he didn’t want to interfere. Turning to Sasuke he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Sasuke asked.

“You eat dry toast.” He noticed.

Sasuke nodded, “Yes I eat dry toast.”

“Sasuke doesn’t like sweets.” Naruto said and took a bite. "That includes jelly or jam and butter."

_But I like fucking your grandson._ Sasuke thought with a snort, drawing a look from Naruto and Jiraiya. He remained silent, continuing to eat his toast and speak with Suigetsu via Facebook. Every few minutes a ding could be heard and Naruto shot him a glare from across the table. When Naruto was done with his plate, he picked it up and put it into the kitchen sink and went upstairs to dress. He slipped his shoes on, pulling a light hoodie over his head and yawned once again.

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him but jumped when a pair of pale arms wrapped around him from behind and breathing on his neck. After inhaling Sasukes scent he relaxed, his hands going over Sasukes fingers.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke nuzzled him. “Are you tired?”

Naruto nodded with a hum. “Yeah a little bit but I can see you are just full of energy.”

“Well someone did wake me up in the middle of the night for a late night rendezvous.” Sasuke kissed his neck.

Naruto blushed. “Well I—I um-m”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Sasuke chuckled and kissed his neck a couple more times, “I wanted you too and I thought about waking you up the same way.”

“Are you boys ready?” Jiraiya yelled from the stairs. “Yagura isn’t going to wait all day you know.”

“He’s just as impatient as you are.” Sasuke released naruto and found his shoes.

“Where do you think I get it from?” Naruto laughed, fallowing Sasuke down the stairs.

////

In front of the cathedral, a short dark haired dressed in a green pants and white shirt leaned against the building with his arms crossed over his chest. His purple eyes looked from person to person as they passed, most of them glancing at the young man and girls blushing when he would make eye contact.

“Oi Jiraiya you’re late.” He glared at the man.

“Better late than not here at all.” The old man smiled at him.

“So this must be your grandson.” Yagura looked to the blonde boy, ignoring the taller boy behind him.

“Yes this is Naruto and his partner Sasuke.” Jiraiya stated and Narutos head shot to his grandfather. “Yes I know, so you can stop pretending.”

Naruto blushed, looking away.

“Naruto, Sasuke this is Yagura. He’s the tour guide when the cathedral isn’t being used for services.” The sage introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Yagura smiled at them, his gaze lingering on Naruto more and Sasuke grabbed narutos hand. “If you will follow me, we will begin this tour.”

Once inside, Naruto strained his neck to see the top of the pillars that connected with the vaulted ceilings. His fingers touched the stones, taking note that the pillars were the same as his favorite color but his eyes lingered on Sasukes face. A wonderstruck expression taking over his features that caused Naruto to take a step back just so he could see. He pulled out his cellphone, turning off the sound and snapping a picture of Sasuke without his knowledge. He wanted to savor his moment and the look on his face was something that he always wanted, now he has proof that Sasuke can be awestruck.

“The church of the Holy Spirit look nearly 150 years to build. It origination dates back to 1398 but work continued until 1544.” Yagura began, “From 1706 to 1936 a partition wall divided the nave to allow both catholic and the protestant services.” He looked at Sasuke. “I can tell you are more into the architectural design more than the history of it aren't ya?”

“Im going to become an architect when I graduate.” Sasuke said.

“I see.” Yagura nodded, “I don’t know much about the architecture of the building, just the history of it really. I know that it had to be rebuilt 1709 after it had been set fire but the French during the War of the Palatinian Secession.”

“Gets you kinda hard doesn’t it Sasuke?” Naruto teased him, his eyebrows wiggling.

“You have no idea.” Sasuke muttered.

“Don’t worry there is a lot more to see than just this area.” Yagura turned towards the stairwells.

Naruto and Sasuke both walked behind Yagura, listening to the history of the Cathedral. Occasionally they would stop for Sasuke to look around before they would move to the next area. Inside the tower, Naruto complained about how many flight of stairs they had to go up before they reached the ledge that over looked the entire city. Jiraiya had protested on going up the stairs and opted to stay down in the courtyard for he had seen inside many times and it was nothing new to him.

On the ledge, Sasuke took a few pictures of the scenery, a few of himself with the cities rooftops behind him before pulling Naruto to him. He positioned the camera just right before capturing the blonde in a kiss and posted it on his Instagram and Naruto did the same. His hashtags and captions something goofy that made Sasuke roll his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but there was one photo he had taken of Naruto without his knowledge of him sitting on the ledge staring out into the city with a light smile adoring his lips.

“Thank you for the tour Yagura.” Naruto said, following him down the stairs to the main floor. “Sasuke and I really enjoyed it.”

“You are very welcome.” He smiled, “I love showing off this building.”

“You seem very proud of it.” Sasuke input. “And thank you as well for taking time out of your day to show us."

“It was no problem Sasuke.” He nodded, “Tell your grandfather he owes me one, Naruto.”

“Will do.” He said, taking Sasuke hand and leaving the entrance to meet up with his grandfather.

\----

 

(Meiya: welcome back Naruto. / Who is this handsome man?   
Naruto: This’s Sasuke. He is my friend.  
Meiya: What an eye-catcher he is. He seems to be more than a friend.  
Naruto: Yes he is.  
Meiya: You two are adorable together. / I’ll keep the shop open for a while longer. Take your time.)


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from the trip just in time for Sasukes birthday.

“So how was the trip?” Mikoto asked, a few days at dinner once Sasuke was home. “Kushina said Naruto won’t shut up about it?”

“It was nice, the weather there is always cloudy though.” He answered, setting his cup down and glanced at the empty seat beside and in front of him. “Where is dad and Itachi?”

“Itachi is running late and your father is working overnights now.” She answered him as the door opened.

Itachi dropped his backpack at the front door, before joining them at the table. Sasuke had noticed there were a few oil stains under nails which meant he was at Hidans garage for most of the day. His mother smiled at his presence, beaming even more when he thanked her for the food while piling his plate.

“Have you not eaten?” Sasuke asked, eyeballing his brothers mountain of food.

Itachi shook his head, “Nope and I'm starving.” He took a bite, “How was your trip?”

“Narutos grandfather is weird.” He blurted.

“Sasuke that isn’t very nice to say.” Mikoto scowled her son.

“No I'm being serious mom.” He defended himself, “Like the first two weeks we were there it was fine. Him and his wife were normal people, but then the third week…I don’t know. Maybe he was having Nam flashbacks or something.” He shrugged his shoulders, “But I was ready to come home.”

“So was I.” Mikoto agreed, “The house is so quiet during the day with your father sleeping and your brother always out and about, I feel like im going to go crazy with all the silent ringing I hear.”

“She started watching the day time dramas.” Itachi noted. “Im tired of hearing about Days of our Lives.”

“That show isn’t that bad.” His mother rolled her eyes. “Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Madara’s son Izuna is back from the exchange program.”

“Izuna?” Sasuke questioned.

“Your cousin.” His brother said, “You probably done remember him, he is Shisui younger brother.”

“Oh those weirdos.” Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself.

“Sasuke.” His mother warned.

“I'm sorry mom.” He looked at the smirk on Itachis face and his eyes lowered. “Did he get kicked out of private school?”

She shrugged her shoulder, “I don’t know, Madara didn’t say much when he was talking to your father about it. He is going to be going to your school in the fall to finish his 12th year.”

“Oh joy.” Sasuke huffed.

“Have fun on that one Sasuke. Im just glad I won’t have him following me around all year.”

“This just a warning mom, If he starts acting like me it’s bad enough he looks like me but if he acts like me I'm going to throw him down the stairs.” He stated. “He’s creepy.”

“He’s not a creep.”

Sasuke and Itachi both snorted.

“You two are hopeless.” She shook her head and stood from her chair. Leaning over the table she grabbed the baking pan and hurried to the kitchen leaving her sons alone in the dining room.

“Deidara told me he put a box of condemns in Narutos bag and only 3 made it back?” He eyed his brother.

“And.” Sasuke took a bite.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” Itachi teased.

“It’s hard to keep him quiet when you are hitting the right spot.” Sasuke muttered and Itachi coughed. “Don’t speak of things you aren’t ready for.”

He stood and joined his mother in the kitchen to help her clean up.

////

“Why did you tell us that you were going to be gone for three weeks?” Kiba ranted, “I was still pissed at Shika for posting the video of you on Facebook and I thought you were just ignoring us again. Every time I would call your mother would say you weren’t there and I was starting to think you were telling her to say that.”

Naruto shook his head, “It’s a yearly thing that I go to my grandfathers for three weeks.”

“Yeah but this time you took Saaassuuukkee.” Ino drew out his name for fun and wiggled her body. “Don’t think I didn’t see the Instagram photos of you with the city behind you two. How romantic.”

“Please shoot me.” Sai rolled his eyes.

“We were on top of a Cathedral in town. It’s called the church of the Holy Spirit. My grandfather’s friend gave us a tour.” Naruto explained.

“Yeah, and then you decided to suck face in the house of god, “Choji chuckled, “You’re going to hell.”

“Oh lord here we go.” Kiba rolled his eyes and sat down with his guitar resting in his lap.

“Who are we waiting for?” Choji asked.

“Shikamaru.” Sai leaned back on the couch in Kiba’s basement. “You know Kiba you should really get a window installed down here. This room makes me think you are going to tie me up and rape me.”

“Plot for a scary movie.” Naruto joked.

“Noone wants to rape you Sai.” Kiba shook his head, “you’re not pretty enough. Now Ino on the other hand. Im all for that.”

“You can’t rape the willing dog breathe.” She stated.

“But you can tie them down.” Shika said from the stairs.

“If you want sex just ask, damn.” She smirked, when Kiba’s mouth dropped.

“You would really have sex with me?” He asked still a bit stunned.

“Not unless I was drunk.” She answered him and everyone laughed.

“That’s cold.” Sai looked at Kiba, “Doing me is starting to look a lot better huh? At least I’ll be sober.”

“I would have to be drunk to do you Sai.” Kiba answered him.

“Well at least I will remember it.” He sighed.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru sitting on the stairs instead of at his drums. They fought hard to get him back to the jam sessions with Shika apologizing profusely even once on his knees but finally after being back for a few days he decided to grace them with his presence, surprising them all. Ino had jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly when he was down the stairs, happy that her friend was back.

“Why do you look so heavy in thought?” Naruto asked, pulling his attention from the floor to his face.

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“I had a record label call me a couple of days ago.” He said bringing everyone’s attention to him.

“For what?” Naruto tried to hide the irritated tone. _Someone else seen the fucking video. Just fucking wonderful._

“Wait which record label?” Ino asked.

“Sarutobi Industry.” Shika answered and she stood up almost knocking the table over, “One of their artist seen the video of Naruto singing and contacted me.”

“No.” Naruto shook his head.

“They just want to hear you sing one song.” Shika pleaded. “Just one song.”

“I told you no.” he thundered, “The first video shouldn’t have even been shot, I did that in the privacy of the basement because you all wanted to hear it not for you to post it on social media for the fucking world to see it.”

“Naruto.” Ino began.

“I didn’t want to be publicized or be in the media at all. I don’t care about fame or fortune.” He stood up, his anger pointed at Shikamaru even though it wasn’t really his fault. “You said you took that video down, how did someone see it?”

“I took it down after prom.” Shika said, “But they contacted me before then but I ignored them. Then they contacted me once again a few days ago while you were still in Germany and I told them I would have to wait till you returned to speak with you about it.”

“Naruto they only want one song.” Kiba said, “If you mess up during that song they will forget you.”

“I'm not singing.” He tried to end the conversation but Ino was standing infront of him with her hands cupping his face. “What Ino?”

“Will you do it for me?” She whispered, “All you have to do is one song.”

Naruto covered her hands with his own and pulled her fingers from his face, “I said no Ino.”

She frowned. “If you say no you are killing all our dreams.”

“No I think we should respect Narutos wishes.” Kiba intervened. “If he said no than it means no. I'm sure Naruto has a reasonable explanation to why he doesn’t want to do that and we should support him.”

“Thank you Kiba.” Naruto nodded to him. “I'm glad someone is on my side about this.”

“We will just replace him.” Kiba stated.

Narutos mouth dropped. “You piece of shit.”

Kiba laughed, “I just wanted to see your face, and no one could replace you Naruto.”

“Damn straight on that one.” Sai commented, “Noone has an ass like Naruto.”

“What are you staring at my ass for?” Naruto shot back.

Ino sat down on the couch with a huff. “It’s because he wants that ass.” She finally smiled. “You do have a nice ass for a boy Naruto.”

“It’s weird that you guys are talking about my ass.” Naruto said pulling his phone from his pocket and smiled at the screen.

“Is it Saaassuuukkee?” Ino sung and when he didn’t say anything she glanced at Kiba and Choji.

“Hang on guys.” He said pressing the button, “Hey Sasuke.—

“Oh yeah Naru harder” Kiba began making moaning sounds. “Pull my hair and call me biscuit.”

Naruto glared at him wide eyed and he could hear a small chuckle in the phone receiver.

“Spank me harder Naruto.” Ino squealed from the couch, “Does Sasuke know you are a bad boy like this.” She bent over and Sai slapped her ass hard, the sound echoing through the room. Naruto quickly muttered that they were assholes and treaded up the stairs and outside.

_“Having fun with your orgy dobe?”_

“Really Sasuke?” He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know you would be so calm about hearing those noises in the background.”

_“Kiba was the dead giveaway and im going to start calling Kiba biscuit. Ino is very convincing though.” He chuckled._

“Sai did smack her ass very hard, im sure that last moan wasn’t a fake.” Naruto cringed.

_“Eww.”_

“You’re telling me.” Naruto shivered, “What can I do for you? You never just call me to call me, you usually want something.”

_“I can’t just call to hear your voice?” Sasuke asked._

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he walked around the back yard aimlessly, “No---I mean—you can.”

_“Hn.” He huffed on the other end, “I did call for something though. My parents are giving me a birthday dinner next Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?”_

“Oh curse I would want to come. I may be your boyfriend but you were my best friend first and I wouldn’t miss your 18th.” Naruto’s smile faded quickly. He didn’t know what he was going to get him now. At least he had a week before the dinner. He could always ask for Itachis help or even Deidara. Wait…scratch the Deidara part. If he inquired his brother help he would be buying chains, whips and a blind fold. Too soon.

_“Good I will let mom know that you are coming.” He hesitated before saying, “Well I will let you get back to your jam session.”_

“Do you want to hang out later?” Naruto blurted, “Unless you are busy than don’t worry about it.”

_“I’ll pick you up when you are ready just text me.”_

“Alright.” Naruto grinned so hard his jaw began to hurt. “I love you.”

_“I love you to Naruto.” Sasuke said before ending the call._

“You look happy.” Ino smiled, joining him on the back porch where he had finally sat down on one of the patio chairs.

“Yea…im going to hang out with Sasuke later.” He explained.

“I see.” She leaned back, “You two are pretty serious than.”

Naruto nodded.

“Sakura and Karin are trying to plan your demise.”

He looked at her confused, “Have they been trying all summer.”

She nodded, “Yes, they were pissed to know he went with you to Germany. They were going to try and get him drunk enough to fuck them both.”

Naruto shivered at the thought.

“So are you full on gay or just bi?” She questioned.

“I think im full on gay. Not flamboyant gay but gay enough.” He replied, “When I picture a woman touching me the way Sasuke touches me I feel sick to my stomach and straight porn just doesn’t do it for me anymore.”

“So hella gay?” She laughed and nudged his shoulder.

“Yeah hella gay.”

“Since it’s just us out here and I know noone will bother us, I have a question?”

“It better not be about Sasukes dick size.” He winked at her and she frowned.

“Oh come one, why not? I’ll tell you how big Kisames is.” She countered.

“Fuck that…no. That’s just nasty.” He shook his head but she laughed.

“No that’s not what I was going to ask.” She shook her head, “I wanted to know why you won’t perform for that record guy?”

“It may be one song but then it will turn into something else it always does.” He sighed, “My cousin was in the music industry and she overdosed before she hit the age of 25. She wrote a note to her parents saying she couldn’t take the spot light anymore and that the pressure was too much.” He frowned, “I don’t want something like that to happen to me if I was ever in the spot light. I don’t think I could ever devastate my mother that way. Ill deal with being a music teacher and teaching children.”

“If that is your choice I will respect it and I will tell Shika to lay off if the subject makes you uncomfortable.” She patted his leg. “I was emotional when the lead singer of Linkin Park passed away. He got me through some tough times.”

“But if we ever did start a band. You would be my back up singer.”

“I will hold you to that.” She nodded and stood up, holding out his hand, “Come on, let’s get this jam session over with so you can go and see your Daddy.”

“Sasuke is not my daddy.” He said taking her hand and standing up. All she did was laugh as they entered the house.

“I bet you have called him daddy.” She opened the basement door.

“I have never called Sasuke Daddy nor will I ever.” Naruto laughed as he took a seat at the piano bench, glaring at Ino. “Shall we continue?”

“Did Sasuke fall for our moaning?” Kiba asked.

“No but he said he is going to be calling you biscuit from now on.” Naruto positioned his fingers on the keys.

“God damnit.” Kiba groaned.

///

“Hello” Itachi answered the phone after seeing Narutos face pop up on the screen. “What can I do for you Naruto?”

_“Im sorry to bug you Itachi-san but I was wondering if you were busy?” Naruto chimed from the other side._

“Im never busy for one of my favorite blonde.” He slide out from underneath his car with the phone pinched between his shoulder and ear. “What can I help you with?”

_“Well Sasukes birthday dinner is tomorrow and I still haven’t gotten him anything and im confused on what to get him so I was wondering if you would help me pick something out for him.” He huffed, “You know him better than anyone being his older brother and all.”_

“I see…” He raised an eyebrow. “I will be at your house in an hour, be ready.”

_“Thank you Itachi.” Naruto hung up the phone._

“Who the fuck was that?” Hidan asked from across the garage and wiping his hands on a rag.

“Naruto.” He stood up, “He wants me to go with him to pick out a present for my little brothers birthday tomorrow.”

“Have Nardo get him a whip and a blindfold.” He suggested, “What about a butt plug or one that vibrates.”

“You trying to tell me something Hidan?” Itachi raised an eyebrow.

“I never said I wasn’t into kinky shit.” He grinned, “You can take the Jeep since you are still working on the Range.”

“I’ll be back in a little while.” He grabbed the keys, “Im glad he called before I actual got into the oily stuff.”

Hidan nodded and watched him walk out the garage door towards the jeep. He shivered at the sound of the exhaust he had just installed and when Itachi pulled away he almost purred.

“You are such a freak.” Kisame rolled his eyes.

“That’s the sound of sexy Sharkboy.” Hidan glared.

Sasori and Kisame exchanged looked before the blue man rolled back underneath the Challenger he was working on, cutting off their conversation. Sasori sat on a few tires looking through a parts magazine and occasionally would hand Kisame a tool he needed.

“So how are your cousins liking Konoha Sasori?” Kisame asked from underneath the car.

“They like it a lot better than Suna. Gaara is burning when he goes outside and Kankuro just loves taking in the clubs at night.” He answered while flipping the page in the magazine, “Gaara said he would rather do online school but I already enrolled him in the high school.”

“Isn’t he going to be a senior this year?” Kisame asked and held out his hand, “I need a 3/4th.”

Sasori jumped down from the tires and searched around the toolbox, “Yeah he would be graduating with Nardo and Sasuke.” He handed him the wrench, “When you think about it, it doesn’t sound too enthusiastic as it once did.”

“Is he so socially awkward that he wouldn’t fit in high school?” Kisame asked.

“He’s pretty socially awkward when he is at home now, putting him in a school setting might upset the balance.” Sasori frowned, “Now I wish he would have stayed in online school.”

“Well Naruto will be there for his senior year, im sure he could bring your cousin from his moody ways.” Kisame laughed, “Look at what he did to the Uchihas little brother.”

“What are you fuckheads talking about?” Hidan joined their conversation.

“Sasori’s awkward cousin.”

“Which one? The blonde, paint face or the one who looks like he hasn’t slept in 9 years?”

“That’s the one.” Kisame pointed to Hidan from under the car.

“He looks like a total insomniac.” Hidan shivered, “I would be afraid to stay over, if one day he just goes ape shit and tries to kill you all.”

“He wouldn’t try to kill us.” Sasori groaned, “He just had problems sleeping.”

“Uh huh…tell that to the voices in his head.” Kisame stated. “I’ll see you on the ten o’clock news Sasori.”

“Should we write a speech for your funeral?” Hidan raised his eyebrow with a laugh. “Do you want a black or red casket?”

Kisame rolled out from the car, “Do want white or black silk for the lining. We want you to be as comfortable as you can be in the afterlife.”

“You guys are assholes.” Sasori shook his head but joined in their laughter.

////

When Itachi pulled up, he wasn’t expected Hidans Jeep and he prayed that Hidan wasn’t in the car as well. He knew the guy, but he just gave him the creeps from time to time. A wave of relief washed over him to see Itachi was the only one in the car and he quickly closed the door, buckling up as the car pulled away from the curb.

“I didn’t pull you away from anything important did I?” Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head, “No not really, I was under the Rover when you called but it was before I got into the oil change so its fine.”

“Those are easy.” Naruto nodded, “I’ve watched Dei do them plenty of times.”

“He learned how to do them from me.” Itachi smirked, “Speaking of your brother, why didn’t you ask Dei to help you with this?”

“Seeing as my brother threw in a package of rubbers into the duffle bag without me knowing, I didn’t think it appropriate to ask him for help on a simple gift.”

“I see.” Itachi chuckled, “Hidan suggested whips and a blindfold. There was also mention of a vibrating butt plug but we aren’t going to go into that conversation.”

Naruto blushed, “They have butt plugs that vibrate?”

“Not getting into that conversation Naruto.” Itachi shook his head and pulled into a spot at the mall.

For the first hour, they walked around aimlessly. Both of them unable to think of something Sasuke would like for this birthday. Itachi, at the last minute remembered that he hadn’t purchased a gift either. The thought slipping his mind completely and hugged Naruto abruptly, making the blonde a little uncomfortable till Itachi explained why he hugged him.

“Where was Sasuke?” Naruto asked as they walked into a GameStop. “He hasn’t been answering any of my text messages all day.”

“He left this morning with Juugo and Suigetsu. They said something about laser tag for his birthday or something.” Itachi shrugged, “I wasn’t really paying attention when he explained it to our mother.”

“He always complained when I spoke about laser tag.” Naruto frowned, “Im kicking his ass when I see him.”

“You know he is going to complain the whole time he’s gone.” Itachi smiled at the expression on Narutos face.

“I think I know what im going to get him.” Naruto said, bending down to the lower shelf and picking up the black box.

“I didn’t know my brother likes Star Wars.” Itachi knitted his brows, at the image on the front.

“Your brother is a secret Star Wars nerd. He just doesn’t want anyone to know.” Naruto smiled, “He said Kylo Ren was his favorite character. Something about revenge or being an avenger. I don’t remember I was too focused on his mouth.”

“To focused on his mouth…” Itachi stopped before he finished, “…you know what never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Yeah I shouldn’t have said that but any who, this is what I am getting him.” Naruto held up the box, “A meant condition Kylo Ren Deluxe Lightsaber.”

“He might geek out.”

Naruto shook his head, “With your dad being there, I doubt he will geek out until he is alone.”

“You seem to know my brother better than I know him.” Itachi chuckled, “Im just going to get him a PS4 controller. “Do they have any Star Wars ones?”

“Yeah they are at the front of the store.” Naruto pointed before turning and running into another. His face hitting a hard chest. Taking a step back, he rubbed the end of his nose and looked up at the person. “Im sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The redhead didn’t say anything, just stared down at the blonde with piercing green eyes and dark circles around his eyes. Around his neck was a lanyard with a badge and a few pins. His red hair cascaded infront of his eyes and hung off the back of neck which reminded him of Sasori.

“Are you ready to check out?” His voice was low.

“Yes I am.” Naruto smiled, clutching the box closer to his chest, “Im so glad you guys have this in stalk. My boyfriend is going to love it.” Naruto rambled behind the guy on the way to the counter. Leaning in a bit, blue eyes locked on the name that was written on the badge. “Gaara.”

The redhead looked up.

“Im Naruto,” He beamed, “I haven’t seen you around here or at a school. Did you just move here?”

Gaara nodded as Naruto handed him the box, “Yes I did.” He answered finally.

“Welcome to Konoha.” He greeted him with a happy tone. “I hope to see you at school.” He slid his card once Gaara rang him up all the way and took the box as well as the receipt with him. He waited for Itachi outside the GameStop, the box clutched in his hand since it was too long to put in a bag. He watched the redheaded guy, somewhat weirded out but didn’t say anything.

“Are you ready?” Itachi asked, drawing Narutos attention from the redhead to his face.

“Oh yeah,” He nodded, “What did you get him?”

“It’s called Vampr and a game controller.” He said, pulling the keys from his pockets.

Naruto gave one last look over his shoulder at the red head who was glaring a hole in the side of his face as they walked past the glass windows. The ride back home was quiet, the only sound was from the radio softly playing through the speakers and when Itachi pulled in front of Narutos house. He waved him goodbye, waiting till the blonde was safely in the house before heading back to the garage.

“Sasori does your cousin work at GameStop?” Itachi asked, once he entered the garage.

“Yes he does…why?” Sasori asked.

“He has a staring problem.” He answered, “I thought he was going to burn a hole in Narutos skull.”

“Is it pick on the Suna Clan today?” Sasori asked, “First Hidan and Kisame and not you.” He threw his hands up, “I never catch a break do I?”

Dark eyes looked up as a blonde came out of the office with Konan behind him, “We like picking on you because you are the shortest one out of us.” He gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek. “How was your bonding moment with my little brother?”

“It was alright.” He smiled, “Better than I thought it was going to be. He may talk a lot but not as much as you do.”

“Oh fuck off Itachi.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

“Maybe later.” He winked, smacking Deidara on the ass as he walked by.

////

Kushina had helped Naruto wrap the present, the sharp corners and bright orange paper a dead giveaway that he had brought it. He knocked on the door even though he didn’t need too and waiting on the front porch for Mikoto to answer but it was Sasuke who answered. Before anyone could join them, Sasuke leaned down and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

“Happy birthday Sasuke.” Naruto smiled once the other pulled back and handed him the gift. “I hope you like it.”

“I will open it after dinner.” He moved to the side, allowing enough room for him to walk in. Sasuke sat the present down on the end table with the other wrapped gifts and pulled naruto into the living room with him. “Mom is making my favorite.”

“Rice balls with bonito flakes and tomatoes?” Naruto answered, taking a seat on the couch. “Where is your dad? His car isn’t in the driveway.”

“He was called to come in. Apparently another guy got injured so he took his place.” He sat next to Naruto, flipping on the TV.

“My grandfather asked when we were going to come back and visit.” Naruto leaned on Sasukes shoulder. “He said he had more fun with you and me then with Dei.”

“So I have replaced Deidara?”

“Yep.” He chuckled, “Shizune even called you he instead of her.”

“I still swear she is blind.”

Quickly Naruto sat up, playfully punching Sasuke in the arm.

“What was that for?” He rubbed the spot.

“How come Juugo and Suigetsu can get your ass to laser tag but I whined and moaned for weeks and you still never went with me.” He pouted and Sasuke fought the urge to lean forward and take those lips between his teeth.

“I wasn’t aware of us going till we were entering the building.” He inched forward, “I complained the entire time.”

Naruto slowly closed the space between them, “Oh did you.” He raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded, his lips barely touching the blondes. “Yes I did.”

“You’re still in trouble.” Naruto pressed his lips to Sasukes in a sweet kiss. He felt hands touch his sides in an attempt to pull him into his lap but naruto pulled away. “Boys who are in trouble don’t get what they want.”

“But it’s my birthday Naru.” Sasuke pouted, “You have to cut me some slack just a little bit.”

“You can have just a little bit of slack,” He smiled, “Crybaby.”

“Im not a cry baby.” He kissed him, leaning naruto back on the couch. With his mother in the kitchen and Itachi helping her, he knew he had about 20 minutes or so before they would be disturbed. His hands snuck their way under Narutos shirt, caressing the soft skin of his sides and his mouth kissed down his jaw, getting small quiet moans from the blonde.

“I could be mean.” Naruto groaned and bucked his hips into Sasukes.

“How?” Sasuke licked the shell of his ear, groaning when the blonde’s nails dug into his back.

“I could ban you from touching me till im 18.” Naruto gasped at the loss of contact from Sasuke, watching his sit on the opposite side of the couch with wide eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He lowered his eyes, the crimson showing outlining the pupil.

Naruto smirked, “Oh I would.”

“Dobe.” Sasuke warned, looking up to see his brother.

“Dinner is ready horn dogs.” He glanced at Narutos lap and left the living room.

Both boys had glanced down at the small tent that had popped up. Wearing tight jeans was supposed to help make it not so noticeable but it seems that was a lie. He quickly tried to think of something that would make it go away but when nothing worked he leaned back on the arm of the couch and rubbed his face with his fingers.

“Your grandfather in a thong.” Sasuke whispered in the blonde’s ear.

Instantly the boner was gone but the image still lingered. “Don’t ever say that again.” He groaned, leaving the couch and treading behind Sasuke to the dining room.

“It’s about time you boys joined us.” Mikoto smiled, setting the last plate on the table. “I made all your favorite Sasuke and even a bowl of ramen for Naruto.”

Blue eyes lit up, the steaming bowl of ramen waiting in the same spot he always sat. In the middle of the table Mikoto had labeled each rice ball. Two plates were stuffed with tomatoes another few plates had bonito flakes and a long white tray had a few rolls of sushi. The usual diners Sasuke asked for was a pizza place where he could have all his friends. This one seemed a bit more family like even though his father was missing.

“This looks amazing mom.” He put his hands together and bowed to her as did Naruto and Itachi.

“Thank you for the food.” They said in unison and a blush crept up her cheeks.

“It’s not every day, your baby boy turns 18.” She said as the front door. Leaving the table, she greeted the one who had entered and took the few dishes that Kushina and Deidara were holding, placing them in the empty spots on the table. Deidara ruffled Sasukes hair before taking the empty seat next to Itachi. Minato smiled at Sasuke, sitting the two tiered cake in the middle of the table and taking the seat where Fugaku would have sat.

“I called your mother earlier this morning since someone,” She looked at Naruto, “Couldn’t stop talking about how you were turning 18 today and I made some of your favorite dishes that you had at my house and Minato made you a cake.”

“I swear it is not sweet. Naruto was very anal about it not being sweet since you aren’t a fan.” He looked at his son.

Underneath the table Sasuke had his feet wrapped with Narutos, “Thank you for joining us.” He smiled, “You all are like family since we have known each other for so long.” He looked at Minato, “Thank you for not making it sweet, I would devour it if it was tomato flavor.”

“I will remember that for next time.” He nodded, “Im sure my mother might have a recipe for tomato bread. I will have to call her and get it.”

Sasukes mouth began to water, “You’re making me even hungrier.”

“Otouto, you would become a tomato if you could.” Itachi teased, picking up the first plate of rice calls infront of him, dumping two on his plate and passing it to his left. Slowly the sound of chewing and naruto quietly speaking with Sasuke overtook the dining room. Minato spoke with Itachi and Deidara about what they would need for their first semester of college in two months while Kushina and Mikoto traded recipes. While Naruto was stuffing his face, Sasuke looked around the table at everyone, not noticing the missing person but he didn’t mind.

If his father would have been there, the conversation would have turned into nothing but police work and military jumble. He heard Kushina speak about the lasagna dinner they had before the boys had left, drawing an actual laugh from his mother that he hadn’t heard in years. He nodded his head slightly, thinking to himself that he wouldn’t mind if his birthday dinners were like this every year, the people he actually liked sitting at his table and enjoying his special day.

“Sasuke are you alright?” Naruto asked, touching his thigh to grab his attention.

He laced their fingers together and nodded at him, “Im perfectly alright, thank you.”

Deidara could gag at the love fest across the table, “Itachi did you know that your brother didn’t know what lasagna was and he was afraid to try it at our house.”

Minato chuckled but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t think I have ever made that.” Mikoto smiled, “Maybe I should get the recipe from you. We are always up to trying something new.”

“It’s delicious,” Sasuke grinned. “All the tomatoes.” He wiggled his fingers infront of his face and Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

“Where did you learn that from?” He questioned.

Naruto looked away but the look was a giveaway.

“I should have figured.”

Once dinner was finished, Kushina and Mikoto cleared the table and made left over plates while helping her do the dishes. Sasuke was actually able to eat a piece of cake, Minato true to his word that the cake wasn’t that sweet. Deidara and Itachi took sizeable pieces as did naruto with Sasukes okay since it was his cake. He knew he would finish it and it would sit in the fridge till his mother threw it out.

The present he was most eager to open was Narutos, he thanks his brother for the game and controller, his mother for a few gift cards, Kushina and Minato for the money while he eyed the long box. He has sent a few ideas to Naruto through picture messages but he didn’t know if the blonde would deliver.

“You saved the best for last huh?” Naruto teased him.

“Something like that.” He tore open the packaging and a huge grin adored his face. The blonde next to him taking in the awe moment he wanted to remember forever. He tried to hide the small tears that were accumulating on the sides of his eyes. Naruto knew about his secret Star Wars obsession, being the best friend he was he never told anyone and now that he had the Lightsaber he could complete his collection.

“Do you love it that much?” Naruto teased. “I didn’t think you would get his emotion about a box.

“It’s not just the box Naru, it is what is inside the box.” He spoke.

Itachi and Deidara rolled their eyes, before looking at their parents. “Itachi and I were thinking about going and seeing a movie. Would any of you like to come?”

At the statement, Naruto looked up at his brother but not before catching the wink from Itachi. Minato and Kushina both nodded before looking up at Mikoto. It wasn’t every day that they were able to go out and spend some time with the neighbor across the street and this gave the perfect opportunity. Itachi nodded to his mother.

“What do you say mom?” He asked, “It’s been a while since we went out and enjoyed a movie?”

“I would love too. What about you two?” She looked at Naruto and Sasuke as the other four were heading towards the door.

“No I think we are going to hang out here for a while before we go and hang out with some others for the rest of the night.” Sasuke said, never taking his eyes off the box.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see the cars pull from the drive way and his attention was turned to Naruto. After a moment the blonde looked up from the carpet he had been staring at and leaned back at the look on Sasukes face.

“What is it?” Naruto stuttered.

“Am I still not allowed to touch you till you are 18?” He asked, setting the box on the coffee table and scooting closer to Naruto. “Because if so, I guess I will go upstairs and pleasure myself of my birthday which when you think about it, is really pathetic.”

Naruto looked at the clock, “Wells it’s only eight...” He grinned, “...and if they went to see a movie we have about a three hour window.” Naruto leaned into Sasuke and brushed his cheek in a chaste kiss. “Are you trying to ask me to go upstairs with you?”

Sasuke leaned into his touch, “Well I did say I wanted you in my bed.”

“Sasuke...” Naruto pulled back

“Yeah” He breathed,

“Take me upstairs.” He whispered.


	8. Seniors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Kids are finally in their senior year of highschool!!!  
> And another person is introduced that will be a key for later chapters.

“I can’t believe we are seniors.” Sakura beamed as she entered the school building with her best friend beside her. “We only have a few months and we will be out of this fucking school.”

“Until we go to college.” Karin rolled her eyes. “Which if you think about it isn't very far off.”

“Have you even decided which college you’re going too?”

“Which ever college Sasuke is going too.” Karin answered.

“I am so over that twat.” She joined her other friends that were sitting on a bench.

The first day a school was always the best, being able to see the others who you haven't seen since the last day of school unless you hung out with them during the summer. July and the first half of august seemed to fly by. The long days at the pool in the back yard turned into school shopping and gathering supplies for the upcoming year but the stress never left because then there were college applications.

“How was your summer Sakura?” Ino asked, once they were sitting with them.

“Pleasant.” She smiled, “I got a tan while swimming.”

“You mean burned.” Karin perked up, “She looked like a lobster.”

“Almost as pink as her hair?” Kiba asked, his eyes glancing between her hair and skin.

“No you ass.” She glared. “I wasn’t out that long.”

“Uh huh.” Karin rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I wish Sasuke was here.”

“Still stuck up on that bastard huh?” Kiba leaned on his hand.

“Still talking about me biscuit?” Sasuke said from behind him. “Im starting to think you are more obsessed about me than Karin.”

Ino turned her head, trying to keep the coffee she had been drinking in her mouth and not to laugh. Kiba didn’t look so enthused. If glares could kill Sasuke would have been ash at the comment. “Why would anyone be obsessed with you Uchiha?”

“Who wouldn't?” He gestured to himself.

“Please don’t make his ego anymore massive than it already is.” Naruto chuckled as he came up behind Ino. He leaned down and gave her a quick hug before sitting down next to her.

“But you like my massive ego.” Sasuke shot back.

Ino laughed so hard, Naruto had to touch her back to keep her from falling from the look on Kiba face. Karin shot her cousin a glare and Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment but she did wonder if Sasuke had a huge one. Her eyes slowly went from his face to his crotch and a blush covering her cheeks.

“Now we are all wondering the size of the Uchihas dick.” Kiba threw his hands in the air. “Fucking wonderful.”

“Let me see your schedule Sasuke.” Naruto held out his hand once Sasuke stood behind him. He slightly blushed when Sasuke leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Awe” Ino beamed, “I wish Kisame was like that towards me, all I ever get is sloppy kisses.”

“Ew.” Sakura cringed, “I don’t even want to know what that entails.”

“Why do you only have four classes? You won’t be here after lunch?” Naruto glared down at the paper.

“Nope...since I took more regular classes than electives last year I only have four credits to go till I graduate. So after lunch I will be going to the college.” He moved to Narutos neck, “Don’t worry I will be here after school to pick you up.”

“Your love makes me sick.” Sai frowned.

“Sasuke.” A voice rang from the door grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Jesus fuck there is two of them.” Suigetsu glared at them. “I didn’t know you had a twin Sasuke. Was he kept in the basement or something?”

“No,” He chuckled, “This is my cousin, Izuna.”

“This is so troublesome.” Shika raised his head to look at them.

Naruto turned around to look at the new comer. “Holy shit he does look like your twin, I have been to many family gatherings and I have not once seen him. You sure he wasn’t locked in the basement?”

“I wasn’t ever locked in a basement.” Izuna glared at the blonde.

“Yep he’s defiantly an Uchiha. They have the same glare.” Choji commented as the bell rang.

Sasuke was nice enough to walk Naruto to his first class, still getting the cold shoulder at the schedule conflict but he knew he would get over it sooner or later. He had already paid for the first two semesters at the college and it would give him a chance to see his brother periodically throughout the day. His mother was proud of him at least, he didn’t hear anything from his father anymore since he was always at work and he felt like it was going to be like that for a while now.

Dropping Naruto off at his class he didn’t even get a kiss. Apparently Naruto was really mad at him but his thoughts were pulled away when Suigetsu pulled him towards their first hour. They took a seat at the back of the class waiting for the teacher to show.

“You didn’t tell me there were two of you” Suigetsu glared at Sasuke.

“That’s nothing.” Sasuke shook his head, “His brother Shisui and Itachi look like twins as well.”

“Is your family inbred or something?” He finally asked after a moment of debating whether or not if he should say it.

“We are not fucking inbred.” Sasuke snapped and Suigetsu held up his hands in defense.

“Okay...okay I was just asking. No need to bite my head off shit.” he leaned back in his chair, “Is Naruto mad at you?”

“Who knows?” He shrugged.

“Seems Karin has a new obsession.” Juugo sat down and pointed to Izuna as he walked into the classroom.

“Well if she can’t have me, I guess she will go for the next best thing.”

////

Even though Sasuke had dropped his off at his class, he didn’t acknowledge that he had. He was still fuming about the fact that he was only going to be there half a day. He would be back before school is out...his ass. He knew how college classes worked. He knew that them seeing each other would come down to the weekends unless he watched for him when he got home.

Now that he was the only one home since Deidara moved into that house with the rest of his friends, he really didn’t have anyone to talk too. Yeah his mom was always there and he could talk to her about anything, it’s just sometimes he needed his brother instead. Looking up he knitted his brows together at the person who entered. It was the same red head from GameStop that he had bumped into and he didn’t think he was a high schooler. How wrong he was.

Before he sat down, teal eyes captured blue and a shiver ran through Naruto. It was the same feelings ran through his body causing him to look down at his desk. He gave off a dangerous vibe, one that didn’t sit well with Naruto and he didn’t want to stick around to figure it out. By all means he was friendly but he wasn’t drawn to danger.

“Naruto are you alright?” Shino asked, taking a seat next to him, his black sunglasses pushed up over his eyes like always. He swore the kid was blind.

“Yeah im alright.” He lied. “Where is Shika, I thought he had this class?”

“He was behind me.” He answered looking at the door. “Speak of the devil.”

Shikamaru took the seat to Narutos left, lying his head down on the desk and drifted back to sleep before they had time to speak with him. Naruto assumed that Shika was still somewhat angry with him since the whole jam session they had where Naruto stated he wasn’t going to sing a song for the record guy but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be in the lime light like most. If they wanted to start a band they would have to find someone else.

 _But then again._ The voice inside his head flickered and he shook the thoughts away. Noooooo he wanted to be a teacher, he loved kids and teaching them was what he was passionate about….right.

“Welcome to the new year class.” Iruka welcomed them from the door. “I'm so glad to see some of your faces.” He glared at Naruto, “And not so much for others.”

“Oh come Iruka.” Naruto laughed, “I'm not that bad.”

“No but I had your brother last year and I don’t want a repeat.” He warned.

“Good thing you have be before lunch Ya’know.” He grinned.

“You better not cause me any problems Naruto.”

“Fine I won’t.” he lied.

Iruka continued to glare at him while picking up the roster. He flipped through a few pages, going down the list of name but stopped and looked at the red head. “It seems we have a transfer student from Suna.”

Naruto looked to the red head.

“You're Sasori's cousin?” He asked him and he nodded. “Well welcome to Konoha Gaara, im glad to have you with us, even if it is just for a year.”

“Hn.” He crossed his arms.

“Anyways let’s get started and please remember to write the correct date on the papers.” Iruka sat the sheet down and turned to the board and this is where Naruto began to ignore him.

“Which is?” Kiba chuckled.

“Really Kiba, it’s the 18th of august.” Iruka huffed, “Damn it’s going to be a long year.”

Halfway through the class while balancing a pencil on his lip like a mustache he caught the red head staring at him and he dropped the pencil.

Throughout the day he realized he had more and more classes with him. Every time he would come into the classroom he would stare at the blonde before taking a seat across the room from him but with just enough space where he didn’t have to strain to look at him. At lunch, Sasuke had found him outside with everyone else, giving him a quick kiss and telling him that he would meet him after school in the parking lot but Naruto wasn’t going to hold his breath.

For a while he thought that this year was going to be different. Sasuke and he would be the couple everyone knew and wanted to be like but Sasuke was an Uchiha and they always strived for greatness which really was just put on by his father. Naruto rolled his eyes, leaning against the side of the brick wall that separated the school from the parking lot.

“Are you waiting for Saaasssuuuukee?” Ino teased as she walked past the wall.

“I was but it seems he still not here.” He shrugged his shoulders and began walking.

“Do you want to walk home together?” Ino asked.

“I don’t see why not, we live in the same direction.” He slung his back pack over his shoulder and began to walk away from the school. For the first two or so blocks it was silent. Their shoulders brushing against one another in the humid August air. They really didn’t know what to talk about. The business of school was running through their heads but Naruto was thinking of the weird red head named Gaara.

“You had last hour with me, did you see that red head who sat at the back?” Naruto asked.

“He is Sasori’s cousin.” She answered him, “I've seen him a few times at the party but he is always outside with Sai.”

“He gives me the creeps.” He answered, “I caught him staring at me during 3rd hour. He even made me drop my favorite pencil on the floor.”

“As if the world is going to end just by your pencil falling to the floor.” Ino rolled her eyes and laughed.

“I could have destroyed a small germ village.” He smirked, “Now they are going to seek revenge and im going to die of the bubonic plague.”

“Oh lord you are such a spaze.” She lightly punched his shoulder, “I’ll see you tomorrow Naruto.” She left him infront of his house.

His mother was waiting for him in the hallway when he entered. A smile on her face as he sat his backpack down and she pulled him into a quick hug.

“How was the first day of school?” She looked to the door as if she was waiting one someone. “Where is Sasuke, he usually comes home with you.”

“His schedule has changed.” He said nothing more. He didn’t want to tell his mother that he was only taking half days and that he didn’t know if he would make it in time to come and pick him up. By all means he didn’t mind walking home. Ino only lives a few blocks away for their routes were always the same but Sasuke had promised to pick him up. He didn’t want to dwell on it to long so instead he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to get started on his homework.

////

“Sasori what’s the fucking date?” Hidan asked from the fridge.

“Why?” He asked from the dining room table.

“I need to know if the milk is expired or not.” He answered.

From beside Sasori, Deidara raised his head up with an eyebrow.

“It’s October 3rd Hidan.” Deidara answered and realization dawned on him, “Damn have we really been at school for almost three months?”

“Seems longer than that huh?” Hidan pulled out the carton of milk. Unscrewing the lid he took a whiff of the milk and cringed his nose. “Damn it is expired.”

“No cereal for you.” Kisame entered the kitchen with a donut in his hand. “Looks like you might actually have to go shopping Hidan.”

“I’ll just fucking starve.” He answered and closed the fridge door.

“Where is Itachi and the twins?” Kisame asked, taking a seat next to Deidara at the table.

“Itachi is upstairs studying and I don’t know where those carrot tops are.” Deidara looked back down at his book. “I can’t believe the professor already wants us to do a review on chapters 1 thru 8.”

“Oh we were actually supposed to do that?” Hidan raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Have you not even looked at it?”

Hidan shook his head, “I have not.”

“You're going to fail.” Sasori rolled his eyes.

“You’re telling me.” Hidan shrugged, “I still have the garage and if I don’t pass and I need some help I always have my best bud Deidara to help me out.”

“Im not always going to be around Hidania.”

Kisame laughed, “Hidania?”

“Really Deidara?”

“It slipped.” He lied and turned the page in his book.

“Nice slip.” Kisame high fived him after he closed his book. “Im even going to change his name in my phone to that.”

“Look we finally have a name for Hidan.” Deidara stood up, gathering his book in his hand. “No more sadist for you.”

“Fuck off Deidara.” Hidan yelled as he left the kitchen.

Upstairs Deidara stood at their doorway, watching Itachi breath slowly and his bare back muscles flex each time he turned a page or wrote something down and he felt something stir in his lower region. He would say he was extremely happy that he shared a room with the raven haired man. Whenever he would wake up horny in the middle of the night, all he had to do was straddle him and start kissing his neck before Itachi would wake up and it turn into a few hours of passion.

It didn’t happen as much as he wanted it to though. Itachi took on two more classes on top of the five he already had so that he could start taking his medical classes next semester under Mr. Sanin. He didn’t like seeing him so stressed. The lines in his face seemed to be deepening and he was starting to look like his father. Deidara shivered at the thought but pushed it away as he closed the door quietly and locked the knob.

His tread across the carpet was light, sitting his books down on the dresser without a sound and leaned over Itachi. Blonde hair fell over his bare shoulders, tickling his skin as Deidara nuzzled him and kissed his neck. A shiver ran through Itachi and he halted with what he was writing with a close of his eyes.

“Deidara.” He muttered, “You know im studying.”

“I know.” He said against his neck, his nails scratching down Itachi’s side to the hem of his pants. “You seem stressed.”

“Im not stressed.” He muttered, “Just bothered is all.”

“Uh huh,” Deidara hooked his foot under the leg of Itachi's chair and pulled him from the desk. He removed the ponytail as he stalked around to the front of him and dropped to his knees, fingers raking up his thighs. “Shall I help you relieve some of that stress?” He asked in a seductive tone.

Black eyes watched the blonde unbuckle his belt and pop the button on his jeans before hooking his fingers in the hem and pulled them down slowly. Itachi lifted off the chair just a bit for Deidara to pull his jeans down to his ankle and his legs spread on either side of the one below. A warm sensation wrapped around the base of his cock, fingers slowly pumping before blonde hair covered his lap. He ran his fingers through perfect locks, a hot mouth descending on his tip and a tongue darting out to lick the slit before circling the tip.

“Oh fuck.” Itachi groaned, Deidara’s hot mouth engulfing his manhood.

Deidara sunk down till he felt his partners head touch the back of his throat before pulling back up, his tongue pressed along the vain underneath his cock till he felt the head touch his lips. Itachi slumped against the chair, his hands buried into blonde hair, guiding his head up and down with each long stroke of Deidara mouth. With each suck Deidara cheeks would hallow, apply more and more pressure and with each moan the blonde would hum at the base.

Toes curled against the carpet, knees spreading wider while hands gripped hair tighter as each stroke touched the back of his throat and he felt the pressure build at the base. Throwing his head back, he moaned. Deidara quickly relaxed his throat as Itachis hip thrust upward, his eyes closing at the feeling of his juices running down the back of his throat.

Itachi pulled Deidara from his cock with a lewd pop, clashing their mouths together and pushing his tongue into the others mouth forcefully as the desire to dominate the blonde took a hold of him.

Deidara pulled back, gasping for breath and their foreheads rested on each other. “Feel better?”

Itachi shook his head, capturing Deidara in a deep kiss while kicking off his pants and carrying the blonde to their bed. He didn’t care if it took all night, he was going to make him feel better as well.

–

A few hours later upstairs in the living room, the front door opened to Pein and Konan, both of them carrying a few pizzas and beer. The smiled on their faces spreading a good mood around the room.

“Where is Blondie and no face?” Pein asked, biting into his third slice.

“They're fucking.” Kisame blurted while grabbing a beer.

“Good he fucking needs it.” Hidan sighed, “Im getting tired of his fucking attitude.”

“Aren't we all?” Sasori looked up with a smirk. “Please go on Hidan.”

“This past month he has been nothing but an asshole.” Hidan continued, “I keep telling the Uchiha he needs to dick him down some more. Fuck him in the shower or suck him off. Anything to keep is bitchiness down.” He opened his mouth to take a bite of his bread stick but from behind someone pushed his head forward. The bread stick grazing the back of his throat and he almost threw up.

“Can you repeat that cunt nugget?” Deidara crossed his arms.

“You fuckers could have warned me that he was behind me.” He glared at the ones infront of him.

“I just wanted to see what he would do.” Sasori chuckled, “I didn’t know he was going to make you deep throat your bread stick.”

“At least we know Hidan has never sucked a dick before.” Pein commented.

“He wouldn’t make it once the tip touched the back of his throat.” Konan laughed.

Itachi took a seat on the chair, Deidara on the floor between his legs and Pein slid them a box of pizza. “So glad you could join us.”

“Well I needed to be dicked down since apparently I don’t get it enough.” Deidara glared at Hidan. “Im starting to think Hidan wants to dicked down himself since he talks about us all the time.” He took a bite of his pizza.

“I didn’t think about that.” Yahiko raised an eyebrow. “You have something to tell us Hidan?”

“Fuck you guys.” Hidan rolled his eyes, “I don’t need anyone's dick but my own.”

“But the pleasure is explosive.” Deidara shivered at the nail being drug across the back of his neck.

“Look just thinking about being dicked, Dei shivers.” Kisame laughed.

“Someone has to get laid in this house because we know you don’t.” Deidara shot back.

“You got me there.” He pointed.

“When is she going to give it up to you?” Pein asked, “You and Ino have been together for how long? Six or seven months?”

“Six months and she wants to wait till she is 18 and I respect that.” he answered, “I’ll just beat off till then.”

“You poor guy.” Hidan shook his head, “Im glad Hana is at my beck and call whenever I need a good fuck.”

“Then why don’t you call her once in a while.” Sasori asked, “Maybe your shitty attitude will be gone as well.”

Itachi and Deidara chuckled as did a few others.

“The only one here not getting laid is you puppet boy.” He glared, “Have you ever even fucked another person. What about wack off? These walls are thin you know.”

“I have many times.” He spoke, “With ladies.”

“Uh huh.” He rolled his eyes.

“Before I forget.” Deidara looked around, “Mom wants to know if we are attending Narutos birthday this weekend? She needs a head count.”

Konan nodded her head, “I will be there but these two are going to visit their mother.”

“She back in rehab?” Nagato asked, appearing at the kitchen door.

Yahiko nodded his head when Pein didn’t answer. “We will be gone all weekend.”

“I’ll let my mother know.” Deidara looked down, “What about the rest of you?”

“Im in.” Hidan nodded, “Your dad makes the best cakes.”

“I know, he got Sasuke to actually eat one on his birthday.” Itachi smirked. “That kid hates sweets.”

“I’ll be there of course.” Nagato nodded.

“We will be there.” Kisame looked at Sasori. “I know you aren't doing anything with the ladies”

“How do you know?” He questioned.

“Noone just calls them ‘the ladies’” Kisame pointed out.

Everyone laughed.

////

“But I don’t want a party.” Naruto said that Thursday morning at the breakfast table.

“Why not?” Kushina asked taking a seat, “You always want a party.”

“Im too old for a party.” He said, taking a bite of waffle.

“Noone is too old for a party and besides you're turning 18. You don’t turn 18 every day.” She smiled. “Your brother and a few of his friends have already RSVP for the event so you are stuck with having one.”

“So I wasn’t going to be getting out of it either way huh?” He asked.

His father shook his head. “Nope. You should just listen to your mother son.”

Naruto laughed, “I should have known.” He looked at his mother, “Should I invite people today?”

“If you want but most already know.” She stated matter of fact. “You know I have most of your friends on Facebook right.”

“No I didn’t know that.” He said, hearing the honk from outside. Quickly he ate the last few bites of his waffle and left the table. Grabbing his bag, he heading outside towards Sasukes car. Closing the door, He was pulled into a kiss.

“You taste like syrup.” Sasuke licked his lips.

“I had waffles.” Naruto blushed and buckled up.

“Your mom always did make the best waffles.” Sasuke nodded putting the car in drive and down the street they went. The fingers on Narutos thigh squeezed lightly every few miles and Naruto placed his hand over his boyfriends, their fingers laced.

“Are you coming to my party this Saturday?” Naruto asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Oh yeah your birthday is this weekend.” He laughed, making Naruto think he forgot but to be honest he did forget.

“Really Sasuke.” Naruto sighed.

“Oh course im coming.” He smiled and leaned over the center console to kiss his neck. “I wouldn't miss it. What time does your mom have it set for?”

“Two thirty I think.” Naruto leaned into Sasuke kisses but when Sasuke halted he stopped. “What?”

“I have a test at school at one.” He pulled back.

“On a Saturday?” Naruto questioned.

He nodded, “The professor scheduled make up test and I have to take it, but as soon as it’s over I will join you.”

“Do you promise?” Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, “Yes I promise.” he breathed before kissing him.

Naruto jumped at the sound of someone smashing their face against the glass. Turning towards the window, Naruto laughed. Kiba had pressed his face against the side of Sasukes window with a disgusted look on his face.

“Are you two done sucking face, because I would like to walk to class now?” Kiba said, his tongue touching the glass and leaving a wet spot. He heard the click of the locks, taking a step back while Naruto stepped from the car. Sasuke glared at Kiba from the driver side.

“You lick my window again and you'll be cleaning the whole car.” Sasuke warned and shut the car door.

“It was just the window.” Kiba looked over the rest of the Audi. “Can’t say much for the rest of the car.”

“Fuck off Inuzuka.” Sasuke rolled his eyes

“Why is your boyfriend such an asshole?” Kiba asked quietly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “He’s always been a real bastard, and you know that.”

“I thought he would at least warm up to me after a few months.” He huffed while entering the classroom after Naruto. “Apparently I was asking for too much.”

“What are you complaining about?” Shika asked.

“Kiba wants Sasuke to warm up to him.” He said sitting down.

“Good luck, I think the whole time I've known Sasuke he has said one sentence to me.”

“How many words do you consider a sentence?” Naruto asked.

“Three words.” He answered.

“What did he tell you?” Kiba asked.

“He said Fuck off nara.” He answered, “And that was a good enough sentence for me.”

“All around bastard.” Naruto laughed.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” A voice asked and all three looked up. “That pink haired girl stole my seat.”

“Yeah go ahead.” Naruto gestured to the seat infront of him.

Shikamaru and Kiba glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say or do but when Naruto offered the seat they didn’t say anything. The kid mostly stayed near the windows, the expression on his face was always blank like he would rather be anywhere else.

“You're Gaara right?” Naruto said halfway through class. They had a sub and the teacher gave them a free hour.

Turning around in his seat he nodded. “Yes I am.”

“Why does it look like you haven't slept in a long time?” Naruto blurted.

“Because I don’t sleep much.” He answered.

“And you are still able to function?” Naruto asked. “Im sorry, I don’t mean to ask so many questions when I barely know you.”

Gaara smirked, his teal eyes taking in the embarrassed look on Narutos face. “It’s alright.” he shrugged, “To be honest don’t know how I function. I guess I am just use it.”

“That’s a reasonable response,” He looked at Kiba and Shika. “This is dog breath and lazy ass.”

“We have names Naruto.” Kiba glared. “Im Kiba and that's Shika.”

“Hn.”

“Damn he is just like Sasuke.”

“Excuse me?” Gaara asked

“My boyfriend Sasuke makes the same noise when he talks.” Naruto covered for him. “Noone likes to listen to dog breathe.”

“I can see why.” He stated and Kiba glared.

“Great another fucking Sasuke.” he laid his head down like Shika, ignoring them both.

“Don’t worry he will grow on you.” Naruto smiled, “I see you sitting at lunch by yourself all the time. Would you like to join our group? Noone should sit alone at lunch?”

“That’s a nice offer but I don’t think I should intrude.” Gaara shook his head.

“Either you join us or Naruto will make us join you.” Shika commented. “You don’t know how persistent this blonde can be.”

“He’s got a point.” Kiba agreed.

“So you going too?” Naruto asked.

“I guess since I don’t have a choice.” Gaara sighed.

Gaara was true to his word and sat with them at lunch even though he felt uncomfortable. He knew Sai but he never spoke with him while he was at school and now he was sitting with the blonde that he was unable to get out of his head since he heard him sing at Sasori’s party. When he seen the blonde at his job he didn’t think he would ever run into him again. But as fate would have it, he walked into his first hour there the blonde was, sitting in the back of the classroom with the two dark headed boys.

“Earth to Gaara.” Naruto waved his hand in front of his face. “You were spacing out.”

“My bad.” He turned to look at him, “What did you need?”

“I was going to introduce you to everyone.” He said as his head was pulled back and black hair covered his face. A small groan escaped his throat, the pair of lips touching his own were just as soft as they usually were. His hand came up and touched the back of Sasuke head, his mouth opening just a bit and their tongues pressed against one another.

Suigetsu made a gagging noise, “Why do I always have to join this group when these two are sucking face.”

“We have learned to ignore it.” Izuna shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe you should too, unless you like watching.”

“You're just as bad as Sasuke.” Suigetsu shot back.

“Shut up dickless.” Sai commented and Gaara chuckled. “Im really tired of hearing your voice.” He bit into an apple.

Sasuke released his lover’s mouth and stood up. “Hello love.”

Naruto blushed. “Hi Sasuke, I thought you would be gone by now.”

“I came to say goodbye to you before I left since I won’t see you after school.” he said and Naruto stood up, “Care to walk me to my car.”

“Sure.” He looked at Gaara, “I’ll be right back, than I will introduce you to everyone.”

“Alright.” Gaara nodded and locked eyes with Sasuke for a moment before he grabbed the blondes hand quickly pulled him towards the parking lot.

“What was that about?” Ino asked, glancing at Gaara.

“I have no idea.” Sakura muttered, “But I have never seen that look in Sasukes eye before.” She looked at Gaara, “Im Sakura, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Gaara.”

“Since it might take Naruto a moment or so to come back I’ll be nice and introduce you to everyone.” Ino smiled at him. “Im sure you already know dog breathe and lazy ass.”

“Those seem to be popular names nowadays.” he looked at Kiba then to Shika.

“I see you have,” She laughed, “That’s Karin, next to her is Shino and Sai. The two on the end is Neji and Tenten. Lee isn't here today.”

“Is he the one in the green jumpsuit I always see running around here?” Gaara asked and Ino nodded.

“The very one.” Choji leaned against the table, “Im Choji.”

“Gaara.”

“And the dark haired girl is Hinata.” Ino pointed to her.

“Thank you Ino for introducing him to everyone.” Naruto said rejoining the table. On the side of his neck just a little above the collar of his shirt was a dark red and purple mark that his hair wasn’t able to hide and Gaara rolled his eyes. It seems the Uchiha wanted to play a game of this is mine but Gaara was just as good at playing that game.

“I got an invite from your mother on Facebook about a party this weekend.” Shino said.

“Yeah she’s throwing me a party since im turning 18. I told her she didn’t have to put you know how my mom is.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Dad said he’s excited to bake a cake.”

“Your dad is weird.” Choji nodded, “But his baking skills makes up for the weirdness I guess.”

“He bakes better than my mom.” Naruto agreed. “Would you like to come Gaara?”

“To your birthday party?” Gaara repeated the question.

Naruto nodded. “I don’t see why not. Your part of our group now unless you are busy.”

“What time?” He asked

“Two thirty. If Sasori is coming so you can just get a ride with him.” Naruto nodded. “Kisame is picking up Ino.”

“I would love to come to your birthday Naruto.” He agreed just to see those blue eyes light up. _Let the games begin Uchiha._ Gaara thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This i wont be able to post in the morning like i usually do, I posted this evening.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had alot of fun writing it.  
> Sam -_-


	9. Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narutos birthday should be the best one yet...Shouldn't it?

Kushina checked the buffet table one last time that Saturday, not sure if she had set out enough food but the kitchen was still cram packed with more snacks. She had many people RSVP on the invite. Mostly friends of Naruto and she was glad that her baby had so many friends. Her mind reminisced to the past, when they moved so much because of Minatos job. She didn’t think he would ever have as many friends as he does now.

“Damn mom, do you think you're making food for a block party.” Deidara asked entering the kitchen. The horde that was behind him eyed the food as if they hadn't eaten in days and she smiled.

“You all look hungry?” She asked, looking from person to person.

“Yes Ma'am I am.” Hidan said stepping forward.

“Touch it before 2:30 and you won’t have any fingers to eat with.” She stated, turning her back to them and opened the oven.

“Yes Ma’am.” They said taking a step back.

“Am I the only one a little turned on by that?” Hidan asked as they left the kitchen.

“Dude that's my mom.” Deidara shivered as he approached the door.

“And you have a pretty hot mom.” Hidan said as Deidara opened the front door to a few of Naruto friends and Sasori. Behind him Gaara and Temari came into the house. Both of them looking as if they had slept in a while.

 “Gaara you came.” Naruto smiled wide coming from the living room. “I didn’t think you would.”

“Why wouldn't I?” He asked.

“I could be some killer.” Naruto joked, “Lure you to your death or something.”

“Well at least I would be able to sleep.” he smirked.

Deidara and Sasori exchanged a look, Itachi catching it from the dining room and he raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” Naruto grabbed Gaara’s wrist and pulled him into the living room. “You can help me and Kiba decorate.”

“Hi dog breathe.” Gaara greeted him and Kiba turned around stunned. “Or would you prefer Kiba?”

“Anything is better than Biscuit.” He answered while taping a few balloon to the wall. “You can call me anything besides biscuit.”

“Is there a joke to the biscuit comment?” Gaara asked confused.

“Sort of. Sasuke calls him biscuit.” Naruto answered.

“Naruto why are we putting up balloons. Aren't you 18?” Kiba raised an eyebrow.

“Mom wanted it to be festive.”

“So she thinks a few streamers and balloons is going to do the trick?”

Naruto nodded. “I don’t question her anymore.”

“Noone should ever question your mother.” Minato interrupted their conversation, the three tiered cake in his hands as he headed towards the small table to place the cake. “There are a bunch of chairs and things outside in the back yard if you and your friends want to hang out there for a little while.”

“Izuna and three others are here.” Deidara yelled from the dining room.

Naruto handed Gaara the balloon he was fighting to put tape on and left the living room. Ino pulled him into a hug, placing a pink and silver crown on his head. He took a look at himself in the mirror with a nod before posing for her.

“Awe damn, I should have brought mine.” She smiled and held up her phone. “Selfie.”

Kisame rolled his eyes, ditching the weirdos in the hallway and looked for his housemates. In the backyard, they sat under the veranda, their beer cans covered by coozeis from the adults and he raised his hand just in time for Itachi to throw him one. Passing the table he grabbed a coozie and placed his beer into it.

“Who are we waiting on?” Kisame asked, “I see all the food your mom made and its making my stomach growl.”

“A few more of Narutos friends.” Sasori scooted down the bench he was on and made room for the shark-man.

“Where is Sasuke?” Nagato asked. “I didn’t see him in there watching over Naruto like a hawk.”

“He doesn't watch him that much?” Itachi countered and everyone rolled their eyes. “He just liked for everyone to know what is his.”

“Like you do?” Konan said, “The hickey on Dei’s neck looks like to tried to maul him.”

“I was just returning the favor. I have one on my shoulder and it hurts every time I move. I swear he took flesh.”

“Those were cries of pleasure Itachi, no need to lie to us.” Nagato joked, “my bedroom is connected to yours. You really should think about moving your bed to the outer wall.”

"Pein and I can hear everything.” Konan chuckled, “I mean I whisper dirty things into Peins ear when we are having sex but you and Deidara are just nasty.”

“Now I'm curious.” Hidan grinned.

“NO!” Itachi yelled standing from his chair, “Jesus every fucking conversation.”

“Now you sound like Hidan.” Nagato laughed.

–

“Naruto who are we waiting on?” Kushina poked her head into the living room.

“Sasuke, but he said we can start without him. He’s doing his test.” Naruto answered.

“Oh okay, food is ready.” She smiled and disappeared around the corner.

“You guys can go and eat.” Naruto gestured to the kitchen, “I've been nit picking since mom began cooking.”

“Noooooo….” Ino and Hinata shook their heads, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and led him into the kitchen.

“You are the birthday boy Naruto so you get to eat first.” Hinata handed him a plate. “Don’t make us watch you.”

“You act like I never eat.” He declared and began putting a few things on his plate. “Believe me I eat a lot.”

“He’s not lying.” Deidara agreed with him. “He eats more than anyone in this house to be honest.”

 Naruto stole glanced at the two females who were watching him, he grabbed a few big things from the trays to make it look like he had filled his plate before showing Ino his plate.

“There are you happy?” He asked.

“Very, now go outside and we will all be there soon.” She smiled and poked him in the side.

Sitting down under the veranda, Naruto slowly picked at his food his mind on Sasuke. It was now almost three and Sasuke said he at a test at 130. He wouldn't intentionally miss his birthday or lie to him would he? His brain jumbled a few options of to what had happened, maybe he was stuck in traffic but then again it was Saturday? Maybe the test took longer than expected or he was just jumping to confusions faster than he could think of them. He didn’t want to believe Sasuke would make up something so he didn’t have to attend.

Frowning he took a bite of his carrot, he didn’t know why he was thinking of such things when this was supposed to be a happy day. It was his birthday, he was surrounded by friends and family but the one he wanted there was his actual boyfriend.

What’s going to happen when they go to college? Sasuke had told Naruto he had been looking at a few colleges that were out of country and he didn’t want their communication to end up like this with Naruto always wondering when Sasuke would show or text. Finishing his plate he sat it down on the small table in front of him and quickly put a smile that he always had on.

“Why do you look so sad?” Gaara asked, taking a seat next to him, Damn it he was caught. “It’s your birthday, you shouldn't be sad.”

“Oh no im not sad.” He shook his head. “Im just wondering where Sasuke it is all, I sent him a text he just hasn't answered yet.”

Gaara wanted to roll his eyes, “Im sure he is just stuck in traffic somewhere.”

“Naruto have you decided on a roommate for college?” Kiba asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “You already know it’s going to be you dog breathe.”

“Damn straight it’s going to be me.” He agreed, “We have been planning this since middle school.”

“Yeah but you actually have to get into the college first.” Hinata sat next to her boyfriend. “With the way your future is looking, you will be lucky to get a rejection letter.”

“I have a feeling you are making fun of me but im not going to comment.” He looked at her.

“Damn Hinata is a savage.” Hidan commented as he walked by and winked at her. “Better not let that one go Kibs.”

“Not on your life fuckwad.” Hinata shook her head slightly. “If I wanted to date a greaser I would have been born in the 50s.”

“Damn Kiba what did you do to put her in a foul mood?” Neji asked before taking a seat next to Naruto on the bench.

“What haven't I done?” He groaned. “Whatever it is, ill beg for forgiveness later.”

“Does she throw a bone and you go get it too?” Sai looked back and forth between the two.

“I haven't tried that Sai but thank you for the suggestion.” Hinata smirked.

“Damn savage and kinky.” Hidan glanced at her, “Fuck I think I'm in love.”

“Um...didn’t you say early that my mom chopping your fingers off turned you on?” Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone has their kinks Naruto.” He shot back.

“They may but not every one has kinks as weird as yours.” Konan shivered and slapped the back of his head as she walked past. “Leave the children alone and get your ass over here.”

“You're no fun Konan.” He followed her.

“So Naruto, now that you are an adult what are you going to do with your freedom?” Ino asked. “You can get a tattoo or a piercing or buy a car.”

“I don’t think im going to do any of that.” He shook his head, “But I do want to get a tattoo but I have to wait till Deidara gets his own shop.” He glanced at his brother, “Dei is going to be my tattoo artist.”

“Is that what he is going to college for?” Neji question and Naruto nodded.

“I want to be his first customer.”

“He might as well make an appointment list for the first day he is open because I would trust Deidara more than anyone.” Tenten input, “Business is going to be booming. Does he need an assistant?”

Naruto shrugged, “I don’t know you would have to get with him on that.”

“I’ll hound him till he says yes.” She smiled.

Looking around at all his friends he smiled. He was so lucky to have this many friends and be in the same place for more than a few months. When they decided to stay in Konoha he was relieved. Finally a place where he would be able to make the connection and bonds he was hoping for instead of being the loner child he once was.

After everyone was done eating, his mother popped her head out the back door. Asking him if he wanted to do cake or presents first. When he said presents, Lee jumped up saying that cake was the fuel of youth and that cake should always be first which summoned a reaction out of Choji because what fat kid doesn't like cake. Instead of fighting, Naruto ultimately chose cake first just to shut up the bush browed kid.

The compliments Minato received on the flavors of the cake had his blushing like no tomorrow. He knew he had skills but not this elaborate. All of the tiers were completely gone, mostly by Choji with the permission of Naruto of course. He even asked Minato how much he would charge to make a cake for him just the same leaving his father stuttering.

While opening the last gift, he glanced at the clock and took one last chance around the room for Sasuke but the only person he seen was Izuna. He wanted to give Sasuke the benefit of a doubt that maybe he just lost track of time but then he realized that Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu wasn’t there when he remembered inviting them. Karin was his cousin so why wouldn't she come. The speck of green caught his eye as he pulled what looked like a green jump suit, the same one Lee wore all the time out of a box.

“You got me Pajamas?” Naruto questioned, holding up the suit. “Or an onesie?”

“Gia-sensei said it would look youthful on you and you would match me.” He clenched his fist infront of him, “Those who work out in the youthful greenness will build a stronger muscle tone and be much more in-doubt.”

“I don’t think it works that way Lee.” Neji rolled his eyes.

“Thanks Lee.” Naruto smiled, “I will try it on later and send you a picture.”

Kushina shot her son a glance, praying he wasn’t really going to put that green disaster on.

“Thank you everyone for the wonderful gifts, I appreciate you coming to my party.” Naruto stood from the floor and bowed to everyone in the room.

“Anything for our friend.” Shika held up his cup. “Happy birthday Naruto.” And the whole room exploded in ‘Happy Birthdays’ with their glasses raised.

////

 Come Monday morning, Naruto jerked from his bed madder than hell and looked at his phone. Not a text or a missed call highlighted his screen and when he gets to school that bastard was going to get it one way or another. Naruto was there for his birthday, sat through the dinner when all he had on his mind was getting Sasukes clothes off and his cock deep inside him. He was hoping for a repeat of the same scenario for his own birthday.

What a stupid idea to waste a wish on.

In the shower he scrubbed his scalp with his nails in an attempt to lighten his mood bit it seemed he was going to be brooding. He couldn't wait till he seen Sasuke at school. Clenching his fist he punched the shower wall, hard. The pain shooting through his knuckles and up his arm but he didn’t care. Turning the water off, a few small specks of blood streamed from the small wound that adored his middle knuckle and when he pulled his hand away, the tile was cracked.

“Fuck you Sasuke.” Naruto dried off and looked for some cloths. Today he didn’t care how he looked. Settling on a pair of Nike sweat pants and a t shirt he grabbed his bag and headed down stairs to breakfast. Whilst in the shower, he had smelt something that wasn’t his shampoo or body wash...no the smell was the bacon and eggs his mother had been making.

His father was already sitting at the table, newspaper opened while drinking a cup of coffee and it reminded him of grandpa Jiraiya. Family breakfasts like this really made Naruto miss his brother.

“What are you laughing at?” Minato asked, looking at him from over his newspaper?

“You look like your dad when you sit like that.” He answered, “Every morning we would come down stairs he would be reading the paper and sipping coffee.” He turned to the table and looked at the small box tied with a bow sitting in front of his plate.

His mother removed the pan from the stove and looked up.

“My birthday was yesterday,” He picked up the box, “what is this?” The conversation about his grandfather completely forgotten.

“Your father and I decided to give this present to you in private.” Kushina explained and stood by her husband, her hand touching his shoulders. “Go ahead, open it.”

_Please don’t be a butt plug...please don’t be a butt plug._ Naruto chanted to himself as he pulled the sting, popping the bow. He kept his eyes closed while taking off the lid and when nothing attacked him or rolled into his hand, he cracked a eye open and looked down into the box.

“A set of keys?” He hooked his finger under the ring and dangled the keys infront of his face. The realization still not dawning on him. “Why would you give me a set of keys? I already have a few to the house.”

“Naruto you're so slow.” Deidara leaned against the door frame that led into the foyer. Deidara dangled the keys in front of Naruto a few times, the Chevy emblem key ring catching the light just right and when Kushina stepped forward Minato pulled her back.

“Give him a minute. The wheels need to start spinning first.” He stated.

Narutos finger brushed over the Dodge emblem “You bought me a car.” He whispered and looked up at his parents.

“Now he gets it.” Deidara chuckled and took a seat at the table.

He touched the lock button on the key fob and the sound of an alarm roared from the garage. “YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR.” He screamed and raced from the dining room to the driveway, the angry from earlier was completely gone.

“He seems excited.” Kushina said.

“WHAT?” Deidara stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it, pretending he couldn't hear.

“Great we excited one child and deafened the other.” Minato stood up with the garage door opener in his hands. He followed his wife outside, standing on the grass next to the driveway and pressed the door opener. “Im glad he didn’t tell him."

“Deidara wouldn't have ruined the surprise like that.” His wife answered.

Naruto sunk to his knees, the exact same way his brother did when he got his car and waited till the garage door was complete opened before his eyes grew three sizes. He wanted to scream his excitement, to let the entire neighborhood know that he had received a car for his birthday. It seemed all his friends had a car but him. He didn’t mind asking for rides but what is the point of having a driver’s license if you don’t have a car to go with it?

Once the door was open completely, he edged closer and closer on his knees to the grill. The burnt orange color glistening in the morning sun and he leaned forward, placing his cheek against the cold metal. His fingers lightly ran over the finder to memorize the smooth surface and how the ridges curved in all the right place. He finally understood what Kiba meant by becoming hard because of a sexy car. After standing up, the same hand trailed over the hood towards the windshield and he stopped at the driver door.

“This is the one you wanted...correct?” Minato asked, drawing blue eyes from the car.

“Yes dad, this is the exact one.” He touched the hood once again, “2017 Dodge Challenger SXT V6.” He leaned forward and placed his head on the hood where his hand had been. “A throaty V6 engine with 305 horsepower.”

“Are you sure you can trust him not to race that beast?” Deidara asked from the garage door, his plate in his hand while he stuffed his face.

“How many times have you raced the Camaro?” Naruto shot back.

“There will be no racing in this car.” Kushina stated. “I’ll take this car back so quick.”

“Kurama.” Naruto corrected her.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“The cars name is Kurama.” He answered her. “I’ve had this car picked out since I was 16 and I had the name picked out and everything. Kurama or Kuubi?”

“Kurama sounds good.” Minato nodded to him.

“Hidan made the headlights look like fox eyes and during the day they are red till the sun sets then they go back to normal. The inside is decked in black, the touch screen is linked to your iTunes once you Blu tooth your phone so you will be able to control Siri from your steering wheel. The rims are Fuel Lethal matte black with milled accents that match the black interior. He also installed a Belva 1200watt complete bass package with two 10 inch subs in the trunk.” Deidara took a bite of eggs. “His gift to you.”

“I will have to thank him later.” He wiped a tear from his cheek. “This is the best gift I could have asked for,” He ran into his mother and fathers arms. “Thank you so much.”

“You really should be hugging me.” Deidara said, “Im the one who reminded them this was the one you wanted. You would have had to wait till graduation if not.”

“I’ll thank you later.” Naruto looked down at his watch. “I have to leave for school.” He looked at his parents. “Can I drive to school?”

“We don’t care.” Kushina chuckled, “It’s yours to do as you see fit.”

“Thank you mom.” He beamed at his dad, “And you dad.”

“You're welcome son.”

////

On the way to school, he looked around the highway to see if there were any cops before opening up the engine to see how fast he could go. Once the speedometer hit 90 he grinned, the purr of the engine running through his fingers that gripped the steering wheel and vibrated through his body. He would be lying if he said this felt better than sex but if was close. Feeling the vibration from the engine running through the steering wheel to his his fingertips he shivered in his seat and he was thankful he was wearing sweatpants today or his jeans would be pressing uncomfortably to his crotch.

Pulling into an empty stop at the back of the parking lot away from everyone he smirked. He didn’t want cars to touch his new baby and he did one last glance over his shoulder at him before hitting the lock on the key fob and headed towards the building.

Seeing the back of Sasuke head brought back the anger from this morning and he threw his back pack down near Ino's feet, his hand gripping his shirt and jerking the other around. The right side of his cheek connected with Naruto's wounded fist, the raven colliding with the set of lockers and sliding to the floor. The gasps and glares from others stopped Naruto in his tracks and he looked down.

“What the fuck Naruto.” He yelled.

Dropping his fist he covered his mouth, “I'm so sorry Izuna. I thought you were Sasuke.” He held out his hand and the other grabbed it. “You cut your pony tail off.”

“Why the fuck did you punch me.” He rubbed his cheek. “And my ponytail got stuck in a brush and I had to cut it. But that doesn't give you any reason to come punch me.”

“I said I thought you were Sasuke, I'm so sorry.” He apologized and turned to Ino who was clinging to Sakura’s arm. “Where is that fucker, I know he is here? I saw his car in the parking lot.”

“Sasuke is out in the courtyard with Suigetsu” Sakura pointed out the door answering for Ino.

Kiba grinned at Gaara nudging him in the side with his elbow, the hold on Naruto was thinning and he grabbed Narutos backpack, following him out the door as did everyone who seen him punch Izuna. Naruto took off in a full sprint that would put their track team to shame, directly at Sasuke.

Suigetsu glanced over his friends shoulder, eyes going wide and he quickly moved from the table he had been sitting on to avoid getting hit. Sasuke had raised an eyebrow at him,

“What are you looking at?” Sasuke asked turning around too late.

The same fist that punched Izuna connected with Sasukes cheek, his head jerking to the side and he raised his arms in defense to block narutos next blow. A small circle had formed behind the table for safety, none of them wanting to get hit by either of them. Naruto pulled back just in time for Sasuke to try an upper cut him but the blonde was faster. Dropping to the ground he kicked Sasukes legs from underneath him, and smirked when he heard his head hit the dirt. He would have to thank his grandfather for teaching him that move.

Naruto quickly straddled him, his hands gripping the collar of his shirt and his fist raised high in the air. He jerked him forward, his already bruised knuckled smashing into Sasuke nose, covering the tan skin with crimson. While Naruto was busy looking at his knuckles Sasuke yanked Naruto down and smashing their foreheads together sending the blonde into a brief moment of confusion. Naruto popped him quickly in the crotch before rolling off of him, his head throbbing tremendously and spit out the blood from his mouth as Sasuke curled up in the fetal position while holding himself.

“Go to class...NOW.” A voice yelled at the others and grabbed Narutos arm. “Really Naruto.”

“Fuck him Iruka.” Naruto glared at Sasuke as Kakashi helped him up.

“I want them in my office now.” Shikaku ordered.

Iruka took Naruto first, wanting to keep as much distance between them as possible till they were sitting in front of the principles desk. Sasuke still had his junk cupped in his hands as Kakashi sat him in the chair, blood splattering on his shirt from the bloody noise. Naruto hoped it was broken but he didn’t look any better. He had caught a glance of himself in a passing window. A stream of blood ran down the middle of his brows to his cheek. His head throbbed and when the door slammed shut pain shot through Narutos skull.

“Really, fighting on school grounds?” He took a seat at his desk. “You two are seniors and I expect more from both of you.”

Sasuke was finally able to rest his hands on his thighs but Naruto could tell he was still in pain and he smirked.

_That’s what he deserves_ Naruto thought, his attention being drawn back as Shikaku slammed his fist on the desk. He knew his principle was speaking but he just didn’t feel like answering. His anger was overtaking all his emotions and he wanted to grab the back of Sasukes head and slam that pretty face on the desk just to cause more pain.

“I asked you a question.”

“What was it?” Naruto asked, looking at him.

“Why did you start a fight with Sasuke?” He repeated.

“That’s for me to know.” Naruto snapped, “All you need to know is that he deserved it.”

“You popped me in the nuts.” Sasuke shifted slightly, “What the hell did I do to deserve that?”

“You're lucky that is all I fucking did.” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

“You are both suspended for the rest of the day.” Shikaku stated, hanging his head in his hands. “You only have a seven months to go till you aren't my problem anymore. Please refrain from fighting each other.” He groaned. “Kakashi make sure these two get out of my building.”

Kakashi opened the door, waiting for both of the boys to leave his office. He waited till they were near the wall before ushering them towards their cars then turning and going back into the building. Still in pain Sasuke jogged across the parking lot towards Naruto who tried opening his car door and grabbed his shirt jerking him to turn around. He glanced at the car for a moment but the hand on his wrist pulled his attention back to Narutos face. He would ask about the car later when Naruto wasn’t so angry at him.

“What the fuck is your problem?” He asked. “Why did you attack me?”

“You have the nerve to ask me why I attacked you.” Naruto shouted, the anger swelling in his chest. “How about the fact that your bitch ass didn’t come to my party on Saturday when you promised you would.” He pushed him away and he straightened out his shirt, “You promised me on Friday that you would be there after your class. I text and called you multiple fucking times and nothing. I finally got so frustrated Gaara took my phone from me so I would enjoy the party my parents threw for me.” He wiped the tears that threatened to spilled, why did Sasuke have to act like he didn’t do anything wrong? “Don’t say that your phone was off because the messages were delivered.”

“Wait Gaara was there?” He growled

"It doesn't matter why he was there.” Narutos lips were a thin line, “At least he showed up.”

The only thing Sasuke could say was: “The class took longer than expected.”

“That’s a lame ass excuse Sasuke.” Naruto snapped, “You weren’t home all fucking weekend. Hard to lie to me when I live across the damn street. Your car wasn’t home at all this weekend I would know. I was going to yell at you yesterday but guess who wasn’t fucking home?”

Naruto threw another punch but Sasuke caught it in his fist. “Naruto--

“Don’t Naruto me.” He yanked his hand back, “Where the fuck were you? What was so fucking important that you couldn’t call or text me. Were you taken hostage? Did you have a gun to your head? Did you crash your car into a ravine? What is it Sasuke?”

“Im sorry for missing your birthday Naruto.” He pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde, totally ignoring the questions.

“Let me go,” he tried to push Sasuke away but his grip tightened and he froze. “Sasuke, let me go.” He warned once again but when Sasuke didn’t listen he used what strength he had and pushed Sasuke against the car behind him. “I said let go.”

“Naruto are you alright.” Gaara said coming around the car with his back pack in his hands and both of them looked up, Naruto taking a step away from Sasuke. “I brought your backpack since Kiba had to go to class.” He handed it to him.

“Thank you Gaara.” Naruto smiled at him.

“We need to talk this out.” Sasuke glared at the red head.

“Right now I don’t even want to be near you im so pissed.” Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket, catching the glare between the two. “Gaara you want to come?”

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Any-fucking-where than here.” He said opening his driver side door and looked at Sasuke, “When you can answer me, give me a call, unless you have forgotten the number.”

Sasuke tapped on the glass after Naruto closed the door and locked it. From the other side of the Challenger, Gaara shot the Uchiha a smirk and climbed into the passenger side, closing the door and buckling up as Naruto pushed to start. The only site in the rear view mirror was a snarl from the raven glaring at the ass end of the car.

////

Down the road, the tears that threaten to spill had finally made their way to the top and clear streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the dried blood and he gripped the steering wheel harder. The music from the radio turned down by Gaara and a hand touched his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Naruto, you need to pull over.” He said in a calming tone.

“Why is he like this?” Naruto said ignoring the request.

“Naruto-

“Why is he such a fucking asshole that he couldn't even show up to my damn party.” He slammed his hand into the steering wheel. “Do I not matter anymore?”

“Naruto,” Gaara spoke a little louder.

“Am I not important anymore?” Naruto whined.

“Naruto.” Gaara turned in his seat.

“What Gaara.” Naruto glanced at him, the emphasis on the ‘what’ made him sound angry.

“You need to pull over so we can switch.” He urged, “I don’t want you driving when you are the verge of crying.”

Wiping his cheek he finally understood what he meant. Driving while crying was always a fate of trouble and he pulled the car into an empty parking lot and turned it off, handing the keys to Gaara. He was silent as they switched seats, the outside noise humming in his ears before he closed the passenger side. He didn’t remember buckling the seat belt or where they were going as Gaara got on the highway from the main road.

His thoughts were on Sasuke and how much of an asshole he was. Was it too much to ask for him to attend a party or even spend time with him. He knew he was busy while taking college classes and the rest of his senior year but Itachi even made time for Deidara. Maybe Sasuke was getting tired of him and this was his way of saying that they wouldn’t be together soon. He didn’t even notice when Gaara had pulled into a secluded area at the top of the mountain and parked the car facing the city below.

The purr of the engine no longer vibrated through Naruto but he didn’t look up and he felt Gaara unbuckle his seat belt. Naruto drew his knees up to his chest in the seat, his fingers locking around his calves as he laid his head down, he didn’t want Gaara to see him like this but if he hadn’t had come with him he knew he would have gotten into a wreck or worse. Sasuke didn’t even chase after him like he used too and a feeling of dread washed over him. Sasuke was done with him.

“Naruto are you okay?” Gaara finally asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know.” He rocked himself a little bit.

Though Gaara didn’t want to talk about the Uchiha he forced himself too, “Has he ever done this before?”

Naruto shook his head, “No.”

In the center console where naruto had threw his phone when he got into the car buzzed a few times before going silent then buzzing again. Gaara picked up the phone, a picture of Sasuke smiling popped up on the screen as well as a few text messages from him and he frowned. _That didn’t take long._

“Is it him?” Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded, “Yeah.”

“Send him to voice mail. I don’t want to speak with him right now.” He shifted his head to the other side and he stared out the window.

Gaara did as he asked before rolling the windows down a bit to let the breezes blow through, leaning his chair back and covering his eyes with his arm. No one knew where they were and he didn’t know how long they were going to be there either. All he knew is that his friend needed him.

“Just let me know when you are ready to go home.” Gaara said turning his head towards the window.

“I will.” Naruto whispered, “Thank you Gaara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who has views and kept reading through all of this. I know its kinda slow but it will pick up, I have to keep with the set of events for the final portion of this series.   
> Sam^_^


	10. Just tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto confronts sasuke about where he was for his party.

“Hello little brother.” Deidara answered his phone and he glanced up at Sasori and Konan on the other side of the booth they were sitting at. He listened for anything in the background to make a noise before noting the time. “Naruto why are you calling me, shouldn’t you be in school?”

When Naruto didn’t say anything, he pulled the phone from his ear to look and see if he was still on the line. Maybe he butt dialed him but when he placed the receiver back to his ear, he head a light sob.

“Naruto what’s wrong why are you crying.” He said, this statement grabbing the attention of the two across the booth.

_‘I got into a fight with Sasuke.’ Was the answer._

“What kind of fight?” He questioned.

_‘Well this morning I was still angry about him not showing up, so when I found him at school. I punched him and it escalated from there.’ He said. “And I was suspended for the rest of the day for fighting on school grounds.”_

“I see, did you at least teach him a lesson?” He sighed, “Did he give a reason to why he didn’t show up?”

_‘No he didn’t, he just kept giving more and more excuses.’_

“So are you putting out a hit or something?” he smiled at Sasori. “Do you need me to take care of it?”

“Are you really talking about a hit in the middle of the busy café?” Konan rolled her eyes.

_‘No im not putting a hit out.’ He said, ‘I guess what I am looking for is reassurance.’_

“Reassurance that he isn’t going to leave you or that this fight will pass.” Deidara huffed, “Because the way I see it is that, you can either talk it out with him or throw punches and since you are crying, im guessing you have already thrown the punches. How bad is your face? You can send me a picture later. But communication is key Naruto.”

_‘So just talk to him’_

“Yes that’s what I said.” Deidara nodded, even though naruto couldn’t see him till he turned on the facetime. Narutos bloodied face popped up and he quickly took a screenshot of if it to save. “Damn you do look bad. Did he get you back?”

_Naruto frowned, ‘He head butted me’ He glanced beside him at Gaara._

“Who’s in the car with you?” Deidara changed the subject.

_‘Gaara.’ He answered and Sasori’s head snapped up. ‘He came with me because I was unable to drive.’_

“I see.” Deidara nodded, “Get your face cleaned up and head home, im sure mom is wondering where you are because the school has called. But just remember to talk to him. Ignoring will only separate you more”

_“Thank you Deidara.” Naruto smiled and hit the end button._

“What was that?” Sasori asked.

“A cluster fuck is what that was.” Konan shook her head. “Im glad im an only child.”

“Did Naruto say he was with Gaara?”

Deidara nodded while sending a quick text to Itachi. “That’s what it seems like. Naruto tends to not be himself when he cries and im sure he wasn’t able to drive. So prepare for a call about Gaara ditching school.”

“If it’s not him making my hair white it’s Temari.” He laid his head down on the table. “Please shoot me.”

“Not going to happen.” Deidara packed his things and threw down a few bills. “Gotta go, see you all at home.”

“Drive safe.” Konan said as Sasori waved him off.

////

He dropped Gaara off first before heading home, not even glancing in the direction of Sasukes house as he pulled into the driveway. He still had dried blood on his face and his hair was a mess, and he prayed that his mother wasn’t waiting for him. He grabbed his bag and phone before exiting the car. The talk with his brother has calmed his nerves somewhat but he was still in the pissy mood. He wanted to sneak past his parents completely so he checked the dining room and to his dismay there was no one in the dining room or the kitchen.

With a sigh of relief he opened the front door, his head pointed to the floor till he seen her shoes. All relief flew out the door he was holding onto when those shoes stepped forward. He prayed she didn’t have anything in her hands that she could use as a weapon.

_Oh fuck im dead._

“Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,” She growled as he closed the door. Best to not let the neighbors hear a murder.

“Good afternoon mom.”

“Don’t give me that shit.” She crossed her arms, “I got a call from the school today.”

“Modeled student I am.” He finally looked up and took a few steps back, his backpack touching the door first. There was no escape. If he ran he was just going to get it worse. He may be eighteen now but she was a full on ninja when mad. They didn’t call her the red hot habanero for nothing and at this moment he feared for his life. Dad wasn’t even home yet.

He didn’t even realize she threw the first blow till he was sitting on the ground holding his cheek. The pain shooting through his jaw to his brain once again.

“Your face explains it all.” She explained, her eyes looking over the dried blood that he didn’t even try to hide from her. “So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to beat it out of you?”

“Isn't this a form of child abuse...Im still your kid.” He asked

She raised an eyebrow, “You are eighteen now, it’s not child abuse its assault Naruto.”

Naruto sat against the door for a minute or two, thoughts running through his head at light speed in trying to explain how he came home from school with a bloody face and cloths still dirty. While he was in the car with Gaara he didn’t even care that his face looked like that. He was thinking of other things but the one thing he didn’t think about his mother. Like how she was going to kill him when he got home because it’s apparent that the school had called his house.

“I got into a fight with Sasuke.” He admitted.

Kushina sat on the floor infront of him with her hands in her lap, “Uh huh...continue.”

“I was mad at him for not showing up on Saturday when he promised he would come.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“So you punched him?”

“Many times actually.”

“So how did you get the bloody forehead?” Her fingered circled the air infront of his face.

“He head butted me while I was distracted and you know he had a hard ass head.” He sighed.

“Well im not going to punish you because you look like you have learned your lesson anyway. Maybe you and Sasuke should just duke it out in the backyard, get all the frustration out in one go.” Kushina offered with a smile. “The quarrels between lovers can be such a beautiful thing.”

Narutos lip quivered, chest heaving and the tears flowed freely. He couldn't stop them, the frustration and angry he has been experiencing all day and weekend came bubbling to the surface and he couldn't hold back. Kushina scooted closer, pulling Naruto down till his head was laying on her thighs and her hand ran through his matted hair in calming manner. Seeing her baby like this she didn’t think she could punish him, him and his father were both very strong people and seemed to keep their emotions in till they build, bursting at the wrong moments. Her eldest son was different though, he was never able to keep it quiet. The type that always had to solve the problem then and there.

It has been years since she had seen him like this. The last time was when he list his green frog change holder and everything seemed to pour out of him at once. She didn’t mind. She was his mother and she would be there for him whenever he needed her. So what if they were sitting in the floor of the foyer while he let out all the feelings he had bottled up at least he found an outlet and she would sit there with him as long as he needed.

“Naruto, honey.” She played with his hair while he sobbed in her lap. “I know it’s hard being a teenager. Believe me, I have been there and done that but I found happiness with your father. You won’t believe this but when I first met your dad I couldn’t stand him. We fought all the time. There will be harder times than this and if you need to cry it out, than you do that but don’t keep it bottled up, it will only hurt you more.”

Naruto sniffled.

“As for the Sasuke thing-

“Mom im afraid.” Naruto interrupted her.

“Afraid of what Naru?” She asked, her fingers stopping in the middle of his skull. “There should be nothing to be afraid of.”

He sat up and looked at his mom, the blood that was dried on his cheek was smeared to his chin. “Im afraid that Sasuke is going to go to college and make more friends and meet someone who makes him happier than me and he leaves me. I love him with all my heart but I don’t know if I could stomach that.”

“Sasuke wouldn’t forget you that easily. How could someone forget a loud mouth blonde who does the opposite of what he’s supposed to do?” Kushina shook her head and forced Naruto back down on her lap, “Sasuke is an interesting person ill admit. But he wouldn’t leave you for someone else. Look how long it took him to tell you he liked you.”

“That doesn’t help mom.” He wiped the tears off his cheeks. “He’s a bastard.”

“Yes I know.” She chuckled, “You have told me may times.”

“Has he even been over here?” He hummed, his eyelids drooping.

She nodded, “Yes he showed up at my door at ten wondering where you were but the school had already called so I waited till you got home. When Shikaku said he suspended you for a day and then described your face. I knew the punishment wouldn’t be necessary. Im always going to be here for you naruto, remember that.”

“Thank you mom.” He whispered while she continued to play with his hair.

A light snore caught her hearing and she chuckled, straightening her legs out and getting comfortable. She needed to start dinner but the face her youngest son was making it hard and she couldn’t bring herself to move. It had been forever since Naruto had confided in her and she was going to take this moment, enjoying it to the fullest.

A little while later the garage door opened the sound humming through the quiet house, Minato entering the kitchen with his lunch box in his hand and a concerned look on his face at his wife as he glanced at her from over the counter. He never expected her to be in the floor of the foyer with their son on her lap. Her warm smile had him chuckling to himself though. He took a seat on the floor next to his wife, facing the opposite direction and their fingers laced together against the wood.

 “Do I even want to know why you are sitting on the floor?” He asked in a low voice.

“He is having a hard day.” She glanced down at Naruto sleeping on her lap.

“I can see that.” He raised an eyebrow, “What happened to his face?”

“He got into a fight with Sasuke.”

“Like an actual fight or just a lover’s qualm?”

Gently she picked up her sons hand and showed it to her husband, “An actual fight, his knuckles are bruised.”

“Was it because of Saturday?” He asked, but he already knew.

She nodded once again. “Yep, Shikaku suspended him from school for a day.”

“What are we going to do with this boy?” He sighed.

“It’s too late to be asking that.” She declared, wiggling her sleeping toes. “He told me he was afraid.”

Standing up Minato stepped over his wife and picked up his sleeping son and gently placed him on the couch before helping his wife from the floor. He followed her into the kitchen, after her legs and feet woke, wanting to know what his son was afraid but thought it best to wait till they were away from him. He stretched his back while Kushina started on dinner and sat at the bar, watching her chop vegetables.

“What do you mean he is afraid?” He asked finally. “Afraid of what?”

“He said he’s scared of Sasuke leaving for college.”

“Does he think he will be forgotten?” Minato raised a brow.

She shook her head, “No…not forgotten—replaced. He’s afraid that Sasuke is going to go to college and meet others.”

“Ah I see.” He nodded, understanding completely. “Are they not going to the same college? I know Naruto wants to go to Konoha. Has Sasuke told him different? Fugaku has told me he is taking college courses just like Itachi did but if this is how he’s going to act towards Naruto I don’t-

“He’s not acting anyway towards Naruto and im not defending him either.” She cut him off, “Naruto is the one who started the fight not Sasuke. You know our son is impulsive and when something irritates him he either beats himself up or he goes after the person who irritated him.” She pointed the knife at her husband, “If you promised to be somewhere I asked and then didn’t show up till Monday morning I would have cut your dick off. Sasuke not showing up to his birthday when he clearly showed to his is a kick below the belt.”

“Yeah but”

“It makes Naruto think that Sasuke doesn’t care enough.” She exclaimed. “He was turning 18, finally an adult and he didn’t even text or call him. Naruto showed up on his birthday, even bought him a gift and I know for fact that they didn’t go and hang out with friends like Sasuke had said.”

“Stop,” Minato held up his hands to his wife, “I don’t want to think about that.”

“Our son is a very forgiving boy and he has a kind heart but what Sasuke did was wrong and inconsiderate. And if pisses me off that he would try and take advantage of that kindness. You don’t see that in people anymore.” She lowered the knife to the cutting board glancing at the new comer in their kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to intrude but the noone heard the door.” He pointed behind him, “I know he is probably still mad at me but this is for him.” He sat the present he had been holding on the table.

Kushina’s cheeks turned hot, her eyes glancing at the present on the table before looking back at Sasuke. The look on his face had said it all but what was she to say. She was just a concerned mother looking out for her baby. She was going to say something but Minato beat her too it.

“I don’t want you at this house for a while.” He turned around in his chair, looking at Sasuke, “At least not until he has forgiven you.”

“I understand.” Sasuke nodded, bow to both of them.

“You know where the door is.” Minato stated and Sasuke turned on his heel, heading for the door. He didn’t face his wife till the front door had shut completely and it was just them in the kitchen.

“Do you think he heard what I said?” She asked.

“Oh I know he did, but sometimes the truth hurts and it needs to be said.” He shrugged going to the table and picking up the gift, placing it on the bar next to him under his lunchbox. He would wait till Naruto was feeling better before giving it to him just in case he became angry and destroyed it. “You’re only protecting our little boy Kushina.”

“He’s not little anymore.” She pointed out. “And neither is the older one.”

“They will always be our little boys no matter what age they are.” He smiled at her and she blushed.

////

“Naruto really did get suspended for the day?” Ino answered Kiba.

They were all sitting in his basement, coffees in hand that Shika had bought before heading over to their evening jam session. Since Ino and Choji were busy on Saturdays, Mondays had become the sessions but as of now they aren’t really sessions. More like time for them all to sit together and talk.

Choji nodded, “He beat the shit out of that bastard then got suspended, what kind of shit is that?”

“Sasuke did damage back to him.” Sai input. “Did you see Narutos forehead?”

Shika nodded, “It was bad, he had blood running down his face when he left school grounds.”

“Did you see that Gaara went after him?” Kiba shot out.

“Excuse me?” Ino raised her perfect brow.

“Gaara took Narutos backpack from me and ran after him once he was released to the parking lot.” Kiba smirked, “He also didn’t come back either.”

“Are you implying that you would rather see Naruto with Gaara then Sasuke?” Sai pointed out.

“Im not implying anything.” Kiba shook his head but they all knew that he was, “Im just stating for the record that Sasuke is a piece of shit and Naruto deserves much better.”

“Uh huh.”

“Can I not look out for my best friend.” He glared, “What kind of friend would I be if I encouraged him to stay with that dick?”

“You wouldn’t be.” Shika shook his head, “But we all know naruto has feelings that run deep. He sees the bad in people and wants to make them good. Sasuke is an entirely different story and Naruto is hung up on him like no other.”

“Sasuke was the one who confessed first though.” Ino blurted.

“What?” They all looked at her.

She slightly nodded and crossed her legs underneath her, “Sasuke was the one who confessed first. Naruto told me. He seen that Sasuke was having a hard time keeping his liquor down on new year’s so naruto followed him upstairs where he helped him hold his hair back which I think is suck a girly things to do-

“Get on with it Ino.” Choji interrupted her.

“—like I was saying and they yelled at each other about some bullshit and Sasuke pinned naruto to his door and confessed, saying that he couldn’t keep his feelings locked away anymore and that he intentionally makes Naruto mad so he will pay attention to him and then he said something like he loved him since they were kids.” She shrugged, “So Sasuke was the one who initiated the relationship.”

“If that isn’t the gayest thing I have ever heard I don’t know what is.” Sai rolled his eyes.

“I thought it was kind of sweet at first but now not so much.” She shook her head.

“How do you know all of this?” Kiba asked her, “Im supposed to be his best friend, why didn’t he tell me any of this? I feel offended.”

“He didn’t think you wanted to hear about it.” Ino stood up, “You don’t like Sasuke and most of it was about Sasuke.”

“I see.” He answered with a frown.

“Im going to go and see him.” She grabbed her bag and keys. “Im pretty sure he needs someone to talk too. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at school.”

“See you tomorrow Ino.” Choji and Shika waved to her as she treaded up the stairs. “So Shika,” He looked at his friend, “Have you heard anything back from that record guy?”

“He has been sending me emails constantly. Apparently he really wants to meet Naruto and so does the artist who seen the video.” He answered, “But I haven’t answered any of them and im afraid he will show up one day at my house or something.”

“That would be creepy.” Kiba shivered. “It would be nice to be in a band but im sticking with Naruto on this one. If he doesn’t want too than we shouldn’t force him too.”

“True, maybe something devastating need to happen for him to get his ass in gear.” Sai suggested. “It’s only a matter of time. Shika, email that guy back and tell him to give us a year, if that. I have a feeling that once Sasuke goes to college fulltime, he’s going to forget naruto all together and there is our opportunity.”

“Sai you sneaky bastard.” Shika pulled his phone from his pocket, he wasn’t really going to email the guy back but he was going to pretend to satisfy Sai.

He grinned, “You’re welcome.”

////

Deidara threw his bag down on the side of his bed, kicking his shoes off and pulling his hair into a pony tail. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he noted that he looked like Ino and it caused a frown but he had more things to worry about night now. Like the fact that he had never heard Naruto cry over a guy before or a girl for that matter. He knew he should have beat the fuck out of that little Sasuke shit a long time ago.

He knew he had much homework he needed to get done but the conversation he had with his brother this morning kept creeping back up to the surface. The question was why didn’t Sasuke just answer the damn question. He knew Naruto could be dense and hard to read but a question that he asked was pretty much self-explanatory. Was it that he just didn’t want to answer or that he didn’t have an actual excuse for him?

Itachi never evaded their conversations but that was because Deidara always blew up on him, they would argue it out, have great sex afterwards and then would be fine till the next argument but that didn’t happen very often. He knew Sasuke wasn’t like his brother, they were the exact opposite to be honest and Deidara knew this but…he just didn’t know. He could rack his brain the entire night trying to figure it out.

 But then there was the look from Saturday from Gaara that he had caught when he noticed that the Uchiha hasn’t shown up yet at the end of the party. There was something in the redhead’s eye that he couldn’t place. Was is obsession or admiration. Whichever it was, it was on two ends of the spectrum and Deidara didn’t know which end he was leaning towards.

He really hoped that is wasn’t the obsession. He didn’t want to have to kill his friend’s cousin.

“Deidara…”He heard next to his ear and he jerked his head up, eyes meeting solid black, “There you are. I’ve been calling your name for about ten minutes.” He sat back against the headboard “Have something heavy on your mind?”

“Well…”

“Your text message was in all caps Dei, come on spill it.” He grabbed his book bag from the side of the bed.

“Well for one im going to be the one to kill your brother.” He began and closed his binder.

“Don’t get caught.” Itachi retorted. “But may I ask why first.”

“He made Naruto cry.” He answered.

“Is this because of last weekend?” He asked.

“Oh course this is because of last weekend.” Deidara growled getting up from their bed and began to pace. “Naruto said Sasuke promised he would show up afterwards. That he had some sort of test he had to do at school. A makeup test since all the kids failed it and he would be done around three.” His index finger pointed to the ground with each word. “But your brother never showed up.”

“I know he didn’t.” Itachi looked up. “Mom said he wasn’t home all weekend.”

“Do you know how devastated naruto was knowing that he didn’t show up, didn’t call or text him to tell him he wasn’t coming. He was heartbroken. He was there for your brother’s birthday but yet Sasuke couldn’t take a couple of hours out of his day to spend time with him.” He exhaled sharply, “I mean you made time for me even when you were busy but yet Sasuke can’t show up for a few fucking hours.”

“Deidara I don’t know what you want me to--

“Naruto called me crying this morning,” He cut him off, “He got into a fight this morning with Sasuke and im not talking like a verbal, im talking fist to fist. Sasuke head butted Naruto so hard, he had blood running down his face and naruto said he thinks he broke Sasuke nose, I don’t know any more details than that.”

“You’re going to make me investigate this aren’t you?” He questioned.

Deidara shook his head. “No, I just needed to vent really and for you to convince me not to kill your brother.”

“I don’t think you would look good in orange unlike naruto.” Itachi patted the bed. “Come on lay down.”

Deidara plopped on the bed, his head on Itachis lap while he closed his eye and took deep breathes. Dealing with children always seemed to rack his brain. He didn’t even live at home and he was being driven nuts by his brother.

“I saw Sasukes face.” Itachi said after a while of silence. “He called me this morning after Naruto left the school with Gaara.”

“Does he look at bad as Nardo?” Dei asked, ignoring the Gaara comment.

“He has a swollen nose and bruised cheek.” He answered, “There was a knot on his forehead where he said he head butted Naruto. He also said his nuts hurt because Naruto thumped him after the head butt.”

“It doesn’t matter his explanation, he deserved it.” Deidara shrugged, “If you did that to me I would beat the shit out of you too.”

“I didn’t think naruto could pack a punch that hard to be honest.” He chuckled, “your brother is kind of puny.”

“Yes I know, but big things come in small packages.” Deidara wiggled his eyebrows and gestured to himself. “Don’t you think?”

“Im not going to answer that.” Itachi shook his head and looked up. “ But yes?”

“What the fuck happened to Nardo’s face?” Hidan asked, pushing their door open all the way, his phone right infront of his face. “He posted on Instagram a moment ago and his face looks fucked up.”

“Just a fight between him and Sasuke.” Deidara answered, “Nothing new.”

“It look like he beat the shit out of him.” Hidan raised an eyebrow, “What does Sasuke look like.”

“Worse for wear actually.” Itachi commented. “They both fought each other and they both look like shit so they can’t say much.”

“I should have bet on Nardo.” Hidan frowned. “I bet he could take Sasuke.”

“We making another bet?” Kisame appeared behind Hidan.

“DID I HEAR BET?” Pein yelled from his room, they heard Konan yell about him stepping over her while she slept and he was in their doorway with nothing on. Deidara fought the urge to scream but covered his face with his hands.

“Could you put some pants on?” Kisame commented, while everyone looked up. “Noone wants to see that.”

“What are you talking about there is nothing there to see.” Itachi smirked.

“Excuse me!” Pein almost yelled.

“Not even your woman wants to see that.” Sasori shivered, his eyes still pointed to the ceiling. “But I heard something about a bet.”

“We aren’t making a bet about if our brothers can kick each others asses.” Deidara rolled his eyes, “But if we did, I would choose Naruto.”

“Sasuke.” Sasori commented, unaware that Nagato was making a tally behind them all.

“Naruto.” Kisame said.

“NARUTO…” Konan yelled from the bedroom.

“Sasuke.” Pein nodded.

Nagato put a tally for Sasuke while Yahiko put one for Naruto.

“What about you Itachi?” Deidara asked, “Which brother would you vote for?”

All eyes were on him. He didn’t know which to choose. He had seen Sasuke fight when they were younger but Naruto had taken lessons from his grandfather who was military trained. Deidara had the same moves as well but he had yet to fight him. After a long pause he sighed.

“Naruto.”

////

“Boyfriend socked you harder than you thought…huh?” Suigetsu commented with a laugh.

“I can’t believe he would mess up Sasukes perfect face.” Karin whined, “I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind.”

“That would just cause more problems between them.” Juugo rolled his eyes “And that’s the last thing they need.”

“Has he returned any of your calls or text?” Karin asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, pausing the game he was playing on Juugo’s TV. His nose was still swollen from earlier and pain was shooting from his jaw up into his head but he didn’t want to comment on what they were talking about but it seemed he had too. He knew coming here was a mistake. Juugo had told him it was just him home, but when he pulled into the driveway Karin and Suigetsu were entering the house as well so he decided to stay.

“Nope” He shook his head.

“You should just leave him and get with someone who understands you can’t show up sometimes.” Karin grinned, “Like me for instance. I would care if you didn’t show up I know I would see you eventually.”

“There is only one problem with that Karin.” Suigetsu looked her over.

“And what would that be?” She asked.

“You don’t have a dick.” He laughed.

“How does Sasuke know what he likes if he has never have it before?” She winked at Sasuke and he cringed.

“I would rather put my dick through a shredder.” He pointed out.

Juugo chuckled, “Damn that would hurt.”

“You would love me being your girlfriend Sasuke.” She put on a pouty face to seem more attractive and Suigetsu cringed, “I would suck your dick whenever you wanted me too.”

“Oh really?” He asked and she nodded. “Than do it right here.” He suggested, sinking down more on the couch with his legs spread.

“What?” She questioned.

“If I heard you right you said you would suck my dick whenever I wanted.” He looked at Suigetsu and Juugo for confirmation, “I wasn’t hearing things right. She said whenever I wanted her too.”

“That’s what I heard.” Juugo nodded.

“Me too.” Suigetsu agreed.

“I want you do it right here infront of them while I play the rest of this game.” He reach down and unbuckled his belt.

Karin got up from her chair, taking a few small steps over to him and stood in front of him. Her legs barely touching his knees. Sinking to her knees, her hands hovered over the button on his pants. She debated with herself whether or not she wanted to do this but it was her chance to finally be with Sasuke. If she did this, would he leave Naruto to be with her though or would he just use her to get off on. She was much closer than Sakura was ever going to get to him.

“Well are you going to do it or not?” he asked, breaking her from her thoughts. When she didn’t say anything or make a move to unbutton his pants he leaned up, pushing her away and got up from the couch. “That’s what I thought.” He buckled his belt and grabbed his keys. “I’ll see you guys later.” He took one glance at Karin and rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

“He’s never going to let you get that close ever again.” Suigetsu pointed out.

“I thought she was really going to suck his dick for a moment.” Juugo commented.

Tears swelled in Karin’s eyes and she hung her head, hair falling in her face to hide her embarrassment. They really thought she was going to do it. Did they think of her to be that easy? She felt ashamed. Quickly she left the room, heading towards the bathroom while the other two boys laughed at her. She felt like a loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!!!  
> See ya next sunday and im sorry this chapter is late :(  
> Sam


	11. "Im Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation!!!

“I thought you would never get out of bed.” Kushina chuckled, bringing the coffee cup to her lips and taking a sip. She turned the page on the magazine that she was reading and took another sip from her cup.

“Well the bed was cold.” He commented, stopping in the doorway and glanced at the counter top.

“He took it with him if that’s what you’re wondering…” She states, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

The present had sat on the counter for three weeks, no one touched it or spoke about it and he didn’t encourage Naruto to open it either like he usually would. As far as he knew he was still angry with him and he knew Naruto would mess with it when he was ready too. He was amazed that the Uchiha kid wasn’t over here all the time trying to get Narutos attention.

During the first two weeks all Naruto did mope about the house even with Halloween fast approaching he still looked miserable. By the third week he looked somewhat himself but Kushina actually had to decorate for Halloween by herself because Naruto stayed in his room the entire time and worked on homework. He missed the overactive blonde of a son he was used too.

“Where did he go?” He asked, rounding the counter and grabbed a coffee cup from the overhead rack along the way. He heard the roar of Narutos car from the driveway for a few while he poured himself some and a minute later the garage door shut. “Why isn’t he at school? Its Thursday isn’t it?”

“Yes its Thursday but fall break started yesterday.” She answered, taking another drink. “They don’t go back till next week, you would know if you were home once in a while.”

“Woman…” He glared at her and took a seat next to her at the table. “I took a week off so we can spend time together. I know I have been busy and I’ve apologized for that on many occasions but this whole week will be for us alright.”

Kushina smiled behind her coffee cup, “I know, i'm just giving you a hard time is all.” She slid a piece of paper she had hidden across the table towards him.

“What is this?” He asked, picking up the paper, taking a sip of coffee and read the information. “A vacation?”

“You said we had a week, so I booked one.” She grinned, “I have already spoken with Naruto this morning about us being gone, the fridge is filled and there is money in his account. He even asked to have a few friends over on Halloween which I am happy about because he’s been really depressed after his meltdown.”

“I know he has and it breaks my heart to see it. What are you doing?” He asked as she straddled his lap and took his coffee cup from his hands to set it on the table. Her red hair was braided over her shoulder and she leaned in, giving in a chase kiss on the lips. “How long have you had this planned if I may ask?”

“Shall we go?” She whispered, ignoring the question.

“Well you have already paid for it and I would like to see you in a bikini on the beach.” He slide his hands down her sides and rested them on her thighs. “Where are our passports?”

“They are in my purse.” She giggled when he kissed her neck. “Our plane leaves this evening.”

“Well then.” He picked her up and headed towards the stairs but opted for the living room instead, he didn’t think he could wait. He felt like a kid again and at any moment someone could walk through the front door and catch them. “We have a few hours to ourselves. What shall we do?”

“I know of a few things.” Kushina giggled once more, wrapping her hands around his neck as he sat down on the couch with her still on his lap.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He muttered against her lips, his hands sliding up the dress she wore.

“I plan on it.”

////

Naruto pulled into Gaara’s driveway, placing the car in park before doing one honk to alert him that he was there. He eyed the present that was sitting in the passenger seat. Should he move it or will the other move it. He thought about giving the present back to him, he didn’t even know if he wanted to keep it. For three weeks he had been ignoring Sasuke, not because he was still mad...no he was ignoring him because he still hasn’t answered him as to why he didn’t show up.

His birthday was weeks ago but he should have come up with an answer by now. He pulled his phone from the cup holder and opened the screen, his finger lingered just above Sasukes message thread and he debated with himself on whether or not he wanted to text him. He didn’t want to admit it but he actually missed Sasuke. He missed his kisses, his hugs, his smart ass remarks and the overall presence of him. It had been a lonely three weeks to be honest.

Opening Sasukes thread he sighed and began to type a message but his phone dinged before he could hit send. His messaged had stopped a few days ago, realizing that all the messaged were read but none of them replied to, must be irritating but Sasuke must have known Naruto needed space…right?

_Are you still angry with me?_

He erased the first message he was going to send as another text came through and he smiled.

_I miss you Naruto. If there anyway I can talk to you today? I really need to speak with you or at least see your face._

To be an asshole, Naruto sent him a picture of himself, Kiba and Ino from last weekend when they went shopping for Halloween costumes. He knew that would draw his attention back to him and he looked up to see Gaara exiting his home.

_That’s not what I meant Naruto, but thank you. You look good._

Naruto chuckled. He knew exactly what he had meant but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had his attention yet again. The car door opened and Gaara grabbed the present from the seat, placing it in the back floorboard before sitting down and buckling up.

“If I knew you were going to start bringing me presents I would have dressed nicer.” Gaara teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes as another text message came through. “You wish?”

_So i'm guess that is a no?_

“Sasuke?” Gaara asked and he rolled his eyes when Naruto nodded his head.

“He wants to talk to me.” Naruto huffed. “And I don’t know if I want to give him a chance to explain.”

“You have ignored him for almost three weeks and I may not like that guy but you should at least break it off with him if that’s where it’s headed.”

“But I don’t want to break it off with him.” Naruto shook his head, “I just wanted an explanation and he was unable to give it to me. Maybe he finally knows why he didn’t show up.” He pulled from the driveway and headed down the street.

“He’s a loser Naruto.” Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. “If he was a better man he would have answered you when you first confronted him and to be honest I don’t want to hear any more about him.”

“Because you don’t like him huh?” Naruto stated, turning on Kiba’s street.

“I have never liked the Uchiha.” He answered. “You deserve a lot better. Someone who will actually treat you better and not lie about bullshit or where they have been.”

“What…you mean someone like you?” He blurted.

He had known for a while that Gaara liked him but brushed it off as a crush. He still had deep feelings for Sasuke and he didn’t know if that would ever change unless something devastating happened. But he didn’t have a thing for redheads. Gaara was the first one out the car before Naruto even had a chance to turn off the engine. Reaching behind he grabbed the present and exited the car as well, pressing the button on the key fob to lock the car. He pulled out his phone and opened Sasukes thread sending him a quick text.

**_We will talk later so don’t be busy._ **

“Naruto is here” Ino jumped up from her seat and hugged him. “We were waiting on you.” She looked down at his hands. “What’s with the present?”

“Is that from Sasuke?” Choji asked and Naruto nodded, “He’s just now giving it to you. Dude your birthday was weeks ago.”

“It’s been sitting in my kitchen for three weeks actually.” Naruto corrected him and handed the gift to Ino. “I was going to let her open it since I didn’t want too.”

“I'm always curious to see what the famous Sasuke presented to our little Naruto.” She took the present and sat down where she had been sitting at.

“You really didn’t open it?” Kiba asked from the bar stool. “Hey Gaara,”

“Hey Kiba.” He nodded to him, sitting on the floor near Ino.

“Where is Shika?” Sai asked.

“He has work to do with his mom, but he will be here later.” Choji answered, watching Ino peel back the wrapping paper carefully. “It’s a present Ino not a bomb.”

“I bet his mom wrapped it.” She said tearing the rest of the paper off and glared down at the black velvet box. “The wrapping was to pretty to be a dudes.”

“Do girls even care about wrapping paper?” Gaara asked, watching Ino throw the paper on the floor near her feet.

“Some of us do, I mean I don’t care about wrapping as long as I get a pres----HOLY SHIT?” Her voice raised. “Holy fucking shit.”

“Why do you keep saying holy shit?” Naruto asked from his keyboard and looked up at her.

“Naruto this necklace is a five thousand dollar necklace.” Her eyes never left the stone. “This is from the Vera Wang Sapphire collection. She’s only made two of these.” She pulled the black linked chain from the box, holding up the tetragonal sapphire into the light and smiled brightly when the gem shined. “He must really want your forgiveness Naruto.”

Blue eyes looked over the gem she was holding in the air. He would admit the necklace was pretty and the black chain did compliment the light tones of the stone. Naruto could see himself wearing it many times. Leaving the piano bench he made his way across the basement to her, his eyes never leaving the gem. Gently he took it from her, rolling the sapphire between his fingers and smiled.

“So you going to wear it?” She asked, the look on her face was that of knowing. Naruto liked shiny things just like she did.

“Yeah…I’ll wear it.” He muttered.

“And the Uchiha wins again.” Gaara whispered with an eye roll but Sai heard him.

“Are we just going to play or stare at a necklace the whole session?” Kiba groaned continuing to strum a few cords on his guitar.

Quickly Naruto placed the necklace around his neck, the forgiveness he wasn’t feeling for Sasuke was not creeping up on him…he didn’t want it to creep up on him and he knew the talk they would be having later that evening would probably work out in their favor even though the comments Gaara had made in the car lingered in the air. He didn’t understand why Gaara disliked Sasuke so much. They had barely spoken a few words to each other but yet whenever they were in the same room with one another you could feel the tension in the air.

“Naruto you’re playing off key.” Kiba stopped playing and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. “Like just a cord off.”

“Am I?” He looked up at everyone. “I must be distracted.”

“Or you’re thinking about that money sign hanging around your neck.” Sai chuckled. “I know I would be.”

“It’s not always about money Sai.” Ino rolled her eyes.

“Come on we all know the Uchihas are loaded.” Sai pointed out, “They have their own district and police force.”

“I never noticed this till now but Naruto does live directly across the street from the chief of police.” Choji commented.

“My father chose the house I didn’t.” He muttered. “Fugaku and my dad were high school friends from what Im told.”

“Uh huh.” Kiba flexed his fingers. “What song shall we play now?”

“What.” Choji looked up from the drums.

“I know one.” Naruto smirked, “I heard a few days ago on my YouTube playlist and I can’t get the song out of my head.”

It was odd to see Naruto eager to sing a song after what happened last time but maybe he was wanting to because Shika wasn’t at practice this time. Naruto started on the piano, his fingers dancing at a pace none of them had seen before. Kiba and Choji listened to the beat, their bodies swaying to the strings before Kiba came in with Choji following.

Once Kiba’s guitar came in, Ino recognized the song and she grinned. Naruto had shown her this song a few days ago while at school during lunch. It was a catchy tune. When he started to sing, Narutos voice rose and fell with each line, his fingers never missing a stroke. She was just happy to see her best friend wanting to sing once again instead of the depressed mood he had been in since after his birthday. It made her happy.

 **_*I don't like staying at home  
__When the moon is bleeding red_**  
**Woke up stoned in the backseat from a dream where my teeth fell out of my head**  
**Cut it up, cut it up, yeah**  
**Everybody's on something here**  
**My God send chemical best friend**  
**Skeleton whispering in my ear***

Teal eyes watched narutos mouth move with each word, he wasn’t as focused on the keys like everyone else was. The only time he heard Naruto sing was from the video months ago that was posted on Facebook when he was drunk and he didn’t remember much of that night anyway but right now, hearing him in person he felt like he could fall in love with this boy. He wondered if Sasuke had ever heard him sing like this. At the thought of Sasuke his mood dimmed a bit.

The words started to come to Ino and the next part she joined in with Naruto. Their voices mingling perfectly.

 _* **Walk with me to the end**_  
**Stare with me into the abyss**  
**Do you feel like letting go?**  
**I wonder how far down it is**

 **_Nothing is fun_ **  
**Not like before**  
**You don't get me high anymore**  
**Used to take one**  
**Now it's takes four**  
**You don't get me high anymore***

The door to the basement opened, two set of feet descending the stairs till they were at the bottom and they stopped playing to greet the newcomers. When Naruto seen Shika, he stopped singing as did Ino and Gaara looked between them. He caught the look from Naruto that they would speak about it later before Shika sat on the couch.

“Hey Shika. It’s about time you showed up.” Kiba greeted him. “We thought you weren’t going to show.”

“I had to practically beg my mom to let me go.” He groaned, “We are remodeling the bathrooms and she made me do the grout. That stuff is a killer to get off.” He looked down at his legs. “I think it pulled off patches of leg hair.”

“You’re such a crybaby, hello little brother.” Temari touted, “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Likewise.” He noted, “When did you and him start?”

“Nothing started.” Shika shook his head, “She just came along to spectate.”

“That’s what you think, but she has ulterior motives.” Gaara rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Naruto.

“Shall we continue?” Choji tapped his drumsticks together. “I'm just getting into the rhythm.”

“Yeah we can but Shika needs to hand over his phone.” Kiba ordered, “We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“I don’t even have it on me.” He jiggled his pockets looking directly at Naruto. “It’s in the car I promise.”

Narutos lips were a thin line as Temari answered, “He’s not lying, and I made sure of it.”

Naruto nodded to Temari taking her word for it, glancing at everyone else in the room before repositioning his fingers over the keys and waited for Kiba and Choji to start playing. He felt the bass from the drums vibrate through his legs while they continued to play, his fingers picking up speed but he kept his mouth shut just in case both of them were lying to him.

During the last few sets, he glanced at his watch making sure he had enough time before he had to pick up his mom and dad for their ride to the airport. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and stood up, turning off the keyboard and grabbed his water.

“Where are you going?” Kiba asked, “We were just getting into the heavy stuff.”

“I have to take my parents to the airport.” He answered. “Gaara are you riding with me or Temari?”

“I’ll take him home, Naruto.” Temari piped up cutting off her brother, “I'm sure you need to get going.”

“Thank you Temari.” He waved to everyone and treaded up the stairs.

////

Naruto helped his father unload the suite cases from the back of his car at the airport. When he had arrived home, his mother and father were still packing. Kushina was running around her room, double checking to make sure that she had everything for the trip and his father was sitting at the desk staring at the floor, apparently he got in trouble for not packing his suitcase right. With luck on their side they had arrived at the airport with forty minutes to spare before their plane would take off.

“Remember no crazy house parties, the fridge is packed as well as your ramen cabinet and the money for anything is already in your account. We love you.” His mother gave him a hug.

“I love you too mom.” He hugged her back. “Don’t worry about me, go and enjoy your vacation.”

Her eyes noticed the black chain around his neck and her fingers touched it, pulling it from under his shirt.

“Who is that from?” She asked but she already knew.

“You know the present I refused to open?” He looked down.

“The one from Sasuke?” His dad adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

“This is what he got me.” Naruto answered both of their questions.

“I see.” She nodded. “I'm having your brother check in on your every once in a while. Him and Itachi.”

“You act like I will burn the house down or something.” He rolled his eyes.

His father’s eyes widened as he looked to the ground and laughed. “We will be back in a week.”

“Maybe.” Kushina shot, giving him one last hug and headed into the building.

Minato ruffed his hair, “Please don’t burn my house down.”

“Start a fire…okay I will.” Naruto joked, waving his parents off. He waited till his parents were out of sight before leaving. The short drive back to his house was quiet. The radio was turned completely off while he sat with his thoughts. He and Sasuke were supposed to have that talk and he didn’t understand why he was getting more and more nervous. It wasn’t like they were going to break up or anything. Were they?

He hit the garage door opener, pulling the challenger into his spot before closing the door and turning off the car. He dropped his hands from the steering wheel into his lap, the soft popping noises of the engine cooling was the only thing he heard. Sasuke probably already knew he was home. Anyone would know by the sound of the exhaust.

Turning off the garage light, he entered the quiet house, flipping on the kitchen light he threw his keys on the counter and headed towards his room for a shower. He was extremely lucky that his mother hadn’t smelt the smoke from Kiba’s basement on him or she would have killed him. Not that smoking wasn’t okay, it’s their body let them do as they please but he just couldn’t get the inhaling or the smell. Why…why would they want to not to be able to taste things, if he ever smoked he would never be able to taste his precious ramen he loved so much? Never being able to know what real miso tasted like littered his thoughts and bugged him to no end.

Starting the shower, he turned on his playlist and picked one of his favorite from the new In This Moment album. Hearing the song come from the small speaker he had set up in the window, he slightly danced, allowing his mind to wonder and before he knew it he was stripped of his clothing and under the shower head. His hips moved to sound of the guitar and he smiled.

“ _Baby, i'm sick inside._ ” He began to sing, “ _I'm definitely out of my mind, I know there’s something not quite right. Disconnect, system override._ ”

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he lathered up his hands and massaged his head. Making his hair into a pointed Mohawk as he scrubbed his head. He sang the chorus matching her voice in an echo while leaning his head back to rinse the soap from his hair. He made sure all soap was gone before grabbing his body wash and squirting a bit on his scrubber. He listened to the cords from the guitar change and thought to himself that Kiba could match those cords as well if he tried hard enough.

“ _So come in, tie me down, try and reprogram me_  
_Please run your tests, tell me how I am malfunctioning_  
_You cut me up, sew me back together one more time_  
_I'm not in sync, data breach, can’t bring me back online, You_  
_You start to panic when you realize you try to_  
_Shut me down when you look in my eyes_  
_No matter how hard you try and rewire me_  
_Or psychoanalyze my psychology_  
_I don’t care.”_ He sung and washed off the soap from his body.

He liked singing in the shower, the bathroom walls made the perfect acoustics for his voice to bounce off of and he was able to train his cords on how low or high he needed to sing. Even though he was a good singer he never actual joined the high school band or choir. The video that Shika had posted popped up in his head and he frowned. He was complimented on that video a lot. Most saying he did a good job and that they wanted to see more from him.

But he didn’t think he had it in him. He wouldn’t say it was stage fright…no it wasn’t that at all. He was always the center of attention with his friends or in any situation he got into but for others to hear his voice, he felt like he would freeze up. When he sang for Kiba and them, his back was to them and he had to stare at the computer screen even though he was able to see Ino’s face reflected in the screen. She had wiped a tear from her eye when he was done and she clapped till her hands hurt. The most proud she looked.

He dressed in a black hair of pants with Adidas written down the side and an orange shirt. The necklace hanging from his neck proudly. He picked up his phone, heading down stairs towards the living room after grabbing a drink from the kitchen and unlocking the front door. He sat down in the middle of the couch his feet crisscrossed underneath him and a pillow on his lap. He looked up at the clock. It was only ten but it felt much later than that.

The nervousness from earlier crept back up when he opened Sasukes thread and he quickly dropped the phone on his pillowed lap and he turned on the TV to a random channel. Shaking he picked up the phone again. He didn’t know if the other had went to sleep or if he was still awake but the next thing he did was quickly hit send before putting the phone back down on the pillow and glared at the screen.

**_Are you awake?_ **

A moment later the phone dinged: _Yes I am awake._

**_You can come over now the door is unlocked, unless you want to wait till tomorrow since it’s so late._ **

_I’ll be over in a moment._

_////_

Sasuke heard the ding of his phone as he finished the last problem on his homework. The ping running through his headphones and interrupting the song he was listening too. Closing the book, he read the message and nodded to no one.

It had been three weeks since his argument with Naruto in the school parking lot. His nose was finally healed from the punch he was giving twice and he didn’t know the blonde brothers could punch that hard, surprised the hell out of him. He didn’t think there would be that much blood but when he arrived home the front of his shirt was covered and there were specks on his pants, freaking his mother out. He thought he busted a blood vessel turns out his nose was just broke.

He did have to give it to the petite blonde though, he didn’t think he had it in him. They use to fight like that as kids till Sasuke hit puberty and bulked up. He didn’t feel it was right to pick on Naruto anymore because of his size. With him standing 5’11 he felt like he towered over the other. Sometimes he still felt like he towered over him with no shoes on but naruto was quite short for a 18 year old and he still had a figure of a girl from behind.

Grabbing his duffle bag, he stuffed some clothing inside along with his tooth brush and phone charger before heading down stairs.

“Where are you going Sasuke?” Mikoto asked, coming from the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“I'm going over to Narutos.” He answered showing her the bag, “I finished my homework for college a little while ago so I'm going to head over there.”

“Are you coming back tomorrow or are you staying all weekend?” She smiled, “You two made up finally?”

“I don’t know yet, ill text you and let you know if I"m going to stay.” He gave her a brief hug before heading towards the door.

“Sasuke.” Mikoto stopped him at the door.

“Yes mom?” His hand paused on the doorknob.

“Whatever that is going on between you and Naruto, just explain yourself and I"m sure he will forgive you.” She smiled. “I miss his face over here.”

“As do I mom.” He nodded to her, opening the door and leaving.

He crossed the street, closing the gate to Narutos fence before opening the door to the house. He didn’t want to hesitate, he wanted to see Naruto. He was missing him more than he thought he was going to. His annoyingness and loudness when he was excited about something so small. He knew Naruto needed space to figure things out and to cool down before they actually talked but narutos words kept running through his head the entire time they had been apart.

He…himself went blank when Naruto had asked why he didn’t show up and he felt like an asshole when he watched Naruto leave with that redhead. He should have went after him but he didn’t, instead he went to Narutos house to see if he could beat him there but he didn’t and his mother answered the door, and by the look on her face she was about to beat him to a bloody pulp on her front steps. But he had his answer now. He was able to explain to Naruto why he hadn’t shown up, even if the excuse was stupid, it was the truth.

 He heard the volume from the TV in the living room as he entered the house and he gently sat his bag down on the ground near the front door trying not to make any noise while closing the front door, locking the deadbolt.

“Naruto?” He yelled out into the house, he knew he was able to just go and take a seat but he wanted to hear Narutos voice before actually seeing him.

“I'm in the living room.” His voice rang out.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the couch with a pillow in his lap, phone face down on the same pillow while he stared at the TV, not even glancing his way when he rounded the couch. He noticed that Narutos feet were crisscrossed underneath him as he sat watching a rerun of Rick & Morty. One that he had probably already seen multiple times but they were enjoyable to watch. As he sat down, he noticed the necklace adoring Narutos neck and subconsciously he smiled.

Naruto must have finally opened his gift.

“I see you are wearing the necklace.” Sasuke pointed out, “I'm glad you like it.”

“Even though it took me three weeks to open it.” Naruto huffed still not looking at him. “Thank you.”

“Well you were mad at me the entire time, so I understand.”

“Not the entire time.” Naruto shook his head. “I actually wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me you’re sorry.”

“I told you sorry many times though.” Sasuke answered.

“Over a text message isn’t the same as face to face.” He shot back, eyes still glued to the screen. “Don’t you think being face to face is better because you are able to see the expression from the other person? In a text message a sorry can be just as sarcastic as the phone owner.”

Sasuke leaned back in the chair, his feet crossed below him while his hands clasped together in his lap. So that was the strategy he was aiming for. He wanted to wait Sasuke out which in his book just seemed extremely rude. If Sasuke had any sense he would get up and walk out but he didn’t. He missed being around Naruto. He missed not being able to hang out with him or call him whenever he wanted too. He was getting tired of unanswered text messages and denied phone calls.

He hated it when Naruto would ignore him during school, not talking or even glancing at him in the one hour they had together besides lunch. When Naruto would sit and smile with Gaara and Kiba at lunch his blood would boil. That was his time to spend with Naruto but it was always taken up by those two. Sasuke felt his fingers tingle at the thought of the redhead and he rolled his eyes with an exhale none to sharp.

“Did I hit nerve?” Naruto asked his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Sasuke shook his head, “No I was just thinking is all.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“That’s you dobe.” Sasuke chuckled, moving from the chair to sit on the couch next to Naruto facing him. He picked up the remote from Narutos lap, turning the volume down a couple of notches and grabbing the blonde’s attention.

“Hey I was watching that.” Naruto finally looked at him.

“Oh really…like you haven’t seen the episode many times before.” Sasuke stated, “I’ve seen it at least three already.”

“Wow, the great Sasuke watching Rick & Morty. I'm impressed.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You don’t lose brain cells when you watch it?”

“Are you trying to say you lose brain cells when you watch it?” Sasuke countered.

Sighing, Naruto eyes met black, he was getting tired of this bickering game. If Sasuke was over to talk he needed to start talking before he sent him home.

“You said you wanted to talk Sasuke, not banter about the TV show I"m watching.” He huffed, “So what is it?”

“I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not coming to your birthday party. I know I said I would and then I didn’t show.” Sasuke apologized, “But I have a reason to why I didn’t sho--

“You may be apologizing for not showing up but that doesn’t explain why you didn’t call or text. It doesn’t explain where the fuck you were all damn weekend?” Naruto interrupted him, clenched his toes while the irritation began to surface.  He knew Sasuke would see any other movement since they sat this close. All he wanted was an answer. Why would he ignore him all weekend?

“After taking the test, Suigetsu invited myself and a few others over to his house since his parents weren’t going to be home. We ended up drinking and Ukon threw me into the pool with everything on me.” He explained, “Meaning my cellphone, keys, wallet and my charger.”

“Sasuke its October.” Naruto glared at him, not really knowing if he should believe him or not.

“Yes I know its October, I can tell you don’t believe me. I was pissed when I got out of the nasty ass pool. My phone was soaked and I couldn’t remember anyone’s numbers not even my mothers or Itachis. When I was finally able to get ahold of mom, she brought me my back up key since the other was destroyed so I could start my car. I told my mom to text your mom and let you know that I wasn’t going to make it and that I would make it up to you once I got home but I guess the message didn’t get to you.” Sasuke said, pulling out his new phone and showed Naruto. “I didn’t get a new phone till Sunday night when I returned home and by the time I came over to talk to you, your mom said you didn’t want to see me and I knew you were angry with me.” He leaned back on the couch. “Then there was the punch you gave me. You broke my nose.”

“Good, I'm glad I broke your nose.” Naruto commented, “It made me feel a lot better knowing that you didn’t show up. I never received any message from my mom about you coming over either.”

“Your mom didn’t say anything?” Sasuke asked. “I tried to explain what happened but she slammed the door in my face.” A sigh left his lips, “I'm just glad it wasn’t your dad because he would have body slammed me and Im not saying I wouldn’t have deserved it.” Naruto still wouldn’t look at him, so he lightly touched the side of the blonde hair. Running his fingers through the softness and a small frown crept over his lips. “I know nothing I say can make up for what I have done. I should have tried harder, I know I should have and not trying harder made me look like a complete asshole but I am sorry for not showing up. You spent my birthday with me and least I could have done was spend your birthday with you.”

Sasuke apologizing was something he didn’t do often and Naruto knew when he actually did he meant it from his heart. He wanted to lean into the touch from Sasukes fingers, missing the warmth that Sasuke had always given him but instead he sighed and moved away causing the others hand to drop into his lap. He had the urge to move further away from him on the couch till Sasuke whispered.

“Will you forgive me Naru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the two songs in this I used was.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0gKxgdl7Bw -First song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEjzWUwRz4E -Second song. 
> 
> So I went over this chapter and made it longer than it originally was because I felt like I needed to add a few things. I really hoped you all enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it!!  
> Cliffhanger!!! ^o^  
> Sam


	12. Two Weeks before. (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the three weeks that Naruto and Sasuke were ignoring each other after the birthday party but its told from Sasukes side.

(Two weeks before)

_“So have you even tried to speak to Naruto at all?” Itachi asked picking up his coffee cup and watching his little brother from across the table. He was surprised that Sasuke had asked to see him, but he was sure it was because of their mother._

_She called Itachi and asked for him to out his little brother for the sole purpose of seeing what was wrong with him. She commented on how Sasuke has done nothing but go to school, college and then home, his face glancing at his phone ever so often to see if anyone had messaged him or not when he was home and he didn’t know if it was because he was waiting for a text or just because but Itachi knew it was because of Naruto and he told his mother he would figure it out for her. Deidara told him they haven’t spoken in two weeks because the blonde was still mad at him and he didn’t quite understand why._

_Sasuke had told him he had apologized many times, sending Naruto message after message and apparently that the pleas had fallen on deaf ears because the other wasn’t responding. He even showed him the message thread and they were all read but no replies._

_The Namikaze’s did hold grudges for a while. He was dating one so he knew firsthand how it could be but Sasuke drowning in self-pity wasn’t going to help the situation either. He needed to speak with Naruto and face to face. Over a text message is nothing._

_“Are you going to answer me or am I going to play the question game with you?” Itachi spoke a little louder so Sasuke would look at him. “And I am not meaning over a text message or a call. I am meaning face to face.”_

_“I have been over at his house many times but his mother always says he isn’t home, when I clearly know he is home.” He sighed. “It’s like I don’t even exist to them anymore, whenever they see me in the mornings or coming home she gives me the dirtiest looks and so does his father.”_

_“She is probably acting like that because Naruto is still angry with you.” Itachi pointed out, “Im sure he has already told her about the transgressions between you and him and he is just protecting her little boy. It’s the same as if mom wanted to protect you.”_

_Sasuke shook his head and sighed, hoping Itachi wouldn’t catch it but he did and he sat his cup down on the table, leaning back and placed his hands infront of him on the table. “You are probably right.”_

_“Tell me what it really is Sasuke.” He stated. “I caught the sigh, there is something more to this besides his parents ignoring you as well. If you don’t want to talk about it I understand I won’t pry further than I need too but if it weighs heavy on your mind, better to speak about it now than bottle it up and it explode later at the wrong time.”_

_“That Monday when I was home, I seen Narutos present on the end of my bed and I wanted to give it to him so I decided to take it over to his house, hoping he would accept it.” He began, “I overheard Narutos parents talking about me.”_

_“And what did they say?” Itachi asked, picking up his luke warm coffee and waiting for him to begin._

_“They didn’t even know I was in the house but his mom was saying something about Naruto being afraid about me going to college and him being replaced and that by me not showing up makes Naruto think that I do not care about him when that isn’t true at all.” He shook his head, “I care about Naruto a lot and I have been beating myself up for almost three weeks because I didn’t make it. She thinks I am talking advantage if his kindness after calling me inconsiderate of his feelings.”_

_“Mothers do tend to protect their sons greatly.” He answered sitting his coffee cup down on the table. “We are going into week three of his silent treatment and Halloween is this weekend are we not?”_

_“Yes I know we are going into week three of the silent treatment. I hate it when you put it that way.” He laid his head down on the table. “Has he spoken with Deidara about anything?”_

_“Yes he has.” He answered, “He just wants an answer on to why you didn’t make it Sasuke.”_

_“I told you why I wasn’t there.” He jerked his head up. “How many times do I have to repeat it to everyone?”_

_“Yes you explained it to me but have you explained it to Naruto in the same manner. Im sure you can speak with him at school or even wait for him in the parking lot before school.” Itachi explained. “Or it that too good for the great Sasuke?”_

_“Quit mocking me.” Sasuke warned. “You’re supposed to be helping me with this not making it worse.”_

_“I am not mocking you Sasuke and how am I making it worse? I am simply giving you the advice that you need to hear not that you want to hear and by that I mean you beating around the bush and not speaking with him face to face is showing what Kushina is meaning. It’s been almost three weeks, three weeks of nothing but silence on each end, both of you are stubborn and it’s going to take a lot for you both to see it. Naruto may be avoiding you but you still need to speak with him so you can explain yourself and make him understand that you didn’t just not come. That there were events that led to you not being able to make it. The only ones who can fix this problem is you and Naruto.” Itachi explained, his eyes never leaving his brothers nose. “I just hate seeing you like this is all.”_

_“Seeing me how?” He sat back against the booth._

_“So down on yourself, it’s unlike you.” He answered, “I would say it’s because you are depressed but I know you would deny it and say it’s nothing like you always do.”_

_“But Im not depressed.”_

_“Lie to me some more.” Itachi snapped, “Mom asked me to bring you here because she sees that you aren’t the same either. She says you mope about the house, check your phone constantly and you don’t even hang out with your friends anymore.”_

_“I hang out with my friends.” Sasukes voice faded._

_“Your laptop doesn’t count.” Itachi took a sip from his mug and decided to change the subject. “Don’t you go on fall break this Wednesday?”_

_“Yes I do.” He nodded, “College let out Friday and high school is Wednesday. Are you going to that party Ino is having?” Sasuke asked, pushing his empty coffee mug away from him._

_He nodded, “Deidara and I are both going.”_

_“What are you dressing up as?” He asked. “I might attend depending how the whole Naruto thing goes.”_

_“Im going as a Vampire and Deidara is being Gandalf the gray.”_

_“You two are losers.”_

_“We may be losers, but we aren’t as big as the loser sitting across from me who can’t catch his boyfriend even on a good day to speak with him.” He shot back._

_“I miss talking to you Itachi.” Sasuke admitted after a brief pause, “I mean mom is alright to speak with for a while, but with dad always gone working it’s just her and I at the house, I even thought about getting her a puppy.”_

_“A puppy?”_

_“Yes a puppy.” He nodded, “preferably one she can take with her on trips.”_

_Itachi scooted Sasukes mug further away from him, “I think you have had enough I think you are becoming delirious.”_

_“Bitch.” Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_“Jerk.” Itachi smiled._

_////_

_Come Wednesday morning Sasuke did as his brother suggested, he sat in his car at the back of the school parking lot waiting for Narutos orange challenger to pull up. He heard the exhaust from down the street and the blur of orange pass in front of him when Naruto pulled into the lot, taking his usual spot a few rows from where Sasuke sat._

_He tried to make sure there was no one in the car with him, seeing though it looked like no one was in the car with Naruto, before exiting his own vehicle and gently closing the door. He slowly darted across the parking lot towards Narutos car but stopped dead in his tracks with the redhead stepped from the passenger side. The look on Narutos face turned into a smile at whatever the redhead was saying before closing the car door and Sasuke frowned._

_He didn’t remember when he became such a coward that he couldn’t speak with Naruto while others were around but right now he just wanted him alone. Was that too much to ask for? Because apparently it was at the moment._

_Crossing the threshold to the courtyard, he took a seat on the table he and his friends usually sat at with his book bag between his legs on the bench and looked up when someone came from behind him and sat down. His head jerked to the side at the person._

_“Kiba?” He questioned._

_“I can’t believe you didn’t call me biscuit. I kinda miss it.” He snorted, pulling his hood up and turned to Sasuke. “Naruto didn’t send me if that’s what you are thinking. I came on my own accord.”_

_“So did you come to tell me that Naruto no longer wants to be with me?”_

_Kiba shook his head, “No, like I said Naruto didn’t send me to speak with you. I’ve come to talk to you as his best friend actually.”_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_“It’s apparent that he isn’t going to come to you to talk so you need to go to him.” He began, “For the past three weeks he has done nothing but mope around and look miserable. I truly thought the fight between you two would have been solved by now but it seems he was more pissed about you not showing up than we all thought but that pissed off demeanor is turning into depression. He isn’t smiling as much as he use too and he’s been hanging around Gaara an awful lot lately.”_

_“You’re telling me.” Sasuke huffed, “I have tried to speak with him, but how can i interact with him with that fucking redhead always around him. I’ve even tried to catch him at home but guess who is fucking there and I know his parents aren’t too fond of me either right now because of this bullshit. My next plan is breaking into his house while he is sleeping.”_

_Kiba shrugged, “You do what you have to do, but I don’t like seeing Naruto like this. He’s becoming…well I would have said he is becoming an emo bastard like you but you look just as miserable as he looks right now.”_

_“I didn’t know it looked that oblivious.” He frowned._

_“Oh it is.” He nodded and got down from the table, standing in front of him, “Look, I know we may have not been the best of friends but Naruto is my best friend and I don’t want to see him like this anymore so if you and him could resolve whatever it is between you two I would highly appreciate it.”_

_“Are you pleading with me to make up with my boyfriend who doesn’t wish to speak with me?” Sasuke asked._

_Kiba nodded once more. “Yes I am, do I need to beg. I’ll get on my knees and everything.”_

_Sasuke held up his hand stopping him, “You don’t need to beg me Kiba.” He shook his head, “I miss him too.”_

_“Good, now stop being a douche and love him.” Kiba winked before dashing off to the other side of the court yard where the rest of his group was and Sasuke stared at the back of his head trying to figure out the comment. Was he being a douche as Kiba stated?_

_The dog man took a seat next to Naruto pulling is hood back while they were speaking about whatever and the goofy grin filled with sadness spread across the blondes face made Sasuke realize how much he did actually miss him. Naruto was forcing himself to smile like that and it pained Sasuke to see it. Three weeks was a long time to not being able to speak with him or even touch him. He finally had to admit to himself that he did in fact feel depressed and all his behavior that his brother pointed out surfaced._

_“…Sasuke?” Juugo waved his hand in front of the ravens face. “Are you alright?”_

_Sasuke jerked his head up, “Yeah Im alright, why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“You were spaced out.” He answered, “Like completely spaced out.”_

_“He may have been spaced out but his eyes were locked on Naruto.” Suigetsu commented. “Miss that ass already? It’s only been three weeks.”_

_“We didn’t break up if that is what you are insinuating.” Sasuke glared at him._

_“Are you sure?”_

_Sasuke hopped down from the bench and grabbed his bag, “Yes Im fucking sure and I don’t have to explain it to you so keep your fucking mouth shut.” And with that Sasuke walked away from them into the building._

_“You always seem to know exactly what to say to piss him off.” Juugo rolled his eyes and glanced at Naruto who was watching Sasuke stalk into the building._

_“He’ll get over it.”_

_////_

_“Is this all you’re going to do when you are over here?” Deidara asked, rolling over in his bed to face the other raven on Thursday. “All you do is bitch and moan about stuff we have heard a million times before. Just man the fuck up and tell him you want to see him.”_

_“Easy for you to say, you’re his brother.” Sasuke muttered._

_“And you are his boyfriend.” He shot back, “Did you even try and talk to him yesterday at school?”_

_Sasuke shook his head, “No I didn’t talk to him while we were at school. He’s constantly hanging around that fucking redhead and every time I attempted to approach him that fucker would take him elsewhere, it’s like he was destined to keep him from me.”_

_“You don’t seem to be trying hard enough.” Itachi commented, looking up from his book. “If you really wanted to speak with him you would have tried harder.”_

_“Well I didn’t want to drag him away, I not into getting punched each time he gets mad.”_

_“Yeah Naruto is a bit impulsive but for him to hit you like he did, he must have been angry.” Deidara commented_

_“Must have?” Sasukes eyes widened, “You mean he looked like he was on a rampage more like it.”_

_“One rule you will learn about the Namikazes, is not to piss them off.” Itachi eyed Deidara._

_“You act like I beat you.” Deidara sat up and glared at Itachi._

_“Well there was that one time.” He winked and Sasuke made a gagging noise._

_“Hey aren’t we talking about me over here?” Sasuke groaned._

_“Give me your phone.” Deidara held out his hand waiting._

_“What.” He questioned._

_“You heard me.” He wiggled his fingers at him, “Give me your phone.”_

_Hesitantly Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket, using his thumb print to open the screen and handed the device to Deidara. The blonde rested his elbows on his knees, Sasukes phone right in front of his face as he typed out the message._

_“What are you doing?” Sasuke took a seat beside him watching him type._

- **Are you still angry with me**? - _Was the message before beginning the rest –_ **I miss you Naruto. If there anyway I can talk to you today? I really need to speak with you or at least see your face**.-

_“How do you know that will work and Deidara he’s going to know that isn’t me?” He rolled his eyes._

_“How?” He asked, ignoring the first question._

_“You put IF instead of IS.” He pointed out, “That’s makes me sound like I don’t know how to text.”_

_“Sometimes you don’t.” Itachi chuckled. “Some messages I get from you look like a two year old sent it.”_

_A ping came from Sasukes phone and Deidara quickly opened the message, receiving the picture of his brother and his two friends in a Halloween store. “Well at least he sent a picture of his face.”_

_“I would have been expecting a dick pic.” Hidan laughed as he walked by their room. “Show him what he is missing.”_

_“Shut up Hidania.” Deidara smiled, “Yeah he sent you a picture.”_

_“What.” Sasuke snatched the phone from the blonde, looking over the picture. At least it didn’t have Gaara in it._

- **That’s not what I meant Naruto, but thank you. You look good**.-

_Sasuke saved the picture, cropping out the other two and smiled. He waited a while, listening to his brother and Deidara bicker about that Saturday. It felt like forever waiting for his message and when he didn’t receive anything after thirty minutes he sat up from the bed and sighed, pulling his phone to his face._

_-_ **So Im guess that is a no?-**

_Deidara chuckled from over Sasukes shoulder. “And you said you knew how to text.” He pointed to the message. “Sasuke cave man, must see Naruto.”_

_“Itachi your boyfriend is an idiot.” He stood up grabbing his jacket, the other two missing his comment. He didn’t want to stay there longer than he had too. Seeing his brother and Deidara joke around reminded him to much about him and Naruto. As of now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep and hope this problem between them would fix itself._

_He didn’t know how the talk they would have later would pan out. Would Naruto say he is fed up with him and break it off with him just like that? He didn’t want his relationship with naruto to send like this. Both of them angry at each other for no reason, well actually they did have a reason to be angry with one another. Himself for not showing up at a party he clearly said he was going to attend and to be angry at Naruto for punching him in the nose._

_Maybe they were just two different people right now and at that thought Sasuke frowned._

_“Where are you going?” Itachi asked catching the frown that covered his brother’s face._

_“Home.” He sighed hearing his phone ping in his pocket. “To sleep.”_

_“Drive safe.” Deidara waved him off._

_Sasuke pulled his phone from his pocket once he was buckled in and the car was warming up. He silently prayed that is was Naruto that had messaged him back and that they would be able to talk later tonight. Opening the screen he smiled._

**‘We will talk later so don’t be busy.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn't going to post this chapter, but it kept nagging at me and nagging at me so finally I decided to post it. I really hope you all enjoy it.   
> Sam


	13. Im sorry too!!

“What did you say Sasuke?” He asked as if he didn’t hear him, and he realized that he should apologize as well. He had felt guilty for a while for punching him and breaking his nose and now hearing Sasuke admit to his faults brought his own to the surface.

“I said will you forgive me Naruto.” He repeated with a hard gulped, “Im tired of us fighting and ignore one another. I hate the fact during the three weeks we were doing nothing but ignoring each other I wasn’t able to hang around you or get your attention at school and all i wanted to do was kiss you during class change but I couldn’t. I don’t know how many times I have told you that I am sorry but I am and I will keep repeating it till you accept it. Everyone has noticed im not my usual self either and I know they have said the same to you as well.”

“What? A bastard.” Naruto remarked.

“Naruto.” Sasuke groaned.

He could hear the desperation in Sasukes voice as he spoke, how every word was will filled with sorrow and how he kept his eyes locked with Narutos the entire time. A sadness deep in those dark orbs that silently spoke to Naruto. He truly did miss him.

"Yes I forgive you." A small frown crept down Narutos lips, “I should apologize as well.”

“For what?” Sasuke asked.

“For losing my temper and fighting you like I did.” He muttered looking down, he didn’t want to show the shame in his face to Sasuke. He shouldn’t have let the anger get the best of him that caused him to want to punch Sasuke. Of course he had threatened him many time about punching him but he would never actually do it but this time he did. “I should have just talked it out with you but I let rage over cloud my judgment when I shouldn’t have.”

“We are just both stubborn as hell is all.” Sasuke chuckled, “I should have tried harder to get a hold of you, I felt like a complete asshole when I didn’t show up when I know you wanted me there.”

“It’s alright Sasuke.” Naruto patted his knee and looked up at him. “I forgive you as long as you forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you.” He nodded to him. “And I did miss you a lot.”

“Oh did you now?” Naruto lowered his eyes a bit.

“Yes I did.” He smirked leaning forward closer to him touching his forehead to the others, “I missed touching you and kissing you. Just the overall presence of you was missed.” He reached up and ran his thumb over Narutos bottom lip whispering seductively, “but what I really missed was your mouth.”

 Between the two of them, it felt like the atmosphere around them had changed and the pillow as well as the phone slid from Narutos lap into the floor as he climbed from his seat over Sasuke, his lips pressed to the raven. When arms wrapped around him firmly, he released all the pent up emotion and tears flowed from his eyes, running down his cheeks and mingling with their kisses. He felt so sorry for what happened between them and the only thing he would think of doing was crying.

Crawling the rest of the way on Sasuke, the arms that held him dropped to Narutos hips. Fingers digging into his sides teasingly before sliding underneath his shirt and up his back. Dull nails created goosebumps over his arms and legs, a shiver running through his body as he sat up, pressing his crotch into Sasukes bulge while getting a groan from the one below. Naruto broke the kiss, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor near his pillow before attacking Sasukes lips again once more, he wanted him more than anything. He wanted to feel the warmth from Sasuke that he had been missing from him for these three weeks he was utterly alone. The breaths from their pants mingled between them and Naruto touched Sasukes forehead, a smiled adoring his lips from just the shear presence of Sasuke.

“Sasuke...” Naruto panted, but Sasuke didn’t allow him to continue.

“Shh, don’t talk.” Sasuke muttered, cupping his ass and picking him up.

Naruto playfully kissed Sasukes neck, running his fingers through his hair as Sasuke made his way from the living room to the foyer towards Narutos room but the blonde made him stop. He felt the incredible hardness from naruto pressed into his stomach.

“I want you now.” Naruto begged against his neck.

Sasuke sat Naruto down on the table, forgetting going back to the living room or narutos bedroom. If Naruto wanted him now, he would give it to him now. He hooked his fingers into the hem of Narutos sweat pants, pulling them down over tan hips till they pooled at his feet, freeing his half erect member while dropping to his knees and leaning in. He placed teasing kisses over his hip bones and down his happy trail before running his tongue from the base to the tip of Narutos penis.

Blue eyes watched as Sasuke engulfed him, searing heat soaking through and he tangled his hand in black hair, guiding his head in long even strokes. He felt Sasukes thumbs make small circles on his hips, his fingers kneading his ass and he moaned as the tip of his cock touched the back of Sasukes throat. God he missed him. He hadn’t touched himself since him and Sasuke had begun fighting and he knew he wouldn’t last long. After a few more bobs, Naruto dug his toes into the rug and gripped Sasukes hair painfully while he thrust forward, cuming in Sasukes mouth. He heard Sasuke pull back, his cock popping from his mouth with a lewd sound and wiped the corners of his mouth, enjoying the afterglow from the one sitting on the table.

Sasuke stood up, his eyes burning his desire as he gripped the back of Narutos head, smashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. With a yank Naruto opened his mouth, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue inside and allowing him to taste himself on the others tongue. Sasuke pulled narutos head back, gripping tighter and silently turning him around before slamming him down on the table.

“Fuck…” Naruto groaned enjoying the roughness and his cock slowly responded by becoming hard once more, his face pressed against the cold wood and Sasuke drew his hand back, slapping him hard on the ass and causing a moan to escape his lips. A small trail of goosebumps appeared down his back when Sasukes fingers dancing down his spine to the crack of his ass.

“No prep…” He whined in his panting,”…I want you now.”

“As you wish.” Sasuke said quickly stripping from his own clothing, groaning in relief as his erection was freed from his the bindings. He complied with Narutos wish, gathering a wad of spit not bothering to look for lube, his hormones were too high to think straight at the moment with the tan body so open and vulnerable below him, he lathered up his cock evenly. He pumped his member a few times till he was fully hard and aligned himself with Narutos puckered entrance, shivering with the anticipation of what he was about to perceive.

Naruto gripped the sides of the table, feeling a slight burn as Sasuke slowly sheathed himself inside him fully but he took a few deep breaths as Sasuke rubbed the small of his back to soothe him. He asked for this, he didn’t want to wait. He wanted to feel Sasuke deep inside him connected once again and he clenched his muscles around him a few times, drawing a moan from the Raven.

“Mo…ve.” Naruto panted once he was ready and wiggled his hips against him.

“Fuck I forgot…how tight…you are.” Sasuke said with shaky breathed, pulling out till the underside of his tip threatened to pop and slamming back into him, each thrust pulsating through his body. He listened to Narutos pleas, pounding deep inside him over and over not letting up or giving Naruto enough time to breath before the next thrust connected that bundle of nerves that sent his insides clenching around Sasukes throbbing cock. Sasuke held onto Narutos hips with a bruising force, watching his ass bounce off his pelvis and grew even harder at the sight.

Naruto felt himself being pulling from the table, his back arched against Sasukes chest while black hair pooled over his shoulder, hot lips touching his neck in a fury of kisses till he felt Sasuke open his mouth and bite down on his shoulder and he grew painfully harder each time Sasuke rammed into his prostate. Sasuke had looped one of his arms, giving him the leverage to force naruto down on his lap and the sound of sweaty flesh slapping against one another in the silence of the dining room.

“Touch yourself.” Sasuke orders and narutos hand grasped his cock, the blonde sneaking a lusty kiss before his head fell against his chest to watch his own hand stroke himself. “I want to hear you.”

“Yes S'uke.” He groaned, increasing his movements and moans. “Im so...oo clo...se”

“Cum for me Naru.” Sasuke kissed the back of his neck once more.

Narutos eyes closed tightly, his hips jerking forward as cum covered his hand and splattered on the side of the table. A moan of Sasukes name sent him over the edge, he thrusted a few more time burring himself deep in the blonde as he came inside him. The intense heat around his bare cock had him weak in the knees and he leaned over resting his head against Narutos, catching his breath. In a groan Sasuke pulled from the blonde, watching his cum leak from the abused hole.

Sasuke quickly caught Naruto, still not sure of his own legs and sat naruto on the table to catch their breath before picking him up completely and headed up stairs to his room. Narutos arms fell from his shoulders once on the bed, rolling to the wall and pulling the blankets over him as Sasuke crawled into his bed and faced him, his hand touching his cheek softly.

“Was that make up sex?” Naruto finally broke the silence, their erratic breathing died down and bodies cooled.

“I think it was.” Sasuke answered, reaching up and turning on Narutos bedside lamp.

“Have you been pent up for a while?” He faced Sasuke. “You have never fucked me that hard.”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes I have actually. I have been busy with school and college that I haven’t even had time. Every time I get free time I was messaging you.” He leaned forward and kissed Narutos forehead. “Twice within thirty minutes.” He raised an eyebrow.

Naruto blushed, “I’ve been a little pent up as well.”

“Well now we won’t be anymore.” He smirked, watching Naruto rise from his side of the bed and straddle Sasukes lap, the blankets pooling at his waist. He leaned down pressing his lips to Sasukes and shivered at the hands that gripped his thighs.

“Promise me that we won’t fight again.” Naruto whispered against his lips.

“I promise.” He agreed “I will admit that is the most intense sex I have ever had with you though.”

“Well we could continue…” Naruto muttered, catching Sasuke in his gaze and his hands rested on the side of his head on the pillows. “…Sasuke.”

“What naruto?” He asked between kisses.

“I want you to fuck me hard again—“He kissed down Sasuke jaw line. He knew Sasukes weakness for dirty talk, “—deep inside me, penetrating my abused ass over and over again till you are completely satisfied.” He whimpered when Sasuke bucked up into his hips. “I want you to pound into me till I can’t breathe and push my face into bed while you fill me with you sweetness”

“Are you sure.” Sasuke asked in a husky voice, the last command sending a shiver running through him.

He nodded and Sasuke switched their positions, settling himself between narutos legs, rubbing their erect members together and moaning into each other’s mouths. “I can still feel your cum leaking from me and I want more of it.”

“As you wish.” He captured his lips and thrusted inside him once against.

////

Shikamaru swirled the small spoon in his coffee cup at the small café downtown away from the main part of the city. He watched lazily, the people walking in a rushed manner to and from, passing the patio and not paying mind. It had been a month since he had spoken with the representative from the record company.

“Are you Shikamaru Nara?” A man asked, taking a seat not waiting for him to answer.

Looking up, the man who sat infront of him was roughly thirty or older, short dark brown hair and well-kept beard and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Shika didn’t know if this was the guy he had spoken with on the phone but the voice was the same. He was dressed in a heavy coat, black jeans with pointy toed shoes that were made of leather and Shika nodded his head.

“I am Shikamaru Nara, you must be Asuma Sarutobi.” He offered his hand while the other man placed his cellphone on the table. Face down before shaking his hand.

“I am and Im sure you know why I am here.” He answered, picking up his phone when it dinged.

“Yes I do. You and your company have been hounding me for weeks to try out your record deal but I don’t think we will be able to do it.” He stated, picking up his coffee.

“Im a very busy man Shikamaru and for me to travel all the way out here just for you to turn me down is an insult.”

“It’s not me wanting to turn you down but we don’t have a band without the lead singer whom you have contacted me about multiple times. If he doesn’t want to do it I can force him too.” He answered, “So you can take the insult as you wish.”

“Look Shika, im not going to fuck around with gimmicks and promise you some bullshit like others would. Im offering a multi-million dollar contract, 4 worldwide tours and six albums for now, I know for a fact that Sony is interested in him as well, my inside guy has been sending me the contracts that they are drafting for him. It’s only a matter of time before they arrive at his door and wave the papers at him.” He leaned back in his chair, “I don’t know how he will take it though.”

“His name is Naruto, not him.” Shika corrected him, not giving away his last name.

“Naruto.” He nodded his head, “He is the one whom is singing…Yes?”

“Yes he is the blonde in the video.” Shika looked around, “He is also the one who is not wanting to broadcast himself out there. Naruto has always wanted to be the center of attention but he doesn’t want to be in the spotlight.”

“Look you’re giving me the run around, I can still have you as the band, do you even have a name for yourselves or do you just jam as the kids call it now a days?” He asked but continued, “You don’t have to have the same singer. Bands switch singers all the time.”

“Yeah but that’s not the case for us.” He shook his head. “Naruto and Kiba are best friends as well as the female of the group.”

“Ino.” He imputed.

“Yes, Naruto and she are closer than him and Kiba.” He lowered his eyes at him, “If he won’t…they won’t.”

“Is that so?” He spoke.

“Yes it is so.” Shika took a sip of his coffee. “And that is final.”

“So you won’t either even though I am offering you things noone will ever be able to offer you again?” He suggested.

“I could care less either way.” He shrugged, “If my friends who have made the band doesn't want to be out there in the open who am I to force them?”

“You already kind of have.” He raised an eyebrow, “One of my artist seen him on Facebook and showed me and that band is on the top ten right now.” he teased, “You could be there too Shikamaru.”

Shika frowned.

Asuma pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette, taking a few drags and blowing out the aftermath in the October air. “The only reason im hounding this much is because I want this Naruto on my record label. He’s young, blonde with piercing blue eyes and has a rocking body. I can already see the girls lined up around the block to get tickets to a concert. I’ll give you a year and a half.”

“What.” Shika looked up.

“I said I’ll give you a year and a half to convince your Naruto about signing with my record company. If I don’t hear from you in that year and a half I will stop all contact with you and you will cease to exist in my book and I’ll be on my merry way to another idol.” He held his arm over the table. “Do we have a deal Shikamaru Nara?”

He smirked and clasped hand with him, “We have a deal.” He shook his hand as the other stood.

“It’s been a pleasure Shikamaru.” He took his hand back and left the cafe patio.

Frustration is what over took him and he laid his head down on the table next to his coffee, not caring about the cold weather that blew through the small patio. This was so troublesome, a lot of things could happen in a year and a half. How was he supposed to convince Naruto to agree to the terms when he was so adamant about not doing it in the first place? He really felt like throwing the coffee across the patio but when another person sat down across from him he looked up once more.

“What are you doing here?” He asked him.

“Do you not realize who you were talking too?” Pein asked, setting his cup on the table.

“Yes I know exactly who that was.” He answered, “He contacted me.”

“Why?”

“Why are you so curious?” He shot back.

“Because I play bass.” He answered with a smirk. “And I know that Kiba and you would never be able to keep up with me.”

“Are you trying to wiggle your way into our jam sessions?” Shika rose an eyebrow.

“Im not trying to wiggle my way into anything. Im just saying if you ever need a bass im here as well as Yahiko, he plays the electric.” He smirked, “I've seen the video of Narutos vocals. I know exactly what he sounds like. So you have a year and a half huh...”

“Oh you heard that.” Shikamaru looked to the ground.

Pein nodded, “I heard it all.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “So how are you going to convince Naruto?”

Shikamaru laid his head down on the table one more, “I don’t know….i really don’t.”

“If Naruto is anything like Deidara, something devastating needs to happen to him before he will make a decision on anything.”

“How do you know that?” Shika raised his head.

“Before Itachi and him started going after one another. Deidara seen someone kiss Itachi between class and Deidara knocked the girl out, but it would be just like a girl hitting a girl.” He chuckled, “He grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt and told him they were together and only he was allowed to kiss him like that.”

“Seriously?” He looked confused.

“As the plague.” He nodded, “You just need something to happen to either piss him off or make him really sad.”

“Really sad huh?”

“But that doesn't mean you go and try to break Sasuke and Naruto up.” He warned. “I've been having to listen to Sasuke bitch and moan for the past few weeks about Naruto because he has been ignoring him.”

“I wasn’t going to break them up, im not that much of an asshole.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh, lie to me some more.” He rolled his eyes.

“Why did you tell me that you play base?” He picked up his coffee and took a drink “Or that your brother plays the Electric?”

 “No one cared to ask.” He chuckled.

“Touché”

////

When Naruto woke up, he half expected the other side of the bed to be empty but it wasn’t. Sasuke was still there, lying next to him lightly breathing with his back to him and he moved the pillow that separated them, not realizing that he had put it there. The clock on his night stand read 3am and he smiled. Sasuke had been with him for the past two days and he didn’t know why he thought each time he would wake up that Sasuke would be gone.

But he wasn’t.

Sasuke was still facing away from him, his bare back muscles flexing evenly when he would inhale and exhale. In the darkness he reached out, fingers grazing between Sasukes shoulders blades and he took a deep breath causing Naruto to quickly retract his fingers till the other was lightly snoring again. His eyes were mesmerized by defined shoulder muscles and how they evened out the lower his eyes went till all he seen was the hem of his shorts.

They had practically been in bed together for two days. Exploring each other’s body as if they had never seen one another in this manner. At first Sasuke had been rough and Naruto enjoyed it, feeling the frustrations they had pent up against one another that was taken out by rough penetration, bites and kissed but then it changed and Sasukes forcefully pounding had turned so gently it was as if Naruto didn’t know it if was him. Their make out session would develop into something completely different, light touching and grinding upon one another would turn passionate, leaving Naruto begging to be fucked or at least touched.

Could it always turn out like this? Could Naruto really get use to a love like this? It was something he had always thought of and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. With noone but Sasuke.

Scooting across the bed, he leaned closer to press his lips in the middle of Sasukes back just between his shoulder blades and continue to do it till he heard a soft moan. If Sasuke was awake he didn’t give any indication that he was, he allowed Narutos kisses. Feeling a tongue dart between those perfect lips and trail up his spine to his neck.

“Naru—to what are y—you doing?” He yawned, leaning back into the kisses.

Naruto smiled, continuing his kisses across the back of Sasukes neck and wrapped an arm around him, spooning him.

“Just thinking of ways to wake you up.” He whispered. “Since I have a feeling you will be here all week.”

“Oh yeah,” He smirked, grabbing Narutos hand in his own and placing it on his crotch.

“W—well well.” Naruto exhaled, burring his face into Sasuke neck in kisses while his hand played with Sasuke through his boxers. He felt fingers tangle in his hair as he pulled Sasukes boxers down, freeing his member and playing with the tip. A tingle of pleasure run through him at the gasp Sasuke made, his hair being pulling more when the strokes increased.

“D—don’t sto—p Naru.” Sasuke begged, his hips thrusting into Narutos hand and he didn’t. He increased his strokes.

“Cum for me Sasuke.” Naruto breathed into his ear.

“Fu—ck Naru—to.” Sasuke arched his aback against Naruto, his ass digging into the blonde’s pelvis as he came all over his hand. He rode his high for a moment, chest heaving while feeling Narutos breath roll across his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, body was finally cooling down but Naruto never stopped his kisses but he loosened his hold on blonde hair. “That’s a great way to wake up.” He smiled, moving his head to the side allowing naruto more access.

Both of them were so wrapped into one another they didn’t hear the front door open from down stairs, or the person bumping into things along the way to the kitchen.

“NNNAAARRUUUTOOOO.” A yell came from down stairs and both boys bolted up. A muffled sound came from another telling him to be quite because they could be sleeping but both of them were wide awake now.

“What was that?” Sasuke asked, trying to make out Narutos expression in the dark.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head and wiped off Sasuke cum on the bed sheet. He needed to do laundry anyway after their rigorous activities so he didn’t care.

“It sounded like Deidara.”

“He should be at home.” Naruto crawled over Sasuke, grabbing a shirt from the closet and cracking his door open, peering down the stairs. The horniness he felt earlier was completely gone now but his body was still running on hot. Irritated he looked through the crack in the door, seeing another blonde skip from the kitchen into the living room.

“It is Deidara.” Naruto said opening the door all the way and stepping from his room. He felt Sasuke press against his back, looking over his shoulder at the other dancing.

“What the fuck.” Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked at him from over his shoulder. “Is he drunk?”

“I think so.” He laughed

Opening the door all the way, both of them took a step out, stopping at the top of the stairs continuing to watch the blonde at the bottom dance. He was humming the lyrics of a song, his hair catching the wind with each turn and both boys leaned on the railing.

“Please tell me someone sober drove you here...” Naruto finally spoke.

Deidara halted half turned, his hair covering his face and he threw his hands in the air as Itachi came from the dining room with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He smiled at his brother, trying to hand the glass to Deidara but stopped as the other ran up the stairs into Narutos arms. He caught him just in time before falling back.

“Hello to you Deidara.” He laughed.

“How are you little brother?” He nuzzled his face, “Are you better now?” He pulled back and cupped his face with both hands. “I beat the shit out of Sasuke because he was being a little bitch.”

Narutos eyes adverted from his brother’s face to Sasuke then back to his brother. “Um—what?”

Deidara ignored Sasuke complete, “He has been at our house all week complaining because his precious blonde won’t talk to him. So I punched him in the nose told him to grow a pair and come apologize to you.”

Naruto laughed, falling from the sitting position and lying flat as Deidara laid down beside him with his hand up in the air. A moment later Naruto laced his fingers with his brothers in the air as well. Sasuke took the chance to sneak down the stairs leaving the brothers laying in the middle of the hallway and joined his brother at the bottom.

“What is the hell is this.” Sasuke asked sitting down on the bottom step. “We thought you two were burglars.”

“Oh please little brother, the house would have been empty by the time you two came down stairs if we were robbing you.” He rolled his eyes and took a sip from the glass. “We were out with friends and I didn’t feel like driving all the way back across town and Deidara still has a key to the house. So we are crashing here for the evening.”

“Itachi is three in the morning.” Sasuke corrected him.

“Whatever time it is.” He chuckled, “He wanted to make brownies.”

“Brownies?”

Itachi nodded, “Yep brownies but Kushina doesn't have any.”

“Oh she did.” Sasuke nodded, “Naruto and I made then yesterday.”

“But you don’t like sweets.” Itachi raised an eyebrow.

“Naruto ate them.”

“He always did have a sweet tooth.”

“What do you mean you ate all the brownie?” Deidara said from the floor. “You know I love brownies.”

There a mumbled from Naruto and a squeal from Deidara as he came shooting down the stairs and into the kitchen with Naruto following. He stepped over Itachi, venturing his way into the kitchen with Deidara and handed him the small bowl of brownies he was saving.

“You are the best little brother.” He took a bite and moaned. “Who made these?”

“Sasuke did, but I helped.” He answered.

“I hope so because all you know how to make is ramen.” He laughed. “Sasuke is never going to be pleased with just that.”

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly. “You right.”

////

The next morning, Sasuke was the first one up until he smelled the coffee from the kitchen. His brother was standing at the stove, slipping pancakes on the flat top and moving his head to glance at the news that played on the small TV in the corner. Grabbing a cup of coffee he took a seat at the bar just as silent as he walked in and yawned.

“Morning little brother.” Itachi looked over his shoulder with a smile.

“Hn.”

“Now now don’t be like that. It is a good morning.” He held up the pan, “Im making pancakes, don’t you want one?”

“I guess.” He shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

“How did you sleep?” He asked. “I heard you snoring this morning.”

“That wasn’t me that was Naruto.” He corrected him, “He always sleeps heavy when im over here.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, “Is that so,” He chuckled and set the pancake down on his brother’s plate. “There could be much meaning to that.”

“Oh shut up you know exactly what I am meaning by that.” He smirked, “Someone has to make him tired.” He tipped his cup to him.

“So you two have made up completely?” He questioned and slid the plate across the bar. “You two weren't fighting when we arrived and you looked a little flushed coming from his room.”

“Observant as always huh, Nii—san?” He rolled his eyes, spreading the butter across the pancake before grabbing the peanut butter.

“I say what I notice.” He poured the batter for the next pancake. “You were over at our house for three weeks bitching because he wouldn't give you the time of day and here you are, in his house on a Saturday in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. So something good must have happened.”

“Yes we made up, is that what you wanted to hear.” He nodded, “I took the advice that Deidara had given me after he punched me and told him I was sorry. I explained what happened and I even let him see the new phone since mine was all wet.”

“And did he believe you?”

“I think he did. When I told him I missed him he jumped me.”

Itachi had a questionable look. “Ummm?”

“He jumped me.”

“So he jumped you and the two of you had a whole night of passionate love making for makeup sex?”

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the dining room table, “Yeah if that's what you want to call it.”

The spatula slammed on the counter, pulling Sasukes attention back to his brother and he leaned back in his chair thinking his brother was going to hit him. “Dining room tables are off limits.”

“I didn’t even say anything about the damn table.”

“No but your look told me everything Sasuke.” Itachi scowled him. “You should know better than that.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything to him, he quietly ate his dry pancakes with peanut butter while drinking his coffee and chuckling at the rant his brother was muttering under his breath. Sasuke was just happy that Naruto was talking to him now and if Naruto wanted to be pounded on the dining room table who was Sasuke to not give it?

“Why were you so worried about Naruto and I making up in the first place?” Sasuke asked out of the blue.

“Deidara and I don’t like to see you two fight. You have been friends since they moved here and he is the first person I have seen you open up too in a long time.” Itachi began, “You are much happier when you are with Naruto and everyone has seen it. Even mom.”

“Mom too huh.” He muttered so low he didn’t think he said anything.

“Yes Mom too. Your schooling has improved more than it already was and now you are juggling him and school but you are still at the top.”

“He said something about that when we were fighting.”

“Huh?” He looked up from the pan.

“Naruto had asked me why were you able to make time for Deidara even though you were going to college and high school at the same time.” Sasuke chuckled at the thought and how he wasn’t able to answer because he didn’t really know.

“The internet.” Itachi stated.

“What?”

“I did a lot of online classes while I was in high school. I was able to work at school on both. During the free periods I would work on my college work as well as lunch.” He plated another set of pancakes, “On Sundays when the new assignments came out I would do as much as I could and spread the rest out during the week.”

“So that's how you did it.”

“Yes it is.” Itachi nodded, “Maybe you should think about doing the same, have you even applied to any college or looked into them?”

“I want to go to Cornwall.” He made known and pushed his plate away. “I have already sent them my transcripts and the college course im taking now. The admissions guy said I would be able to take the second year of my basics while I am there on top of the classes im already going to enroll in.”

“You know that's in England right?” Itachi pointed out. “Does Naruto know you have decided on which college you’re going too?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No I haven't told him.”

“Why not?” He asked, looking up to see Deidara enter the kitchen.

“I would rather not talk about it.” He answered, scooting over for Deidara to join him.

“You made pancakes.” he grinned, taking the plate he was handed. “How long have you been up?”

“About two hours actually.”

“I didn’t feel you leave the bed.” Deidara lathered his pancaked in syrup and Sasukes teeth began to hurt at just the sight.

“You were dead asleep.” He snorted as the other blonde joined them.

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to him on the empty bar stool. “Morning everyone.”

“About time you got out of bed, dobe.” Sasuke pushed his plate away. “I thought you were going to sleep all day.”

Narutos shook his head. “I wish, Ino is having a Halloween party tonight and she asked me to help her decorate.” He looked up as Itachi set his plate down. “Are you and everyone coming?”

Itachi nodded, “Ino told Kisame to invite all of us as well. Her parents are going to be gone this evening and with the older kids there we can watch you younger ones.”

“Yeah right.” Deidara snorted. “More like us setting a bad example for them.”

“Shut it Deidara.” Itachi warned. “Sasuke do you even have a costume for tonight.”

“This is the first I have heard about it actually.” He lied glancing at Naruto.

“Well Ino was kinda pissed at you too so she didn’t want to you to know about it.” Naruto murmured. “But I will tell her we made up.”

“So it’s settled, Itachi and I will take Sasuke to get an outfit while you go and help Ino.” Deidara smiled, “We will meet here to get ready unless we get ready at the house.”

“We will play it by ear.” Itachi nodded to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Naruto apologized as well as we can see and than they had amazing make up sex!!! Which is always the best lol.   
> Comment and Kudo!!!  
> Sam


	14. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I have actually put a warning in a chapter because I don't want hate mail or someone to have a trigger warning either. So here is the warning for a molesting/attempted rape. :(

“Gaara your lover is here.” Temari chuckled, pointing to the door as Pirate Naruto entered the house.

Looking up, Gaara grinned, the black tooth he had colored shining bright as Naruto rounded the corner. His dark colored coat catching the wind and his boots thumped the wooden floor with each step. He looked good as a pirate. The rugged look suited him. Behind him, Deidara dipped down making sure his pointy witch hat didn’t touch the door frame and his long gray robe and staff was a dead giveaway.

“Well aren't you fucked?” Sasori chuckled at the sight of Sasuke and waved to the other two.

Sasuke had walked in behind Itachi, both of them dressed in black cloaks and underclothes while the fangs that were glued in rested on their lips and Gaara frowned. He really wasn’t expecting Sasuke to attend. Since Ino was still pissed at him he was hoping it would just be the other three. When Naruto seen him, his face lit up like a spot light was shined on him.

“Gaara, we kinda match.” He chuckled and looked him over. “Captain Barbossa looks good on you.”

“As does Jack sparrow for you.” He shot back

“That’s Captain Jack Sparrow to you.” Naruto corrected him.

Gaara groaned, “I didn’t know you were bringing the transparent people.” He pointed at Itachi and Sasuke. “They are already pale enough did you have to go and make them vampire.”

“I didn’t make them anything.” Naruto shook his head, “It was all Deidara's idea. I said to make them ghouls since he is a Witch.”

“They could be undead minions.”

“That’s exactly what they are Gaara.” Deidara laughed, and grabbed Itachi's hand pulling him into the kitchen.

“What is Deidara supposed to be?” Sasori leaned into Naruto, a concerned look on his face.

“Gandalf the gray.” Naruto answered.

“But he didn’t have minions.” Lee intervened, dressed as a Ninja turtle.

Naruto looked him up and down before laughing. “Anything to wear green huh Lee?”

“You know it, I have always seen green as youthful” He struck a pose.

“Oh lord.” Neji shook his head, joining the group with Hinata by his side.

“What are you supposed to be Neji? I can see Hinata is a princess but you aren't dressed up.” Lee looked to his friend.

“Im a homicidal maniac, they look like everyone else.” He answered with a shrug.

“He has no imagination.” Hinata commented.

“We can tell.” Shikamaru nodded, taking a drink.

“Who are you supposed to be Shika?” Hinata asked, trying to figure out why he was wearing green tights.

“Im peter pan.” He smiled.

“Who is your Wendy?” Sasuke asked, as Temari joined them, “Never mind.”

“That answers that question. Im so glad you are hanging out with us again Sasuke, it’s been a while hasn’t it.” Tenten took a drink and he nodded to her, clearly understand what she meant. “Where is Ino and Kiba?”

“Kiba is the dog over in the corner and Ino is in the kitchen setting out more snacks and candy.” Sai pointed, “He’s trying to put the moves on Sakura.”

“I don’t think he knows that is Sakura. Is he already drunk?” Choji commented, “Isn’t he with you Hinata?”

“Im so over that.” She rolled her eyes and took a drink from her cup.

“That’s not me.” Sakura said from behind Tenten. “Why would I flirt with dog breathe.”

All of them turned to look once more trying to decipher if it was someone else they knew but none of them would figure it out but when Sasukes chuckle, the sound grabbed their attention and they all glared at him.

“Well spill it Uchiha.” Shikamaru insisted.

“That’s Karin.” He pointed to her.

“No it’s not.” Lee stated, “She hasn't arrived yet.”

“No that's Karin, she arrived a little while ago with Juugo.” He pointed to her then him. “She’s a pixie and Juugo is a wrestler, I watched them come in.”

“You can see that but yet you aren’t wear glasses.” Sai huffed.

“There is a lot I see without glasses Sai.” He said, wrapping his arm around Narutos waist and pulling him closer but his glare never left Gaara's face, “A lot.”

“Get off your high horse Uchiha.” Neji said, “Noone likes a hard ass.”

Sasuke flipped him off.

“I thought I would find you over here.” A voice piped up from behind the small group. Neji and Lee took a step to the side, inviting the person in. “It’s hard to see now that you invisible.”

“Im a vampire Suigetsu, not a ghost.” Sasuke rolled his eyes before they landed on Ukon, he was still a bit irritated about the throwing him into a pool incident.

“Sasuke,” He began, “I wanted to apologize for throwing you into the pool with everything on you. I was drunk and wasn’t thinking straight. I also wanted to pay you back for having to get a new phone and key for your car.” He pulled out a wad of cash and thrusted it towards him. “I know buying a new phone was a pain in the ass and I wanted to make it up to you.”

The ones who still lingered watch Sasuke take the wad of cash, accepting his apology with a nod and a slight “Hn”

“So are we all good now?” Suigetsu asked, “Hanging out alone sucks ass.”

“Yeah we are good.” Sasuke nodded to both of them.

/////

For the first half of the party seemed to go off with a hitch. No one fought, Sasuke was welcomed back into the group by most after seeing the exchange between him and Ukon while whoever was closest to the candy bowl would pass out candy when the doorbell rang. The scary music turned to a mix of rock and rap from Ino’s playlist that played through the speakers and by midnight the doorbell stopped ringing, but inside the party was just beginning.

Hidan and Pein showed with plastic tubs full of booze that they were unwilling to disclose where they got but noone questioned them. Instead they grabbed what they wanted out of the assortment and disappeared around the house to drink with their friends.

Outside in the backyard, Pein had brought out another bucket and offered the older ones a drink with a huge grin on his face, the fake blood running down his face and neck soaked the white t-shirt he was wearing giving his appearance an even more gruesome look but Hidan, Yahiko and Nagato were no better. The zombie crew they were calling themselves.

“Hidan where did you guys get this stuff?” Sasori asked, taking a swig from the rum bottle he had.

“No need to ask questions.” Hidan shook his head. “All you need to know is that we need it fucking gone.”

Deidara looked at the bottle he had, “This stuff isn't even from here? The proof is too high.”

“Much higher than is supposed to be sold here?” Kisame noticed as well.

“Just shut the hell up and drink the shit.” Hidan snapped. “Damn I can’t get any fucking thank you around here can I?”

“Not when you and my boyfriend are doing something illegal.” Konan frowned and punched Pein in the arm. “You didn’t give any of this to the tards in the house did you?”

Pein and Hidan both laughed. “Well not exactly.”

“Oh fuck me.” Konan threw her hands up groaning.

“Im trying.” Pein stated, getting a laugh out of everyone.

Deidara took a seat on Itachi’s lap, his arm draped over his shoulders and the bottle hanging from his fingers. He wiggled a little bit, feeling Itachi place his hands on his thighs readjusting him and wondered why till he felt something poking him and he grinned. They were sitting on the dark edge of the porch, the light from the kitchen barely shining through the window and it gave Deidara the perfect opportunity to tease the older Uchiha while all their friends sat around and chit chatted.

“I feel like I don’t get to talk to you enough Konan even though we live in the same house.” Deidara rolled his hips against Itachi's lap, “How have you been?”

“Stop it.” Itachi hissed yanking on a strand of Deidara's hair but he didn’t stop.

“Taking basics on top of my accounting classes has been a pain. I spend more time studying than anything.” Konan groaned leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed, “I thought it would free up more time.”

“It never does.” Deidara felt another tug. “I've been having Sasori help me with a few of the basics, you know I was never good in Math.”

“Why don’t you come to me?” She questioned, “Im taking three math classes and passing them all, I deal with numbers all day.”

“Sasori is always home, I guess being an art major does that to you but you're never home and when you are home, you are sleeping.” He grinded harder, “I don’t want to disturb you.”

“It’s no trouble.” She glanced at Pein, “With him being loud as fuck on his video games im sure I can sure I can help you for a while or so.”

“Thank you Konan.” He squeaked as Itachi pushed him from his lap and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the house, pass the living room where they were playing battle shots and to an empty room which happened to be an office. Once the door was shut Itachi pushed Deidara against it.

“What’s wrong Itachi?” He taunted.

“You know exactly what is wrong.” He spat. “You were moving your hips on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Itachi.” Deidara grinned, he knew that Itachi would become angry, the black around his eyes would turn red and he would do what he wanted him to do. “I was just dancing to the music is all?”

“There was no music playing outside.” He growled.

“There was in my head.” He smirked.

“Enough of this.” Itachi grabbed Deidara's arm jerking him around and pressing his front side to the door, his hand tangled in blonde locks tugging his head back.

Deidara moaned.

“Do you want me to take you?” He muttered in the others ear, tongue playing with his earlobe.

“Pl—please” He begged, his hands pulling up the back of robe exposing his ass and Itachi drew his hand back and slapped the blonde bare ass.

“Please what?” He asked.

“Pl—please sir.” Deidara moaned, at another slap.

“Since you asked nicely.” Itachi released his hair and unbuttoned his pants letting them drop to his ankle slicking his cock with spit and grabbing tan hip a bruising force, aligning the tip with Deidara's entrance “You better not hold back either.”

“Yes sir.” He crawled the door as Itachi pushing inside him.

////

“Heyyy Inoooo.” Naruto sang, draping his arm around her shoulders, after she sat down next to him on the couch. He had been watching Sasuke play battle shots against Kiba and so far Kiba was drunker than anyone. “How is my faaavoiite girl?”

“Im doing fine while you are clearly drunk.” She laughed.

“Why is the ruummm always gone?” He asked, tipping over the bottle he was holding. “Where is my rum?”

“Oh lord.” She rolled her eyes. “Gaara told me he is looking for you. He’s in the kitchen.”

“Captain Barbossa is looking for Sparrow.” He laughed and jumped from the couch in a pose. “I shall go fine him, where is he?”

She leaned over on Sai in a fit of laughter and pointed to the kitchen repeating. “He is in there.”

“Aye Aye.” He wondered off into the kitchen.

Gaara stared at his drink, he told Ino he wanted to speak with Naruto without the Uchiha and now that he was playing battle shots it was the perfect opportunity but he had no idea what to say. He was angry that Naruto got back with him but he had three weeks to make a move and he was going to do it tonight but with Sasuke stuck to Narutos hip he didn’t see a chance.

“What did you need Barbossa?” Naruto chuckled and leaned against the fridge. “Ino said you wanted to speak with me.”

“Yes I did.” He finally looked up from his drink, taking in Narutos smiling face, his flustered cheeks and plump lips. He took a step closer. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you get back together with the Uchiha?” He blurted.

“What do you mean get back together?” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “We never broke up, I was just mad at him is all. That’s normal between us.”

Gaara sat his drink down on the counter. “That’s not what I heard.” He stated, “I heard that you and he broke up.”

Naruto shook his head, “I don’t know who you heard that from but Sasuke and I never broke up.” He blushed, “I don’t think we ever will.”

“Ever?” Gaara ran a hand through his hair. “That’s a dumb assumption.”

“No it’s not.” Naruto shook his head again, “It’s not a dumb assumption, I just know him and I won’t be breaking up in the near future.”

Gaara lightly touched Narutos wrist, pulling him into the secluded hallway next to the fridge that went into the laungry room. He wanted him alone and it seemed this was the best way to do it. When he released his wrist, Naruto watched as Gaara was unable to keep control of his hands and he pushed himself against the door when Gaara cupped his face, rough thumbs running over his scared cheeks in attempt to soothe him but he froze instead. He didn’t know what was going through Gaara’s head at the moment but all he wanted to do was leave and when he attempted to move Gaara stopped him by blocking his way with his arm.

“Gaara what are you doing?” Naruto asked with a shaky voice, his toes curling in his boots.

“Naruto I can’t deny my feelings anymore.” Gaara whispered leaning forward, “I hate watching you with him when all I want is to be with you.”

Narutos eyes widened, red hair covering his face and a pair of lips covered his. He pressed his palms against Gaara’s chest, trying to push him off but was unable to move as Gaara quickly pinned his wrist to the door with one hand and he gasped when a knee spread his legs. Gaara took the chance to shove his tongue into Narutos mouth, the aftertaste of coconut rum and mint washing over his senses. He felt Narutos hand clench against his own that were pinned. When he didn’t get a response from the blonde he pushed his chest against the smaller male against the laungdry door, wishing for anything from him.

Ever since he met Naruto, he had always wanted to know what the blonde tasted like and when he heard Naruto was with Sasuke his heart dropped but now he didn’t care. With the alcohol running through his system he didn’t care who seen. He wanted a kiss from Naruto and he finally got it after all the wishing though it was forced. His free hand that was teasing his sides ran down further as Naruto jerked head away panting for breath and Gaara kissed down Narutos exposed jaw till hands clutched the belt buckle on the blonde’s pants. He managed to pop the first button, ignoring the small pleas from the one below while he worked on the second one.

“Gaara stop please.” Naruto pleaded, his nails digging into his palms and he closed his eyes tightly and heard the metal of his pirate belt clink together. He felt a few of the redheads fingers snake into his pants, fingering the hem of his boxers before the tip of his middle finger touched the small patch of hair just above his manhood. Small tears accumulated at the sides of Narutos eyes and his chest heaved against the others. He felt like he had lost his voice, who would hear him over the sound of the music running through the house.

When Gaara pulled his head back from Narutos check to look at his face the only thing naruto could think of at the moment was to head butt he had given Sasuke a while back and as Gaara came back down to Naruto smashed his forehead into the side of Gaara's face. The force pinning his wrist and pressure between his legs disappeared but the ghost of them still lingered and Gaara stumbling back towards the washer while holding the side of his head in a groan.

Gaara reached out for Naruto, fumbling as he tried to grasp the back of Narutos pirate coat but naruto doubled up his fist and landed a punch and the grip on his coat faltered. Naruto quickly dashed around the island while trying to hold his pants up and the tears streamed down the side of his cheeks as he ran from the kitchen directly into the chest of someone wearing a black shirt. Pale fingers gently gripped his upper arms and stared down at him. Black eyes peering at his face and stopping at the darkening spot on his forehead and the tears running down his face.

“Naruto what’s wrong.” Sasuke said pulling Naruto from the confused state and glancing down at the undone belt buckle of Narutos pants that he held in his hand in a death grip. The drunkenness was wearing off but he was still panicked and all he wanted was to go home but Sasuke asked. “Why is your lip bruised?”

“Sasuke take me home please.” Naruto gripped his cloak with his free hand not wanting to think of what just occurred. He didn’t think he had it in him to say that Gaara was about to undress him right there in the laundry room or how he had him pinned to the door where noone could see them. His head had begun to throb where he hit Gaara but the tremble in his hand that gripped Sasukes cloak was betraying him. “I just want to go home.”

“What happ-- Sasuke was going to asked but the sight of Gaara wiping a smear from his lip as appeared from the laundry room sent his blood boiling.

“No Sasuke wait.” Naruto tried to pull him back but Sasuke jerked his arm from Narutos hold.

The sound of his own heart beat pounded against his eardrums as he grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt jerking him off the ground and slamming him down on the cabinet that was still harboring booze, blood red covering his sight in rage. He felt Gaara grip his wrist as he slid him through the half empty cups and bottles of discarded alcohol till he was on the floor. Naruto pulled at Sasukes shirt trying to pull him from the redhead but he was too focused on Gaara’s smug look as he drew his fist back and connected his knuckles with the redheads face multiple times.

“What the fuck did you do?” He yelled, pulling Gaara up towards his face before slamming him back down on the tile floor hard, grabbing the attention of the older people outside on the patio.

Gaara smiled and Sasuke drew his fist back a few more times connecting with his face until Hidan locked his arms around Sasuke in a headlock as Kisame grabbed Gaara, dragging him from the floor to his feet. Blood ran down Gaara’s busted flesh and he spit the blood that pooled in his mouth on the floor at Sasukes feet. Sasuke glanced at his knuckled, noticing a few of them busted open from the shear impact he had been using. He didn’t care his eyes were focused on the semi drunk blonde that was standing a few people away. Just when they had worked out their problems and everything was perfectly fine between them, something like this had to happen.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Pein demanded and looked around, when noone said anything he looked at Sasuke and Hidan forced the Uchiha to look at him. “Well?”

“Why don’t you ask that fucker?” Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes shot to Naruto than to Gaara.

“Ino, Karin take Naruto into the living room please.” Konan ordered.

Both girls nodded, their hands lightly taking his free hand in theirs and leading him from the kitchen to the living room. Ino sat Naruto down on the couch, carefully prying his hand from his pants and buckling them back as Karin wiped the tear from her cousin’s cheek.

“Naruto” She spoke, grabbing attention. “What happened?”

“ _He tried to touch me_.” Naruto sobbed in German. “ _He tried to--_

“Naruto I don’t understand.” Karin pointed out.

 _“He tried to...he pinned me to the laundry door and I froze...i couldn't move I couldn't think.”_ He continued. _“Im sorry”_

“What is he saying?” Ino asked

“Someone needs to find Deidara.” Karin looked to Ino, “I don’t speak or understand German.”

“No need too.” Sai said as Deidara ran past him. Karin moved out of the way and Deidara kneeled infront of his brother.

“ _Naruto what happened?_ ” Deidara asked.

“ _Im sorry...i shouldn't…I shouldn’t have let it happen Dei”_ His brother wiped away the tear, still being drunk like Naruto was wasn’t helping the situation but Deidara still didn’t quite understand.

“ _What do you mean you are sorry?”_ Deidara asked, “ _You have to tell me what happened”_

“ _He tried to...he tried to touch me”_ a tear ran down his cheek once more. “Gaara….”

Deidara looked at Karin and her eyes shifted to the Kitchen. “Please take him home Ino unless you are drunk.”

“No I am not.” She shook her head and pulled Naruto from the couch.

Deidara had waited till Ino and Karin had taken him from the house before heading into the kitchen, silently glad that he and Itachi were coming down from their highs as Sai began to rage against the door to get his attention. He did just as he was told and he wasn’t quiet and they finished just as the yelling had begun. Hidan still had Sasuke in a head lock while Kisame had a bloody Gaara by the back of his shirt.

Hinata, Tenten and a few others were quickly picking up the split drinks and broken bottles from the kitchen floor, barely making a sound when they would place the items in the garbage bags.

It was a clear sign that the Halloween party was over.

“So noone is going to talk huh?” Pein raised an eyebrow.

“You can let me go Hidan.” Sasuke muttered. “Im not going to attack him.”

“I can’t unless Pein says it’s alright.” Hidan adjusted his arms.

Deidara did say a word but drew his fist back punching Gaara with all his might knocking him completely out, (he already knew what had happen because finally the looks Gaara had been giving naruto were seen clearly) and Gaara’s head jerked to the side sending a tooth flying from his mouth and landing on the counter. The blonde gritted his teeth wanting to hit him again but stopped himself.

“He tried to force himself upon Naruto.” Deidara answered Pein’s question.

“I see.” Pein nodded, “Where is Naruto?”

“Ino and Karin are taking him home. He was so fucking distraught he was speaking in German.” Deidara looked to Sasuke, “You have his keys right?”

Sasuke nodded. “Yes I have them.”

“Hidan release him, Sasuke take Narutos car home to him.” Pein ordered.

“I better not catch him near Naruto again, Sasori.” Sasuke spat and left the kitchen with Itachi behind him.

“Go ahead Deidara.” Sasori nodding to Sasukes warning and touching his friends shoulder with glanced at Gaara. “We will deal with him.”

“Thank you Sasori.” He nodded, walking past the small crowd towards the door.

////

The alcohol had already buzzed its way through his system once he arrived home. He thanked his cousin and Ino for bringing him home and told them that he would be alright and he would see them at school but they weren’t convinced. They didn’t leave till the Uchiha brothers and Deidara stepped foot into the house. Sasuke had actually hugged them both before bolting up the stairs towards Narutos room.

“Thank you for staying with him girls.” Deidara pulled them into a hug at the open door.

“What did they do to Gaara?” Ino asked, afraid to return home to the bloodbath.

Deidara looked down at his bruised knuckle, “Don’t need to worry about it right now. Go home and get some sleep Hinata and your friends are cleaning up the rest of the house for you.”

“Alright, thank you Deidara.” Ino nodded to him, taking step out of the house first.

“See you later Dei.” Karin waved him off and pulled Ino from the porch towards the driveway.

He closed the door, locking the deadbolt once he was unable to see the lights of their car and pressed his head against the door in a sigh. He didn’t know how Naruto was doing. He was sure Sasuke was up there with him but was that all the comfort he needed? A firm touched the middle of his back, running up to his neck and massaged it.

“You hit him pretty hard.” Itachi chuckled, “Please don’t ever hit me that hard.”

“I don’t think I would ever be that pissed at you though.” Deidara faced him and showed him his hand. “It’s going to be bruised for weeks.”

“You did knock his tooth out.” Itachi pointed out, turning off the light and following him up the stairs.

“Well the little fucker deserved it.” Deidara closed his bedroom door and took off hid Gandalf hat. “Do you want to take a shower with me?” He wiggled his hips, “I still feel your cum leaking from my abused hole.”

“I’ll abuse it more if you want me too.” Itachi shot back.

“Depends how long it takes you to undress.” Deidara waddled to his bathroom.

////

Gently he opened the door looking around the room for Naruto but didn’t see him, instead he heard the water running for a shower and took it as the perfect opportunity to speak with him. He didn’t know if he wanted to be touched so he sat on the counter with his hands in his lap, lightly kicking his feet back and forth. He heard a few sobs from the shower as he looked down at the dried blood on his hands. Narutos clothing was scattered across the floor, his pirate hat thrown into the jet tub at the end of the shower and the boots tossed into the closet scuffing the wall they’d bounced off of.

“Naruto.” He whispered, not wanting to startle him.

He didn’t answer.

“Naruto.” He said a little louder.

Through the frosted glass of the shower he seen Naruto wipe his face either from the water or tears he didn’t know. He just wanted to join him and hold him. He kicked off his shoes and took off the cloak, not caring about the rest of the clothing and opened the shower door. Narutos eyes were puffy and red, his nose the same color causing Sasukes heart to sink.

Closing the door, he gathered Naruto in his arms, his hands securely around his back while fingers played with his hair. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke after a few minutes, his fingers gripping the shirt Sasuke still wore tightly while his face was buried into his chest. He mumbled something into Sasukes chest. A mixture of German and English.

“I don’t understand Naru.” Sasuke whispered.

“ _It’s my fault._ ” He turned his head to the side but his grip on Sasukes shirt never faltered.

“ _No it’s not your fault._ ” Sasuke replied to him in German. “ _It will never be your fault_ ”

“When did you learn German?” Naruto sniffled and looked up at him surprised.

“I've been practicing for a while.” He smiled. “Im not going to let him near you again, I will always be here to protect you Naruto, from now on. He’s never going to come near you as long as you and I are together.” He kissed the top of his wet head. “He will never touch you again, I promise.”

“Thank you Sasuke.” He muttered and tightened his grip even further.

For a while they stayed like that, the water beating down on Narutos back while they continued to hold one another and Sasuke ran his hand up and down narutos back but never going below the dip in his back. They swayed with one another till Naruto took a step back, pulling Sasuke further under the water and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Button by button till the wet material clung to his built frame. Tan fingers traveled upward, over defined abs ghosting erect pectorals till his fingers hooked into the collar of his shirt and he pulled it from his shoulders slowly, enjoying the face Sasuke made when his fingertips touched his skin.

He draped the shirt over the side of the shower wall and took Sasukes hand in his, using his other hand to gather water in his palm and pour it over his knuckles, wetting the blood. Softness ran through the mess, revealing pale skin underneath the red as the water washed it down the drain. Nothing was said between the two just the sound of the running water and the small booms of thunder from outside.

Sasuke was lucky Naruto had a built in shelf inside his shower as he backed him up against the wall, capturing the blonde in a series of kisses and his tongue running along his bottom lip carefully, asking for entrance. Sasuke felt him tilt his head up, opening his mouth just a little as his fingers rested on his pants, hesitating as if he didn’t know if he wanted to unbutton them.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want too.” Sasuke whispered against his lips. “Im content with just being able to kiss you like this.”

A clasp of thunder rattled the window and Sasukes soaked pants hit the tile floor. The article of clothing kicked away from their space to near the back wall leaving both of them completely naked under the hot water.

Naruto pulled Sasuke against him, their erect members rubbing against one another and he gasped, his head turning to the side giving Sasuke the chance to dip his head down and press his lips to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Another clad of thunder rang through the bathroom as Naruto grasped both of their member in gently fingers, using the water as lube and pumping from the base to their tips, his thumbs sliding over both slits and back down again till they groaning into each other’s neck, Sasukes fingers pressing into the tile wall beside narutos head at the pleasure running through his body.

“Im so close.” Sasuke moaned, biting down just below Narutos earlobe.

But Naruto stopped his strokes abruptly. Instead he wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck motioning for him to pick him up and that is what Sasuke did. Narutos back was pressed against the shower wall just below the shower head, thighs clutching hips in a death grip while the water beading between them as they kissed and Naruto jerked his head back unexpectedly into a hand that was moved quickly by Sasuke when he pushed the head of his cock into Naruto without warning. The overwhelming feeling had him adjusted his hips, sinking down further till Sasuke was fully covered in his tight heat.

“Fuu—uck.” Naruto groaned using his thigh muscles to lift himself from Sasuke hips and back down again, slowly getting into a rhythm that gave each of them pleasure. His fingers grasped raven locks and he moaned each time Sasuke hit that bundle of nerves with the downward motions. Lowering his head he locked eyes with black. The emotions lingering just on the rim of those black pupils told Naruto that Sasuke was always going to be there for him, to protect him like he had said and he felt the emotional connection he did the first time they made love. The strong overwhelming feeling to cry bubbling to the surface but he stopped himself when Sasuke grasped his neglected cock.

The pleasure from the inside and outside was just too much. He clawed at the shower wall behind him, feeling each of Sasukes thrust pick up speed, he knew his lover was close from his panting breath that was mixed with his own and he clenched his muscles around Sasukes throbbing cock in a death grip till his felt himself explode over Sasuke chest and hand, the water washing it away quickly.

He continued thrusting down on Sasuke knowing that his thighs were going to be sore with how hard he was gripping Sasukes waist but he didn’t care. His only thoughts were the pleasurable pulses his afterglow was sending into his lover. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his hips jerking forward a few times before Naruto clashed their mouths together, tongues fighting for dominance and Sasuke released himself deep inside Naruto, vision going white behind closed eyelids.

They remained linked together, the sound of the thunder and rain mixed as one on the outside of the window while their pants bounced off the shower walls. Naruto remained in Sasukes arms, the others cock buried deep in his heat and he quickly wiped the tears away with his hand that was tangled in Sasuke hair. Naruto groaned as Sasuke pulled from him, the feeling of hot cum leaking from between his cheeks and running down the back of his thighs as his feet touched the tile floor.

“I love you Naruto.” Sasuke declared in a hush voice. “That will never change.”

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto cried as he pulled Sasuke in for another passion filled kiss.

After they actually showered and dressed, Sasuke crawled into bed first as Naruto turned off the light. The storm still raged on outside and lightening would brighten up the room followed by a clack of thunder. Pale fingers played with blonde strands from the one who was lying on his chest, nails raking gently across the scalp and up till the tip of his long spikes were no longer between his fingers.

The events from this evening seemed to ware out the blonde because a few strokes of his hair and he was fast asleep but Sasuke was still wide awake. The emotional connection he felt in the shower was the same one Naruto felt the first time they had sex. He only knew because he felt Narutos chest heave after he came and a hand leaving his hair in an attempt to wipe away the tears that were shed. He could have sworn he heard soft piano music playing while they made love in the shower.

A song of dedication and love, a feeling Sasuke hadn’t felt in a long time and it sparked the flame that he had once doubted himself on. It was always there, burning for Naruto if just needed to be kindled once more and tonight it was. Seeing him so distraught and him trying to say what had happened...what could have happened more if he hadn't got up and went looking for him could have put a huge strain on their relationship. He knew the blonde was still wary about it and he turned over, gathering the sleeping blonde to his chest, placing a lingering kiss to his forehead and wrapped his arms around him securely.

“You are not going to alone...” Sasuke murmured falling into sleep “...Never.”

“Never.” Naruto repeated, snuggling further into Sasuke chest.


	15. Sorry isnt enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara tries to speak with Naruto after everything.

“Do you think Naruto is going to be okay?” Hinata asked, leaning back on the couch at Ino’s house. Once she was done helping cleaning up the kitchen, she plopped down next to Sai still a bit drunk.

“Well after what they did to Gaara, I don’t think they will come in contact with one another for a long time.” He shrugged, “I mean Deidara hit him so hard he lost a tooth.”

“Are you serious?” She turned and looked at him.

Sai nodded, “Yes he did, and I wiped it from the cabinet when we were cleaning. It was gross.”

“I didn’t think Deidara had that in him.” Shino commented.

“To be honest I don’t think anyone thought he had it in him.” Hinata chuckled. “I guess we will see what happens on Monday when we return to school.”

“I can’t wait.” Sai clapped his hands.

“For him to get murdered, I don’t think that is very polite to think of your friend.” Izuna sat down, a beer still in his hand.

“Who said I was Gaara friend?” Sai shot back.

“I just assumed.” Izuna frowned.

“We are Sasuke and Narutos friend before Gaara’s and after what happened tonight. I don’t know if I can look at him the same.” Hinata sighed.

“Naruto is one for head-butting isn't he?” Shikamaru said plopping down on the floor next to Hinata. “The knot on Gaara’s eye is probably going to be there forever.”

“Well the fucker deserves it.” Hinata said as Temari passed by with her elder brother who was carrying Gaara over his shoulder. She wondered if she had heard her say he deserved is as they left out the front door. She wasn’t the best of friends with Temari but what happened to Naruto this evening was unacceptable and she didn’t know where their friendship would go from here but she knew it cut out Gaara.

“She’s right you know.” Ino made her presence known, sitting beside Shika on the floor. “He did deserve it and it could have happened to any of us.”

“Is Naruto alright Ino?” Sai asked,

She sighed, “He ran upstairs to his room when we got him home and luckily they arrived a few seconds later.”

“I really thought Sasuke was going to kill him.” Izuna took a drink of beer. “Sasuke is trained in two types of martial arts, kickboxing and jujutsu. Im surprised he held back as much as he did.”

“That was Sasuke holding back?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah.” Izuna nodded. “A few years ago he and I were practicing at my home and he kicked me through a wall. I learned my lesson.”

“Well im not going to antagonized the Uchiha anymore.” Kiba slurred from under the table, his hand coming up and looking up at the bottle of water that was sitting in the middle of the glass table. “Hinata…darling im so thirsty.” He groaned.

With her foot she tried to push it closer to him but when his hand missed they all laughed.

“Well I guess you can suffer.”

“Uuughhhh”

////

Naruto turned the engine off, the key still sitting in the ignition while the key chains swaying back and forth slowly as the car cooled down in the parking lot of the school Monday morning. He didn’t want to go inside, he didn’t want to see the others or even that one.

He was still so confused with what happened that he didn’t know where to begin. He and Gaara were becoming the best of friends, they played video games, studied and his parents like him as much as they liked Sasuke but after this how was he to just give it all up. How was he to explain his situation to his mother and father when they ask him why Gaara doesn’t come over anymore? He didn’t think he would be able to explain it and he wouldn’t be able bypass the subject either because his mother would corner him and it would be all over.

A loud thump made him jerk in his seat and he looked up to see Kiba, spread across the hood his car with a huge grin on his face. The green book bag strapped to his back, giving him a hunch and Naruto chuckled.

“Awwww I got you to smile.” Kiba stood up. “I win.”

Pulling the key from the ignition he exited the car, “It’s only because you look like a turtle with your bag.”

“Well there is a ton of books in it.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Why are you waiting in the parking lot like a creeper?” Naruto asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and closing the car door.

“Cant a man wait for his bestfriend…damn?” Kiba wiped a fake tear from his cheek and began to fake cry, “I feel like you’re replacing me.”

“I couldn’t ever replace you dog breathe.” Naruto opened the door to the school, “Besides I don’t think I would be able to find someone that smells like you.”

“You mean wet dog?” Shino asked, joining them on their walk down the hallway towards the courtyard.

“How did you know I was going to say that?” Naruto laughed.

“How can you not smell him?” Hinata chuckled from behind them.

“Is it pick on Kiba day?” He asked, throwing his hands in the air and walking away from them all in a rage of muttering.

“Yes, you were the first one drunk at Ino’s party.” Neji rolled his eyes and followed behind everyone with Hinata outside to the small table they always sat at. “Which indicates that Mondays are now officially pick on Kiba day.”

“I second that.” Naruto nodded, and took a seat on the bench under the huge oak tree.

“NARUUUTTTOOOOO!!!!” A yell came from across the courtyard and he had enough time to look up before blonde covered his vision and he landed on his back with Ino above him on the metal table.

“It’s only been a day Ino.” He chuckled.

“Yes but can’t I miss you for that one day?” She asked through her laughter, she took the seat next to him on the table, straightening out her shirt. She wanted everything to seem normal around him and her being her perky self was the way.

“It’s weird for you to miss me is all?” He lowered his eyes at her before grabbing her cheeks gently. “Are you even the real Ino? What have you done with her…you clone?”

“That’s always going to be Ino Pig, Naruto.” Sakura chuckled.

“And no one can miss your forehead Sakura.” Izuna commented, throwing his book bag down.

Sakura glared at him, “Why does everyone comment about my damn forehead.” she pushed her bangs over her forehead to hid it.

“It’s because you do.” Sasuke said from behind Naruto, “You could land a jet on that runway.”

“That’s so unfair.” She frowned, “You’re an asshole Sasuke.”

Sasuke grabbed the back of Narutos shirt, pulling him down on the table and leaned over him, his nose touching the others and he smiled. Blue eyes looked into black and smile spread across his face. A pair of lips leaning in and capturing the blonde in a sweet kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto touch his hair and his thumbs rubbed across Narutos cheek.

“Hello Love.” Sasuke muttered against his lips.

Naruto blushed, “Hi Sasuke.”

Ino made a gagging noise before laughing, “Your love makes me sick but it’s cute.”

“Cute?” Naruto sat up and looked at her. “How can it make you sick and be cute at the same time?”

“I never thought of love as cute, please could you explain for me Ino?” Neji asked, grabbing his backpack.

She leaned against Naruto trying to figure it out, “Well, it’s like if you and Tenten were to get together.”

Neji blushed and turned his head.

“The love that you and she would share would be cute. She would look at you with the love struck eyes and her face would flush its self and it would be all over.”

Neji shook his head, “That would never happen.”

Neji didn’t stay, even when Naruto and Ino both protested. Maybe they made him uncomfortable with that example. They didn’t see anything wrong with it but the blush that covered both of their faces wasn’t over looked. Ino had seen the stolen glances in the hallways, the way they would brush hands when passing for class and how she would meet him in the back of school for him to walk her home even though she lived across the street from the school.

“You shouldn’t point out their secret that easily.” Sakura looked up at Ino as the bell rang.

“And why not?” Ino asked, getting down from the table with the help of Naruto, making sure her skirt didn’t snag on the metal. “They shouldn’t hide it, these two dorks came out with their relationship.” She pointed to Naruto and Sasuke, “Why can’t they come out with their love?”

“Because we all know how the Hyuga Family is.” Sakura opened the door to the east side of the building and looking around for Hinata. When she didn’t see her she continued, “Noone is good enough for the Hyuga family. Why do you think Hinata has been single all this time, the only one she had ever showed interest for was Naruto and he’s so hung up on Sasuke he would never know if anyone liked him. She only dated Kiba for two weeks before daddy made her break it off with him because he wasn’t good enough.”

“She’s not my type.” Naruto commented from behind them.

Sakura’s head whipped around, “I forgot your class was this way.”

“Im sure you did.” He frowned, “and I did notice, but I chose to ignore it.” He said and slipped into his first hour.

“Good job keeping your mouth shut forehead.” Ino laughed.

“Suck a nut Ino pig.” Sakura shot back.

////

Gaara didn’t come to school for two week after the Halloween incident. The beating he received when he returned home from Sasori was worse than the punch of Deidaras and he didn’t know why they had done it. Noone spoke to why he was beat and even afterward when he asked questions they remained silent. His cheek and nose were still bruised, his head hurt tremendously and now he was unable to fall asleep when he wanted too. He even started to take pills but they just got him high and sleep never followed.

He felt horrible, worse than horrible to be honest. At first he didn’t quite understand why noone would interact with him. His text messaged and phone calls from all his friends were unanswered or would ring once and to voicemail. Even the ones from Naruto. As a friend he left many voicemails and even attempted to go to his house where his father stated he wasn’t home.

He didn’t know what he had done, noone would tell him till Kankuro cornered him in the kitchen while he was trying to call Naruto one night. Thanksgiving break was a few days away and he wanted to hang out for a while but that wasn’t going to happen it seemed.

“Stop trying.” He yelled, grabbing the cellphone from his hands and slamming it down on the cabinet. “Deidara and Sasori both have forbade you to contact him.”

“For what fucking purpose though?” Gaara yelled back, “I don’t even fucking know what I have done.”

Temari looked up from her homework, books spread out on the kitchen table and a pen in her hand, “Were you really that drunk?”

“I don’t remember anything from Halloween, if I did I would be able to answer for myself.” He explained, “Why won’t anyone tell me what the fuck I did?” he pushed his brother away from him.

“You tried to molest Naruto.” Temari stated, pointing her pin at him, “You had Ino pull him from Sasukes side and cornered him in the laundry room where you then proceeded to pin him against the door and unbuckle his pants before he head butted you and ran out of the kitchen.” She dropped her pen on the book infront of her. “Smack dab into Sasuke. So the bruise on your back and shoulder are from the Uchiha where he slammed you onto the counter, the knot on your forehead that just went away was from Naruto head butting you and the busted jaw and broken nose was from Deidara when he punched you the fuck out.”

Gaara rubbed his cheek, he did remember Deidara punching him. He lost a tooth with that punch. Now he was questioning himself better yet why they allowed this to happen.

“So you guys let me become a punching bag.” Gaara glared at his siblings.

“It’s called justice Gaara.” Sasori said entering the house, hearing most of their conversation. “I have known this group for a very long time and what they did was to get back at you for what you did to naruto. Do I blame them, no I don’t because you got what you deserved.” He sat the bag done on the table, “And I believe you got what you deserved when I beat the shit out of you in the back yard like we are white trash.”

Gaara looked between his siblings, “And you two didn’t intervene? What kind of shitty brother and sister are you?”

“Ones that don’t want their ass kicked in the same manner.” Temari answered, picking up her phone and smiling. “Shikamaru is here, I’ll be home later this evening.”

She closed her books, piling them in a neat stack before grabbing her bag and out the door she went.

Gaara looked at the calendar on the wall, it was the second Saturday of the month which meant the jam session they always had would be in an hour. In a huff he grabbed his phone from the counter and headed to his room. Kiba’s house was a forty minute walk from his own and if he left now he would be able to catch Naruto outside and finally be able to speak with him. Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, he popped the latch on his window and left the house heading east.

////

Naruto parked his dodge in the street infront of Kiba’s house a little past 4pm and pulled out his ringing phone. A funny picture of Sasuke lite up the screen and he smiled to himself before answering the call. He could hear the music in the back ground and the loud mouth of Suigetsu yelling about the video game they were playing.

“Having fun?” Naruto asked and turned the car off, leaning back in his seat with his feet off the pedals.

_“Hang on I’ll go somewhere where you can hear me_ ”

“You are yelling into the phone receiver I can hear you just fine.” Naruto rolled his eyes even though Sasuke couldn’t see him. “It’s me you can’t hear”

Naruto listened to the back ground noise, the loud yelling from his friend was beginning to fade till it was nothing but Sasukes breathing in the phone. _“There now I can hear you”_

“Damn did you go to the basement?” Naruto asked.

_“Im damn well near it.” He groaned and leaned against the wall. “Are you are Kiba’s house?”_

“Yes I am safe at Kiba’s house.” Naruto chuckled, “If you were so worried you should have just come with me.”

_“I would have if all your friends actually liked me.” Sasuke shot back through the phone._

“Kiba and Ino both like you.” Naruto protested, “So does Choji.”

_“Now I know you are lying to me.” Sasuke chuckled and changed the subject, “Are you coming to my house after your jam session?”_

“Don’t I always.” Naruto said into the phone.

_“When you are really determined you cum last, don’t worry ill make you cum last tonight if you want me too?” Sasuke commented with a laugh. “I will see you later tonight Naruto”_

“Pervert.” Naruto smiled, “I will see you tonight S’uke. I love you.”

_“Love you too Naru”_

Exciting the car, Naruto hung up the phone and quickly looked up to having his name called. In a panic he looked around, hoping someone from inside the house would come out but when the redhead approached the front end of his car he gripped the phone harder and kept the door open.

Seeing his bruised face and crooked nose brought back the memories from that night, the knot on his forehead his brother had told him about was finally gone but he would still see the outline. He didn’t want to be here, if he had any sense he would get back in his car and leave but he didn’t. He stayed where he stepped out, feet planted to the ground and the car door as well as the front end of the car in his way.

“What do you want Gaara?” Naruto asked in a low voice, his words drenched with irritation. They had been avoiding paths for almost a month, why of all the days did he decide approach him. What had changed?

“I wanted to see if you were alright.”

“To see if I am alright,” He repeated sarcastically and pointed to himself with his phone, “I should be asking you that, have you seen your face?”

“You can thank your brother for my face,” He took a step forward but Naruto jumped back away from the door and looked at the house once again. “I didn’t come here to frighten you even more than you already are. I actually came to apologize.”

Naruto eyes him, “Apologize?”

“Yes, I came to apologize to you for my actions on Halloween.” He began, “I wasn’t in my right mind at the time with the alcohol I had consumed and it wasn’t right for me to try and molest you.”

“Your apologies do not make up for what you were going to do to me.” Naruto almost yelled and took the step forward from where he had jumped. “You were going to molest me in the laundry room, had me pinned to the fucking door.” He slammed the door to his car and the front door to the house opened but he ignored whoever was coming from the house, “You told me that you were going to make feel good even after I protested. What kind of friend does that to another person? You’re not a friend at all if you have to force yourself upon another Gaara.”

“Naruto I—I”

“I don’t want to fucking hear it Gaara.” Naruto slammed his hand down on his car hood. “What you tried to do to me was unspeakable and I don’t think I can ever call you my friend after that.” A hand touched his shoulder. “Get the fuck out of here. I don’t want to see you.”

“So much for being a good friend Naruto.” Gaara shot back.

“You mother fucker.” Naruto growled, pocketing his phone and stepping around the car, his fist drew back and connected with the bruise he already had on his cheek.

“Damn.” Sai muttered at the door, Ino quickly bolting past him towards Naruto. Kiba was already grabbing him, pulling him back towards the house and his words running through Narutos head.

None of them expected him to show up at the house and them hearing naruto yell from outside the basement window had them all running up the stairs towards the source. Hana eyed Kiba as he ran through the kitchen to the door and outside. She knew a little about what had happened at the Halloween party and told Hidan that she would watch out for him when he was at the house.

She walked past them all, ordering Kiba to take Naruto into the house away from his car while she crossed her arms and glared at Gaara.

“You know you aren’t supposed to be over here.” She began, “I have to tell Hidan or Sasori when you are over here you know that right?”

“So a tattle tell you are?” He snapped.

She looked up from her phone, “I wouldn’t say tattle tell no...I would say watching out for a younger person.” She hit send. “You have about ten minutes to leave.” She waved to him and turned towards the house. She did a brief check, looking over her shoulders to see if he was still standing there but the street was empty before sending another text to Hidan that he had left and returned to what she had been doing in the first place.

-

In the basement, Naruto paced back and forth infront of the drum set with his eyes cast to the floor and hand on his chin. The thoughts running through his head was that of a mad man. What kind of asshole would want to show his face to another after what had happened? Why apologize when he knew something like that would happen. Narutos knuckles ached from the punch and he was half tempted to leave and go straight to Sasukes house.

He didn’t even want to jam at the moment. He wasn’t feeling the mood to sit at the piano and play the keys like he originally wanted to do. No...He wanted to pound on Gaara a bit more. To relieve the frustration he was feeling that had been pent up for a while now.

“Naruto, you’re pacing a path in the rug.” Kiba commented, “Just take a seat and let’s play.”

“Where does he get the balls to come to me?” Naruto whispered, looking up at his friend.

“What?”

“Where does he get the balls to come and speak to me after what he had done?” Naruto repeated, “He’s clearly out of his fucking mind.”

“I don’t know what’s going through his mind but I can tell that telling Sasuke is going through your head and I don’t think that is a good idea.” Ino spoke and Naruto gave her a look. “Yes you heard me. I mean Sasuke already hates Gaara and now hearing that he came here to see you would be even worse.” She shrugged her shoulders, “He might even try and fight Gaara again like he did at the party.”

“There is no point in getting mad about it Naruto,” Choji said, “Hidan and Deidara already took care of him, that’s why his face looks like that. I was told that Deidara wailed on him till his knuckles bled.”

“He did?” Naruto stopped pacing and stared at his friend.

“Yes, your brother fucked him up he even lost a few more teeth.” Shika nodded. “Ino asked us to help her clean and I found it. To be honest I didn’t think that your brother had it in him.”

“Why does everyone say that?” Naruto asked, taking a seat at the piano bench. “Deidara is a lot stronger than he looks.”

“Maybe that’s why we doubt him all the time.” Hana said from the stairs, pulling all their attention to her. “Are you alright Naruto?” She slide her phone in her pocket, “Hidan said he is already on his way over here so he will be here till you leave. Are you going home after this or somewhere else?”

“Im going to Sasukes after this.” He answered, hitting the on button on the keyboard.

“I will let him know when he arrives.” She waved them off and headed back upstairs, “Have fun down here.” She closed the basement door.

“Anyways…let’s ignore that twat and play.” Shika twiddled the drum sticks in his fingers.

“I second that.” Kiba nodded, standing and lowering the guitar.

For the rest of the evening, the argument with Gaara outside was forgotten. Noone spoke about it, instead they let the music flow through them. The hardcore sounds of In This Moment and Korn running through their fingertips. Naruto was even able to find a piano version of one of Ino’s favorite songs and she danced when he played it for her.

Once Hidan had arrived, he joined the teens down in the basement, sitting in the back watching them play as if he really was the audience and even tried to get Naruto to sing a few lines for the fun of it but when he didn’t he kept quiet and played on his phone. After their session, Naruto offered to take Choji home since Shika needed to speak with Kiba.

“We will see you guys at school.” Naruto waved to them and followed Choji and Hidan up the stairs.

Shikamaru leaned down, staring up at the basement door and waited for it to close fully before he began to speak. He sat the drum sticks down in the holder and leaned against the wall.

“What did you want to speak about Shika?” Kiba asked.

“You never want to speak with us afterward.” Ino teased, “Did you have an epiphany while we were playing?”

“Actually no but if you guys keep being dicks I won’t tell you.” He chuckled.

Kiba rolled his eyes, “Come on man im hungry.”

“Don’t let the poor dog breathe starve.” Sai chuckled.

“Fine…fine I will tell you.” He smiled, “So a few days ago I have a meeting with the record guy.”

“You met with the record guy.” Ino’s eyes lit up.

Shika nodded, “Yes I did. He has been pestering me for weeks now to meet up and he flew all the way here to speak about Naruto and the rest of us.”

“We all have already agreed that we aren’t going to be a band unless Naruto joins us as well.” Kiba spoke. “If I remember right we have already had this conversation.”

“I know and I told him that and you didn’t let me finish Kiba.” He continued, “I also told him Naruto doesn’t want to be in the spot light because of a family member but he has given me a few.”

Ino eyes him, crossing her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean a few? A few months? A few years? What?”

“He has given me a year and half, which is odd because that’s what Sai suggested in the beginning.” Shikamaru answered her, “He said that usually something devastating has to happen or something along those lines and before you ask, NO im not going to break up Sasuke and Naruto.” He noticed everyone had been holding their breath, “Pein asked me the same thing since he overheard the conversation. Also he plays the guitar. Asuma stated we need two more guitar players. Pein said he plays bass and his brother plays the electric guitar so I gave him a few songs we have played and he stated that he would take a look while he wasn’t busy with school.”

“Are you planning on them to break up or something?” Ino asked, “Because with everything that happened I don’t think Sasuke and Naruto will be breaking up.”

Shika shook his head, “I already told you I wasn’t going too. We have a year and six months. Sasuke is an asshole and im sure it will happen on its own.”

“Now you sound like an asshole.” Sai commented, “But I will go along with your plan.”

“If you want to be in the band you will.” Shika teased.

“Bitch I would suck your dick to be in the band.” Sai winked.

“Let’s not go that far,” Kiba shook his head, “But I will go along with the plan.”

“As will i.” Ino nodded.

////

“Wow did I make it here before the speed demon Sasuke?” Naruto Said, leaning against his car as Sasuke exited his own in the driveway. His black and orange hoodie was zipped all the way up to his neck and his legs were crossed infront of him. The house behind him was dark, not even the porch light was on and the empty driveway indicated that both his mother and father were gone. Across the street, he had watched his mother and father in the dining room eating dinner. His father’s shoulders shaking as he laughed at something his mother was saying.

“Im not a speed demon.” Sasuke countered pulling his attention from the other house, closing his car door and glancing at Naruto from over the top of the car.

“Don’t say my car has more horsepower than yours does because we both know that isn’t true.” Naruto chuckled, following him from the driveway to the front door. He teasingly ran his hand down Sasukes back, stopping at the hem of his jeans before slipping a hand inside.

“Stop it.” Sasuke chuckled wiggling away from narutos touch trying to unlocking the door and head into the house

 “Where are your parents?” Naruto asked, following him into the house and closing the door behind him.

“Dad and mom decided to go on a trip for their anniversary.” Sasuke flipped on the light in the living room. “They won’t be back till after thanksgiving.”

“Well damn aren’t you lucky a whole house to yourself,” Naruto kicked his shoes off at the door, and unzipped his jacket to reveal the mesh undershirt. “To do whatever you want or whoever you want and they can be as loud as you want them to be.” He clasped his hands behind his back and walked a few paces infront of Sasuke than stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“What are you suggesting?” Sasuke lowered his eyes when Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder.

“Im just saying.” He smirked, “You have a whole house to yourself and I wouldn’t have to be quiet like I normally am.” He shedded his jacket once he reached the stairs. “The sounds that you could draw from me might be even more of a turn on than normal.”

“How about we find out?” Sasuke groaned, the tightness in his pants becoming even more uncomfortable. “You have three seconds to get up those stairs and be naked by the time I lock the front door.”

“Yes Sir.” Naruto winked and dashed up the stairs, stripping clothing as he went. Sasuke quickly locked the door, heading up the stairs and stripping off cloths off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> Kudoes and comment!!  
> Sam


	16. Christmas (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time skip between November to December.

(Christmas Part one.)

Kushina held her arm up, handing Deidara the star that went on top of the Christmas tree as they continued to decorate for the season. Winter in Konoha was perfect. The entire Uchiha district as well as the Hyuga district decorated for the season. Every house on the block hung light corner to corner of the roofs, huge wreaths hung on the front doors or in windows while the snow covered the yards in a blankets of white fluff.

She loved that she was able to cuddle up by the fireplace, a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hand while her feet and legs were wrapped in a blanket and a book on her lap.

Outside, Minato and Naruto were hanging up the Christmas lights around the house. The blue and white icicle lights catching her attention every time Minato would have Naruto plug them in to test and see if they were working. Glancing at the clock she stood up, stretching her legs from the sitting position she had been in for a while.

“You continue to decorate the tree. I'm going to go and start dinner.” She patted Deidara on the shoulder and headed for the kitchen, grabbing and apron from the hall closet on her way.

“Alright mom I got this.” He yelled to her, opening the next box with the tinsel and glass bulbs. He carefully looped each bulb with a metal hook, studying the tree for a perfect place to display it and smiled when the tree was decorated perfectly. A true work of art when he stood back and nodded at his handy work. The front door opened to his father and brother, both of them dusting off their shoes on the tile entryway and hanging up their coats.

“Damn it colds out there.” Naruto rubbed his hands together and breathing on them to warm up his frozen fingertips. He inhaled a deep breath and hummed at the smell. “Is mom cooking Dei?”

“Yes she is.” Deidara nodded, closing the tote was packing. “She didn’t tell me what she was making though.”

“Whatever it is, it smells good.” Minato smiled at his son.

“Did you get all the lights hung?” Deidara asked, switching the totes and opening the lid.

“Yeah, dad almost slipped and fell though.” Naruto tried not to laugh, “If I wouldn’t have caught him he would have landed in the bushes with a blow out back.”

“You weren’t supposed to tell anyone that.” Minato playfully punched his son in the shoulder. “Please don’t tell your mother she will have a cow.”

“Your secret is safe with us dad.” Deidara saluted him, handing Naruto the garland to drape over the fire place.

Naruto neatly hung the predecorated garland over the mantel, adjusting the decorative bulbs that were facing the back wall and making sure they didn’t scrap the stones. He smiled to himself as he hung their stocking over the fireplace like his mother always did as Deidara stood beside him.

“You made one crooked.” He stated, taking a step forward and fixing the stocking. “Mom will go crazy if they aren’t straight you know.”

“Oh I know.” Naruto laughed, “How long is your winter break?”

“It starts tomorrow and we don’t go back till like the 10th or 11th of January. I don’t know, Itachi keeps track of that stuff for me.” He shrugged his shoulders, “He gets me up and tells me I have so many minutes to get to class.”

“You’re hopeless.” Naruto sat down on the couch, till his brother made him stand up again.

“He’s like my own personal palm pilot.” Deidara grinned.

“I don’t want to know anything else.” Naruto shook his head. “Let’s change the subject, what is mom cooking?”

“I don’t know, I already told you this.”

“It smells like tortellini.” Naruto’s mouth began to water. “I hope it’s chicken tortellini.”

“Do you ever anything besides food on your mind?” Deidara asked and Naruto shook his head. “Oh lord, well get up and help me with the rest of these totes.”

“Fine.” Naruto groaned.

Deidara made him help decorate the rest of the living room and foyer with the remaining totes that were opened, while the scent of what their mother was cooking circulated through the rest of the house. Once they were done, their father helped them place the many totes back into the basement before washing up for dinner.

Using pot holders, Kushina gently placed the hot pan in the middle of the table and removed the lid, watching the excited look on Naruto's face when he realized it was what he was craving. He rubbed his hands together in an evil fashion while looking up at his brother.

“I told you mom was making this.” He danced in his chair.

Deidara rolled his eyes, “I swear your nose is better than a dogs.”

“There is nothing wrong with that Deidara.” His mother smiled, “I'm glad you are happy about my food. You’re really going to miss this when you go to college.”

“I’ll be here every night waiting for dinner if that’s what you mean.” Naruto filled his plate. “I mean I love me some ramen, but moms cooking is where it’s at.”

“I do miss your cooking mom.” Deidara admitted, taking the tongs from his father. “We eat sometimes, Kisame and Konan are wonderful cooks but a moms home cooking is where it’s at.”

“You told me Itachi is a good cook.” Kushina pointed her fork at Deidara.

“When he is home.” He groaned. “He says our house it to noisy to study, so he has been going to the library to study and I would go with him but the library is boring.”

“Well the point of the library is to study Dei.” Minato said and took a bite. “Maybe you should study once in a while.”

“You’re not helping my cause dad.” He glared at him. “And I do study. I study at home when everyone is there and it doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Is that before or after you go to sleep?” Naruto chuckled.

“Im not entitled to answer that unless my lawyer is present.” Deidara laughed.

“So Im going to take that as a never.” Minato rolled his eyes and took a few more bites.

“Just like old times huh, husband?” Kushina chimed in and he nodded. “I forgot to tell you three, your grandparents have stated they will be coming next week to spend Christmas with us.”

Everyone stopped eating and stared at the woman like she grew a second head.

“You’re kidding right?” Deidara finally asked.

She shook her head, “No. They told me this morning.”

“Which grandparent?” Naruto questioned. “Just Grandpa and Shizune or the other.”

“Please tell me my mother hadn’t said yes?” Minato sat his fork down.

“You three act like it’s going to world war three with them all being in the same house.” She leaned back in her chair, “At least you have a set of grandparents who want to stay here.”

“You still didn’t answer the question Kushina.” Minato said her name and she jerked her head to her husband at the end of the table, the fire of irritation from his statement gleaming in her eye.

“Wrong thing to say dad.” Naruto mumbled, lowering his head.

“Your mother and your father will be plus your stepmother will be here too.” She revealed and her sons held their breaths waiting for their father to speak.

“Do you think it’s wise for all three of them to be in the same house for a week?” He asked.

“Your mother is only staying for three days.” She finished. “And she promised to behave while she is here. Besides she’s not here for him, she is here to spend time with her grandkids.”

Deidara and Naruto both finished their plates while their parents were bickering with one another. A few times Naruto looked down at his watch, noting the time and praying that Sasuke would show up earlier then they had planned but it didn’t seem it would happen till the doorbell rang. His mother looked up at the door before getting up but Naruto stopped her.

“It’s just Sasuke.” He said leaving the table to open the door.

“Hey Naruto.” Sasuke greeted him, taking a step into the house and knitting his brows at the expression on Narutos face. “What’s with that look?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He whispered, entering the dining room with Sasuke behind him.

“Good evening Sasuke.” Kushina greeted him. “What brings you here?”

“Naruto and I are doing a little bit of Christmas shopping since my parents aren’t home.” He answered, and shoved his hands in his coat to warm them.

“Have you eaten yet?” Kushina gestured to the table. “We have plenty left over.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Thank you for the offer Miss Kushina but I just got done eating dinner with Itachi.”

“She’s trying to over stuff you.” Naruto chuckled, grabbing his plate and cup, heading into the kitchen to deposit them in the sink. Sasuke leaned against the door frame waiting for him till he was done. He gave his mom a kiss on the head, slipping on his boots from earlier and grabbed his coat from the rack.

“You boys be careful.” Kushina suggested, following them to the door.

“Don’t worry we will mom.” Naruto smiled at his mom and followed Sasuke out the door to his car that was still running in the driveway. She didn’t close the door till Sasuke had pulled from the driveway and disappeared down their street.

////

Soft Christmas music played from the car speakers while they drove down the highway at a reasonable speed. Sasuke had one hand on the steering wheel and the other draped over Narutos thigh, their fingers laced together but they were able to feel each other’s warmth through the their gloves. Naruto didn’t want to admit it but he was excited. In two weeks he and Sasuke had been together for an entire year. An entire year of each other. Of course they had their ups and downs but what relationship didn’t?

It may seem a little drastic for Naruto to be excited about something so trivial because they were friends first before they even realized they liked one another but he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

“What are you grinning about, dobe?” Sasuke asked, lightly squeezing his thigh to grab his attention.

“I was just thinking is all?” He glanced down at their entwined fingers.

“Uh huh…”

“I was just thinking that in two weeks you and I have been together for a year.” He stated.

“Oh yeah?” Sasuke turned into the malls parking lot.

“I didn’t think we would last this long.” Naruto blurted, regretting what he said the moment it left his lips and he felt Sasuke lighten his grip on his thigh. He didn’t mean to say it and now he was becoming nervous when Sasuke didn’t respond.

Sasuke stayed quiet, pulling the Audi into an empty parking spot in the underground garage but kept the car running for the heat and he turned to Naruto in the passenger seat. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned the radio off. Naruto nervously began to sweat underneath his coat.

“It’s not like I would have br—broken up with you or anything. I just kind of thought you would get tired of me since I'm kind of an—annoying and there is a lot of others out there that are just like you w—who would be able to keep your interest longer than I could…I mean it’s just that--

“Naruto you’re rambling again.” Sasuke interrupted him.

“Am I?” He asked nervously, looking down between his legs at the clean floorboard.

“Naruto if I wanted anyone else I could have them.” He touched the blonde’s chin lightly making him look at him. “But I don’t want them. I want you and you alone. I find this kind of odd that you’re bringing this up now. Usually the girl in the relationship brings it up in the third or fourth month when they are having doubts.”

“I'm not the girl in the relationship.” Naruto bellowed, a light blush heating up his cheeks.

“Hn.” Sasuke did and then he asked, “What brought this on anyway.”

Instead of answering, Naruto jerked his chin from Sasuke's grasp and exited the car trying to avoid the question but Sasuke did the same. Pocketing the keys, he followed behind Naruto into the warm building. The different smells from each store hitting his nose and he cringed. Sasuke hated the mall.

Sasuke didn’t want to press the matter for now, instead he laced his fingers with Naruto's when he finally caught up with him. For a while they went store to store, making small talk with each other while Sasuke shopped for his brother and mother. He asked for Naruto's opinion on a few sweaters but Naruto shook his head, grabbing his hand and pulling him further down till they were in front of a store with the name Kitchen&Exc.

“I’ve never seen this place before.” Sasuke said walking in behind Naruto. “Did they just put it in here?”

“Well when all you ever do it study instead of hang out with your friends at the mall, you never know what kind of new stores they have.” Naruto answered.

“Smartass.” Sasuke muttered as his hand dropped to his side. “Why am I here?”

“Instead of getting your mom a new sweater that she will probably only wear once, why not get her something she will actually use and you will see her using.” He gestured to the pots and pans sets on the shelf at the back of the store. “My dad bought my mother these sets.” He pointed to a red and black set on the second shelf. "I wrapped them yesterday for him."

“Umm…”

“Sasuke your mom loves to cook.” Naruto pointed out, “I see her in the kitchen all the time. If she isn’t cooking for you, she is cooking for your dad and his coworkers. This would be the perfect opportunity to buy a new set or two. Since the remodel she does have a huge stove and I only see her use one side.”

“I don’t know if she would even use them.” He countered.

“Sasuke does your mothers pots and pans match?”

Sasuke looked to the floor, trying to remember what color the cooking wear she had. He couldn’t think of the color because he never really watched her cook for longer than a few minutes. “I really don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Naruto questioned. “Have you ever watched your mother cook?”

“Does a few minutes count?” He answered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “No it doesn’t count.”

“I never really paid attention when she cooks. All I know is she uses the big pot all the time unless she is using the rice cooker.” He shrugged.

After much debate with Naruto along with a few frustrated groans, Sasuke gave in picking out a black set along with a dark teal set that caught his eye. His mother just recently changed the scheme of her kitchen with the remodel and she went with these colors he remembered at the last minute. The woman at the register, eyeballed both boys as they carried the boxes to the counter and placed them together. Naruto beaming as she rang them both up, telling Sasuke the total and he handed her his card.

“You are going to love this set.” She winked at Naruto touching the teal box as she placed it into a bag. “Such a thoughtful husband you are.” The comment was aimed at Sasuke.

Teasingly Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs, “You are very thoughtful towards me aren’t you.”

“Hn.” Sasuke handed the bags to Naruto and signed the receipt.

While Naruto was still speaking with the cashier, Sasuke began to walk from the store, wondering when Naruto would realize he was leaving. He leaned against the railing outside the store, watching Naruto still speak with her with the same gleam in his eye like he always had when he spoke. He had to admit that where ever they went he was always able to make conversation even when he didn’t want too. After Naruto waved goodbye to her he joined Sasuke outside the store.

“Thank you for waiting for me.” Naruto smiled and wiggled the bag at Sasuke, “She said there is a wok in the black set. Whatever the hell that is.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything but chuckled instead.

“She also said that I have a very sexy husband.” Naruto laughed at the expression on Sasukes face at the comment. “What you don’t want to be married to me? I am a catch, anyone would like this ass and we are old enough to get hitched you know.”

“I never said that.” Sasuke took one of the bags from him and held his hand. “I think being married to you would be even more of a headache.” He snickered.

“Awe your words are so kind and you would be even more of a bastard than you already are wouldn’t you? No Naruto you cant have ramen for breakfast. Get your dirty clothes off the floor. Why cant you dry off after a shower?” Naruto jokingly mocked before he stopped walking and took a step closer to Sasuke. “I knew I made the right choice when I said yes.” He joked and kissed the smile from Sasukes lips.

“You’re such a dobe.” Sasuke muttered against his lips, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his blonde pressed against him. "And that wouldn't be all I would tell you to do."

“And you’re my asshole of a Teme.” Naruto groaned when Sasuke playfully bit his bottom lip.

“Making out in a public place, tsk tsk.” A voice said breaking the love birds apart and glancing at the intruder.

A Starbucks cup was in her right hand and an apron covered her clothing from the same shop they were just in. Her lavender eyes skimmed from their feet to their heads but her smiled never faded.

“Hinata, you work at Kitchen&Exc?” Naruto backed up.

“Yeah, I get bored at home. Sitting around doing nothing is a killer. So I help out every once in a while when they need me.” She answered him, “I love to cook so why not be around pots and pans all day.” She noticed the bags. “What did you buy?”

“We bought Sasuke's mom her Christmas gifts.” Naruto answered, looking down at the bags. “It’s the Rachel ray sets.”

“She will love them. I own three.” Hinata smiled, looking at her watch, “Well my break is over, I will see you two later.” She winked at Sasuke. “Have fun you two.”

“Bye Hinata.” Naruto waved her off, “Are you all done?”

Sasuke nodded, “My fathers present is being delivered in a few days.”

“What did you get him?” Naruto asked, following Sasuke down the escalator towards the parking garage.

“I got him a new grill and smoker for the back yard.” He replied. “The old one is falling apart and it’s rusted on the bottom, as for the smoker, I'm hoping he will use it. He’s been bringing home smoked meats from Obito at the police station and Mother keeps telling him to get one.”

“Do you think your dad will even use them?” Naruto glanced out the automatic sliding door.

“I hope so.” Sasuke answered, “If he doesn’t I will.”

 The snow outside had picked up from when they had first arrived and he was thankful Sasuke had parked in the parking garage. He zipped up his coat and pulled the hood over his head before turning to Sasuke to help him but he already had his hood up. Both noticed that Sasukes car was the only one still in the parking garage, even the security vehicle was parked rows away empty.

They had heard the announcement over the intercom system that the Mall would be closing soon but they were already leaving when they heard it.

Closer to the car, Sasuke popped the trunk and helped Naruto place the items they had purchased into the trunk before quickly getting into the car to avoid the cold. He rubbed his hands together as Sasuke started the car to warm it up.

“Are you fingers still cold?” Sasuke asked, gathering Narutos hands in his own to warm them.

“How are your fingers so warm?” Naruto asked, looking down at his fingers.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “I'm always warm.” He commented, “I can warm you up further if you like.”

“Oh?” Naruto raised his eyebrow, “And how do you purpose that S’uke.”

The smirk on Sasukes face spread as he pushed Narutos hood back showing his blonde hair and he captured him in a kiss. Naruto's semi-warm hands fell into his lap while the other played with the buttons on his coat, popping each one slowly till he felt nothing but his shirt. When cold air brushed against his stomach, he gasped giving Sasuke the perfect chance to shove his tongue in the blonde’s mouth. Tasting the sweet coffee he had earlier while they were walking about. The sparks of vanilla and caramel dancing on the tip of his tongue as they transferred from one to the other.

Naruto pulled back panting for breath, a few small moans leaving his mouth when he felt a hot tongue lick his earlobe and he turned his head giving Sasuke more access. Skilled fingers worked on his belt buckle and jeans. He felt the button push through the loop, the tightness on his waist loosening and he reached up cupping Sasukes cheek.

“We can—t do thi—ss here.” Naruto moaned into his ear softly, finger gripping hair to pull his face back to his own. He rested his forehead against the others, shutting his eyes and a low moan escaping his throat at the soft fingers that snuck their way into his boxers to grasp his manhood.

“Are you sure you want me to stop? You’re already so hard from just a few touches.” Sasuke whispered lustfully, loosening his grip till he barely had his hand around Narutos member and ghosted upward.

Just the action had Naruto grinding his teeth, eyes shutting tighter and his mouth opened in a panting moan. He wanted it...more than anything. He wanted to feel Sasukes hand stroking his already hardened length till he released on his fingers. He was hoping his brain and body would cooperate but it seems his body was winning the fight.

“We can just head--

“No” Naruto panted, “Don’t stop.”

Naruto captured him into a kiss once more, running his tongue over Sasukes bottom lip and when he opened his mouth, he shoved his tongue desperately into Sasukes mouth. The tip running along his top teeth till the two organs clashed together in a need, their mouths opening wider. His toes curled in his shoes when Sasuke grasped his cock once more pulling him free of the confinements of his pants, his warm fingers applying pressure to the vain on the underside from the base till he touched the tip.

“Hold your shirt up.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto did as he was told, opening his jacket more and holding his shirt up under his chin while Sasuke retrieved a small bottle of lube from the glove box. Naruto was to fuzzy headed from Sasukes motions that he wasn’t able to ask why Sasuke had a bottle of lube in his car, all he was focused on was Sasukes hot slick hand stroking his erection in the front seat of his Audi and how is thumb would gently slide over the slit mixing the small pearls with the lube.

“Fu—ck S’uke.” Naruto groaned, his hips bucking into Sasukes quickening hand.

“Don’t hold back.” Sasuke ordered before capturing the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss.

Naruto grasped the door panel, his moans increasing and he threw his head back against the seat, his other hand catching his shirt before it fell. He bit his lower lip roughly, hooded eyes watching the intensity in Sasukes eyes as the heat pooled in his lower abdomen and he released the door panel to cup Sasukes cheek.

“Im gon—na cum.” He panted before smashing their lips together. His moan of pleasure muffled by lips as he released over his lovers pale hand and Sasuke continued to stroke him till he was shaking underneath him. “Sto—op no—oo” Naruto grasped his wrist, pulling away from swollen lips and grinned at the string of saliva that connected their mouths.

Sasuke licked his lips breaking the connection before kissing him once more, groaning at their mingled taste.

Naruto waited till he caught his breath before opening his eyes to look at Sasuke and he smiled but not before Sasuke brought his cum coated hand to his mouth between them and licked his palm to his middle finger, repeating the motion till he got to his index finger.

“Open your mouth” Sasuke demanded.

Blue eyes never left Sasukes finger but he obeyed. He knew what Sasuke wanted to see and he opened his mouth leaning forward till his swollen lip touched his fingertip while his tongue darted out, pressing just above his palm and his mouth shut on the digit. Groaning softly he lapped at the cum that remained on the finger, making sure it was clean before pulling back, his lips pressed on either side of the digit till his head was resting on the back of the seat.

“Is that all you wanted--” He asked licking his lip of the remaining saliva, an eyebrow jerking upward for a moment and his voice was barely above a whisper. “--or do you want more?”

When a shiver ran through Sasuke, Naruto laid the seat down as far as it would go, a teasing position he found himself in and his hands traveled down his body to his length, giving himself a few even strokes with the remaining lube and cum that was spread over his skin. Using just his legs he kicked off his shoes and pants half way down, pushing his shoes to the back of the floorboard but Sasukes eyes never left Narutos lap.

“I want you.” He muttered reaching down and sliding the seat all the way back, giving Naruto enough time to remove what remained of his pants before Sasuke was climbing over the center console to hover above him, his knees resting between Narutos open legs on the edge of the seat.

 Naruto quickly shed his coat to the back seat, leaving only his shirt on which was pulled up and resting under his chin just like before, showing off his erect nipples and sweat covered stomach from a moment ago while Sasuke took off his top layers and unbuttoned his jeans, with the help from Naruto he slid them down enough for his erection to spring out of his boxers and Naruto gathered some of the remaining lube from himself, coating Sasukes hard on evenly.

Red eyes closed in a moan at the touch, the feeling of Narutos skilled hands stroking him till he was on the verge and he quickly grabbed Narutos hands, pinning them above his head. Naruto gave a long drawn out moan, feeling Sasuke cock thrust into him all the way in one go and he rested his feet against the dash to lift up his backside, giving Sasuke a better angle.

With one skilled hand Sasuke reached over and turned off the car not to alert anyone if someone were to see the exhaust in the cold. With their panting fogging up the dark windows no one would be able to see inside unless they saw the car moving from Sasukes erratic thrust that never waned. Sasuke was too wrapped up in the intense heat of Narutos ass and their entwined hands that were pressed into the headrest. He felt naruto push off the dash and slam back down till his cock was fully inside and he would clench at the right moment when Sasukes head touched that bundle of nerves he loved to pound into.

He watched Narutos chest rise and fall with short pants and he leaned down capturing those swollen lips in a fury of kissed that had them breathless till he released one of Narutos hand and grasping his lovers neglected cock stroking with his thrust. With the sensation of being pounded into and the firm hand wrapped around his manhood he jerked his head to the side, his mouth open in a groan of Sasukes name as he came for the second time, coating Sasukes hand and his chest. Silently hoping that he didn’t get any on Sasukes seats.

Sasuke kissed down Narutos jaw to his neck, biting down on his jugular in response to Narutos release that pulsated to the heat that was wrapped around his cock tightly. He didn’t loosen his hold Narutos neck till his orgasm peaked and he released deep inside naruto with a few jerks of his hips. He collapsed on the one below in a pant before placing sweet kissed all over his face and neck where he bit. Naruto freed his arms from Sasukes grip, wrapping them around his neck as did his legs and keeping Sasuke buried deep inside him as his cum slowly leaked from his filled hole onto the seat.

“I'm going to have a mark aren't I?” Naruto heaved and Sasuke nodded.

“I need to start carrying condemns in my car now huh?” Sasuke asked, kissing the dark mark he had made.

Naruto nodded with a chuckle, “After this…yes you defiantly do.”

////

Naruto wrapped the scarf around his neck tighter, giving Sasuke one last passionate kiss in the driveway before heading across the street to his house. His body still pulsed with the high that lingered and he could still feel Sasukes cum leaking from his entrance and he shivered at the thought that almost made him hard again despite the cold.

Entering his home, the lights in the kitchen and hallway were off and his parents were cuddled on the couch watching a Christmas story, his mother’s favorite. Below the mounted TV was a well lite fire, the smell of pine mixed with maple filled the downstairs area and he inhaled the scent with a smile.

“How was the shopping Hun?” His mother asked. “Did Sasuke get everything he needed?”

“If was great, yeah we got everything he needed.” He answered her, “I'm going up stairs to take a shower, im a bit chilled from the cold.”

Minato glanced down at his wife, the way Naruto worded his last sentence was fresh on his mind. He had never heard him speak like that, but when Kushina shook her head and noted the time. He turned back to the movie, not pressing the matter any further. He just prayed they were using protection.

He dashed up the stairs towards his room but his brother caught him at the top. His long hair was pulled back with a red ribbon and he was looking down at his watch with an eyebrow raised. Did Deidara know? Can he smell the sweat and the inside of Sasuke's car on him?

“The mall closed three hours ago.” He began, finally looking up at his brother. “What have you been doing little brother?”

Naruto blushed. Yep he knew and there was no hiding it. Slowly he pulled the scarf from his neck, blue eyes widening at the sight of the dark red and purple mark just below Naruto's ear. “I can’t hide it can I?”

“No.” Deidara shook his head. “Is he a damn vampire, it looks like he broke the skin?”

“I haven’t seen it yet.” Naruto shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. “I'm going to go and take a shower.”

Naruto quickly stripped from his clothing, turning on the shower not even waiting for it to get hot and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He hiked his leg up on the shower wall, reaching behind him and moaning slightly when he plunged two fingers inside him. He loved the feeling of Sasuke cumming inside him but the aftercare was such a bitch. He really needed to make him wear condemns more. Once he was done, he washed away what remained of Sasuke's cum down the drain thanking god that he wasn’t a girl or he probably would have been pregnant by now.

“Was it the back seat or the front seat?” Deidara's voice rang through the bathroom and Naruto dropped the shampoo bottle surprised.

“What are you doing in here?” Naruto snapped, bending down to pick up the bottle. “I locked the door.”

“I can pick any lock little brother, so your bathroom door is nothing for me.” He answered, sitting on the bathroom counter with his legs crossed underneath him. “Are you going to ignore my question or do I need to guess?”

“Im not ignoring anything?” Naruto snapped, rinsing his hair.

“So what it the front seat or the back seat?” He repeated.

Naruto paused in the shower, the water rushing over his ears and he didn’t hear the repeat of the question. Instead his answer was “Ummm.”

“The dash can be used for great leverage huh?” Deidara smirked, waiting for the answer.

“Yeah it can be.” Naruto said not realizing he just answered the question. “Shit.”

Deidara laughed, “Hahaha…I knew it. So it was the front seat.”

“Please don’t tell Itachi.” Naruto turned the water off, grabbing his town and exiting the shower with it wrapped around his waist.

“He can’t say shit about that car.” Deidara began, “Him and I have fucked in that car many times so him telling you and Sasuke not to do it is hypocritical.”

“Ewww.” He picked up his toothbrush. “I don’t really want to picture that after what conspired tonight.”

“It was a turn on though wasn’t it?” Deidara teased him and when Naruto slightly nodded, he smiled.

"It was more intense than any orgasm I have ever had before." Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

“Call it the Namikaze kink.”

“What.” Naruto arched a blonde brow.

“It seems all the men in the Namikaze line have a car sex fetish.” He jumped down the cabinet, “Dad has it too.” He exited the bathroom.

Naruto cringed.

////

Naruto and Deidara looked up from the couch as the front door opened the next day. A blonde woman in her late 50’s followed behind her son while he carried her duffle bag and suit case into the house. They stood at the entryway to the living room while her brown eyes skimmed over each of them before pulling the oldest into a brief hug.

“I haven’t seen you since you were twelve.” She pulled back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Time flies when you’re getting into trouble.” Deidara answered.

“I see that tick is gone you used to have. I'm glad you overcame it.” She smiled before moving onto the next kid. “And the brat.”

Naruto beamed, “I still am.” He hugged her. “Good to see your granny.”

“You two are a spitting image of your father when he was your ages.” She smiled ignoring the granny comment, a few of her words having the British accent. Naruto still wondered if she drank and gambled like she used too but decided not to press it till later.

Just in time their mother rounded the corner, wiping her hands on a dish towel that was draped on her apron string. “Tsunade, welcome.” She pulled her into a hug. “So glad you could join us for Christmas. Its been a long time.”

“I figured it was time I visited.” She smiled. “Where if your father?” She turned to Minato.

“Oh he won’t be here till the 23rd.” he answered her.

“Good, I will actually have time with you four before him and the cunt arrives.” They all heard the venom in her works. Deidara and Naruto exchanged a look. It was going to be a long week.


	17. Christmas (Part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN-BETA (Just a warning)

 

Three days after his grandmother had arrived, Naruto was sent to the Airport to pick up his grandfather. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he was waiting for the plane to lane and watched the other patrons around the lobby excitedly wait for their loved ones. For a while they didn’t think that is plane would depart because of the heavy snow that had fell but they received a text from Jiraiya stating when his plane would land.

The only thing he was extremely nervous about was the fact that his grandmother and his grandfather didn’t get along as well as they should and he really wasn’t ready for the bickering that would accumulate between the old people but on the good foot they would only be here for three days than gone the day after Christmas day.

“Are we going to stand here all day watching planes?” Jiraiya asked, taking a step infront of Naruto.

Jumping back, he shuffled to catch his phone that he had been till a wrinkly hand sprung out and caught it.

“I didn’t know your plane had handed.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jiraiya handed his phone back to him, “Maybe you should pay more attention.”

“Eh.” He looked around. “Where is Shizune, I thought she was coming as well.”

“She had to change her plans at the last minute. There were a few emergencies at the hospital.” He answered. “If your grandmother at the house already?”

“How did you know?” Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket as they approached the car.

“Because of your question.” He answered, opening the car door, throwing his duffle bag into the back seat and taking the passenger side.

Naruto didn’t answer, instead he started the car after clicking his seat belt and pulled from the parking lot. The music played from the radio on their way home, a comfortable silence looming over the car till they pulled into the driveway of his son’s home.

“Are we lingering in the car because you’re debating whether or not to go in?” Naruto broke the silence. “It’s been five years I think you can face her.”

“That’s easier said than done Naruto.” He frowned and opened the door.

////

“Aren't you supposed to be at home waiting for your grandfather?” A voice asked from the bed, his hair outlined the pillow he laid on while he read a book that rested on his chest.

The one he was speaking to, stood at the window that faced his home and peeked through the blinds when he heard the roar of Narutos car. His blonde hair was pulled into the half ponytail he always had and his clothing hung off his petite frame. They weren’t even Deidaras cloths. When he heard that Naruto was picking up their grandfather he ran across the street in shorts and a thin shirt, not caring that the snow was numbing his bare feet.

“Im supposed to be but im not.” He waved his covered hand at Itachi, “Thanks for the clothing. When mom said naruto was twenty minutes away I heard my grandmother bitching about him. She keeps calling my step-grandmother a cunt.” He glanced at him, “Is that word a thing in England or something?”

“Isn’t your grandmother German?” Itachi asked, lying his book down on half of his face to look at him.

“American actually but she has been living in England for the last few decades.”

“So you are American, German and Japanese.” Itachi raised an eyebrow. “What an odd combination but at least I know where you get your looks from.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Deidara turned to him fully, a sad expression covering his features.

“Your hair is blonde which must be the German, your eyes are slightly slanted which much be the Japanese and your eyes are blue which must be the American.” He explained.

“But my blonde hair could be from my American side too.” He stated. “Granny still has blond hair and my grandfather has white hair.”

“White hair? Even when he was younger?” Itachi questioned.

“Yes, he was born with white hair.” Deidara knitted his brows, “Why are you so concerned with my looks now? You have never brought this up before.”

“I was just wondering.” He answered and went back to reading his book but Dei wasn’t having any of that. He wanted answers. Crawling on the bed he straddled Itachis waist, pulling his hair over his shoulder and snatched the book from him. “What the hell.”

“Oh please, wondering my ass. You never seemed to wonder when im backing this ass up” He rolled his eyes and slightly moved his hips, getting a hiss from Itachi, “What’s the real reason.”

“Not a lot of people have your features and I was curious to know where they came from.” He answered after a few deep breaths.

“Uh huh.” Deidara still wasn’t convinced. “Here a question for you: Why do all the Uchihas look the same? Are you inbred or something?”

“Excuse me.” Itachis eyes widened.

“I asked—

“I know what you asked.” He interrupted him. “Why would you ask if we are inbred?”

“All you Uchihas look the same.” Deidara blurted, the answer sounder meaner than he intended. “Your dad, his brother Obito and his other brother Madara look the same. Sasuke looks like Izuna and I keep hearing that you look like this Shisui person and I’ve never seen this guy. Does he even exist? Do the females look like the males in this family too?”

“I feel like I should be offended.” Itachi said.

“Take it how you want it im just giving my opinion on it.” Deidara smiled and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss.

“You still haven’t told me why you ran over here in nothing but boxers and a shirt.” Itachi touched his cheek, giving him a few chaste kisses before he sat up. “I thought you got kicked out.”

“No I didn’t get kicked out.” He shook his head and braced himself on the bed, both of his hands flat beside Itachis head. “Like I said my granny and gpal don’t get along. Not by a long shot, so being there is like going into D-Day with no gun or gear. Granny Tsunade hates my grandfather’s wife.”

“Why?”

Deidara sighed but when Itachi leaned up and playfully nibbled in his bottom lip he groaned. “If you would stop teasing me, I would tell you.” He sat up all the way. “My grandparents were together for 2 years before they decided to get married. When my grandfather was stationed Germany for the first 5 years of their marriage. Of course my dad was born in those 5 years but granny got a residency at the local hospital while she was finishing her schooling.”

Itachi nodded.

“Dad says that when he turned six, granny found of he was having an affair with one of the medical engineers on base who use to be my grandmother’s assistant before the base recruited her. When he got home she had already packer her shit left my dad with him and left them both complete. She didn’t want to work it out. She transferred all her credits to Oxford and continued her education. Sending divorce papers later down the line.”

“You know she is the one who wanted me at Oxford right.” Itachi put in. “She gave me a full scholarship.”

He nodded, “Yes I know and im sure she is going to try and convince you to come to her school sooner so she can take you under her wing and make you this world renowned surgeon that you want to be.”

“Don’t roll your eyes.” Itachi chuckled, “I told you four years and I mean it. I wouldn’t go back on my word to you Deidara.”

“I know.” He smiled as Itachi pulled him down into another kiss and rolled them over, settling himself perfectly between his legs.

“Do you want me to show you that I mean it?” He grinned.

“And how are you going to do that.” Deidara challenged.

Before Deidara could protest, Itachi had moved quickly, slipping the other onto his stomach and pressed his face into the mattress. The loose pants were pulled down to his knees by a skilled hand and he felt Itachis uncovered pelvis pressed against his ass, a low moan ripping from his throat when his head was pulled back by his hair suddenly. His fingers grasping the sheets.

“Oh I know exactly how im going to do it.” Itachi breathed into his ear and pumped his cock a few times and leaned against his exposed ass. “But you cannot make noise because my mother is down stairs.”

Deidara felt his prick press into the mattress below him as Itachi rubbed himself between his cheeks and he moaned, biting his lip to muffle the sound. When Deidara didn’t answer him, he jerked his head back once again.

“I didn’t hear you.” Itachi warned.

“Yes sir.” Deidara answered with a nod and gripped the sheets when Itachi thrusted all the way into him.

////

Sasuke took a sip from his mug and nodded to no one in the hallway as he made his way to his room. Hearing Deidaras story had him finally understanding what Naruto meant by them being together as long as they had been. He seen the relationship his grandparents had and he didn’t want to end up in the same boat or them hating each other either.

Closing his door, he sat down at his desk and opened up his text book, taking another sip from his mug. Now that he started thinking about it, what were he and Naruto going to do when he left for college? Better yet, how was he going to tell him that he would be going to college across the globe in California? He hadn’t told anyone that he decided on a college either.

From outside, he heard the exhaust of Narutos challenger and picked up his phone, opening the thread he and the blonde had since he got the new phone.

_Your brother ran over here in nothing but a shirt and a pair of shorts. –_ He sent and sat the phone down while he hovered over the book. Waiting for Naruto to text him back, he tried to study the words on the page, writing down a few of the answers to the questions before the _Ding_ rang through the room.

**‘He was never the brightest crayon in the box’**

Sasuke laughed swiping the text opened, _Deidara said it was going to be world war three once your grandfather and his wife showed up?_

The three little dots bubbled and Narutos message came through.

**‘She didn’t come actually.  
Gpal said she had things to do at the hospital.  
So Deidara ducked out before anything could actually happen.’ **He replied but another message popped up after the third.   
**‘Since the party is tomorrow afternoon, do you want to stay the night?’**

Sasuke looked down at the paper, he still had three more questions to do but he had two more weeks to get them done. Closing the book, he picked up the phone.

_Sure I will be over in 20._

////

“Sasuke it’s good to see you again.” Jiraiya sat next to him at the table. “How have you been?”

“Busy.” He answered, “Im taking my basics as well as the rest of my credits for high school at once. So my schedule is filled most of the time.”

“Have you applied to any colleges yet?” Minato asked, helping Kushina bring the dishes into the dining room.

“I have applied to a few but I haven’t heard anything back yet.” Sasuke answered. “Im sure they will send me letters sooner or later.”

“Never lose hope.” Jiraiya smiled at him, trying his best not to look at his ex-wife that was beside him.

Halfway through dinner, Naruto nudged Sasuke under the table. His blue eyes glancing at the two in front of them in a silent ‘Do you see these two’ motion. They both listened to the light conversation between the adults before excusing themselves from the table and headed up to Naruto rooms.

“Damn the tension at the table could be cut with a knife.” Sasuke shook his head and closed the door to Narutos room. “I see why Deidara ducked out early.”

“I didn’t want to be stuck here with them either.” Naruto shook his head and turned the TV on. “They usually fight over me.”

“Like tug a war or actually fight.” Sasuke asked, grabbing the controller naruto handed him.

“No, not like that.” Naruto shook his head, “No tug a war, more like they will try and buy me over.”

Sasuke nodded, finally understanding what he meant. The game in front of them pulled up on the screen and Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke on the floor at the foot of the bed. Before the game started, Naruto leaned on Sasukes shoulder, looking up at him with his lips pursed but Sasuke kept his sight forward, trying hard to ignore him.

“Really…” Naruto groaned, sitting up straight.

“What.” He finally looked at him.

“I have been staring at your head for the past five minutes while the game loaded.” He pouted.

“It was not five minutes.” He argued with a chuckle, “It’s been like three, the game doesn’t take that long to load.”

Still pouting Naruto sat the controller down in front of him, till Sasuke pushed him down on the floor and leaned over him, his knee sliding across the carpet till it was between the blonde’s legs and lightly pressing down.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked, looking up at him.

“You said you wanted a kiss.” Sasuke leaned closer, “But if you don’t want it then I guess…” He pretended to move back before Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and pressing their lips together.

Naruto opened his mouth, tongue darting out to run along the bottom lip of the older boy asking for entrance. Complying, Sasuke opened his mouth tangling their tongues together in a heated kiss that had Naruto rubbing himself against Sasukes leg.

Releasing his mouth, the raven kissed down Narutos jaw to his earlobe. “If you can be quiet…” He moved to the left side of him and laid down on the floor while his hand lifted naruto shirt up to the middle of his stomach. His pinky slide under the hem of Narutos shorts followed by the rest of his hand. Looking down at Sasukes hand, he locked his bottom lip between his teeth muffling the moan from Sasuke grasping his half-mast member.

Turning his head towards the bed, he spotted a bottle of lotion and reached for it, his fingers barely touching the nozzle. Sasuke halted his motions, waiting for Naruto to pull the bottle he had seen earlier once he laid down and took it from Naruto. Removing his hand from Narutos shorts, he pumped the nozzle eyeing the sizable amount before naruto pulled him into another kiss.

Ten toes flexed against the carpet and the squelching sound from Sasukes movements overpowered the moans he was able to muffle in their kisses. With one hand he was able to pull his shorts down enough to free his shaft, giving Sasuke free range. He threw his head back on the carpet, toes curling as the familiar heat pooled in his abdomen.

“S’uke im gonna—But Sasuke covered his mouth with his own increasing his strokes on his plump cock till naruto jerked his hips into Sasukes hand and a wet tongue shoved into his mouth. Narutos length twitched in Sasukes hand, a squirt of cum erupting from the tip of his cock and splattered on his stomach while his chest heaved.

Sasuke pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting their open mouths and Naruto cupped his face, thumb running over his cheek. Black eyes skimmed over Narutos face and a smirk adored his lips before bringing his hand between them and smeared narutos bottom lip with his own cum.

“Lick it off.” He whispered the demand. “I want to taste you on your tongue.”

Sasukes eyes locked on his mouth, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips at the tongue that darted out, licking the milky substance and smashing their lips together. Naruto opened his mouth pushing his tongue into Sasukes mouth with a groan. He felt Sasukes hand travel further down, nail lightly scratching down his vulvas to between his cheeks. Clench his cheeks and closing his legs around Sasukes arm Naruto pulled back shaking his head at Sasuke.

“If you do that, I won’t be able to stay quiet.” Naruto shook his head.

“Later tonight?” Sasuke asked, nosing Naruto face before kissing him once more. “I’ll push your face into the bed so you can be loud.”

“Oh fuck.” He moaned against his lovers lips. “Yes, tonight.”




Just as Naruto promised, they rolled around his bed till the fitted sheet was popping off on of the corners, the blankets and pillows pushed to the floor and the sounds of their pants and thrust was the only thing the four walls of naruto heard in the dark. The low moan of Sasuke cuming against Narutos ear, had his own orgasm surfacing and he squirted over towel below him. The vibrations from Narutos clenching muscles milked Sasukes causing him to release more into the tip of the condemn.

Moving quickly, Naruto folded the towel covering his mess and waited for Sasuke to pull out before dropping onto his stomach on the bed. His hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and he smiled against the sheets. Sasuke pulled off the rubber, tying it on the end and throwing it into the waste basket before laid down next to him, pulling the sheet from the floor to cover them both. Their pants turned to normal breathing but the smile on Narutos face never left.

“What are you smiling at?” Sasuke asked, turning to glance at the side of narutos face.

“Am I still smiling?” He countered the question, “I thought my face was permanently stuck like this.”

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke leaned forward capturing his lips in an emotion filled kiss and pulled back. “I overheard something yesterday at my house from your brother speaking with Itachi.”

Naruto lowered his eyes, “About what?”

“Before I explain, it had to go back to what we were speaking about when we went to mall.” Naruto remained silent and waited for Sasuke to continue, “What you said kept saying plagued my mind and I didn’t quite understand until I heard the story of your grandparents.”

“Deidara talked about my grandparents.” Naruto propped himself up on his elbows to look at him better.

Sasuke nodded, “He explained about what happened to your grandmother and how your grandfather kind of fucked her over which is very messed up.” He scooted closer to Naruto, “But I want you to know that, I wouldn’t do that to you. It’s inconsiderate of ones feelings and I have never been a fan of cheating.” He brushed his shoulder against Narutos, “You’re a handful as it is and I don’t think I could ever juggle two.”

“Good to know.” Naruto voice sounded unsure.

“You sound so unsure.” Sasuke glanced in Narutos general direction.

“No, I believe you Sasuke.” He moved the sheet and straddled Sasukes waist, rubbing their members together teasingly and drawing a moan from the one below. Sasukes grip on his thighs stopped his movements but Naruto still rolled his hips as much as he could. “I know you aren’t a fan of cheating and neither am I.” He leaned down running his lips over Sasukes chin, “But I know you wouldn’t break my heart either.”

Even though Naruto couldn’t see, Sasuke shook his head. “I would never break your heart Naruto.”

“You better not bastard.” Naruto kissed him, feeling his arms wrap about his waist from his thighs.

“Dobe.” Sasuke muttered against his lips and flipped them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know the answer to Sasukes earlier questions!!!  
> Im sorry this chapter is late. I got distracted with my daughter getting her first tooth, and the Finishing Who wants to live forever, I almost forgot about this one. IM SO SORRRRRYYYYY!!!!  
> Sam


	18. Christmas part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny surprise and a Promise.

Naruto was surprised to see Hinata walk into his home with Sai at her side with their hands clasped together between them. Her father looked displeased at the sight but Naruto knew that no one was good enough or even came close for his daughter and Naruto was grateful that her crush on him was done. Seeing her smile up at him, had Naruto nudging Sasuke with his elbow to look up from their whispering conversation.

“Do you see that?” Naruto glanced at Sasukes face before looking at Hinata.

“Hinata is dating Sai?” He asked, readjusting his hand on Narutos lower back to slide his fingers into his back pocket and cup his ass. Naruto slightly jumped and buried his face into Sasukes neck. “They have been dating since before Christmas break.”

“Okay Mr. informative.” Naruto huffed at another squeeze and moved away from his touch. “Stop it.” He smiled, “Was four times not enough for you? Im exhausted.”

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked and walked into the kitchen where his mother yelled his name.

“Naruto.” Hinata released Sai’s hand to hug Naruto. “Where is your ball and chain?”

“He’s in the kitchen helping his mom” Naruto exaggerated the ‘mom’ part.

“I thought dinner would be ready by now.” She looked around.

“Mom got a late start.” He answered, looking around for his dad and leaned into her, “Dad dropped the turkey on the floor and she almost had a cow. Luckily Mikoto had an extra turkey set out as well as a ham.”

“Damn.” Hinata giggled.

“So when did this happen?” he wiggled his finger between her and Sai, “I usually know everything because of Ino and Sakura but this was a surprise.”

Hinata blushed, “Well it happened before Christmas break actually. He asked me out on a date and it went from there.”

“So you’re—

“I don’t think we should discuss my sexual orientation here Naruto.” Sai looked around, “To many people.”

“I gotcha.” He winked but Sai still didn’t understand what it meant.

“I see that most of the Uchihas are here.” Hinata looked around, “How did your mom convince them to come? To get Madara or Obito to come to the Hyuga Christmas Party, we practically had to beg.”

“Mom didn’t say anything actually, Dad asked Fugaku if he was coming and when he said yes dad told him to invite whoever.” Naruto answered as Sasuke rejoined them. “You smell like gravy.”

Pulling his shirt to his nose Sasuke sniffed his shirt, “Do i?”

“He is just hungry Sasuke.” Hinata chuckled, “Don’t mind him.”

“I usually don’t, but some days are harder than others.” He joked and Naruto pouted. “Oh come on im just kidding.”

Naruto rolled his eyes.

////

“I see what you mean by not wanting to be in the same house as them.” Itachi leaned into Deidara so only he could hear him. His attention was currently locked on Deidara’s grandparents who made it apparent that they didn’t like one another by staying as far away from one another as possible where ever they went in the house even if they were in the same room.

“I told you it was like going into war with no gear, we are practically standing here naked.” Deidara whispered as his grandmother approached them.

“And who is this Dei?” She looked Itachi up and down with a slight smile. “You mom didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone.”

“This is my boyfriend, Uchiha Itachi.”

“Uchiha Itachi, why does that name ring a bell?” She took a sip from her cup before knitting her brows, “Ah yes now I remember, you are the one I offered a full ride to the University too but you turned it down.” She looked him up and down, “Such a pity,”

“I didn’t turn it down,” He answered in irritation, “I decided to take my first four years here and then transfer my credits to Oxford for the remainder of my studies.”

“That’s not what the administration’s office told me.” She stated, “They said you turned it down to study under that roach Orochimaru and his lap dog Kabuto.”

Deidara looked away, trying not to laugh at the Itachis expression.

Tsunade handed Itachi her card, “When you feel like changing professors, give me a call and I will set you up with everything. I still want you to study underneath me.” She walked away.

“What was that about?” Itachi waited till she walked away before asking. “Apparently you thought it was funny.”

“I did, your expression was so funny.” Deidara smiled, “But she has never liked your professor I don’t know why she has never cared to elaborate but it must have been bad.”

“I’ve never heard a woman call a man a roach before.” Itachi looked up as his cousin entered the living room. “But enough about your odd grandmother, there is something I wish for you to meet.” Grasping Deidaras hand a little harder he pulled him towards the window, joining the small group with Izuna and Shisui.

“What did you drag me over here for?” Deidara asked, pulling his hand away from Itachis.

Itachi took a step next to his cousin, pulling his hair from the pony tail and took off his glasses. He snapped his fingers at Deidara to grab his attention before pointing at Shisui and his thoughts went back the comments from the day before about how all the Uchihas look alike. Turning his head, Deidara pushed his bangs from his face and took a step back, glaring at both of them. The only difference between the two is Itachi was an inch shorter than his cousin.

“This is Shisui, Deidara.” Itachi introduced them. “Shisui this is Deidara.”

“Awe the one who says all the Uchihas look the same.” He held his hand out to the blonde. “It is finally to meet you, Itachi emails about you all the time but I have yet to see a picture of you.”

Deidara held his hand out to Shisui and shook, “You talk about me.”

“All good things I swear.” He smiled.

“You two do look alike.” Deidara shivered, taking his hand back. “But I am glad I finally get to meet you, I thought you were a ghost.”

“A ghost I am not.” He chuckled, “Itachi said you and him are going to the same college, what are you currently studying?” Shisui asked.

“Business management.” Deidara smiled, “I want to open up a Tattoo Parlor here in town.”

“Well let me know when that happens I would love to be your first customer.” He nodded.

“You aren’t the only one who has said that.”

Appearing in the doorway with an apron wrapped around her neck, Kushina smiled at everyone in the living room and clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention. From the smell that engulfed the room, the guests could tell that dinner was ready and Mikoto appeared beside Kushina with just as a happy expression as Kushina had.

“Dinner is ready if you want to line up and grab your plates.” Kushina announced.

////

Halfway through dinner, Minato leaned over to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering a few things in her ear about dinner before going back to his plate. He was extremely grateful that dinner had worked out in their favor and Kushina decided not to kill him and serve him to everyone instead of the turkey.

Hinata and Naruto offered the clear the table with the help of Sasuke and Sai while the adults ventured to their cars for the present exchange that would be held later. Hinata and Sai asked Naruto if he needed any other help and when he declines, they left the kitchen and passed Kushina in the hallway.

“Naruto are you done?” Kushina asked from the kitchen door, “We are waiting on you four.”

“Yeah mom, im just putting up the potatoes and I will be there.” He answered her listening to her receding footsteps and grabbed a bowl from under the cabinet. Tipping the bowl he used the spoon to scrape the remains over the rest before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips touched his neck. “What are you doing?” Naruto shivered.

“Can I not just hold you?” He whispered.

“That’s not what I meant.” Naruto chuckled and popped the lid onto the bowl. “Were you waiting for my mother to leave?”

“Well I actually wanted to give you something before everyone opened their gifts.” Sasuke kissed his neck and took a step back.

“What is it?” Naruto turned around and looked down at Sasuke open palm.

In Sasukes hand was a white and blue ring, the same one he ordered for their graduation with the leaf symbol on one side and the year they were graduating on the other. On the inside Sasukes initials were engraved into the metal and he held it up with the chain the ring was attached too.

“I can’t take this from you.” Naruto shook his head.

“You aren’t taking it though, im giving it to you.” He looped the chain around Narutos neck, “It’s my promise to you.”

“Promise?” Naruto looked down at the ring that sat on his chest.

“A promise that I will always be with you.” He smiled, “Even after we go to college.”

The words from Sasuke didn’t register till Sasuke had already left the kitchen. Was this a secret message, Sasuke trying to tell him that they wouldn’t be going to the same college? Not saying he expected them to go to the same college but he figured he would since he was taking courses as of right now. Hearing his name he moved forward, exiting the kitchen but kept his mouth closed as he sat down on the floor next to his brother. He just wanted to get this confusing day over with.

////

“What is bugging you?” Deidara asked at Narutos door the next day.

“Whatever do you mean?” He spun around in his chair and covered the ring with a notebook.

Deidara entered his brothers room and closed the door, “Cut the bullshit Nardo,” He plopped down on his brothers bed, “Something has been bugging you since we opened gifts yesterday so what is it?” He looked at Narutos chest and noticed the necklace was gone. “Where is the ring?”

“What ring?” He played dumb and Deidara sighed.

“You have three seconds to answer me.” He stood up, edging closer to his brothers chair. “One…”

“It’s back with Sasuke.” He pushed back,

“Two….” Deidara locked his foot under the leg of the chair and popped it from the floor, grabbing his brother’s wrist as he fell backwards before pinning him down on the floor, his face smashed into the carpet.

“Let me up….” Naruto thrashed his legs but Deidara twisted his arm behind him and sad down on him.

“Three….” Deidara leaned down, putting pressure on his arm. “Now that I have you completely pinned, start talking.”

 “It’s on the desk.” He blurted, clenching his brothers shirt in his hands. “Please let me up.”

“I don’t like repeating myself,” Deidara's, coffee breathe washed over his face and he cringed, “What is bothering you?”

“I don’t know what the ring insinuates.” He said after a moment of silence. “He said it was a promise that he would always be with me even after we go to college.”

Sitting up Deidara released his brother’s arm and slide off him, taking a seat beside him on the floor with his legs crossed underneath him. Naruto rolled over, stretching his arm out above his head to return the feeling in the tip of his fingers and sat up himself. He scooted to the side till his back touched his bed before spreading his legs out in front of him.

Since Deidara had been living away from home for college, this was the one thing he missed. The brotherly torment Dei had always been good at giving him. He missed being able to sit in the floor and speak with him like there wasn’t a care in the world. Talking on the phone was alright, but seeing him like this was much better.

“Like how did he say it?” Deidara asked, “There are many ways he could have said it, was it like ‘Here this is yours now?’ and just threw it at you. Did he take you in his arms and gracefully put it over your head?”

“He cornered me in the kitchen and draped it across my neck like a lover would.” He answered him.

“Awe it’s so sweet it makes me sick.” Deidara commented.

Naruto playfully kicked his brother, “Dei be serious.”

“Okay…okay I will.” He chuckled, “I don’t know the meaning to the ring personally, but I know if Itachi gave me his graduation ring, I would think it’s a promise to ease my thought when he go to college, but that only be if him and I were going to separate colleges.”

“Separate colleges.” Naruto repeated. “Maybe he is going somewhere else and just hasn’t told me.” He reached over to the desk and grabbed the chain that was hanging off the side.

“That could be it.” Deidara nodded, “Have you even asked him if he was or not?” By the look on Narutos face he could tell his brother hasn’t said anything. “Naruto you have to talk with him, the key to a relationship is communication, if there is no one talking each of you are going to be in the dark.”

“That’s easier said than done.” He glared down at the ring.

“No wonder Sasuke called you Usuratonkachi.” He taunted.

“Asshole.” Naruto muttered.

“Enough about sausage.” He grinned, “Did you tell our grandparents goodbye this morning? Dad had one hell of a time getting them both in the same car to take them to the airport.” He leaned back on his hands. “I swear they are like children.”

“If Shizune would have accompanied gpal, im sure all hell would have broken lose.” He looked at his brother, “Which reminds me, where were you the day I picked up grandpa from the airport? Mom said you bolted from the house so fast you forgot your shoes.”

“I ran across the street to Itachis and posted in his room for cover.” He answered, “I didn’t have time to gather my shoes, when mom said you were around the corner I thought Shizune would have been with you two. I was saving my own hide.”

“Well that’s just rude, you think of no one but yourself.” Naruto smiled.

“Actually I was making a plan to save you if the need came to that. I had Itachi on board and everything.”

“You’re such a liar.”

“Yeah I know.” He slid his arms out and laid on the floor, “In this house it’s every man for himself.”

“To bad mom is a girl.”

“Pfff.” Deidara rolled his eyes, “She’s got bigger balls than all of us.”

////

“Mom told me about the acceptance letter.” Itachi looked up at his brother entering the kitchen New Year’s Eve. “Im proud of you.”

“So is the rest of the Uchihas from what dad has told me.” Sasuke huffed, opening the fridge and pulling out a tomato juice. “He told me all about it yesterday during breakfast. Everyone down at the precinct is in Awwww.”

“Well you don’t have to be so sarcastic about it.” He paused the video he was watching on his laptop.

“But what kind of brother would I be if I weren’t the way I am?” Sasuke chuckled. “Is there a party tonight anywhere?”

Itachi shook his head, “Not that I know of. Since mom and dad are here I can’t throw a party like last year.”

“Well you are no fun.”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Naruto and I are going downtown to see the firework show with a few of our friends.” He answered, taking a sip of the juice.

“Well bundle up, it’s supposed to snow later.” Itachi warned.

“Yes mom.” He smirked and headed towards the stairs but Itachi clearing his throat stopped him. “What?”

“Have you told Naruto that you are attending college across the sea?” Itachi asked, “Rice University is a very faraway place Sasuke.”

“Houston Texas isn’t that far away.” He commented, “It’s only a 13 to 18 hour flight depending which airline you decide to use.”

“And you think Naruto is going to take time out of his schooling to come and see you.” He questioned, “Are you not even going to try and come see him?”

“Of course I will.” He glared at his brother. “There will be breaks when I will come back and we will see each other then.” He took a few steps into the dining room. “What is bringing this all up? Has Naruto said something to you?”

“No one has said anything to me.” Itachi answered, “I just don’t want to witness a void that might appear.”

“A void?” He knitted his brows, “Are you a monk now? You know what I don’t have time for this, im going to go and get ready. You stay down here and meditate or something.” He turned and headed back to his room.

“Itachi what you said didn’t make any since.” Another said sitting down beside him at the table.

“Oh no it did make since.” He looked at his cousin, “It just hasn’t registered yet and when it does he will fly down here to yell at me. It’s just a matter of time Shisui.”

“Are you sure.” He asked, “Because im a grown ass man I still didn’t understand a lick of what you said.”

“You should, aren’t you going to school to become a psychologist?”

“That is beside the point.” He waved the comment away. “Are you saying the void because you think Sasuke will forget about what he has here?”

“Not forget…” He shook his head, “I think the word I am looking for is ignore.”

“Ignore.” Shisui repeated and Itachi nodded.

“Yeah, if he becomes too involved with his studies, he will ignore everything he has here. Placing it on the back burning until the goal he has set it accomplished and that is even if someone has to get burned in the process.”

“I don’t think Sasuke do that to Naruto.” He stated, “From what I seen yesterday in the kitchen, Sasuke looked absolutely smitten with the blonde.”

“What happened in the kitchen?”

“I walked in on Sasuke giving Naruto his graduation ring on a chain to wear.” He leaned his head on his hand, “Such a romantic thing to do if I do say. He told him it was a promise that even if they are apart Sasuke will always be with him.”

“So that is why Naruto had that look.” He scratched his hand. “I was going to ask about that but the chance never came up before prissy ass went upstairs.”

“Itachi, only time will tell if the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto is strong enough to last during the college years.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Most high school sweethearts break up after high school or during college because of this very problem or worse.”

“Deidara and I are still together.” He countered.

“That’s because you and him are going to the same college right now.” He revealed, “What is going to happen when you move your credits to Oxford to study under Tsunade for the remainder of your degree, you are just as focused on school as Sasuke is. You told me Deidara is only taking a four year course before he tries to open up the tattoo parlor. You are going to be away England. Will you do the same and put Dei on the back burner like Sasuke might with Naruto?”

Itachi sat back in his chair, analyzing every word his cousin had spoken and frowned to himself. Was Shisui studying him as well? He didn’t think about what would happen between him and Deidara after he left for oxford. He would be studying much more than he was now and wouldn’t have the blonde to bug him every few days or trying to grab his attention by coming into their room naked or moaning till he was unable to focus.

“Now you have me doubting myself.” He sighed, “Thanks a lot Shisui.”

“Phycology at its finest.” He grinned.

“You are supposed to help them, not confuse them more.”

“What’s a little confusion going to do?” Shisui joked.

Itachi didn’t speak.

“Makes my boring life a bit more fun.”

////

The dream Naruto had for the next three months was that of Sasuke, kissing him just as the ball dropped on New Year’s Eve. The snow falling around them in the middle of Downtown Square with their friends and the fireworks going off in the background. He didn’t think that a dream could return to him for three months straight but it did.

Every morning he would wake with a smile, impatiently waiting to see Sasuke at school and hope that he would kiss him like he did that day. The passion that was behind his lips, he had never felt before even the same night when Sasuke’s touches against his skin were light and almost loving. Oh course they have had passion filled sex, the atmosphere so heavy between them the pressure seemed to cast down on both of them and both of them drowning but then there were the nights that they just needed to surface out their frustrations on each other which left Naruto walking funny for a week.

Maybe the atmosphere was different because that was the night they go together, their one year of being with one another with no breakups. Whatever it was, it was stuck in the back of Narutos mind and he couldn’t seem to forget it.

“In a good mood again?” His father asked at breakfast. “I thought you would sad because spring break was over.”

“As much as I would like to be disappointed that it’s over I just can’t.” He said, taking a bite of his coco puffs. “I ha—ad-

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” His mother warned.

Swallowing he smiled, “Sorry mom.” He looked at his father. “I had a lot of fun with my friends at the lake and all, but I have two months before graduation and then I have college to look forward too.”

“You seem more excited than most thought which I find odd.” Kushina commented.

“Well Kiba received his acceptance letter on Friday from the University and him and I have decided to room together since he was accepted.”

“What about everyone else?” Minato asked, “Im sure Shikamaru and Ino applied as well.”

“Yes they applied the same time Kiba and myself did but I don’t think they have heard anything back yet. If they have they haven’t told us.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Im sure they will get something in the mail soon.”

“How do you know you and Kiba will be able to room together?” Kushina asked, setting her coffee cup down.

“We already made a pack, there is no going back on it.” Naruto answered her, picking up his bowl and headed into the kitchen.

“Has Sasuke said anything about going to the University like his brother?” Minato lowered his paper.

Naruto stopped in the doorway after grabbing his backpack, “No he hasn’t I’ve been meaning to ask him about it too.” He smiled, “Thank you for reminding me. I’ll be going over Kiba’s after school so don’t worry about me eating dinner. I’ll pick something up on the way home okay.”

“Have a good day at school Hun.” Kushina yelled as the door closed and looked at her husband. “What is that look for?”

“You might want to prepare yourself later.” He warned her.

“That sounds dirty.” She blushed.

“Still a pervert at heart after all these years.” He chuckled, “But that isn’t what I mean.”

She looked puzzled.

“Sasuke didn’t even apply to the university here.” He folded up his paper, “Fugaku said he had been looking to go to schools out of the country and he was accepted to one in the states.”

Kushina felt her heart drop, “Naruto is going to be sad.”

“That is why I told you to prepare yourself.” He stood up and gave his wife a kiss on her forehead. “He isn’t going to be a happy camper when he finds out.”

Kushina stood up, taking her coffee cup with her into the kitchen and glanced at her husband, “What—what if Sasuke doesn’t tell him at all and just leaves without telling him?”

“Darling, you are jumping to conclusions.” He eased her thoughts, “Don’t think like that. Sasuke wouldn’t stoop so low as to not tell him about college. You just have to have faith.”

“The last time you said I needed to have faith in something, Naruto came home with a bloody face and bruised knuckles.”

“Touché”

////

“It’s been months since you have brought me here.” Naruto chimed, lacing his hands inside of Sasukes in the middle of the indoor garden. “But it makes me feel special that you ditched school to spend time with me though.” He chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Sasuke asked.

“Because I was thinking about what your brother would say.” He dropped his face and tried to act like Itachi, “School is an important aspect in life little brother, you should put your studies above all else.”

“It’s frightening that you can word your sentences just like him.”

“Being around him so much, I have caught on.” He said pulling Sasuke towards the bridge, “I sometimes catch Deidara speaking the same way.”

“Do you tease him as much as I tease Itachi?”

“Every chance I get.”

At the bridge, Sasuke released Narutos hand and leaned against the railing of the small bridge that draped over the canal that ran through the Garden and to the outside. He watched the way Narutos face lit up at the small group of Kio fish venturing to the surface when he dropped a few pellets of food into the water.

“I know you want to speak to me about something.” Naruto blurted, “I can see it written on your face.” He remained staring at the fish. “So what is it?”

“Can you read me that well?” Sasuke questioned.

“I’ve known you since we were kids Sasuke; I can read you like an open book.” He glanced at him. “So what is it?”

“If you were able to read me like an open book, how did you not know I liked you all those years?”

“That’s not the same Sasuke and you know it. I had to keep my feelings for you secret since middle school. Who wants the weird kid from across the street crushing on a Perfect Uchiha?”

“Im not a perfect Uchiha.” Sasuke shook his head. “That would be the older generation like Shisui and Itachi.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped a few more pellets into the water. “You are avoiding the question Sasuke.”

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed. There was no reason to keep it a secret anymore. There would be someone to blurt it out at school. Suigetsu was accepted to the same college and he ran around school letting everyone know he was leaving them fuckers. He was just lucky Naruto didn’t talk to the silver haired teen.

“I received a few acceptance letters to the colleges I applied too.” He began.

“Uh huh.” Naruto drew out the last word waiting for Sasuke to continue.

“The one college I wanted to attend has a six year program, four years for studying where I will get my bachelor degree and the next two years working as a paid intern for one of their companies.” He explained.

“What’s the name of it?”

“Rice college, in Houston Texas.” He answered.

“Texas.” Naruto repeated and stood up straighter, dropping the last bit of pellets into the water. He didn’t like where this conversation was headed and he felt his heart begin to hurt. Was Sasuke about to break up with him? He feared the worst till Sasuke pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“I can see it in your eyes that you think I’m about to break up with you don’t you?” Sasuke muttered into his hair, “But that isn’t the case Naru. I gave you my graduation ring as a promise and I meant it.”

“But a ring isn’t going to make up for you not being here.” He mumbled into his chest. “Six years is a long time, are you planning on coming back or staying over there? Will you move to a big city like New York or Boston and work there as well.” He lightly pushed him away. “How do I know you will come back?”

“I will come back Naru, my family is over here.” He glanced down at the necklace around his neck before staring into ocean blue, “But most of all, you are here.”

“I can easily be forgotten.” He slowly walked away to the other side of the Garden with Sasuke following behind him.

“Now that is a lie.” Sasuke stated, “You are a hard person to forget actually. If it’s not the blonde hair that represents the sun or the ocean blue eyes it’s the Kitsune marks on your cheeks that remind me of a fox. But if all that fails, I always have your loud and obnoxious behavior.”

“Im not that loud and obnoxious.” He looked down at the flowers.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, “You sure?” he grabbed Narutos wrist gently and turned him to face him.

“Sometimes.”

Lacing their fingers together, Sasuke pulled Naruto down the small path near the canal till they reached the pond that stated it all. Slipping between the well-trimmed compacta near the water, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the stone wall. His hands venturing under Narutos shirt to play with his nipples.

“What are you doing?” Naruto gasped, jerking his head to the side and biting his lip to keep the moan at bay.

But Sasuke didn’t say anything instead he sunk to his knees, pushing Narutos shirt up till his chest was exposed and leaned in, running his tongue along his sensitive flesh till he felt the same nipple he had been playing with. Sasuke swirled the appendage around the areola and smiled against his chest before sucking on the nub at the feeling of the bulge between Narutos legs that was poking him in the chest.

Releasing his nipple, Sasuke kissed down his chest his saliva leaving a wet trail down his stomach to the hem of his pants before hooking his fingers into the fabric but Naruto quickly grabbed his hands, stopping him from pulling them down.

“What is it?” Sasuke whispered leaving butterfly kisses along his stomach.

“We—we can’t do this here.” He panted, “What if—if people see?”

In one motion Sasuke was back on his feet, capturing Naruto in a kiss and shoving his tongue into the others mouth. Teasingly his hands slipped into Narutos pants, keeping his mind busy with his tongue while he lightly cupped Narutos erection. Jerking his head back, Naruto moaned low enough where only Sasuke could hear him.

“Fuck Sasuke.” He bit his bottom lip, thrusting into his hand but just as Naruto was getting into it, Sasuke took away his hand away and a whine escaped him.

“Do you want to finish?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, “Yes I do.”

Sasuke leaned in closer; his breathe ghosting over Narutos ear, “Why don’t I fuck you in the back of my Audi? Your legs spread against the front seats while I pound into you from behind so hard you are walking funny till graduation.”

“Ye—yes please.” Naruto groaned.

“Please what?” Sasuke kissed his earlobe.

“Please pound into me S’uke.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late. Please don't stone me. I meant to post it yesterday but I got side tracked and totally forgot about it.   
> So please enjoy!!!  
> Sam


	19. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and feelings of regret surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to thank everyone who has followed this story, commented and kudos and I know I say this on every story but its the views and the readers that I appreciate the most as well as the comments from everyone who push me to finish my works and to keep writing. There have been many times that I have looked at my work and thought it was shit because it doesn't compare to others which I know that I shouldn't do but it happens sometimes.

“Naruto, why are you still walking funny?” Sakura asked a week later at school.

For a few days he was able to hide the hickeys on his neck by wearing shirts with high collars or a few light jackets because the weather was still a bit chilly but now he didn’t have to worry about it since they disappeared. True to his word, Sasuke had pounded into Naruto so hard in the back seat of his car his cheeks were bruised from Sasuke sharp hip bones till a few weeks ago and sheer force of each one of his thrust had Naruto gasping for air before the next time.

But he had wanted more of him.

Even after he had cum twice, he had flipped around with Sasuke still inside him, pulling up and taking the rubber off and slid back down on him. He wanted Sasuke to fuck him till he was raw, begging for him to stop but the begging never came, they continues till they were out of breath and the sun had set in the west, leaving them in an empty parking lot hidden by trees and Sasukes dark tinted windows. Naruto remembered the small ‘I love you’, they would whispered against each other’s lips when they would release which was the happiest moment of his teenage life.

Thinking of that day made Naruto blush, he had never been filled with so much of Sasukes cum but he wouldn’t mind it again.

“I guess I slept funny.” He lied.

“Maybe you need a new bed.” Kiba suggested, taking a seat next to him, “Dude graduation is in like a few weeks and we still haven’t decided who we are rooming with. Sai said he wants to room with Shika but Chouji always wants to room with Shika.”

“Who are you rooming with dog breath?” Sai asked.

Smiling Kiba wrapped his arm around Narutos shoulders and pulled him closer to him, “Im rooming with blondie here.”

“We already agreed if he was able to get into the university.” Naruto winced and pulled back. The sudden movement shot pain through his back and he gritted his teeth to keep from making a noise.

“Do you think they would let three of us room together?” Sai asked. “Im sure we can buy a loft bed and make it work.”

“I’ll have to speak with the dorm master.”

“Dorm master?” Naruto repeated.

“It’s my sister Naruto.” Kiba answered, “Im sure she will let them.”

“If you beg.” Shika chuckled.

“Do you want to room with them or not?” Kiba shot back as the bell rang.

“I do.” Shika groaned.

“Then shut up.” Kiba grabbed his bag, following them out of the classroom.

Sakura dodges through the group of boys, latching her arm in Narutos on their way out to the parking lot. “You didn’t answer my question over these loud mouths behind us.”

“I told you I must have slept wrong.” He lied again, releasing her arm and leaned against his car as Kiba and the others gathered around.

“Mom said she bought us a mini fridge.” Naruto informed Kiba.

“That’s funny, my mom bought one too.” He laughed, “What size?”

“The one with a freezer at the top.” He answered. “I guess the biggest one. She said it was for pizza rolls.”

“I love pizza rolls.” Kiba pretended to drool.

“Who said pizza rolls?” Chouji joined them.

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” Shika looked at him. His friend smiled.

“When am I not hungry?”

“Yo Naruto, I do have a question.” Kiba grabbed his attention from Sakura.

“What?”

“Since you and Sasuke are together, Im not going to get kicked out of our room for a few hours when he comes to visit will I?” He hated to ask.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, “You don’t have to worry about that Kibs. Sasuke isn’t going to be attending with us.”

“What?” Sakura gasped as did everyone else.

“He is going to college in the states.” He frowned, “He got a full scholarship to Rice University.”

“Isn’t that where Suigetsu going?” Sai commented, “He was running around a few weeks ago shouting that he was accepted to college.”

“If he can make it anyone can make it.” Ino rolled her eyes. “Hey are we going to have a few jam sessions before graduation?”

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know—Im up for a few if everyone else is. I kind of miss you guys.”

Ino dramatically grabbed her chest reaching out and grabbing Narutos shoulder, “Oh—oh my heart. Di—did you hear that?” they laughed, “I think Kibs just said he misses us.”

“I think hell froze over.” Shikamaru shook his head and walked to his own car, “Just text me when you want to get together,

“Fuck off you guys.”

////

“So you told him you were going to college in the states, Im sure little Naru didn’t like that.” Suigetsu teased Sasuke on their way to Sasukes house. “Did he cry?”

“Is that an actually question or are you just being an asshole?” Sasuke turned left onto his street.

“An actual question.” He answered.

“It’s more sadistic than a question but I’ll answer.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling into his driveway, “I don’t know what your kink is with crying but no he didn’t.” he turned the car off, “He was sad but he understood why I was going?”

“Did he say he would wait for you?” Suigetsu taunted, entering the house behind Sasuke.

The question ran through Sasukes head, would Naruto wait for him? Was his friend thinking that he and Naruto had broken up and that was the reason why the question had come up? The other thing he didn’t want to have to relay to people all the time was that him and Naruto were just as strong and would stay that way. Yes long distant relationships did seem hard to keep together, but he had faith that he and Naruto could do it. There was Skype, face time and them texting back and forth with one another all the time.

“Do you doubt yourself?” He asked while plopping down on the couch.

“No.” He disagreed, “Why would I listen to you about relationships when you haven’t had a girlfriend the entire time we have been in high school.”

“You haven’t either.” He shot back, “Naruto doesn’t count.”

“From behind he looks like a girl, so it does count.” He smirked, “It doesn’t matter how you look at it Im still getting my dick touched more than you.”

“You know what; I really don’t like you right now.” He rolled his eyes.

“Then why are you over here.”

“I wanted to hang out with you.”

“We are going to be rooming with each other for the next couple of years; I think you will have plenty of time with me.”

“Don’t fall for me.” He smirked, “Little Naruto might get jealous.”

“I would rather cut my own dick off than fall for you.” Sasuke shivered.

“Im not that bad looking.”

“Have you seen your mouth?” Sasuke asked. “I don’t think anyone would want those things near them, tongue or dick.”

“You don’t have to be so harsh.”

“Next few years.” Sasuke smiled at him, “The next few years.”

“Now I am regret telling you I would room with you.” He frowned.

“Noone else will take you in so you are stuck with me you dick.”

“You know what Sasuke.” Suigetsu began

“What?”

“I don’t remember what I was going to say.” He frowned, following him into the house.

“Dumbass.”

////

Over the next few weeks, nothing exciting had happened. The school ran through the rehearsal issued out their cap and gowns and told them all to be at the arena the next day promptly at 6pm and they did just that. They lined up one by one, waiting for the teachers and other class man to arrive before they could even begin the ceremony but that wasn’t what naruto was focusing on.

In two months Sasuke would be leaving and he would be left here alone and the one thing Sasuke hadn't asked him this entire time was if he would wait for him or not. For the past week he had been going over and over all the things they could use to speak with one another. You had face time, Skype, snap-chat and Facebook but what he wanted was to be infront of him at all times. He knew this would be just a bump in the road but he really wanted to be able to go to the same college as Sasuke.

Slowly and little by little he began thinking of all the bad things that could happen while they were apart. Sasuke could fall for another, he himself could fall for another but then again Sasuke was the only one for him and underneath he knew that. He didn’t think he could ever do the things he had done with Sasuke with another person to be honest and just the thought of someone else above him had him sick to his stomach sometimes. Deep down he wanted to beg Sasuke not to go. To stay here and go to school with him so they wouldn’t be apart but his words would fall on deaf ears and it would send him even more into a state of depression he was already in.

“You don’t have to look so sad Dobe.” He heard in his ear as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist. “This is supposed to be a happy day.” He licked his earlobe and Naruto shivered.

“Im not sad.” He shook his head, trying to ignore the heat in his pants. “Im just caught in my thoughts I guess.”

“You kids get in line, we are about to start.” Kakashi ordered to the graduates in the small space.

“We will talk later.” Naruto pulled himself from Sasukes grasp and stood with Shika.

“Are you alright?” His friend asked.

“I’ll be alright.” He answered, straightening out his gown and adjusting his hat as the doors to the arena opened.

He could feel Sasukes glare at the back of his head through most of the speeches and right before he stood up to walk across the stage. This was supposed to be the proudest moment of his teenage years, he was accepted into a four year college, will be rooming with his best friend and should be filled with joy as his mothers and brother’s voice filled the arena but all he could think about was the sadness he felt in his heart.

This was it.

The last day being a high school student and beginning the road of adult hood. Where did the time go? He still remember playing pranks on his older brother with his friends and running for his life before he was caught. He remember meeting all his friends one by one and introducing them the rest of his friends till they all became one big group. He remembered the day he kissed Sasuke and their relationship became much more than just friends. Did it really have to end like this?

The nudge to his arm brought his head up to meet Shika’s gaze.

“Naruto are you alright?” He asked leaning closer to him, “You are crying.”

“Im fine Shika.” He said wiping the tears with the gown sleeve. “I was just thinking is all, but they are just memories now, I’ll be alright.”

“Well I am here if you need to talk.” He assured him.

“Thank you Shika.” He smiled and turned his attention back to the speaker.

With a wave of Kakashi’s hand, the students stood up “I present to you the graduation class of 2018 please drape your tassels the other way. Congratulation students you are free.”

In the small arena, the yells and voices from the parents were louder than the actual graduates and Naruto took off his cap, throwing it into the air while he cheered with the rest of his friends that they were indeed free finally and could start the next journey of their life. For some anyway.

“I thought he would never stop talking.” Kiba joined them at the back of the arena and fiddled with his cap.

“I didn’t think he was going to go on and on about random shit, do you think anyone realized it?” Ino asked, pulling Sakura and Hinata with her to the group.

“I think they all did to be honest.” Naruto chuckled.

“Where is Sasuke?” Sakura asked, looking around, “I thought he would be here?”

“His dad and mom pulled him away.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “I might as well get used to be lonely.” He muttered and looked up to see his mom and dad with his grandparents as well. “I’ll see you guys this week ends at Kiba’s.

Shika was the first to shake his head at the rest of the group upon his departure. Shika knew what was going on. He had been Narutos friends for over a decade and had noted on his moods from time to time but never commenting on them. He knew the closer they got to graduation the closer Sasuke got to being gone because Sasuke was nothing like his brother. He knew Sasuke would be leaving in a month to head to the states for his college and that he hadn't even told Naruto yet.

“You know something we don’t huh?” Kiba asked.

“Even if I did I wouldn't tell you.” He answered.

“Dickhead.” Kiba groaned.

////

“Naruto,” Deidara knocked on his door before pushing it open.

“Yes?” He answered from the floor at the end of his bed. Pausing his game he stranded his neck to look at his brother.

“Are you alright?” He asked, taking a seat next to his brother.

Confused Naruto asked, “What?”

“Well it’s just been a while since Sasuke had been over here and you graduated a week ago.” He looked around his room and pushed his bangs behind his ear so he could see his brother. “I expected him to be over here all the time since he will be leaving soon.”

“You and me both.” He stated, unpausing his game and continued to play.

“You two are falling out are you?” Deidara asked suddenly.

“What?” He jerked his head to the side, “No, we aren't having a falling out.” He frowned, “why would you think of something like that?”

“No reason.” He lied.

“Bullshit.” Naruto blurted, “Tell me the real reason?”

Sighing Deidara turned to him after hearing the footsteps on the stairs coming towards Narutos room, “It’s just that, he will be leaving soon and you won’t be. He’s going to be going to a school an ocean away and you will be here, going to the college im currently at. Im all for your relationship, I’ve been rooting for you two since the beginning of time but—

“Don’t you fucking say but.” Naruto snapped and stood up. “There is no fucking buts in this relationship. Yes Sasuke is going to a college a whole ocean away, don’t you think I fucking know that. I have been racking my brain since graduation on how I could get him to stay and nothing has fucking worked. He is going whether or not I like it because that is what he wants and who am I to stand in his fucking way. Being apart like this might actually be good for us and make our relationship stronger and it pisses me off that everyone thinks he is going to forget about me.” He yelled, clutching his chest as he repeated the words that he thought about for almost a months.

“What?”

“What if he does forget about me?” He whispered as the tears began to flow. “What if he does forget about me?”

“Naruto.” Deidara stood up, and laid his hands on his shoulder.

“No.” He jerked himself away from his brother’s hold. “What if he does get over there and makes new friends and falls for someone who isn't me.” He looked up, “How am I to react to something like that? Am I to sit here and do nothing or constantly doubt him. He hasn't asked me to wait for him or to stay faithful to him like I want him too. Is it selfish of me for wanting him to say that he will only have eyes for me till he returns?”

“No, it’s not selfish.” Deidara shook his head, “You and Sasuke have been together for almost two years now. In a relationship you are supposed to be able to talk about any and every thing no matter if it hurts you and you should be able to relay your fears to Sasuke without him shying away.”

“Im afraid Dei.” Naruto cried.

“Why?”

“Im afraid I will be forgotten.” He mumbled. “And that he will no longer be in love with me once he leaves.”

“I would never stop loving you Naruto.” His voice broke the silence in the room before entering.

Deidara turned on his heal and headed for the door, “You two have a few things you need to speak about, and I will take my leave.”

Sasuke waited till Deidara closed to the door before coming any closer to the cry blonde. He had no idea that Naruto felt this way about him leaving. For the last bit of the school year, he knew something was off because Naruto didn’t seem the happy go lucky person he always was and now he understood why. If he knew this is what was plaguing his thoughts he would have corrected him sooner but it seems he always walks in at the wrong time.

“Did you hear me?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes I heard you.” Naruto frowned, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “But that doesn't stop it from being true Sasuke.” he took a step back as Sasuke took one forward. He didn’t want to be touched at this moment and Sasuke caught on before taking a step back from him. “You are about to go overseas to a state I have never been to go to a four year college and what am I supposed to do?”

“You will be going to college too Naruto.” Sasuke said, “You will be with your friends and being a dobe like you always are. We aren't going to break up because im over there. We will still text and call and see each other when I come back plus there is face time and Skype so we can set up dates.”

“That won’t be enough.” Naruto shook his head, “I have gotten used to you being around when I need you, I have gotten used to you being across the street when I want to see you and I have gotten used to being able to touch you when I want and now what will I have? I’ll have to wait to touch you or have you in front of me because I know you won’t come home till Christmas which is six months away.”

“But im here now Naruto.” Sasuke reached out and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward into his arms. “Im here right now standing in front of you Naruto.” He played with his hair, “Nothing is going to change between us Naruto. Im not going to go over there and fall for someone else and never come back.” He slowly rocked them back and forth till the sight of his graduation ring caught the light.

“I don’t know” Naruto mumbled into his chest.

“Look,” He pulled back so Naruto could see his face. He pulled off his graduation ring and held it up to Naruto. “I will give you my graduation ring as a promise.”

“A promise?” Naruto looked at the piece of jewelry he held up.

“It will be nothing like the one from Christmas.” He grabbed his left hand and placed the ring on his finger, “This one will be a promise that no matter where we are or where we are at, I will promise to come back to you and to love you no matter what.”

Narutos fingers shook as he looked down at the ring on his finger. He didn’t think Sasuke would ever make a promise like this but he nodded to him.

“Promise?”

“Yes Naruto Namikaze, I promise to think of only you while I am over there.” He smiled.

“Okay.” Naruto nodded, even though he was still unsure of it all.

Sasuke cupped his cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears that leaked down his cheeks with his thumb before pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Naruto parked his lips, moaning as Sasukes tongue clashed with his own and he wrapped his arms. Feeling the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs, Sasuke plopped down on the bed and looked up in time to see Naruto crawling onto his lap removing his shirt.

Automatically Sasukes hand ran Narutos bare chest and cupped his neck, pulling him back into a passionate kiss, rubbing their clothed erections together and making naruto moan in their kiss. Sasuke knew exactly what naruto wanted from this point on. After removing their clothing, Sasuke laid Naruto on his pillows and grabbed the lube from his night stands, moaning when the blonde spread his legs just for him and giving him full access to his inner most sanctum.

His back arched off the bed as two lubed fingers pushed deep inside and slowly stretched him out for his lover. The overwhelming feelings of having Sasukes mouth playing with his nipples and fingers playing inside him was enough to make him cum but he held back, begging for Sasuke to thrust inside him deep and raw.

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked against his lips, and Narutos hand cupped Sasukes cheek, moaning when fingers were pulled from inside.

“Yes,” He nodded, giving Sasuke a kiss, “I want to feel you cum deep inside me so I won’t forget what it feels like.”

“You will never forget what my cock feels like inside you Naru.” Sasuke stated and thrusted inside him to the hilt.

“Oh fuck,” he said before clashing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss as Sasuke pulled out once more and slammed back into him with just as much force. With their mouths locked on to one another, Sasuke was able to thrust deeper and harder, pushing off the end of the bed with each motion and hearing the thwop sound coming from between them.

Draping Narutos legs over his shoulders, he grasped his hips and pounded into him, moaning at the walls tightening around his member. Looking down, he watched Naruto teasingly stroke himself, bringing himself closer and closer to edge till tan hands reached for Sasukes and intertwined their fingers together as he threw his head back and white covered his stomach.

Narutos orgasm pulsated through his cock, making his thrusts erratic and he quickly pulled out of the tightness not wanting to cum just yet, turning naruto onto his stomach and thrusted back inside him as he leaned over him. Tangling their legs, Sasuke spread narutos legs out further while pushing into him deeper while kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. From below, Naruto matched his thrusts pushing up into him when he would come back and he felt Sasukes fingers lace between his own on the bed as he turned his head to the side. His lovers cock ramming into his sweet spot each time.

“Sasuke.” He panted, still moving against him harder than before, “Im gonna cum again.”

“Cum for me Naru.” Sasuke kissed his ear.

The blonde tightened his grip on Sasukes fingers, feeling his member released between him and the bed once more and he clenched around Sasukes cock, pulling him closer. At Sasukes last thrust inside Narutos eyes shot open but only saw white as Sasuke bit into the side of his neck hard enough to draw blood and released into him, filling him to the brim.

Letting go of Sasukes hand, he arched his ass into Sasuke more and tangled his hand into his hair to encourage him to keep going with the bite and fucking him into the mattress. He wanted Sasuke over and over again till he was no longer able to move from his bed. He gave a moan as Sasuke released his throat and looked up to see a few specks of blood on his lips.

“Please don’t stop.” Naruto begged, rubbing his ass against Sasukes pelvis.

“As you wish.” Sasuke nodded leaning down a bit and kissed him on the mark.

/////

“Why are you over here again?” Itachi asked from the living room couch, “Aren't your parents’ home?”

Deidara shook his head, “No they are not they are out with my grandparents and Sasuke and my brother have been fucking for what seems like hours.”

“Hours?”

“Have you not noticed him gone?” Deidara asked, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“No I haven't.” Itachi shook his head and ran a hand up Deidara's leg, “We could do some fucking of our own. My parents are out of town.”

“No thank you, im a little turned off right now after hearing all of that.” He jerked his leg away. “Oh Sasuke oh Sasuke go harder, not in the mood.”

“You beg like that too.” Itachi stated, going back to his book since the blonde just killed the mood.

“Not like that.” Deidara shook his head, “And besides you always have fingers in my mouth when I beg before I start drooling.”

Itachi shivered at the picture that popped up into his head. “It’s fucking hot.”

“You just pictured it didn’t you?” Deidara asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

“And if I did.” He shot back.

“Wish a little harder and it might happen.” He smirked.

“God I love it when you tease me.” Itachi smirked, “So how is little Naruto doing? Is he still upset about Sasuke leaving?”

Deidara sat his tablet down on his lap and sat up, crossing his legs underneath him. “He is going to take it so hard. I mean don’t get me wrong I would be very sad if you had left for England as well but I have a feeling Naruto might become depressed.”

“Depressed?”

The blonde nodded, “He yelled at me before your brother showed up. He thinks Sasuke will get over there and fall for someone and break it off with him.”

Itachi frowned as Deidara continued to explain everything he and Naruto had spoken about, not saying a word till he was finished.

“I can’t say I blame him.” He blurted. “I have the same fear.”

“Shouldn't I be the one saying that?” Deidara asked.

Itachi shook his head, “No, I have a fear that once I leave for England, you might find someone better and leave me for them but I can say that if it ever happened, I wouldn't return because I have no reason too.”

“But what about your family.” Deidara asked, while he thought of a good answer.

Once again he shook his head, “Not a reliable enough answer. I promised you I would come back for you not my family and if you moved on because of my absence, I would see no reason to return. It’s as simple as that.” He looked up as Deidara crawled over to him and straddled his lap, taking his book and placing it on the table beside the couch.

“But you have no reason to fear that.” He started and brushing a few strands of Itachi’s hair from his face, “You have no reason to fear that I will fall for someone else. You are the first in my heart Itachi and the only thing on my mind. A future with you is something I look forward to with each passing day and I can’t wait for it to happen even if I wait forever.”

At his words Itachi pulling Deidara against him, wrapping his arms around him and ran his fingers through his hair. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep Deidara.”

Kissing his ear Deidara smiled, “You will always have all of me.”

“Promise?” Itachi asked.

“Promise.” Deidara said sealing it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY--OKAY I know that I am like super duper late on these chapters an I have been like piled under work and everything else you could possible imagine. I mean Damn, taking care of a nine month old was harder than I thought it was going to be but I made it through lol.  
> So I have written chapters 19 and im working on 20 which means 20 will be the last until I start that last and final installment of this series but everyone will have to wait it out so stay tune while I get everything situated.  
> I will let you all know that I have also been working in a side project called "Losing My Religion" and that should be posted sooner after my lovely beta looks over it and gives me a thumbs up to post.  
> Sam  
> Chapter 20 will be posted June 15th at 6am.


	20. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sas and Nardo be able to handle the distance.   
> Lets See?

Four months later. (September)

“What are you doing?” Kiba asked, entering their room in the dorms with a box of pizza.

“Sasuke and I have a Skype date tonight.” Naruto smiled, turning around in his computer chair to face his, “Since he was busy last week with a new project we moved it to tonight.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Kiba stopped in the middle of the room still holding his pizza box. “I can give you some privacy.”

“If you want to, I mean im not going to kick you out of the room just for a conversation.” He said and opened skype.

“Nah, I’ll give you some privacy.” He said, turning towards the door, “I will be in Shika’s room since they are back. Just message me when you are done and remember the rubbers are in the draw next to you.”

“Get the fuck out of here.” Naruto groaned and leaned back in his chair waiting for the program to connect.

While he waited, he looked over a few of his English notes and turned in a few essays to his professor before checking his phone for the time where Sasuke was. He was just glad it was a weekend and he could stay up so he could talk to Sasuke for however long he wanted if he ever actual answered. Instead of waiting he hit Sasukes contact and called him, listening to the rooms till it went to voicemail not just one but three times.

Maybe he was still asleep but then again all the Uchihas were usually up and it was coming up on ten am there. He tried calling once more, receiving the voicemail again and signed off of Skype, sitting in the dark for a moment. The dark thoughts came crawling to the surface, clawed fingers running over his shoulders to his chest and he clenched his fists on the desk before forcing the chair back and standing up.

He didn’t want to think about it, he repeated that Sasuke was asleep and would message him when he got up. Gathering his shower things, he headed to the bathroom to hopefully wash away the irritation creeping over him but the sound of Sasukes name stopped him at Shika’s door. Leaning against the wall he waited listening to Shika and Kiba speaking with Sai.

“How many times as he done this?” It was Shika who asked.

“Third time in a row.” Kiba answered. “Like I know he is on a different time zone than we are but he could take a few minutes to speak with him at least.”

“Is he not answer Narutos calls?” Sai asked and from outside the door, though it pained him naruto shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” Kiba said.

“That’s fucked up.” Sai had said. “Didn’t he promise that he would call every day and they would Skype every Saturday?”

“Yep.” Kiba spoke and the pain swelled into his chest, “From what Naruto had said, Sasuke is taking on new projects with a new group or something so he may be busy.”

“Yeah but being busy for a month. He’s not spending every waking fucking hour with this group is he?” Shika cursed and Naruto shook his head.

“I still think he is a piece of shit.” Kiba stated and Naruto stopped listening, heading to the showers.

At least he knew what his friends were thinking about the situation even though he didn’t want to hear their opinion he didn’t know why he stayed to listen. Were they keeping track when he and Sasuke spoke or skyped? Had it really been three weeks since he had spoken with Sasuke, that couldn’t have been right because last week they spoke on the phone but his thought stopped mid-sentence. It wasn’t a call, it was an email Sasuke had sent at the last minute before going to class.

“It has been three weeks.” Naruto said slamming his fist against the tile wall beside him as the water ran down his body. “Fucking bastard.”

////

Stepping from his class, Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled the device out. Sasukes face popped up on the screen and he snorted before sitting down on the stairs at the end of the hallway and noted this was the first call since the Skype incident. Hitting the talk button he brought the speaker to his ear.

_“Hey Naru.” There was a pip in Sasukes tone._

“Sasuke.” He said, not happiness in his voice as all.

_“What’s the matter?” He asked._

“Nothing.” Narutos voice was flat.

_“I know when you are lying to me Naruto.” Sasuke sighed. “So what is wrong?”_

“How could you not fucking know?” Naruto snapped and gripped the phone. “You were supposed to skype with me two weeks ago and nothing. You’re not answering my phone calls either so have you been screening my calls or just not answering them?”

_“I haven’t received any phone calls from you.” Sasuke stated_

Pulling the phone from his ear, he shoved the headphones into the jack and pulled up his call list and took a screen shot before sending it him. In the back of his mind he thought that he shouldn’t have to be doing this because Sasuke should have seen his calls.

_“I haven't received any of those naruto.” Sasuke said. “I can sent you my call log if you wish.”_

“Don’t bother.” Naruto said and dropped his head into his hands. “Why did you miss my skype call?”

_“When?”_

“Two fucking weeks ago Sasuke.” his voice dripped with irritation. “Do need to give you a log for that as well?”

_“No I don’t need a damn log for that one.” Sasuke huffed, “Look im sorry I missed that call, I had a meeting early that morning with the others in the group and I didn’t get a chance to call you back.”_

“That was the same excuse you used last time too.” Naruto looked down at his phone, half tempted hang up the call but a request for face time popped up. Despite not wanting to even answer this call, he hit accept and held the phone out infront of him, seeing Sasukes face pop up in the well-lit room.

_“Im glad you accepted.” Sasuke smiled, “I missed your face.”_

“It hasn't changed.” Naruto shrugged.

_“That’s not true, your hair has grown a little longer.” He noted._

Naruto shrugged again, “Winter is around the corner so there is no point in cutting it.”

_“It looks nice on you.” Sasukes eyes looked up over the phone at something Naruto couldn't see. “Gives you a rocker look.”_

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Im so sure.”

“Naruto we will be late for our next class if we don’t get going.” Ino said touching his shoulder on the way down the stairs.

“I’ll be there soon Ino.” He look at her and glanced back at Sasuke.

_“You have to go to class?” Sasuke asked._

And Naruto nodded. “Yes I do. Maybe if you’re not busy when I get back to the dorm we can skype and continue talking about this.”

_Sasuke nodded to him, “Yeah we can, I’ll even set an alarm so I get up in time alright.”_

“Alright.” Naruto agreed.

_“I love you Naruto.” Sasuke said._

“Yeah—Love you too Sasuke.” He said hitting the end button before Sasuke could say anything else and was actually looking forward to later that night but the call never happened. He waited for three hours, the connection circling and circling till he became tired of the screen and shut his computer down completely. He even went so far as to turn his phone off before going to bed. He was just relieved that Kiba had decided go home for a few days so he wouldn't have to listen to his friend cry in the middle of the night till the exhaustion lured him to sleep.

////

(December)

“Still nothing from him?” Shikamaru asked.

Naruto clenched his fists in the pockets of his hoodie and shook his head. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow sometimes when the subject of Sasuke came up. Since October there had been nothing, no contact, no calls, emails, face times and his text messages came two or three days late. All Naruto wanted was to be able to tell his boyfriend about his day and they were doing in their music classes but it seemed it was too much to ask for.

From the last argument until now, nothing had changed and it was beginning to weigh heavy on Narutos heart. He wanted to see him or at least hear his voice once in a damn while. The only way now for him to see him would be looking on Suigetsu’s Instagram because Sasuke was always in the back ground or somewhere near him but he didn’t want to see Sasuke like that. Even a picture would be nice but once again nothing.

“Im going to my mother’s for Christmas, so I won’t be here at the dorms.” Naruto announced to Kiba and Shika before beginning to back his bag. “Deidara asked me to come a few days early.”

“I thought we were going to spend Christmas here?” Kiba asked, somewhat confused at Narutos actions.

“I changed my mind.” He said flatly. “Im sorry.”

Gathering his personal items from the vanity he glanced up and looked at himself in the mirror. The person was still Naruto but he didn’t recognize himself. His hair looked like his fathers and almost reached his shoulders but he had it tied into a bun at the back of his head. His cheeks were sunken in as if he was starving himself but right now all he was eating was instant ramen so he could have been.

“He’s not coming home for Christmas is he?” Kiba asked and Naruto could hear the anger in his voice.

Once again he fought the tears as he shook his head to answer his friends question before throwing the rest of his things into his duffle bag and grabbing his keys. “I don’t want to speak about it.”

“But Naru—

“Kiba shut up.” Shikamaru cut him off. “We will see you after the break naruto.”

“Yeah.” He cast his eyes to the floor and left the room.

Leaning against the door, Shika waited till he heard the ding of the elevator before turning to Kiba and frowned. Both of them had noticed a decline in Naruto. He wasn’t as happy as he once was. There was no light in those eyes as they once was and he no longer did anything he liked. He didn’t even hang out with the rest of the group on Fridays anymore.

“Now you may speak.” Shika looked at Kiba.

“I hate seeing him like this.” Kiba scooted to the edge of his bed and looked at Narutos empty bed. “All he does is mope around and do school work. He doesn't play video games anymore and his music is starting to sound like shit to be honest. He’s not trying.” He growled, “This is all that fucking Uchihas fault. What a piece of shit.”

“When was the last time Naruto has spoken with Sasuke?”

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, “I really don’t know. He doesn't talk to me anymore. After he is done with his school work he come in here and sleeps.” He sighed, “Eat, sleep and school work is all he does.”

“With Sasuke not coming home for Christmas like he said he was going to, Naruto is going to fall deeper and deeper till we can’t reach him anymore.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Kiba frowned.

“I received another email from Asuma.” Shika changed the subject. “He says we have three months till the offer is up.”

“With the way Naruto is now, we aren’t going to have any deal so we might as well just forget about it.”

“Oh well, the health of our friend is more important than some record deal.” Shikamaru stated and Kiba nodded in agreement.

////

“Well hello Deidara,” Mikoto greeted him at the door, “Long time no see.”

Smiling at her Deidara nodded his head, “I know right. It feels like forever.”

“It has.” She smiled.

“Where is Itachi?” He asked while he removed his coat and scarf.

“He is upstairs.” She answered, “I hear him in the shower a while ago.”

“Thank you, I need to speak with him.” Deidara took off his snow covered boots and headed for the stairs but halted, “Fugaku isn’t here correct?”

“No he isn’t you are safe.” She winked and headed back into the kitchen.

Deidara took the steps by two till he reached the top one and hauled ass into Itachis room, not even bothering to knock. Since he wasn’t able to tear into Sasukes hide he was going to go for the next best thing even if that was his boyfriend. Narutos friends were next on his list as well. He didn’t know his brother was that bad? He looked weak and puny, with no light in his eyes at all which angered him like no other and he was going to beat the shit out of Sasuke next time he seen it. The little fucker was lucky he wasn’t coming him.

“Yes my love?” Itachi asked, drying his hair with a towel.

“Your little brother has a lot of fucking nerve.” Deidara slammed Itachi’s door shut.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, standing up and dropping the towel from his hair.

“Have you seen Naruto around campus?” He countered his question with another question.

“I saw him a few weeks ago when I was with you.” He stepped closer as Deidara pulled out his phone and showed him the picture of his brother from just a few hours ago. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, holy fucking shit.” Deidara corrected him, “This is because of your fucking brother.”

“Did they break up?” Itachi assumed the worse.

“Maybe breaking up would have been better but no.” He took a deep breath before he started yelling again, “Naruto told me that Sasuke barely talks to him. Doesn’t answer his calls and replies to messages three or four days later. He hasn't skyped with him since he has been gone, which is bullshit because he skyped with you a few fucking days ago.”

“That he did.” Itachi nodded and looked at the photo again. “Naruto looks malnourished. Is he eating enough?”

“Kiba said he’s been eating nothing but cup ramen.” Deidara sat down on the bed, “He doesn't go out and do things with his friends anymore, all he does is go to class and comes back to the dorms and he said he looked like a zombie most of the time and I see it.” He hung his head in his hands. “I feel like there is nothing I can do for him.”

“So you haven't heard the news have you?” Itachi blurted.

“What could be fucking worse?” Deidara groaned.

“Sasuke isn’t come home for Christmas like he promised.” Itachi whispered.

Deidara snorted, “I should have fucking figured.” He bit his bottom lip to stop the sorrow. “Kiba said he wakes up to Naruto crying in the middle of the night and he feels bad because there isn’t anything he can do to sooth his friend.”

“Your brother shouldn’t shed tears because of Sasuke.” Itachi stated, picking up his phone. “My heart goes out for Naru.”

“You think your heart hurts.” Deidara looked up, quickly wiping the tear from his cheek, “I feel even worse for not being able to do anything and only finding out about it yesterday when he came to the house.”

“Has your parent noticed?” Itachi asked looking at the blonde shake his head.

“No, they haven’t but im sure mom will realize something is up once Naruto isn’t eating as much for Christmas dinner.” He answered.

“I know your hurting for Naruto, but don’t cry my love.” Itachi bent down and kissed Deidara on the forehead. “I will get this all sorted out.”

“No.” Deidara shook his head.

“No?” he repeated.

“It’s best to let them settle it together, don’t you think you and I have interfered long enough?” Deidara stood up. “We have helped them through every point so far, I think this is one they can do on their own.” He brushed his hair over his shoulder, “Maybe.”

“Wow, look at you being all mature and stuff.” He teased him and reached up to cup to his face to pull him closer.

“Shut up.” Deidara blushed.

“What did you just say?” Itachi’s soft expression changed to a glare, the problems between their brothers momentarily forgotten.

“Um—

Turning Deidara around, Itachi pressed him against the door and gripped his hair before playfully biting his earlobe. “What did you say?”

“Shut up.” Deidara dared with a smirk.

“Do you want to be punished here?” He asked as Deidara rubbed his ass against Itachi's toweled crotch

“Yes I do.” He grinned and Itachi hooked his fingers into Deidara jeans, pulling him down to just below his butt cheeks.

“Yes I do what?” He growled, wiggling his hips and felt the towel fall from his hips.

“Yes I do Sir.” Deidara moaned as Itachi thrusted inside him without warning.

/////

In the darkness of his room, Naruto clutched the pillow to his side trying to fight back the tears that edged to the surface. He didn’t want to think about anything or anyone but Sasuke kept coming to his mind. The fact that he wasn’t coming home for Christmas when he promised naruto that he would, did this mean he wasn’t going to be coming home at all. He said spring break he would diffidently be coming home because he wanted to take Naruto to the cherry blossom festival but that was probably a lie too. Was anything Sasuke said the day he boarded the plane to the states true?

Thinking of their last conversation over the phone, had Naruto in tears once more and he covered his face with the pillow to muffle his cries. His entire body hurt and crying wasn’t making it any better on him either. He repeated to himself that he could do this, he can stay with Sasuke even if they weren’t together and that he would wait for him but the longer he thought about it the more pain it brought. The one thing that still lingers on his mind.

Sasuke never asked him to wait for him. He stated he loved him all the time and that they would be together no matter what but Naruto was finally having the doubts everyone already thought. He wasn’t happy and he cried more than he should and when his friends try to talk to him about it he blocked them out because he didn’t want to hear their words. Reaching up, his fingers traced the scared bite mark from that night in this very bedroom. He felt so much love in that moment and now he was alone with a scar of Sasukes mouth that he would have for the rest of his life.

“Why am I waiting for someone when I know no one is waiting for me?” He mumbled into the pillow and the realization hit. Sasuke wasn’t waiting for him and he released more of the tears he tried to surprise. “Oh god—no.” He shivered flipping the pillow to get away from the wetness from his tears.

“Naruto?” His brother’s soft voice came from his bedroom door and he froze. Had Deidara heard him crying, not wanting to know he remained silent and hoped that he would go away?

But he didn’t.

The door to his room opened enough for Deidara to creep into the darkness and close the door behind him before crawling into bed behind Naruto. He felt his brother’s forehead rest between his shoulders and an arm drape itself around his waist to comfort him.

“Breath Naruto.” Deidara ordered and he exhaled not remember when he stopped. “Please don’t cry little brother.”

“Why not?” he managed to ask.

“Because you are going to make yourself even sicker if you do.” He muttered and his hands touched his brother’s ribs. “I can tell you haven’t been eating properly, the spark you once had in your eyes is gone and when you look at people you zone out.”

Naruto clutched the pillow tighter. Of course his brother would realize it, they were still closer than ever.

“I don’t like seeing you like this.” Deidara’s hand on his ribs quivered. “Because of him.”

Naruto stiffened.

“I know you love him and all you think about is him but if he isn’t putting the same effort towards you like you are doing for him, you are going to be the one who is going to hurt more.” Deidara spoke, and mentally apologized to Itachi for going back on his own word for getting involved but he couldn’t stand hearing his brother cry through the wall. “I don’t want to see you like this.”

“No one does.” Naruto cried, turning over to face his brother but Deidara didn’t give him a chance, instead he cradled him in his arms and rubbed his back “Deidara I don’t know what to do.” He sobbed into his brother’s chest and wrapped his arms around him as best he could.

“Naruto.” Deidara began, “I don’t know what to sit really. I don’t know what advice to give you because I have never been in the situation you are going through but I will tell you that you need to do what is best for you and your health. Live for yourself and noone else. And if that means leaving him than so be it.” He felt Narutos body shudder, “I know you don’t want to hear that but you have to make this decision for yourself and no one else.”

“But ho—ow can i” He cried harder.

“You will figure it out.” Deidara said, rubbing his back to sooth him. “I know you can do this, you are stronger than you think Naru it’s just going to take courage.”

“Thank you Dei.” Naruto said.

“That’s what big brothers are for right?” Deidara smiled in the darkness as Naruto scooted towards the wall, clearly done with the brotherly love and held the pillow between them.

Naruto put on a happy face for the remainder of the holidays and returned to his dorm baring gifts to his friends from his mother. In a huge phone call to her, they all thanked her for their gifts while she ranted about how they didn’t show up for Christmas dinner and that they were in trouble but they all laughed it off at the end.

Two weeks with no contact, not even a text message was sent to him but Naruto had stopped caring. Yes he was sad but it was just like his brother had said, he was putting in way more effort than Sasuke was and it was going to take its toll on him sooner or later. The promise needed to be broken and this was the last straw when Sasuke didn’t answer Narutos fourth call that day.

“I can’t do it anymore Kiba.” Naruto tossed his phone on the desk next to him.

“What?” He asked looking up from his text book.

“I can’t take this anymore.” He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from crying. “I feel alone all the time and it doesn't help that my boyfriend doesn't give a shit.”

“I could have told you that.” Kiba muttered, “If he loved you as much as he said he does he would try calling you more.”

“Don’t add insult to injury.” He glared at his friend.

“You are starting to look better.” Kiba changed the subject. “Your cheeks aren’t are sunken in as before and your putting on weight.”

“That is because when my mother commented on it Deidara and Itachi both gave a face which gave me away.” He frowned. “She yelled at me till the sun came up.”

“At least someone knocked some since into you.” He smiled at him. “Leave it to yo momma.”

“Shut up.” Naruto huffed and picked up his phone that was vibrating across the table.

“Is that dickhead?” He asked and Naruto nodded.

Groaning Kiba got up from his bed, “Just come over to Shika’s once you are done. We have having movie night.

“Alright.” He said as the door shut and he slid but button to answer.

In the background of the call, voices of males and females streamed through and making naruto frown. These so called group protects Sasuke was always working on and he could hear Sasuke reply to them in English every so often. Of course he wasn’t alone and Naruto rolled his eyes.

_“Hello Love.”_ _Sasuke’s voice was chipper._

“Sasuke.” He said flatly.

_“How come im always giving you a name but you never give me one?” He asked with a chuckle._

Naruto was tempted to call him a bastard but stopped. “I don’t know.”

_“What’s wrong?”_

“Are you alone?” Naruto dodged the question and he didn’t know why he asked because he knew the answer.

_“Sort of?” He answered, “We are going over the final details of our group project, why.”_

“I need you to get to your computer so we can skype.” He requested.

_“Why not just face time me here—_

“No.” Naruto snapped as his hands began to shake. “I need you home so we can talk alone.”

_“Alright—alright I will call you when I get t—_

“No, we will stay on the phone till you get online.” He clenched his teeth, “So that I know you are there and im not waiting around forever.”

_“Oh um okay, hang on a moment.” He said._

On the other line, Naruto heard some rustling of something and then the line became clearer and in the background he could hear the disappointment in the females voice as Sasuke told them he had to go but he would be go over the final papers and turn them in for them tomorrow.

_“I had switched you to my Blu-tooth.”_

“Okay.” Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at his computer screen. A few seconds later, Sasukes face came into view and he clenched his teeth even more. He was in his room the entire time. “You were in your room the entire time?”

Sasuke shook his head finally looked up at him through the screen and jerked back. Naruto reached his phone and hit the end button.

_“What was so urgent that you needed to me log on—?_

“I can do this anymore.” Naruto forced the words out, cutting Sasuke off completely.

_“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” Sasuke cocked his head to the side and stared at narutos face. He took a moment to study the blondes face and noticed how he wasn’t able to look at him in the camera. He kept his eyes looking to the right just like they were younger when he didn’t want to tell him what was going on in his mind and he swallowed hard. He didn’t like where this was going._

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to subside the pain that was crawling through his chest. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” he pointed between him and the computer screen.

_“Naruto.”_

When Naruto finally looked up, his eyes skimmed over Sasukes face and his bottom lip quivered. He told himself he was going to be strong and that he would be able to say the things he wanted to say to him with a straight face but he couldn’t do it. The person he loved so much was on the other side of the computer screen, mere inches from him and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him.

_“Naruto are you crying”_

Naruto laid his head down on the desk in front of the computer as the sadness from a couple of weeks ago came bubbling back to the surface.

_“Naruto just talk to me, whatever it is im sorry—_

“No,” His head shot and he shook his head, “No you don’t get to say that Sasuke.” He wiped the tears from his cheeks but it was pointless because more replaced them. “I go weeks without your texts and calls and when I do call it goes to voicemail. You never skype me like you promised and it makes me think you don’t want to see me at all.”

_“But I do want to see you.” Sasuke frowned, “I know it’s difficult for us to see each other right now because im over here and nowhere near you but we will see each other.”_

“Why didn’t you come home for Christmas?” Naruto bluntly asked.

_“I was busy.” He stated with no emotion in his voice._

Naruto rolled his eyes, “That’s just a fucking excuse. You promised me you would come home on major holidays like that and you didn’t.” He shook his head, “How many other promises are you going to be break before you see.”

_“Before I see what?” He asked and his expression turned to boredom. “You still haven’t pointed out what the hell im supposed to fucking see?”_

“Before you have already broken every promise you have made so far.” Naruto answered as his chest heaved and he wiped the tears from his face, “I can’t do this Sasuke.”

_“We have been good so far.”_

“No, you have been doing well. As for me I haven't and you don’t even care to notice so I know if I stay with you like I am now, yours just going to continue to not notice.” He frowned.

_“So you are breaking up with me because you think I don’t care?” He spat, “What the fuck, I do fucking care about you and it pisses me off that you don’t believe me. I have told you plenty of damn times that I do and it’s your fault for not believing me when I say it. Just because I am over here doesn't mean I don’t think of you. It’s irritating that this is the shit I have to deal with when we are actually able to speak with one another.”_

“You say that you fucking care but I don’t see it, you would answer my calls or call me once in a fucking blue moon but you don’t and im starting to thin—

_“You know what fuck it, I don’t have time for this.” He threw his hands up cutting Naruto off completely, “I have essays and projects that I have to get done instead of wasting my time sitting here arguing with you about how I don’t call or message you enough. Shouldn’t you be working on your studies since you want to become a music teacher so bad instead of crying over me not talking to you? Yeah I didn’t make it for Christmas and I highly doubt ill make it for spring break to so there is another thing you can cry the fucking about.”_

“Is that how you really feel about it?” Naruto asked, finally able to control his breathing.

_“There are other ways I feel fucking about it Naruto.” Sasuke growled, “But you wanting me to constantly be in contact with you is becoming pretty damn annoying. I message you when I can and that’s even if I remember to fucking message you. I haven't spoken to my parents in three goddamn months and Itachi in a few weeks. I don’t have time to be on the phone all the time. I have more important shit to worry about than if you’re fucking happy Naruto.”_

Naruto finally understood and nodded his head, “You know what Sasuke, I don’t fucking anymore.”

_“Oh you don’t fucking care anymore, now that you actually have me here and talking face to face all you’re going to say is you don’t care” He slammed his fist on the desk, making the lap top rattle. “I shouldn’t care about the promises we made to one another because they were fucking stupid to begin with and you’re a fucking idiot for believing them in the first damn place. You knew shit would be like this once I left but yet you stayed in your fucking dream world thinking everything was going to be like it was. Well you’re dead fucking wrong. You seem really fucking pathetic right now Naruto.”_

“Oh I fucking pathetic.” Naruto yelled pointing at himself so Sasuke could see, “You’re the piece of shit who made me believe the fucking lies so it’s your goddamn fault not my own. Yeah maybe I was a little naive because you were my boyfriend and we were supposed to be truthful with one another but that doesn’t mean im fucking pathetic. You fucking bitch.”

_“I knew this bullshit we called a relationship wouldn’t last.” Sasuke groaned, sitting back in his chair, “I should have just broken it off with you before I left so I didn’t have to deal with this bullshit but yet here we are and besides there are plenty of people around here that I can fuck with so you’re not the only one on my mind.”_

Naruto deadpanned not wanting to give Sasuke anymore ammo and he slowly nodded, “So everything between us was just a waste of time?”

_“Not all of it.” Sasuke smirked, “You were a good fuck.”_

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the pain of Sasuke words and reached for the lid of the laptop, “I understand now. Good bye Sasuke.”

_“Don’t you fucking dar—_

Naruto didn’t give him another chance to speak, instead he closed the laptop and unplugged it as his phone began to ring. Sasukes face popped up on the screen and he declined the call as he broke down in tears, sliding from the computer chair to the floor on his knees and hunched over. He said his goodbye to Sasuke and it hurt worse than he thought it would. It felt as if his entire body was numbing from the loss but he had to do this for him and he did.

Slowly he started thinking of everything that happened between them, from their kiss to the first time they had sex to him saving him after almost being molested by Gaara to now. Did he make the right decision by leaving him after everything they had been through? Where would his life take him now? Did he want to continue on this path and become a music teacher like he dreamed of or did that dream shatter when he said good bye.

Sitting against his bed with his knees drawn to his chest, he laid his head down on his knees and breathed in slowly in an attempted to calm himself before he joined his friends.

His friends.

The ones who had been there before Sasuke and the ones who will still be there long after him. Standing up he wiped the tears from his bloodshot eyes and headed over to Shika's room. Ino was even there when he entered and she pulled him into a hug that lasted longer than it needed to but he has a small suspicion that Kiba had already opened his mouth.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her hands remaining on his shoulders and he nodded.

“I’ll be alright.” His voice cracked

“We are always here for you Naruto.” Kiba smiled at him. “No matter what.”

“Thank you.” He felt the tears surface once again, “Thank you guys for being by friends.”

Shika smiled as did Sai.

“Anything for you dickless.” Sai put on a face smile and Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto turned and faced Shika. “So about that band you mentioned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. Chapter 20 is complete and I posted it early for all you impatients out here because I know I was when I was writing it. I do not know when the third story in this series will be written, it should be at the end of this year but I am not making any promises because ill really hooked on writing 'Loosing my religion" currently.   
> Thank you all who have commented, kudoed and followed the story and waiting for me to get off my ass and write the two remaining chapters to get this done and over with.   
> See yall soon.  
> Sam

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't think I was going to continue this but the story line kept nagging me and I had to write it, so hopefully you enjoy it!!!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome.


End file.
